Shroud
by Kiva Johns Adkins
Summary: Even though Edward has been brought back from the brink of death in Black Moon there is still a Shroud of darkness over Forks. Edward has to deal with the choices he has made and hope that Bella can help him find his way to a new dawn. EPOV of Eclipse.
1. PREFACE

**Disclaimer: **_**Shroud**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

A/N: Welcome to Shroud. Edwards point of view of Eclipse. This is the continuation of Black Moon. If you have not read that yet, please read it first for clarity. **

**Please visit my blog **_**peasandcarrotsfanfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_**. I post teasers, updates & Edward's missing journal entries there.**

**A huge thank you to my beta ForksPixie and my previewer ****DreamsOfEdward.**

**

* * *

**

PREFACE

All of my efforts to keep Bella safe, by taking her far from the clearing where the battle raged below us, by agreeing to stay with her instead of by my family's side, had all been in vain. Now the danger had come to us, here on the mountaintop. Had I chosen to battle the newborns in the clearing I could have killed Victoria there. Instead, I brought her here, directly to Bella.

_Good, we have them alone and separated from the rest_.

I could hear Victoria's thoughts though she had still not stepped from the forest.

_I will take Edward and keep him out of your way while you kill the human girl_.

The voice was one I had heard before. It was the newborn that was with her the last time I saw her in Texas. She kept him.

Suddenly the reality of it all washed over me. Victoria wasn't just playing a game with me leading me across the country. She knew all along what she was planning to do. She had sent Laurent to Forks to see if Bella was alone. She was merely distracting me. She hadn't counted on me and my family returning. When she realized we had, she created more newborns and created this army all in an effort to kill Bella, and make me pay for taking James from her.

I grabbed Bella and moved swiftly towards the rock face behind the tent, putting her between the mountain and me. She had never been in more danger in her life and it was because of me. I didn't have Jacob. I didn't have Seth. I had just sent him away. It was the least I could do, to spare his life. I would do Bella no good if I was distracted from protecting more than just her.

Bella knew something was wrong. She knew by my defensive posture that the danger was here.

"Who?" she asked.

"Victoria," I snarled. "She's not alone. She crossed my scent, following the newborns in to watch – she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision to find me, guessing that you would be wherever I was. She was right. You were right. It was always Victoria."

As soon as I finished answering Bella I saw the fiery red head and her blond newborn, Riley, stop from the forest. Riley was focused on me. Victoria couldn't take her eyes off of Bella.

This was the end. One way or another.


	2. ULTIMATUM

**Disclaimer: **_**Shroud**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

_**A huge thank you to my beta ForksPixie and my previewer DreamsOfEdward.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nothing worth doing is completed in our lifetime; **

**Therefore, we must be saved by hope. **

**Nothing true or beautiful or good makes complete sense in any immediate context of history; **

**Therefore, we must be saved by faith. **

**Nothing we do, however virtuous, can be accomplished alone; **

**Therefore, we are saved by love.  
**

**Niebuhr - **_**The Irony of American History**_** [1952]**

Chapter 1 - ULTIMATUM

It had been almost two months since we had returned from Italy and the days that had passed had not softened Charlie at all. I was still very much unwelcome in his home, although he ceded to allow me to visit Bella from seven to nine-thirty at her house. It was better than nothing and I completely understood where Charlie was coming from but Bella was following all of his rules diligently and I felt she deserved a reprieve. I was anxious to take her back to our meadow for a day. It was spring time and the flowers would be blooming, just as our relationship was. The first real memory of love I had with Bella was the day I took her to the meadow for the first time and realized she loved me despite the monster that lived inside of me.

I took it upon myself to collect college applications for Bella and me to fill out during all of the free time I had after school until I could see Bella again during her "visiting hours" and the time until I crept into her room. I did most of the work and gave her only what she needed to complete herself. She was hesitant to go along with my desire for her to apply to colleges and only agreed as part of the show she would be putting on for her human friends and family when she changed. It was my intention to buy as much time as I could before that transformation had to happen and if I could get her into college and see that we could have a happy life while she was still human, then I would win.

When I got home from school that Monday I had an acceptance letter to Dartmouth and University of Alaska Southwest. I had already been to Dartmouth, although I would do it again if that was the route Bella wanted to take, but Alaska was her idea and we mutually agreed it met both of our requirements; far away for Bella and three hundred twenty-one overcast days a year, my requirement.

I promised her I would change her if she agreed to marry me and I would follow through with my promise if it came down to it, but I wanted to give her time to change her mind, to give great ponderance to her decision to become the monster I saw myself as.

Besides, right now was not the time for Bella to be going through the excruciatingly painful change from human to vampire. For several weeks my family and I had been monitoring a situation in Seattle. There were unexplained disappearances and gruesome murders. There was no doubt in our minds that vampires were responsible for the carnage. We just hadn't decided how we should handle it. We knew we didn't want the murders to show up on the Volturi's radar, bringing them to our doorstep where Bella would be in danger. We also had no desire to become the police force for our kind. We preferred the relative anonymity we lived in and had no desire to put ourselves at risk or announce our way of life to other groups of our kind.

So much had changed since I left Forks in September and there was nothing I could do to erase all of those things. I simply had to find a way to assimilate back into the life I had lived before I left Bella and hope she would slide back into that routine as well. However, I knew I had another aspect to contend with – Jacob Black. He hadn't spoken to Bella since that day in the woods when she chose me. But she missed him terribly even though she didn't talk about it. Jacob was her pet, I mean, friend. I didn't like him or his kind, but I wasn't about to suffocate Bella with unreasonable demands. Instead, I would always be by her side and she would have no need for Jacob Black.

I pulled up in front of Bella's house and parked in my usual spot. I gathered the stack of applications I had for her to complete for more colleges, with my acceptance to University of Alaska Southeast on top. I could hear Charlie telling Bella her envelope had come from the college today. I gathered by his knowledge of her acceptance that he had opened it before she got home from school.

I made my way to the front door and knocked gently, anxious to see Bella open the door for me, greeting me with a warm smile. It had only been a few hours since we left school, but when I promised to never leave her again I meant it and those hours I spent lurking in the woods near her home, keeping her safe were a part of that commitment I made to her.

"Coming!" she yelled, running towards the door. I could hear Charlie grumble for me to go away. He would come around eventually. He had to.

She quickly pulled the door open and we stood there for seconds, just looking at one another. Every moment we had spent together since we returned from Italy had been a gift to both of us and we just couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

She reached for my hand and I intertwined my fingers with hers. The warmth of her touch against my cold skin sent and electrical surge through my body. Her touch made all the worries in the world go away for the moments I was with her. Her hands, her lips, her hair, her eyes, her bed – they were all my safe haven.

"Hi," I muttered. "Missed you." I smiled down at her, rubbing my fingers across the back of her hand.

"Hey," she said calmly with a smile that reached her chocolate eyes.

I raised my hand to brush her check with the back of my hand. I just couldn't get enough of her and how she felt to me. Every day I spent with her, the more of her I wanted. I was still a gentleman, but the natural thoughts of a man who had gone a century without carnal knowledge was eating at me. Desire was setting in and that was a new battle I had to wage.

"How was your afternoon?" I asked.

"Slow," she answered. Perhaps my emotions were getting the best of me, but it seemed she purred the words and the sound reverberated throughout my body.

"For me, as well."

I pulled her wrist up to my nose, closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. My lungs still burned with her scent, but it was a matter of the pleasure/pain principal and it was something I always looked forward to. I enjoyed knowing I had the willpower to pursue a proper human relationship with Bella, despite the desires that came with being a vampire and a vampire with such a lovely singer.

As it usually was, Charlie stomped in to the room to interrupt our moment. I opened my eyes and let our hands fall, never untangling my fingers from hers. I guess we were lucky to have Charlie around because it was more and more difficult to resist her body. It seemed the better I got at resisting her blood; the more I failed in the other department. It took everything in my power to not give in to my carnal desires. Perhaps it had something to do with Bella coming to Italy to rescue me that was such an aphrodisiac. She might get her wish to become my wife sooner if I let these desires get the best of me, because no matter what, her virtue was still of utmost importance to me.

"Good evening, Charlie," I said politely. Bella didn't think Charlie deserved my respect and politeness, but I explained to her time and time again that Charlie had a right to be angry with me. I was a threat to him. I was taking his daughter away and he was still very protective of her. He hadn't had very long to protect her before I took on that role and I am sure that stung just a little bit.

Charlie only dignified my greeting with a primal grunt before crossing his arms across his chest and coming towards Bella and I.

"I brought another set of applications," I said to Bella, holding up a stuffed manila envelope and twisting the roll of stamps I wore on my pinky finger. College was the last thing on her mind, but was the first on mine. I was determined to buy more time to let her see this life I led was not the one she truly desired.

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

I smiled at her frustration. I did get a little satisfaction knowing I was the cause of it. She caused me so much, so it was the least I could do. "There are still a few open deadlines. And a few places willing to make exceptions."

She looked at me with squinted eyes and a wrinkled nose. She was not pleased with me at all and that fact made me smile.

"Shall we?" I asked, pulling her towards the kitchen table. My request was only a matter of polite formality.

True to recent form, Charlie followed closely behind. _Why can't Edward spend a little time away from Bella? Doesn't he have other things to do?_

Bella cleared the kitchen table quickly to make room for the stack of applications I had brought with me. In the clutter from the table was her copy of Wuthering Heights. I raised an eyebrow. I never understood what she saw in those characters or that book. They were depraved. That was not my idea of romance and if romance was what she wanted to read I was certain there was something more appropriate. I didn't mind her Jane Austen novels.

"Speaking of college applications, Edward," Charlie interrupted in what had become his normal grumbled tone of voice, reserved specifically for me. "Bella and I were just talking about next year. Have you decided where you're going to school?"

I continued to be the polite gentleman Carlisle and Esme had raised me to be and addressed him with a smile. I was amused that I was always told to respect my elders and here Charlie was, at least 60 years my junior, showing me no respect.

"Not yet. I've received a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighing my options," I answered.

_Excellent. Perhaps I will only have to tolerate Edward for a few more months then he will go off to a University far from Bella and she can live a real life where she is not so wrapped up in a controlling boyfriend._

"Where have you been accepted?" Charlie pressed.

"Syracuse…Harvard…Dartmouth…and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today." I turned my head slightly to Bella and winked at her. Tossing out my first three acceptance letters were to give Charlie hope, adding the fourth and most important was to give Bella reassurance I was going nowhere without her.

"Harvard? Dartmouth?" Charlie mumbled, unable to conceal his awe. "Well, that's pretty…that's something. Yeah, but the University of Alaska…you wouldn't really consider that when you could go Ivy League. I mean, your father would want you to…"

Little did Charlie know I had already gone Ivy League, several times, and Bella was the only reason I was going to college again. I wanted her to have the experience and share it with her. I knew that once she started college she would love the experience and perhaps I would finally get my wish to delay her change or convince her to remain human after all. But in the end, I would go to whatever college she chose that met both of our requirements and Alaska did just that.

"Carlisle's always fine with whatever I choose to do," I answered politely.

"Hmph." Charlie pouted.

"Guess what, Edward?" Bella asked in a bright voice, playing along.

"What, Bella?"

She pointed to a thick envelope lying on the kitchen counter. "I just got _my_ acceptance to the University of Alaska!"

"Congratulations," I grinned. I already knew it. I had a way of making things happen. "What a coincidence."

Charlie's eyes narrowed and he glared at both of us. Our good news was Charlie's bad news. "Fine," he muttered. "I'm going to watch the game, Bella. Nine-thirty."

A snarky grin crossed Bella's soft lips and she shot me a glance before she offered up her parting shot as he left the kitchen.

"Er, Dad? Remember the very recent discussion about my freedom…?"

This was interesting.

Charlie sighed and stopped in his footsteps. "Right. Okay, _ten_-thirty. You still have a curfew on school nights."

"Bella's no longer grounded?" I asked. I wasn't really surprised. I had an inclination from Charlie's thoughts, although most of what I heard in his head was grumblings of me.

"Conditionally," Charlie corrected, gritting through his teeth. "What's it to you?"

Bella frowned at Charlie. She was never happy when he treated me with disdain.

"It's just good to know," I said. "Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights." I turned and smiled at her. I knew she had paid her penance and she did deserve a good time.

Charlie snapped at me for that suggestion. "No!" His face turned purple.

_Absolutely not. I will not have Bella in danger while there is a murderer on the loose. She can just stay grounded._

"Dad! What's the problem?" Bella asked in frustration.

The purple color disappeared from his face as he made an effort to unclench his teeth and make a calm demand. "I don't want you going to Seattle right now."

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

I knew what his concerns were and I had been trying to keep the knowledge my family and I had gained on this issue from Bella. She was safe as long as she was with me and my family. I didn't feel there was a need for her to know the truth of what was happening in Seattle.

"I told you about that story in the paper – there's some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at her dad. At least I wasn't the only person she reserved that for. "Dad, there's a better chance that I'll get struck by lightning than that the one day I'm in Seattle-"

I interrupted her before she escalated the 'I'm Your Father and I'm An Independent Woman' debate. "No, that's fine, Charlie," I said. "I didn't mean Seattle. I was thinking Portland, actually. I wouldn't have Bella in Seattle, either. Of course not."

Bella quickly turned her head towards me and her mouth was agape. I had taken Charlie's newspaper and turned to the story I knew had his attention.

Situation averted. Charlie stared at me with nothing to argue and shrugged. "Fine." Then he stomped of to the living room to watch the Mariner's game.

Bella was quiet until Charlie turned the television on. While I could not read her mind I knew she had a lot of questions.

"What-," she began.

"Hold on," I said in an effort for her to give me a few more seconds to read the news story and for Charlie to become engaged in his ball game. He was still listening. I pushed an application across the table towards her while I continued to read. "I think you can recycle your essays for this one. Same questions."

Bella seemed to understand that Charlie was still listening and went about completing the forms I had handed to her. I finished the story about the rash of murders in Seattle. We knew what was going on, we just had to figure out a way to keep it away from Forks. Seattle was too close as it was. I stared out the window, wondering how close they would come.

The quiet solitude was broken with Bella shoving the application aside.

"Bella?"

"Be serious, Edward. _Dartmouth_?"

I lifted up the application she had shoved away and pushed it gently back in front of her. "I think you'd like New Hampshire," I said. "There's a full complement of night courses for me, and the forests are very conveniently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife." I made an effort to dazzle her with my crooked smile. It usually worked.

She took a deep breath through her nose, clearly affected by my persuasive smile.

"I'll let you pay me back, if that makes you happy," I teased. "If you want, I can charge you interest."

"Like I could even get in without some enormous bribe. Or was that part of the loan? The new Cullen wing of the library? Ugh. Why are we having this discussion again?"

"Will you just fill out the application, please, Bella? It won't hurt you to apply."

I just wished things could be easy between Bella and me. It seemed there was always some point of contention. She had grown up raising her mother and had always been the decision maker. Now that she had me; that was my role. I was here to take care of her, but she fought me at every turn.

She squared her jaw and shot an unhappy glance in my direction. "You know what? I don't think I will."

Before she had a chance to take the applications and destroy them, I gathered them quickly and put them in my jacket pocket. I didn't need her to finish the applications. I would do it for her; I could replicate her handwriting better than she could. I was only trying to get her excited about the prospect of college by giving her the opportunity to participate in the process.

"What are you doing?" she demanded when she reached for the applications and they were already gone. Vampire speed had its advantages.

"I sign your name better than you do yourself. You've already written the essays," I said.

"You're going way overboard with this, you know," Bella whispered in anger at me. "I really don't need to apply anywhere else. I've been accepted in Alaska. I can almost afford the first semester's tuition. It's as good an alibi as any. There's no need to throw away a bunch of money, no matter whose it is."

The level of frustration this human girl could affect on me was amazing. "Bella -."

"Don't start," she scolded. "I agree that I need to go through the motions for Charlie's sake, but we both know I'm not going to be in any condition to go to school next fall. To be anywhere near people."

She thought she knew what condition she would be in. She had no idea. Alice had told her far more than I intended, but there was still so much she didn't know. She had a taste of the physical suffering when James bit her, but she had no idea how much worse it would be and the last thing I wanted in the world was for her to suffer. Well, actually, the last thing in the world I wanted was for her to give up her beautiful soul to become like me.

"I thought the timing was still undecided," I reminded her softly. "You might enjoy a semester or two of college. There are a lot of human experiences you've never had."

"I'll get to that afterward," she answered quickly.

She seemed to have already rehearsed any and every answer she might have to have for any and every argument I would make on this subject and it was beyond frustrating to me. If I could read her mind, like I could everyone else, I would know what she was thinking ahead of time and I could offer a more effective argument.

"They won't be _human_ experiences afterward. You don't get a second chance at humanity, Bella."

She sighed, not in resignation but abject frustration. "You've got to be reasonable about the timing, Edward. It's just too dangerous to mess around with."

"There's no danger yet," I insisted, laying my hand on hers.

She glared at me and there was an uncomfortable silence between us. I knew she had a million thoughts going through her head and I couldn't read one of them.

The longer she pondered whatever she was turning over in her mind, the more her inner turmoil showed outward, on the expression on her face. She was in pain, emotional pain and nothing I was doing was making that go away.

"Bella," I murmured. "There's no hurry. I won't let anyone hurt you. You can take all the time you need."

She squeezed my hand. "I want to hurry," she whispered in case Charlie could hear us. "I want to be a monster too." She was smiling, albeit weakly, trying to make light of the whole dark situation.

I clenched my teeth, angry we were continuing to have this argument, angry that she refused to see my point of view. "You have no idea what you're saying." To drive the point home, I flung the damp newspaper on the table in front of her and pointed directly to the headline that had Charlie concerned.

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE,**

**POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY**

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, naively.

All the months I spent away from her, hunting Victoria, I had gotten good at one thing, reading the local news and discerning human crimes from those committed by ours.

"Monsters are not a joke, Bella."

She stared at the headline again, with more concentration this time, then up to me. Surely she saw the seriousness on my face. "A…a _vampire_ is doing this?" she whispered.

Finally. She was getting it.

"You'd be surprised, Bella, at how often my kind are the source behind the horrors in your human news. It's easy to recognize, when you know what to look for. The information here indicates a newborn vampire is loose in Seattle. Bloodthirsty, wild, out of control. The way we all were."

She dropped her gaze to the paper, avoiding looking me directly in the eyes. She was hearing me. She knew what I was saying was true and it was surely making it more difficult for her to continue her fantasy argument of how wonderful life would be as an immortal.

"We've been monitoring the situation for a few weeks. All the signs are there – the unlikely disappearances, always in the night, the poorly disposed-of corpses, and the lack of other evidence…Yet, someone brand-new. And no one seems to be taking responsibility for the neophyte…" I took a deep breath. I did not want to expose her to the very dark side of our world. She had seen enough in Italy, but she needed to hear these truths. It would be easier for her to allow me to protect her if she had a better understanding of the danger she faced. "Well, it's not our problem. We wouldn't even pay attention to the situation if it wasn't going on so close to home. Like I said, this happens all the time. The existence of monsters results in monstrous consequences."

She continued to focus on the article. Her fingers ran over each line of the story, hopefully helping her absorb the reality of it all. She mouthed the names of the victims; Maureen Gardiner, Geoffrey Campbell, Grace Razi, Michelle O'Connell, Ronald Albrook. The sheer magnitude of the situation seemed to be setting in.

"It won't be the same for me," she whispered, as if she were trying to convince not only me, but herself. "You won't let me be like that. We'll live in Antarctica."

The absurdity of the situation was quite amusing and I snorted with laughter. "Penguins. Lovely."

She laughed a shaky laugh and it seemed the tenseness of the situation was broken. She knocked the paper off the table with a thud. It was intentional, to avoid further discussion, but she wanted to make it look as if it was an accident. "Alaska, then, as planned," she said. "Only somewhere much more remote than Juneau – somewhere with grizzlies galore."

"Better," I smiled. Penguins were only an appetizer to me. I needed main courses readily available. "There are polar bears too. Very fierce, and the wolves get quite large."

The words barely made it out of my mouth before the color left Bella's face, her mouth hanging open in dismay.

"What's wrong?" I asked. As soon as I asked the question I knew the answer. Wolves. She was offended I mentioned hunting wolves. "Oh. Never mind the wolves, then, if the idea is offensive to you." I said with a hint of angry sarcasm, my body rigid with anger over the fact she cared so much what happened to Jacob's distant relatives.

"He was my best friend, Edward," she muttered. "Of course the idea offends me."

I had to make amends with Bella. Although I had no problem hunting a wolf I guess I needed to keep that a secret between Bella and me. I guess I understood how it might be disturbing for her to think her fiancée could eat her best friend for dinner.

"Please forgive my thoughtlessness," I apologized. "I shouldn't have suggested that."

"Don't worry about it." Bella stared at her hands, clenched in double fists.

We both sat in awkward silence for several minute, not quite sure how to progress with the conversation.

I reached up and held her chin with my fingertips, turning her face up towards me. "Sorry. Really."

"I know," she said softly. "I know it's not the same thing. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just that…well, I was already thinking about Jacob before you came over." She hesitated and I cringed. I was so tired of hearing Jacob Black's name. "Charlie says Jake is having a hard time. He's hurting right now, and…it's my fault."

"You've done nothing wrong, Bella," I tried to reassure her.

She took a deep breath. "I need to make it better, Edward. I owe him that. And it's one of Charlie's conditions, anyway -."

Of course Charlie would throw in a condition of her having to see Jacob Black. It seemed he was making every effort he could to sabotage my relationship with Bella. If he only knew she had already said she would marry me. Besides, Charlie had no idea how truly dangerous Jacob was to her.

"You know it's out of the question for you to be around a werewolf unprotected, Bella. And it would break the treaty if any of us cross over onto their land. Do you want us to start a war?"

"Of course not!" she snapped back.

"Then there's really no point in discussing the matter further." I dropped my hand and looked away, searching for a subject change. I looked just behind Bella and smiled, still wary of her going anywhere near the werewolves.

"I'm glad Charlie has decided to let you out – you're sadly in need of a visit to the bookstore. I can't believe you're reading _Wuthering Heights_ again. Don't you know it by heart now?"

"Not all of us have photographic memories," Bella snapped.

"Photographic memory or not, I don't understand why you like it. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each other's lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."

I realized how harsh my words probably sounded to Bella. Her views on happily ever after and mine were clearly different. I felt what I had with her _was_ the greatest love of all and more than I could have ever hoped for. I didn't need books like Wuthering Heights to fawn over and I wondered how she could? Certainly she didn't think Heathcliff was a better man than I was?

"You have some serious issues with the classics," she snapped back at me.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." I smiled. Yes, it was another argument, but at least I distracted her from the subject of her immortality and wolves. "Honestly, though, why _do_ you read it over and over?" I was anxious to hear her answer. I really wanted to know what she saw in those characters. I reached across the table and held her face in my hands. "What is it that appeals to you?"

Her hard edge disappeared. She seemed to know I was sincere. "I'm not sure," she said, thrown off kilter by my gaze. I couldn't read her mind, but I could read her body and hoped if I looked hard enough, deep enough I would feel what she felt. "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart – not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end…"

There it was. The Cliff notes of our reality. Her selfishness, my evil and her desire to remain immortal. I smiled, knowing that now I understood her a little better.

"I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point," she disagreed with me. "Their love _is_ their only redeeming quality."

"I hope you have better sense than that – to fall in love with someone so…malignant."

Perhaps if she loved me less, less than I loved her then she would give up on the idea of becoming part of my monstrous world.

"It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with," she pointed out. "But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well."

I laughed quietly. "I'm glad _you_ think so."

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff."

"I'll be on my guard," I promised.

She sighed a happy sigh. I had properly distracted her.

She brought her hand up to mine and held them both to her face. "I need to see Jacob."

I had calmed her mood and I really didn't want to fight any further with her, but I was adamant she not see the boy. I closed my eyes. "No."

"It's truly not dangerous at all," Bella said, pleading with me again. She made it so difficult to deny her what she wanted. "I used to spend all day in La Push with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened."

Bella's voice faltered and I knew instinctively, she was telling me a lie. I had no idea what that lie was but I knew it had something to do with the wolf pack. She obviously knew how unstable they could be.

"Werewolves are unstable. Sometimes, the people near them get hurt. Sometimes they get killed."

The smile disappeared from her face and she became lost in thought.

"You don't know them," she whispered in near defeat.

"I know them better than you think, Bella. I was here the last time," I reminded her.

"The last time?" she asked. Obviously she had forgotten that when the treaty was made, I was a part of Carlisle's family.

"We started crossing paths with the wolves about seventy years ago…We had just settled near Hoquiam. That was before Alice and Jasper were with us. We outnumbered them, but that wouldn't have stopped it from turning into a fight if not for Carlisle. He managed to convince Ephraim Black that coexisting was possible and eventually we made the truce."

Bella took a sudden deep breath in. It seemed the mention of Jacob's grandfather caught her attention.

"We thought the line had died out with Ephraim," I muttered. "That the genetic quirk which allowed the transmutation had been lost…" I stopped what I was saying and looked at her with a sudden clarity. "Your bad luck seems to get more potent every day. Do you realize that your insatiable pull for all things deadly was strong enough to recover a pack of mutant canines from extinction? If we could bottle your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands."

She looked shocked, not amused like I thought she would be.

"But _I_ didn't bring them back. Don't you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"My bad luck had nothing to do with it. The werewolves came back because the vampires did."

I stared at her, motionless with surprise. Could she actually be right?

"Jacob told me that your family being here set things in motion. I thought you would already know…"

I scrunched my forehead together, squinting my eyes. Unbelievable. "Is that what they think?" I asked.

"Edward, look at the facts," she said, quietly tapping her finger on the table with each word. "Seventy years ago, you came here, and the werewolves showed up. You come back now, and the werewolves show up again. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

I blinked and relaxed my face. "Carlisle will be interested in that theory."

"Theory," she scoffed.

I looked out the window, through the rain into the forest that surrounded Bella's house. There were a lot of unanswered questions here.

"Interesting, but not exactly relevant," I said. "The situation remains the same."

Whether Bella's bad luck or my family's genetic make-up caused the werewolves to come about it didn't change the fact that they were dangerous and she had no business near them. I owed Jacob Black for taking care of Bella when I ran away, but my debt to him would not be paid with Bella's life and if I allowed her to see him that is exactly the price I might have to pay.

Bella stood up and walked around the table towards me, sitting on my lap. She leaned her head against my shoulder and looked down at my hands as she spoke.

"Please listen to me for a minute. This is so much more important than some whim to drop in on an old friend. Jacob is in _pain_." Her voice cracked with agony when she said the word. "I can't _not_ try to help him now, when he needs me. Just because he's not human all the time…Well, he was there for me when I was…not so human myself. You don't know what it was like…" she hesitated before she continued. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and leaned my head against hers. No matter how much I tried, it seemed I would never be able to wipe away the memory of the nearly seven months I was away from her. If there were only one wish in this world that could be granted to me, it would be to wipe that memory away for Bella, to erase all the pain that had permanently scared her. "If Jacob hadn't helped me…I'm not sure what you would have come home to. I owe him better than this, Edward."

Damn my mistakes. When I left, I hurt Bella. When I left, I drove her to him. When I left, I opened a door for Jacob that never should have been there to begin with. She was right. She did owe him that much. I owed him that much. But what I had more responsibility for was Bella's current well-being. I was going to do everything to erase the memory of what happened when I left Forks, but most importantly, I was going to protect her now, every single moment of every single day. I was here now and she no longer needed Jacob Black. I just needed her to understand that and primarily, I needed Jacob to understand that.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Not if I live a hundred thousand years."

Bella reached for my face and held it in her hands as I sighed in despair over the constant reminder of that mistake. I opened my eyes and looked at her, her eyes pleading with me to trust her, to trust him.

"You were trying to do the right thing. And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone less mental than me. Besides, you're here now. That's the part that matters," she said.

If that was true – if my being here now is what mattered, then why did she feel this devotion to the dog? I was totally and completely devoted to her. I was even completely devoted to her when I was thousands of miles and continents away from her. Why was I not enough for her to give me the same?

"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a _dog_."

The word seemed to hit Bella in the gut. She flinched in my arms as I said it.

"I don't know how to phrase this properly," I started. "It's going to sound cruel, I suppose. But I've come too close to losing you in the past. I know what it feels like to think I have. I am _not_ going to tolerate anything dangerous."

I sounded like a dictator, but I had to make it crystal clear to her how I felt and why I felt that way. If she understood _my_ pain, perhaps it would ease her own.

"You have to trust me on this. I'll be fine." She was standing strong, not understanding I truly had her best interests at heart. It wasn't about being a jealous boyfriend. I had her welfare in mind.

I cringed in despair that I was not making my point to her. "Please, Bella," I whispered through gritted teeth.

She stared directly into my eyes, but still did not seem to fathom the danger she wanted to put herself in. "Please what?"

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help."

"I'll work on it," she mumbled. That was something.

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" I asked, pulling her tighter against me, putting my hand on her neck, tucking her head under my chin. It was never close enough. I could never be close enough to Bella. What I wanted more than anything was to crawl up inside her and become one with her. Then she would never need Jacob Black again.

She pressed her warm lips to my neck and kissed me softly, sending an electrical charge through my body. "I know how much _I_ love you," Bella said.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest."

She rolled her eyes again. That was a habit I hoped to break. It was incredibly rude.

"Impossible," she said.

I kissed the top of her head and sighed, running my fingertips up and down her back, making her arch her back, pushing her chest against mine.

"No werewolves."

"I'm not going along with that," she argued. "I have to see Jacob."

"Then I'll have to stop you," I promised. I knew the one way I could effectively stop her was to look deep into her eyes and touch her with my cool fingertips. She said it sent an electrical charge with her and she was transfixed, unable to think of anything else. So, I would have to find a way to spend all of our time in her bed.

"We'll see about that," she bluffed. I loved it when she exuded bravado. The werewolf might have needed her to take some of the pressure of being strong off of him, but I did not. I was here to be her strength and to let her be the soft, gentle creature she was meant to be. "He's still my friend."


	3. COMPULSION

**Disclaimer: **_**Shroud**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

**_**A huge thank you to my beta ForksPixie and my previewer DreamsOfEdward.**_

_**

* * *

**_

COMPULSION

Bella was a free woman, and that meant I was free as well. Her house was no longer a prison with Charlie holding the key.

I loved spending all of my time with her and there was nothing I looked more forward to than lying in her bed each night, holding her wrapped in a quilt, in my hard, cold arms. Her warmth and scent were my security blanket, but being there by choice and being there by force were two separate matters.

Charlie did nothing to hide his disdain for me. While I understood his protectiveness over his daughter, he really had no concept of how much I loved her and wanted to protect her as well. I deserved his judgment. After all, if he understood where I was coming from then that would mean he would know the whole story of vampires and werewolves and it was safer if he didn't.

How could I really protest? He thought I just saw her between 7-9:30 each night. He had no idea that I crept in through her window and into her bed each night and he couldn't stop us from seeing each other every day at school. If grounding her made Charlie feel better then albeit. Besides, it kept her away from Jacob Black.

The morning after Charlie gave Bella her reprieve she was extraordinarily exuberant. In reality, nothing had really changed. I picked her up and we drove to Forks High School together and walked hand-in-hand to every class we had together. Then we joined Angela and Ben, who had become very close to Bella in my absence, and Alice at the lunch table.

The temptation of being so close to the humans was nothing for me anymore. After thinking Bella had died and believing that the world I had come to cherish had been shattered, resisting her blood – the most tempting of all, and every other person's blood was effortless. Before Bella, I merely existed. When she walked into my world, she gave me life and every day since I met her I became more whole, more human. I existed for her and her alone and the greatest and only real challenge I faced each day was fighting off the physical temptation for her that grew as I evolved emotionally. I had no carnal knowledge of any woman although I had lived for over a century. I was a 109 year old virgin. That was one of the rules of the church that had been instilled in me when I was still human. Plus it was who I was. I was a gentleman who would never dream of stealing a woman's virtue – not a woman I loved and I loved Bella more than the heavens and the earth combined. I had done incredibly monstrous things in my past. I was a mass murderer. I would not be a fornicator, although I found the new feelings and emotions I felt when we were near each other to be quite a challenge to ignore.

There were posters and banners and advertisements stuck to every surface in the school. Prom was the next weekend, although I promised Bella I would not make her endure another one. I had to pace myself with the human experiences I encouraged her to be a part of. My focus was on graduation. That was the next hurdle I needed to get over with her.

"Have you sent your announcements, yet?" Angela asked Bella as we took our seats next to her.

When I watched Angela experience all of her major senior moments I felt guilty. I felt I had robbed Bella of all of those things. Because she loved me her life was far more complicated than your average teenager and more than anything, I wanted her to have all of the human experiences I, and my siblings, never had.

Bella shrugged. "No," she answered, squeezing my hand under the table. "There's no point, really. Renee knows when I'm graduating. Who else is there?"

"How about you, Alice?" Angela asked my sister.

Alice smiled. She had graduated too many times to count, but she still enjoyed every single one of them like it was her first. "All done."

"Lucky you," Angela sighed. "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it."

"I'll help you," Bella offered. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting."

I smiled, pleased that Bella was giving Charlie what he wanted, without going against my wishes. She even went so far as to offer to go to Angela's house anytime, grateful to be free from her own house.

Alice seemed to be more excited than Bella that she was no longer grounded. Like she had foreseen last year, she and Bella had become good friends and Charlie loved my sister, believing she could do absolutely no wrong. She had been moping around our house ever since Bella got grounded, complaining that she had no one to shop with. Of course that wasn't true. She had Rosalie, but she had been shopping with Rosalie for decades and the novelty that was Rosalie, had worn off.

"What should we do?" Alice chimed in, excited to resume her life with Bella. My sister was the one person I had to compete with for Bella's time. No one else mattered.

_I promise not to get her in trouble, Edward. I was just thinking of a quick road trip. Charlie won't even miss her._

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm _that_ free," Bella said with a nervous grin on her face.

"Free is free, right?" Alice insisted.

"I'm sure I still have boundaries – like the continental U.S., for example," Bella said.

I grinned, fighting back the urge to burst out in laughter. Even though Charlie loved my sister and blamed her for nothing, I knew any trip outside of Seattle would be out of the question, but I had to give Alice credit for pushing the envelope. She was feisty for such a tiny little thing. I still hoped Charlie would be strict with the limits he put on Bella because when she was with Alice and I wasn't around to protect her, trouble followed.

Ben and Angela laughed at Bella's retort, but Alice frowned, disappointed that Bella reminded her of the trouble that followed. Yet, she didn't give up. I smiled as she persisted, resting my arm on the back of Bella's chair.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Look, let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night anyway," Bella answered.

_Oh goody. I can start making plans._

"We'll celebrate this weekend, then," Alice announced. She totally forgot me. It was okay for them to spend time together, I enjoyed how happy it made both of them, but Bella was my girlfriend and I wanted some quality time away from her house. We had been separated for months and I cherished every single moment I had with her now. I had a lot of time to make up to her.

"Sure," Bella said. The answer seemed to placate my sister who went on to discuss with Angela and Ben what they could get into when Bella said it was time. Thankfully, my sister kept her plans to the Pacific Northwest.

I heard all of their plans and hundreds of other voices of the students surrounding us in the cafeteria, but my focus was on Bella and she looked like her mind was elsewhere. I brushed my hand gently across her back, trying to distract her from whatever had taken her attention elsewhere. Out of all of the things I had, including the ability to read people's minds, I would trade it all to be able to read just one mind, hers. But it remained elusive to me and that frustrated me a great deal. I wanted to know what she was thinking about and when my touch did little to bring her back around I knew it was a who, not a what that had her distracted. She was thinking about Jacob Black.

_Victoria. She's close. She is coming here again, for Bella. She…she wants to…kill her. She isn't giving up Edward. She won't give up until she takes away your one true love_. _We will meet her in the forest, but you aren't there. That's all I see._

My worst fears were confirmed with Alice's thoughts. I had failed at catching Victoria when I tracked her for months, with the specific task of destroying her before she could get near Bella. I couldn't believe she was coming back to Forks, not this soon. Alice was already watching Aro's thoughts to know if the Volturi were coming to check on Bella's progress. She was watching Victoria's thoughts, which luckily she saw in enough time for me to keep Bella out of harm's way. Then there were the murders in Seattle. We had suspicions that nomadic vampires were behind those killings, but we weren't sure yet. It was a situation we had to continue monitoring. I hadn't worried Bella with any of the things we had Alice doing. She didn't need to be frightened unnecessarily.

"Alice? Alice!" Angela said loudly, bringing my sister back out of her trance. I hoped Bella hadn't noticed Alice's behavior. She was sharp enough to know when Alice closed out the rest of the world she was having a vision. I didn't want to have to explain it to her. When I felt her body tense against my fingertips I knew she had noticed and was fearful.

"Is it nap-time already, Alice?" I joked, hoping to lighten the mood and distract Bella from putting too much thought into Alice's trance. Everyone else was used to Alice zoning out and had no idea she was anything except weird.

"Day dreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben said. Thank goodness for Ben. He was just as clueless as the next person, but right now, he was one more person to help distract Bella. I needed to talk to my sister as soon as I could, but not with Bella around.

Alice threw herself back into the conversation, undoubtedly trying to distract Bella from noticing her daze. I shot her a glance to let her know I read her thoughts and understood. I did my part at distracting Bella, by twirling her hair in my fingers. I knew when I touched her it was difficult for her to think of anything other than me.

After making it through lunch without Bella prodding for answers I knew I had to avoid her as much as I could. I wanted to talk to Alice before I told Bella anything. I figured the less she knew the better. My job was to protect her and I was back in Forks to do just that. I would not burden her with knowledge of things she had no control over. I talked to Ben about a World Civilization project I had already completed and hoped Bella didn't notice that. She was giving me strange looks and I knew she knew something was up, but I had to come up with a creative answer to give her that would satisfy her curiosity and move her away from the subject.

I continued my evasive actions throughout the afternoon and after the final bell of the day. I went as far as talking to Mike Newton to avoid the inquisition I knew was awaiting me. I moved quickly to walk beside him, having heard him complain about car problems earlier. I saw an opportunity.

"Newton, I overheard you say you were having car problems in Spanish class. What exactly is going on with it?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to sound like I gave a damn. I had a feeling Bella wasn't fooled by my new interest in Mike Newton and his car, but she wouldn't confront me as long as there were outsiders around.

I loved cars, particularly fast cars but the mechanic in the family was Rosalie. I never bothered having to actually work on them. I knew just enough to toss out ideas as to what could be wrong with his car and be believable.

"…but I just replaced the battery," Mike said. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Bella, eyebrows raised, staring at me as if I had lost my mind. I turned back and noticed Newton had the same look on his face.

"Perhaps it's the cables?" I offered.

"Maybe. I really don't know anything about cars," Mike said. Well, that made two of us. "I need to have someone look at it, but I can't afford to take it to Dowling's."

"Uh…," Bella started. Whatever she was going to say, she kept herself from sharing it so I went on with my dog and pony show.

"I know a few things – I could take a look, if you like," I offered. "Just let me drop Alice and Bella at home."

I would gladly go with Newton to look at his car to bide myself more time. I still hadn't figured out exactly what I was going to tell Bella, but it was obvious I was going to have to say something. And knowing Victoria was near there was no way I would let her go anywhere by herself. If she went home, Alice would go with her or she would go to my house where there was a clan of very capable vampires there to protect her.

"Err…thanks," Mike mumbled after he pulled his jaw back up off the floor. "But I have to get to work. Maybe some other time."

Clearly I needed to make myself more believable. Bella seemed to be just as dumbfounded as Newton by my new found interest in car repairs. I knew by the look on her face I would have questions coming my way.

"Absolutely," I said as Mike climbed into his car, still in shock I had taken such an interest in helping him.

Alice was already in the Volvo, waiting on Bella and me. I made my way to my car as fast as I could, pulling Bella along by the hand.

"What was that about?" Bella asked suspiciously as I opened the passenger door for her.

"Just being helpful," I replied.

Then Alice chimed in, as usual and I knew her commentary would keep me from having to give Bella any direct answers right away.

"You're really not _that_ good a mechanic, Edward. Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face if _Rosalie_ showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Mike's car, you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas…."

Jeez. Alice had my head spinning. Not only did she move at vampire speed, she spoke at vampire speed. Fortunately, everything she was saying was directed towards me, but I only heard every other word. I was worried about what to tell Bella and I knew she was waiting to get me alone to make me talk. She looked forward out the window on the way to my house to drop Alice off, but she was focused, make no mistake about that. She had been waiting all day to ask me what Alice saw and my time was running out.

I pulled up to the end of the driveway to my house and stopped the car so Alice could get out. I still had to take Bella home before I could return and talk to her.

_It's alright Edward. I don't see Victoria getting near Bella. In fact, I think she might be out of town this weekend._

"See you later," I said, nodding ever so slightly that I got her message and knowing Bella would not be in harm's way made me feel much better. Then she turned and took off running through the woods to our house. I turned the car around and headed for Bella's house.

The short drive back to Charlie's house was a quiet one. I knew why I wasn't speaking. I was in fear of opening the door for her to come running through. I wondered why she was quiet. I knew she had questions.

"Light homework load tonight," I commented.

"Mmmm," she agreed. There was a twinge of sarcasm and anger in her voice. I knew she knew I was avoiding the elephant in the room and was not happy about it.

"Do you suppose I'm allowed inside again?" I asked.

"Charlie didn't throw a fit when you picked me up for school," she retorted, turning on her heels to head for the front door. I obediently climbed out of the Volvo and followed her into the house.

I had been allowed in the house during her visiting hours, but Charlie had not let me step foot inside alone with Bella since he grounded her. I was actually looking forward to some alone time with her. Of course I had that every night after Charlie fell asleep, but I wanted to be able to go in the front door instead of her bedroom window.

She silently made her way up the stairs towards her room. Her actions were loud and clear. She was not happy with my evasiveness. I followed behind her, just as determined to keep my lips sealed as she was to make me spill my secret.

Bella made her way over to her desk and turned on the computer. I kept a safe distance away, sitting on her bed and looking out the window; still searching for a way to deal with what I knew was coming.

Her old desktop computer took it's time chugging to life and she grew impatient as ever with it, tapping her fingers anxiously on the desk. Patience was not one of Bella's virtues. I knew I would never be able to change that, but I also knew how to calm her.

"Are we a little impatient today?" I asked as I quickly and quietly made my way to the desk, standing just beside her, out of her peripheral vision. I could smell her sweet scent. I took in a deep breath that burned my throat. That aspect had not changed, but I had grown stronger in resisting her blood as it continued to sing to me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet, tight against my chest. A smile began to form on her lips although she tried to hide it from me. I knew what I did to her. I dazzled her and that was the one weapon I had in my cache to fight her with. I brought my other hand up and took her head into my hand, pressing her lips tight against mine, entangling my fingers in her thick brown hair. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, moaning as I kissed her with more abandon that she was used to. I pulled her closer to my chest, the feeling of her soft, warm body against my hard, cold one was still an unbelievable sensation that only intensified every time I held her tight. And this time was different. She was more aggressive than usual, pushing her body more forcefully against mine. Her lips parted and her tongue brushed against my lips, sending a charge throughout my body. For a moment I indulged and kissed her back without hesitation, then I remembered what I could never forget – I was a danger to her and a kiss could lead to her death.

I brought my hands to her face and gently pushed it away from mine, as I always did. It was clear I would always be the one to make sure Bella didn't take unnecessary risks. Resisting her and telling her no about anything was the most difficult thing I ever had to do apart from leaving her. I wanted her more than she could ever know, but I knew my desire, if left unchecked, would take her from me forever.

"Ah, Bella," I sighed.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," she whispered breathlessly after her herculean effort to hold our kiss. I knew she wasn't sorry and I didn't want her to be. I was sorry I had to say no. I was sorry that she had to make so many sacrifices to be with me.

"And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I don't. Maybe I should go sit on the bed."

She lowered her head and pressed the palms of her hand against my chest. "If you think that's necessary…"

I just grinned and separated myself from her, taking a few steps back, away from the electrical charge that moved between us.

Bella turned and made her way to the computer while I turned to take my place on the bed. She always had emails to catch up on with her mom. Although Renee was thousands of miles away and Bella had been the adult in their relationship, she was still Bella's mom and she needed that motherly love.

"Tell Renee I said hello," I said.

"Sure thing," Bella answered, a little irritated that I had so much insight into her actions. She would argue that she could have been emailing anyone, but I knew better. She would just call her local friends and everyone else was always with her. It was a matter of process of elimination.

I dutifully sat on the bed and watched Bella as she typed, mumbling things out loud as she worked through her thoughts. I knew she missed her mom and I knew if I gave her what she truly desired, immortality that she would feel the pain of watching those you love die, eventually leaving you all alone, part of nothing. How could I rob her of that? How could I take her from her mother when she had been so close to her? I still hoped against hope that Bella would see what a mistake it would be to become a monster like me and change her mind. I had to hope. What other choice did I have?

I watched her stretch her neck by tilting her head from side to side, making her brown, wavy hair sway from one side of her back to the other. I was transfixed, enamored and in awe of this perfect girl. There had never been anything in my 100 years that I wanted as much as I wanted her. Perhaps it was God's way of punishing me for the horrible things I had done over the years, by presenting something as wonderful and perfect as Bella and ensuring I could not have her.

Our kisses were becoming more and more passionate and it was becoming more difficult for me to resist Bella. The kisses lingered on my lips longer each time we came together. As I watched her type her message on the computer I wanted nothing more than to walk over, take her in my arms and kiss her with reckless abandonment. But that is just what it would be, reckless. Still, I could stand near her, take in deep breaths of her sweet strawberry aroma and let it burn. It was my personal pleasure/pain principal in action.

I quietly walked across the room to where she sat and stood directly over her shoulder, watching as her fingers typed furiously at the keyboard, the fingers that ran through my hair when she kissed me as if it were her last kiss. Then the mood was killed when I watched her type a reply to Renee about Jacob Black.

**Jacob is fine. I guess. I don't see him much; he spends most of his time with a pack of his friends down at La Push these days.**

She didn't need him and I wasn't going to allow her to see him unsupervised. Renee had no idea how much danger Bella was in when she mingled with the dogs. Bella realized it, but would never admit it. She truly thought she could will what she wanted to happen. She wanted Jacob and me to get along, to be friends. That would make her life far less complicated, but I had no intention of ever calling Jacob my friend. I knew that if I offered my hand in friendship right now, he would bite it like the dog he was.

**Love you mom,**

**Bella**

**P.S. Edward says 'hello'**

She hit send, turned off the computer and leaned back in her chair, letting out a deep breath. Just as she noticed I was there, I noticed something familiar in her closet floor, although it was mangled nearly beyond recognition – it was the stereo Emmett had installed in her truck for her birthday.

"What did you _do_ to this?" I asked in abject horror.

Bella made her way to the closet and tossed some laundry on top of the heap of metal and wires that had been a top of the line stereo.

"It didn't want to come out of the dashboard," she explained nonchalantly, sliding the closet door shut.

"So you felt the need to torture it?" I asked her, curious why such hostility was taken out on the inanimate object. She loved Emmett so I couldn't imagine why she would destroy his gift.

"You know how I am with tools," she said. "No pain was inflicted intentionally."

I shook my head in disappointment and laid my hand on her waist, pulling her towards me. "You killed it." I couldn't lie. There was something sexy about Bella destroying something. To me, she was so delicate and awkward. This was a new side of her.

She shrugged and placed the palms of her hand gently against my chest. "Oh, well."

I placed my other hand on her hip and looked down at her bashful expression. "It would hurt their feelings if they saw this," I said. "I guess it's a good thing that you've been on house arrest. I'll have to get another one in place before they notice."

"Thanks," she said looking up at me. "But I don't need a fancy stereo."

That was beside the point. Whether she needed one or not she would have one. It was a gift from my siblings, which she had accepted. I realized that she had probably destroyed it out of anger and frustration over my departure, never thinking she would see them again. She had simply been erasing any memory of me, just as I had asked.

"It's not for your sake that I'm going to replace it," I said simply.

She sighed in defeat and rested her head against my chest, my hands on her back, holding her safely against me. With me, she would always be safe.

"You didn't get much good out of your birthday presents last year," I said with displeasure. When Alice planned that party all we had wanted was for it to be the most memorable birthday Bella had ever had. We got our wish. It had been the most memorable, but for all of the wrong reasons. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the plane tickets my parents had given her, the ones I had hidden in the floorboards when I left. I noticed them laying on her nightstand when we came into the bedroom and thought there was no time like the present to remind her of them. I began to fan myself with the tickets and she looked up at me with angst.

"Do you realize these are about to expire?" I asked, holding them out to Bella as she stepped back away from me, away from the harmless pieces of paper.

She looked at her feet, biting on her bottom lip and took in a deep breath before staring right in my eyes. "No. I'd forgotten all about them, actually."

I kept the conversation upbeat, careful not to remind her of all the bad that had come out of that day. I only wanted her to focus on the here and now, with me. "Well, we have no plans this weekend, as you refuse to go to the prom with me," I smiled. I was playing a hand of guilt and hoped she would take the bait. "Why not celebrate your freedom this way?"

She gasped. "By going to Florida?"

I couldn't imagine why she would object. I knew she missed Renee and Renee missed her. Besides, she deserved a real vacation. Lately, every time she left Forks it had been a life or death situation. And, in truth, if she agreed to leave this time, and she would, it would be saving her life again. I know, thanks to Alice's vision, that Victoria would be in the area and I was using the tickets to get her to safety.

"You did say something about the continental U.S. being allowable," I reminded her.

She glared at me, her lips pursed and twisted to the side. She knew enough about me to know that I had ulterior motives. I always had ulterior motives. But she had no idea what they were and I was not going to tell her. If I hinted that Victoria would be in town, Bella would insist on staying and standing toe to toe with the nomadic red head.

"Well?" I demanded. "Are we going to see Renee or not?"

"Charlie will never allow it," she said matter-of-factly.

"Charlie can't keep you from visiting your mother. She still has primary custody," I reminded her. There was no argument she could offer that I would not have a counter to.

"Nobody has custody of me. I'm an adult," she asserted.

And with that, she was putty in my fingers. I hit it just right. She would go just to prove she could.

I grinned at her, pleased that she hadn't made me work too awfully hard to get her to comply. "Exactly."

She crossed her arms across her chest, chewed on her bottom lip and shifted back and forth on her feet. She was contemplating, contemplating how to tell Charlie no doubt. I knew Bella would be easy to convince. Charlie on the other hand was hardly affected with my dazzling abilities. I carefully watched her expressions and I watched her have an inner dialogue on the pros and cons, playing over her tentative discussion with her father.

She came back over to me, resting her hands on my shoulders. "Not this weekend," she sighed.

"Why not?" I asked. I knew it had to be this weekend, because I knew Victoria would be close and I needed to move Bella to safety without knowing I was intervening.

"I don't want to fight with Charlie. Not so soon after he's forgiven me," she said softly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and moved her hands to my waist. "I think this weekend is perfect," I muttered.

She defiantly shook her head, never looking me directly in the eyes. If she did that, there was no chance I wouldn't get my way. "Another time."

I reached up and took her chin in my hand and raised her face so she had to look at me.

"You aren't the only one who's been trapped in this house, you know," I frowned. When all else failed, I could always play the pity card.

"You can go anywhere you want," she said defensively.

"The outside world holds no interest for me without you," I responded. And I meant it. After thinking she had died and being prepared to finally die myself instead of living in a world where she didn't exist, there was not one place or one experience I had any desire of seeing or experiencing without her closely by my side – Victoria or no Victoria.

She rolled her eyes at me, as she frequently did when she thought I was shoveling a load of horse manure her way.

"I'm serious," I said.

"Let's take the outside world slowly, all right? For example, we could start with a movie in Port Angeles…"

Why did she have to be so stubborn and hard headed at times like this, when I needed her to comply with my request? I gave her the option of saying yes and since she wasn't cooperating, I would have to play hard ball.

I groaned and let go of her chin, stepping away from her in frustration. "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

"There's nothing left to talk about," she said, taking the tickets from my hand and tossing them down on her desk.

I shrugged. She was right. There was nothing left to talk about on the subject, at least with her.

"Okay, then, new subject," she said. "What did Alice see today at lunch?"

Great. Now I had to deal with that. At least I had given that topic a little thought. I stayed calm, not changing my expression from the previous discussion. I could not give away the fact that I was once again doing what was best for her, despite all of her efforts to the contrary.

"She's been seeing Jasper in a strange place, somewhere in the southwest, she thinks, near his former…family. But he has no conscious intentions to go back." I sighed. "It's got her worried."

"Oh," she said, her tone filled with surprise. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't realize you'd noticed," I lied. "It's probably nothing important, in any case."

Confusion filled her eyes. She was questioning herself. She thought she would catch me in a lie. Instead, I had successfully re-routed her focus.

"Well, we both have homework to do," she said, taking my hand in hers as she walked out of her room. "Let's go downstairs and get some studying done in case Charlie comes home early."

I followed her to the kitchen table, where we sat and worked on our assignments. She studied calculus while I worked on a research paper for European Literature. In truth, I could finish all of my work before I ever stepped foot off the grounds of Forks High School, but I enjoyed spending the time with Bella, so I always saved some to work on with her. If Charlie ever questioned why we spent so much time together, we always had the homework excuse.

After about an hour Bella had reached her level of tolerance for calculus and closed the book, putting it into her back pack. "Okay, I am done for the night," she said. "I should get started on dinner. Perhaps I will make stroganoff," she said, reaching into the refrigerator for some of the ingredients. I had been around long enough to know when she made Grandma Swan's stroganoff she was trying to butter Charlie up. Perhaps she _would_ bring up the Florida trip.

I had grown accustomed to helping Bella prepare dinner since we returned from Italy. Again, any time I could spend with her was precious to me, even if it was while she cooked human food, which was slightly repugnant to me in its raw form.

"I can do this by myself, Edward," Bella laughed, bumping me with her hip as she laid the raw strips of beef in the skillet. "I really don't mind."

"No, no, no," I said, dropping a handful of sliced mushrooms into a bowl. "I enjoy this."

"Edward, you hate human food and I know the smell of it cooking makes you queasy."

It was true. I did find it repulsive, but the benefit of spending quality time with her made up for that side effect.

"But I love working side by side with you," I said, leaning over and placing a kiss on top of her head.

Just as I said that, the front door of the Swan house opened and I could hear the jingling of Charlie's utility belt.

"Bells," he bellowed. "You home?"

"In the kitchen dad," she yelled back.

Charlie dropped his belt on the table in the entrance way and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Edward," he said uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Hello, Charlie," I greeted him back, washing my hands in the sink.

"Something smells great," he said, kissing Bella on the back of her head.

"I'm making Gran's stroganoff," she said, winking at me.

"Well, if you two kids will excuse me, I am going to change my clothes before dinner," he said as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

By the time he returned I found my seat on the living room couch and had tuned the television on to a Mariners game. Bella wasn't the only one able to suck up.

As usual, I passed on dinner and Charlie finished off three helpings of the stroganoff without questioning my persistent lack of appetite and absence from the dinner table.

"That was great, Bells," he said, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction as Bella took his plate to the sink.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said. "How was work?"

"Sort of slow. Well, dead slow really," he said, turning his attention to the television. "Mark and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon," he grinned. "I won, nineteen hands to seven. And then I was on the phone with Billy for a while."

Bella reached into the fridge and pulled out a Vitamin R for Charlie, handing it to him as she asked about Jacob's dad. "How is he?" She tried to act as though it didn't matter to her, that it was just a casual conversation question, but I knew better.

"Good, good. His joints are bothering him a little," Charlie said, popping the tab on his beer.

_Ask about Jacob. _

"Oh. That's too bad," Bella said non-chalantly, picking her own plate up and taking it to the sink.

"Yeah," Charlie said, looking over at Bella. "He invited us down to visit this weekend. He was thinking of having the Clearwaters and the Uleys over too. Sort of a playoff party…"

"Huh," Bella sputtered. I knew Charlie wanted her to ask about Jake and he was opening that door for her. She was, as had become usual, riding the fence, not wanting to upset me, but wanting to see her best friend. There wasn't much in the world I would deny Bella, but allowing her to go the reservation was out of the question.

After an awkward silence, Charlie got up and made his way to living room where he kicked back in his recliner. I got up and made my way into the kitchen where I picked up a dishtowel to dry the dishes she washed. More quality time.

_I'll drop more hints when Edward leaves. I know she probably wants to see Jake as much as he wants to see her._

I cleared my throat as a bit of forewarning for Bella. "Charlie," I started.

"Yeah?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the game.

"Did Bella ever tell you that my parents gave her airplane tickets on her last birthday, so that she could visit Renee?"

Bella shot me a death stare and dropped the plate she was scrubbing. It hit the floor, splattering suds all over each of us before I had a chance to catch it. I was distracted by Bella's reaction, knowing she was not appreciative of my interference in the matter. But the fact that she didn't give in to me earlier made me take this route.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, surprised. Clearly, he hadn't been informed of the tickets. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, they did," she said as she bent over to pick the plate up, locking her eyes with mine as she put it back in the soapy water.

"Seriously?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"No, she never mentioned it," Charlie said to me, gritting his teeth the entire time.

"Hmmm," I muttered, drying the plate she had just re-washed. I kept my eyes focused on the sink, not Bella or Charlie. It was easier for me that way.

"Was there a reason you brought it up?" Charlie asked with a hint of disdain.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal. If I acknowledged it further, Bella would know for certain I was up to something. "They're about to expire. I think it might hurt Esme's feelings if Bella doesn't use her gift. Not that she'd say anything."

I was so determined to get her to Florida for the weekend I would even bring my mother into the fight. Charlie respected both of my parents and adored Alice. He might even like Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper if he spent more time with them. I, however, was his enemy. I was the one that wanted to take away what he loved the most, Bella. No matter what I did, I would always be his adversary.

Bella continued to scrub dishes, glaring at me out of the corner of her eye.

Charlie took a swig of his beer and let out a deep sigh. "It's probably a good idea for you to visit your mom, Bella. She'd love that. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about this, though."

"I forgot," she said, looking over her shoulder at her dad.

He frowned and looked at her with disbelief. "You forgot that someone gave you plane tickets?"

"Mmm," she murmured, focusing once again on the dishes.

"I noticed that you said _they're_ about to expire, Edward," Charlie directed at me. "How many tickets did your parents give her?"

I opened the cabinet door and put the clean plate up and turned to her father. "Just one for her…and one for me." I knew that was the deal breaker. I wasn't sure if he would be so amiable once he knew I was part of the deal.

Bella dropped another plate, this time in the sink. I turned away from Charlie and back at Bella, whose cheeks were flushed red with fury.

"That's out of the question!" Charlie huffed. His cheeks were the same shade of red as Bella's though I figured his had more to do with a rise in his blood pressure.

"Why?" I asked innocently. I knew when I brought the subject up that one or both of them was likely to have an adverse reaction to it, but I had to try. I had to get Bella out of town. "You just said it was a good idea for her to see her mother."

Charlie ignored me and focused solely on Bella. "You're not going anywhere with him, young lady!" he yelled.

Bella dropped the sponge she was using in the sink and spun around on the balls of her feet to face her father like David facing Goliath. I had no doubt I would pay dearly for taking this avenue to reach my destination.

"I'm not a child, Dad," Bella scolded, pointing her finger at him just as he had her. "And I'm not grounded anymore, remember?"

_This Cullen boy has a lot of nerve. I let him in my house against my better judgment. Now he expects me to allow him to fly to the other side of the country with Bella?_

"Oh yes, you are," he shot back. "Starting now."

Neither one of the Swans was the type to back down and this was turning into an all out grudge match.

"For what?" she yelled. I reached my hand out, brushing her fingers with my own, in hopes of calming her. She just stepped one foot closer to Charlie, just out of my reach.

"Because I said so."

Really? He used that line? He was truly desperate to win this argument.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm a legal adult, Charlie?" she asked.

"This is my house – you follow my rules!"

At that moment, I thought perhaps I had bitten off a bit more than I could chew. I also realized at that moment, that this was bigger than me. It was a battle of wills between father and daughter. I was merely an instigator and guilty by-stander.

She glared at Charlie and stood her ground. "If that's how you want it. Do you want me to move out tonight? Or can I have a few days to pack?"

She was ruthless. She had been angry at me before, but I had never seen her this fired up about anything.

I kept my eyes forward, on the sink, although I had no dishes to dry. When she threw the sponge down and went to face off with her dad, it left me without a job to do, but I knew better than to jump in this fight because nothing good could come of that.

"I'll do my time without complaining when I've done something wrong, Dad, but I'm not going to put up with your prejudices."

I scrunched my eyes. Prejudices? Was Charlie anti vampire? How much had Bella told him?

He was stunned that she had called him out and stammered without completing a single intelligible sentence. He had been bested by an 18 year-old girl.

She stepped another step closer to him, literally and figuratively backing him into a wall.

"Now, I know that _you _know that I have every right to see Mom for the weekend. You can't honestly tell me you'd object to the plan if I was going with Alice or Angela."

"Girls," he grunted. That was the only argument he had. Bella had him at the tip of the sword.

"Would it bother you if I took Jacob?" she asked, hands on her hips.

I clenched my teeth at the sound of his name. I knew Bella was using it to make a point to her dad, but it hit me with like a ton of bricks. I gulped and grabbed a plate to wash, wishing I was anywhere other than that kitchen at that moment.

_No. I trust Jacob. Jacob would never put you in danger. _

Charlie took a few deep breaths to calm himself before answering. "Yes. That would bother me."

"You're a rotten liar, Dad."

"Bella—."

"It's not like I'm headed off to Vegas to be a showgirl or anything," she snapped. "I'm going to see _Mom_. She's just as much my parental authority as you are."

Charlie grunted and pursed his lips.

"Are you implying something about Mom's ability to look after me?"

As soon as she said those words I could almost hear the wind come out of Charlie's sails. Theirs was a battle of wills and it sure seemed Bella was winning.

"You'd better hope I don't mention this to her," Bella said smugly.

"You'd better not," Charlie warned her. "I'm not happy about this, Bella."

"There's no reason for you to be upset," she reminded him.

After a few moments of awkward silence Bella turned back to the sink and pulled the plug out of the drain, releasing the soapy water. "So my homework is done, your dinner is done, the dishes are done, and I'm not grounded. I'm going out. I'll be back before ten thirty."

"Where are you going?" he asked, still trying to muster some semblance of authority.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. Wherever she planned on going I knew it was somewhere to give me a piece of her mind for setting off the argument between her and Charlie. "I'll keep it within a ten mile radius, though. Okay?"

Charlie grunted, took a swig of beer and stalked back to the living room.

"We're going out?" I whispered, full of hopefulness.

"Yes," she said staring me down, taking the towel from my hands and tossing it into the dish rack. "I think I would like to speak to _you_ alone."

I followed her out the door and to my Volvo. I felt as defeated as Charlie because I knew she was angry at me for bringing up the tickets to her father, but I had to do what I had to do to get her out of town and I would face my consequences so she wouldn't have to face Victoria.

"What was _that_?" she snapped as I put the key in the ignition.

"I know you want to see your mother, Bella – you've been talking about her in your sleep. Worrying actually," I revealed to her.

"I have?" she asked, her mood softening.

I nodded and felt a renewed sense of courage. "But, clearly, you were too much of a coward to deal with Charlie, so I interceded on your behalf."

"Interceded? You threw me to the sharks!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes, thinking she was being a bit dramatic. Perhaps she had spent too much time with Jessica while I was gone. "I don't think you were in any danger."

"I told you I didn't want to fight with Charlie."

"Nobody said that you had to."

If I kept turning every point and accusation she made to me right back on her she would grow tired of this argument and drop it.

"I can't help myself when he gets all bossy like that – my natural teenage instincts over-power me."

I chuckled. She was truly a handful. "Well, that's not my fault."

I kept my eyes on the road, purposely avoiding eye contact with her. She knew me well enough she might see right through me and know I had ulterior motives.

"Does this sudden urge to see Florida have anything to do with the party at Billy's place?"

I moved my jaw back and forth, biting my tongue. It was true I wanted her nowhere near Jacob and his pack, but keeping her from the party was a bonus of the trip, not the focus of it.

"Nothing at all," I said. "It wouldn't matter if you were here or on the other side of the world, you still wouldn't be going."

That was one thing Bella needed to understand, that when I told her to stay away from Jacob, or anyone for that matter, I knew what was best for her and only had her best interests at heart.

She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a deep breath. I could tell she was biting her tongue, trying not to get into another fight.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Can we go to your house? I haven't seen Esme in so long." Since she had been under house arrest, Bella had only seen Alice and me at school and at home. My other siblings and my dad hadn't seen her since we stepped off the plane from Italy. I was sure they wanted to see her as well.

I smiled, pleased that she wanted to go to my house. "She'll like that. Especially when she hears what we're doing this weekend."

She groaned in defeat and I sped up, heading to the white house in the woods that I had missed so much while I was gone. It was home and would feel even more so with Bella there.

"Bella," Esme said, greeting us at the door, her arms open to hug both of us. "It is so good to see you. How are you dear?"

Bella blushed, overwhelmed with the attention she always had heaped on her from my mother.

"I'm good," she said. "I'm not grounded anymore so I wanted to come and see you all. I have missed you so much."

"As have we," Carlisle said, making his way down the steps from his office.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, sliding down the stair-well to the foyer. Jasper stood at the top of the stairs, uncertain of what to do.

_Can I say hello, Edward? I want her to feel safe here again_.

I nodded at my brother and he slowly made his way down the stairs, moving in to hug Bella when Alice released her.

"I sure have missed you Bella," Jasper said. "I'm glad Charlie cut you some slack so you could come hang out with us again."

Bella smiled and opened her arms to Jasper for a second hug.

"I have missed you too, Jasper. I sure could have used you and your calming powers earlier," she said.

"Why is that?" He asked in confusion.

Bella shot me a dirty look then turned to smile at my family. "Oh nothing. You know how Edward is when he wants to get his way."

"Edward, what did you do?" Esme asked.

"Don't worry mom," I said, happier to call her that than I had ever been before leaving Forks months ago. I valued my family more now, more than ever before. "I merely mentioned to Charlie that the tickets you and Carlisle gave to Bella for her birthday were about to expire."

"And?" Alice asked, grinning from ear to ear. She didn't have to ask. She already knew how it ended.

"And Bella and I are going to Florida this weekend to visit Renee," I said smugly, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her close to me.

Esme and Carlisle each clapped their hands together and smiled. They were clearly pleased.

"Your mother will be so happy to see you, dear," Esme said.

After that, I sat down with Alice to play a game of chess before Bella and Jasper faced off. Although Alice and I only made a couple of moves in our match, each of us predicting or seeing the other's move, it seemed to take forever. Jasper of course won the match against Bella, with over a century more experience than my human. It was just a nice, relaxing evening at my house, with my family. It was a nice change of scenery for all of us.

After the hugs goodbye, I took Bella home, making sure she didn't push Charlie any further over the edge by missing her new curfew.

I pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park. Bella looked towards the house, where the lights were still on, Charlie waiting anxiously for her to return no doubt.

You'd better not come inside," she suggested. "It will only make things worse."

_I am so not ready for this discussion. It's times like this I wish her mother were around._

"His thoughts are relatively calm," I teased. I knew what was coming and I was not going to say a word, knowing she would go running for the hills if she had any idea what awaited her on the other side of the door.

"I'll see you later," she muttered.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back when Charlie's snoring."

She quickly kissed my lips and shut the door of the Volvo behind her as she headed into the house, for a discussion she would not soon forget. I felt a twinge of guilt for not warning her, but knew it was a human experience she needed to have. Who was I to deprive her of the sex talk with her father?

I went back to house to bide my time until I could return to Bella's bedroom after Charlie fell asleep.

Everyone in the house was pre-occupied doing their own things so I went to my room and opened the journal that was lying on my desk.

_November 12, 1936_

_Here we are in Hoquiam, Washington. Esme has found a house for us on Gray's Harbor and it is a nice change from the land-locked Midwest that we had all called home since Carlisle had changed me nearly twenty years ago. Our family has grown since then, in good ways and not so good ways. Esme and Carlisle married and Rosalie joined our family three years ago. She was supposed to be my mate, but I never saw her that way. I never felt the way for her that Carlisle and Esme seemed to feel for each other. I don't believe she felt that way for me either. She was too wrapped up in herself. But she had become more tolerable since she found Emmett last year, bringing him to Carlisle after a bear had left him facing a certain death. Emmett was very different than me, preferring to toss around a football or knock baseballs out of the local park. But he is a good brother. I am grateful because he softened Rosalie, offering her the love and companionship I could never give her. He adores her; he dotes on her in fact. _

_Living near the water is such a welcome change for me. I have never seen a place more beautiful than the Pacific Northwest. The towering pine trees that grow everywhere and the constant rain that allows us to spend more time outdoors. I lie in my room at night, with my window open, smelling the salty air from the bay and listening to the ship's horns as they came in and out of port. I spend a lot of my time with my books, taking them off into the woods where I read poetry and stories of mythological creatures, realizing that is what we were, characters in a book._

_We have kept our hunting to the woods near our home but we know we have to venture further out so we don't decimate the deer population where we live._

_Now I have a mother and a father, a brother and a sister. Still, something is missing in my life. I am just unsure of exactly what that is._

_EC_

I was pulled back into the present time by my phone vibrating off the desk where I had laid it..

"Edward?" Alice asked as I opened the phone.

I couldn't imagine why she had to call me, why she couldn't wait until she and Jasper returned from their short hunting trip.

"What's up little sister?" I asked.

"It's Bella," she said softly and I immediately panicked.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I demanded.

"I can't see her. I can't see what she is doing and I thought you should know."

I snapped the phone shut and immediately ran from the house and jumped into the Volvo, speeding to her house. When I saw her truck in the driveway I had a feeling she was going to attempt to go to see Jacob Black. I was without scruples when it came to protecting Bella from herself and I took the distributor cap out of the engine, to ensure she would be going nowhere behind my back. I returned to my car and watched the house from just around the corner, out of her view if she was looking.

Sure enough, Bella came out of the house and got into her truck. And just as I had arranged, the truck wouldn't start.

While she was trying to figure out why her truck wouldn't turn over, I quickly climbed into the cab, holding the distributor cap in my hands, looking at her with hurt and disappointment.

She jumped when she saw me suddenly out of the corner of her eye, stunned at my presence.

"Alice called," I murmured.

Realization came across her face. She had forgotten about my little sister's gift and how it worked to keep me constantly informed on Bella's whereabouts.

"She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago."

She stared at me, very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Because she can't see the wolves, you know," I explained. "Had you forgotten that? When you decide to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear, too. You couldn't know that part, I realize that. But can you understand why that might make me a little…anxious? Alice saw you disappear, and she couldn't even tell if you'd come home or not. Your future got lost, just like theirs.

"We're not sure why this is," I explained. "Some natural defense they're born with?" I spoke slowly and deliberately, twirling the distributor cap in my fingers. I was very disappointed that she would go behind my back like she had to see Jacob. I was disappointed that she didn't seem to understand my demand that she stay away from the reservation was for the best, for her safety. How could I protect her if none of us could see her? "That doesn't seem entirely likely, since I haven't had any trouble reading their thoughts. The Blacks' at least. Carlisle theorizes that it's because their lives are so ruled by their transformations. It's more an involuntary reaction than a decision. Utterly unpredictable and it changes everything about them. In that instant when they shift from one form to the other, they don't really even exist. The future can't hold them…"

She listened to me in utter silence.

"I'll put your car back together in time for school, in case you'd like to drive yourself," I said.

She pulled the keys from the ignition, lips pursed together in anger that I had hampered her efforts to see Jacob Black.

"Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand," I muttered as she climbed out of the truck and slammed the door.

I took the distributor cap with me, back to my car and watched her window. She came to it and stood for a moment with her hands on the frame before she slammed it shut. I hung my head, knowing I had done a lot tonight to make her angry at me. Perhaps she needed a breather from me for one night. Regardless, I would be nearby, never leaving her out of sight.

Then, before I left to take the car back to my house and return on foot to the woods nearby her house, she once again appeared in the window, slowly raising it.

I smiled, hoping the open window meant she had forgiven me.


	4. MOTIVES

**Disclaimer: **_**Shroud**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

_**A huge thank you to my beta ForksPixie and my previewer DreamsOfEdward.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MOTIVES**

Bella had been upset with me, for several reasons, before we left for Florida. Ultimately I guess it came down to me doing what was best for her. Of course she didn't see it that way at all.

The night I took the distributor cap out of her truck she had gone back into the house, looked across the street to where I stood in the shadows and slammed her window shut. I understood her anger, but I had been right to prevent her from going to see Jacob. I trusted Bella. I just didn't trust Jacob and until I could convince her not to trust him either, I knew I would have to continue to intervene on her behalf when necessary and that night was necessary. Had she gone to the reservation I could not have protected her without crossing the treaty line and inciting a war between Jacob's pack and my clan and that is precisely what I would have done. After thinking I had lost her in March I made a commitment to never leave her unless that is what she wanted and while she argued her right to see Jacob, she never once told me to walk away. I would fight for her one way or the other.

As I looked up at her behind her closed window, arms crossed defensively across her chest, the angry red color flushing her cheeks, I hung my head ashamed of the level I had to stoop to in order to make my point. Then a gust of wind blew across my face, carrying her sweet, floral scent. I looked up and she had raised the window. I knew she was very angry with me, for preventing her from sneaking off to the reservation along with arranging the last minute get-a-way to Florida. But I knew things she didn't and I could deal with her anger much more easily than I could have dealt with her death. So I gave her space, not wanting to incur her wrath, and let her fall asleep before I climbed in through her window and slipped into the bed next to her.

The trip to Florida had been good for Bella and her mother. I knew they both needed to see one another. I was aware the day would come, preferably later rather than sooner, when Bella would not be able to see her mother again - part of the sacrifice she was willing to make to spend eternity with me. I was still uncomfortable with that decision, not wanting her to give up one thing for me. As much as I loved her, desired her and wanted her in my life, I was still convinced I was not worth her giving up one person or opportunity from her human world to exist in the perpetual darkness that encompassed my world.

I stayed inside Renee' and Phil's house working on a term paper, my excuse to stay out of the unforgiving Florida sunshine. But I watched Bella through the window, relaxing and laughing with her mother, occasionally turning to look my way. Bella had the one thing I missed the most from my human life, a mother. Watching her and Renee' interact like two sisters, I felt a serious twinge of guilt, knowing she would someday feel the loss I had felt for so long. That was why the trip to Florida was so important, on top of the fact it provided a safe harbor for Bella while my family dealt with Victoria, who was expected in town according to Alice's visions.

The night before we left to return to Forks, everyone in the house had fallen asleep. I lay on the couch, reading 'On the Road' by Jack Kerouac when Renee came in on her way to the kitchen.

"Edward, you're still up?" she asked, moving towards the arm chair across from me.

I sat up and laid my book on the table, rubbing my eyes in an effort to feign sleepiness. "I guess I am. I was just reading and lost track of time," I said.

"Do you mind if I ask you some personal questions?"

Having read her thoughts I knew she was just a mother looking out for her daughter and the least I owed her were some answers.

"By all means, Mrs. Dwyer," I said.

"Call me Renee', please," she smiled. "I can see you and Bella are serious about one another and I assume you will be around for a while so you might as well get comfortable with me."

I chuckled. "Okay, Renee' it is."

"Edward, you seem very protective of Bella," she started. "I hope you do not smother her. I hope you understand Bella has always been an independent soul and I would hate for her to lose that."

"That is one of the things I love the most about Bella," I admitted. "She has taught me how to be more independent and to take chances I wouldn't normally take. I _am_ very protective of her, but only because I can't imagine spending one moment of my life without her."

Renee cleared her throat and held back the smile that had begun to spread across her lips.

"Just be careful, Edward," she advised. "You are both so young and have so much ahead of you, so much life to live. Don't make a mistake and throw your lives away before you have begun to live them."

She had no idea how prophetic her advice had been, but more for Bella than me. After all, my life had been taken away centuries before. I wanted to give her what she wanted for her daughter, a long and happy life. Bella, on the other hand, was another story.

"I have no intentions of hurting Bella," I said. "I do truly love her. I just love her each day, as if it were our last and I am grateful for each new day that the sun rises outside her window, with the promise of a new day to share together."

Renee stood up, and started towards the kitchen, pausing to turn to me.

"You are good for her, Edward – no matter what Charlie thinks," Renee said.

I lay back on the couch and picked up my book, smiling. At least her mom liked me.

"You've been very quiet," I said, taking her hand in mine as she looked out the window towards Crescent Lake as I made my way down the curvy road between Port Angeles and Forks. "Did the plane make you sick?"

"No, I'm okay," she answered quietly, only offering me a quick glance and smile before looking out the window again.

"Are you sad to leave?" I prodded.

"More relieved than sad, I think."

I raised an eyebrow at her. That was not the answer I had expected from her.

"Renee' is so much more…perceptive than Charlie in some ways. It was making me jumpy."

I laughed. Perceptive was an interesting word to describe her mother.

"Your mother has a very interesting mind. Almost childlike, but very insightful. She sees things differently than most people."

Bella remained quiet, deep in thought. I continued pushing the Volvo towards Forks, knowing we would be home soon and she could rest in her own bed. I knew, as soon as I could break away, I would be heading to my own house to check in with the family to see what had happened over the weekend. I asked that no one call me while I was in Florida because I didn't want to heighten Bella's suspicions further. She already thought I had ulterior motives behind the last minute trip to Florida.

I pulled up in front of Chief Swan's house and Bella was still oblivious. I wished so desperately I could read her mind, to know what troubled her.

I put the Volvo in park and turned the ignition off, reaching across to brush her cheek with my hand. The softness of her skin was an indulgence of mine. One day, when she was changed, her skin would become marble like my own. She would still be beautiful because what made Bella most beautiful was what came from within, but it would be different and I knew that. When she changed she would be giving up things, but so would I. I would no longer see the pink flush of her cheeks or have to bandage up her nicks and scrapes when she got hurt. She would be bulletproof, just like me.

"We're home, Sleeping Beauty. Time to awake," I said.

Charlie had the porch light on, in anticipation of Bella's return and I could see him peeking out from behind the curtains. I still think he didn't completely trust Bella with me, that she would be safer. But she was safer with me than anywhere else in the world. The truth was, he was anxious to talk to Bella and I was anxious to take the opportunity to go home to speak with my own family.

_Birds and bees_, Charlie thought. _I can do this_.

I stepped out of the Volvo and took her bag from the trunk before I walked her to the front door.

"How bad?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Charlie's not going to be difficult," I reassured her. "He missed you."

She scrunched her face in disbelief, wondering what I was holding back. It was best I did not let her know I had any inclination that Charlie was about to have the sex-talk with her.

Charlie opened the door and greeted Bella with a big hug and equally big smile. "Welcome home, kid! How was Jacksonville?"

"Moist," Bella said as Charlie followed her through the doorway, leaving me to follow. "And buggy."

"So Renee didn't sell you on the University of Florida?" Charlie asked, shooting me a glance out of his peripheral vision.

"She tried, but I would rather drink water than inhale it," Bella explained.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked me, with far less excitement than he had shown Bella.

"Yes," I answered. "Renee was very hospitable."

"That's…um, good," Charlie said, pulling Bella close for another hug. "Glad you had fun."

Bella whispered something in Charlie's ear as I sat her bag down at the foot of the stairs and he laughed.

"I really missed you, Bells. The food around here sucks when you're gone."

"I'll get on it," she said as he freed her from their embrace. She immediately made her way towards the kitchen and I moved to follow her before Charlie spoke and stopped us both in our tracks.

"Would you call Jacob first? He's been bugging me every five minutes since six o'clock this morning. I promised I'd have you call him before you even unpacked."

Of course he did. Charlie not only made his dislike of me very clear, he made his affinity for Jacob Black just as clear. If he had a choice, Bella's choice would be him.

"Jacob wants to talk to me?" Bella asked.

"Pretty bad, I'd say. He wouldn't tell me what it was about – just said it was important."

Just then the phone rang, harkening the devil we had just spoken of.

"That's him again," Charlie chuckled, raising his hand in the air and pointing towards the phone. "I'd bet my next paycheck on it."

Bella hurried to the kitchen to answer it and I followed behind her while Charlie sat down in his recliner in the living room.

She grabbed the phone more excitedly than I had hoped for, facing the wall as she put the receiver to her hear. It didn't matter how she tried to muffle their conversation I could not escape her words, only her thoughts. I would give anything to trade one for the other because I had no doubt her thoughts were focused on me.

"Hello?" she answered.

The tone of the conversation quickly changed to one where Bella became defensive, explaining why she hadn't yet called and spewing out half-spoken sentences. I was certain the child had rudely cut her off, concerned only with his own agenda.

"That was short," Bella muttered as she returned the phone to its cradle on the wall.

"Is everything all right?" I asked her, careful to prevent my tone from giving away my true feelings for Jacob Black and how much I could care less about him. I was also careful not to let the expression on my face give me away. I was unreadable.

"I don't know," she said, hanging her head. "I wonder what that was about."

"Your guess is as good as mine," I cracked a smile, putting my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close for a hug. I nuzzled into her hair and softly kissed her ear, sending chills through her body that made her physically shiver.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing my arms across my chest as Bella went to the fridge and began to put together the ingredients for their dinner. Human food really was slightly repulsive to me, but I loved to see Bella in her zone when she was domestic. I know it wasn't a modern notion, but it was one I was fond of from my time – the idea of the wife looking after her husband's every need while he went off each day and provided the means to give her lovely things and shower her with adoration.

Occasionally she looked my way, seeming to notice that I was watching her every move, hoping to discover the secret of her conversation with the younger Black.

She was distracted by whatever it was he had said to her. She stopped in the middle of the kitchen deep in thought and lost her grasp on a package of frozen hamburger. I quickly reached out and grabbed it before it hit the floor and tossed it onto the kitchen counter. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips close to her ear so Charlie wouldn't hear me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, as if to shake herself back into reality. It didn't work. She was still entranced by something and her focus continued to be elsewhere. I squeezed her shoulders more tightly, trying to get her to come back to the here and now, to me. Still, nothing. Finally, I shook her.

"Bella?" I asked, still in a whisper but one more anxious than before.

"I think…I think he was checking," she mumbled. "Checking to make sure, that I'm human, I mean."

How dare he? What went on with Bella and me, or Bella alone was none of Jacob's business. He was not her boyfriend. I was. He may have taken care of her when I failed to do so, but I was back now and going nowhere. He needed to understand that and accept his lot and move on.

"We'll have to leave," she whispered. "Before. So that it doesn't break the treaty. We won't ever be able to come back."

I tightened my grasp on Bella, pulling her closer against my chest. "I know."

Suddenly, Charlie was in the room, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Bella pulled away from me and continued making dinner. I leaned against the counter, trying desperately to hide the anger that was seething inside of me.

"If you don't want to make dinner, I can order a pizza," Charlie offered.

"No, that's okay," Bella reassured him.

"Okay," Charlie said, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. The two of us formed quite an angry/protective audience for Bella.

I took the opportunity to excuse myself to go home while Bella finished dinner for Charlie.

"I need to go unpack and get ready for school tomorrow," I said for Charlie's benefit, leaning over and kissing her softly on the forehead. "You should go to bed soon, get some rest," I smiled.

"I will," she answered. "I'm really worn out from the trip."

When I stepped in the front door of my house the whole family had gathered in the living room.

"We've been waiting, Edward," Carlisle said lowly.

Alice got up and moved towards me to give me a hug, although it wasn't with her typical exuberance. "Did you and Bella have a good trip?"

"Sure," I said, anxious to hear what developed over the weekend.

Emmett sat next to Rosalie on the couch, with his arms crossed across his chest. Rosalie sat, glaring at me, with her hand on his thigh.

I sat down on the bench of the piano and waited for the report.

"She came here, Edward," Alice said simply. "But we didn't catch her."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, exasperated. If I had been here I could have stopped Victoria. I had spent enough time hunting her that I knew her pretty well. However, I had to be with Bella in Florida in order to protect her. I was frustrated that the red head was continuing to evade us and threaten Bella's existence.

"On Saturday afternoon we caught her scent in the woods near the treaty line," Carlisle explained.

The treaty line. That was why Jacob was calling. He wanted to mark his territory with me. It had nothing to do with Bella.

"We chased her back and forth across the river and throughout the woods," Carlisle continued. "Until she crossed the treaty line drawing Emmett and Paul from the wolf pack into neutral territory. There was a bit of an altercation, but we all handled it and moved on. However, Victoria used that hole in our defenses to escape once again."

Everyone sat quietly, staring at me, waiting for some response, some plan.

_Tell us what do Edward. What do we do next?_

"We have to continue to protect Bella and keep a close eye on Charlie," I said. "Until we kill Victoria. She'll come back. She intends to finish what she has started.

"Bella and Charlie are safe," Alice promised. "I know it."

"If the wolves understood how dangerous Victoria is, they would quit worrying about treaty lines and decade's old promises and focus on keeping Bella safe," I said angrily.

"Edward, regardless of when the treaty was made, it was for a reason and we are men and women of our words and we shall honor that treaty," Carlisle said. "There are ways to accomplish our goal without breaking the treaty."

"Okay, well, since Victoria is still around, I definitely need to get back to Bella's house," I said, getting up to run to my room and quickly change my clothes.

I sat in the rocking chair at the end of Bella's bed and watched her sleep, hoping she would talk in her sleep and give up the secrets of her conversation with Jacob Black. When I held her she slept peacefully and while I wanted to provide her a good night's rest, I wanted to know what Jacob Black had up his sleeve.

A few hours after I arrived, she pulled at her blankets and tossed her head.

"Please don't go Jacob," she muttered. "I'm here. I'm always here."

Her words stung. Did she mean she chose him over me? That she had come to her senses and chosen what would pass as a human life instead of an eternity of darkness and despair? It killed me not knowing what she was thinking, not knowing what she and Jacob talked about, not knowing what it all meant for me. No matter how much it hurt, I deserved every bit of it and more for the pain I caused her when I left her.

I got up from the rocking chair and moved to the bed, where I crawled up beside her, wrapping her in a comforter before I wrapped my arms around her. I had heard enough, more than enough. Now she could sleep peacefully and I could suffer in my self-induced punishment.

What turned into a peaceful slumber for Bella allowed to me to relax and breathe her in, just enjoying her sweet smell and soft skin. I couldn't get enough of her. I would never tell her I was worried about how the change would make things different. I would love her not matter what, but I loved this. I loved the frailty of my human Bella, when she needed me to protect her. What would it be like when Bella no longer needed me?

On our way to school in the morning I made jokes about vampires walking into bars and sparkle proof sun block. I was doing everything in my power to distract Bella from wherever her mind had gone.

Just as we made the final approach to Forks High School my jovial mood was squelched by a familiar stench emanating from the parking lot. It was a wet dog smell. That could only mean one thing. Jacob Black.

_Oh, good. Here comes Cullen. Now I can lay down the law for him._

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" I asked Bella softly, in sharp contrast to the tight grip I had on the steering wheel.

It was Jacob Black's thoughts I heard. Oh how I wished I could turn my ability on and off. Jacob would be on permanent mute.

Bella looked hesitantly at me as I put the car in park. "That depends."

_Mano __a mano Cullen. __Let's see how you handle yourself when Bella realizes you aren't her superhero._

"I was afraid you'd say that," I sighed in frustration as she looked skeptically at me.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"I want you to stay in the car," I said, pulling in to my usual parking spot, turning the engine off. "I want you to wait here until I come back for you."

Jacob wanted me and it was between us. There was no reason for Bella to be involved. He only wanted her there in an effort to discredit me.

"But…why?" she asked. As soon as the question left her lips she noticed Jacob, waiting across the parking lot, leaning against his motorcycle. Nice touch. He wanted to rub it in to Bella that she no longer had a two-wheel death machine.

"Oh," she quietly answered herself.

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion last night," I said softly to her. "He asked about school because he knew that I would be where you were. He was looking for a safe place to talk to me. A place with witnesses."

"I'm not staying in the car," she said, reaching for the door handle. I realized there was no keeping Bella down.

I groaned in defeat, unlocking the doors. "Of course not. Well, let's get this over with."

I took Bella's hand and we made our way to Jacob, who stood with his arms across his constantly growing chest and jaws clenched. He always seemed ready for a fight. One day the boy was going to get just what he was asking for and it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be.

I stopped with Bella several feet away from Jacob. He was not in total control of his emotions and I didn't need Bella in danger. I could hear him just fine from where I was standing. I moved her behind me with my hand.

"You could have called us," I said in a harsh voice, emphasizing the _us_. There was no _her_ and _me_ any longer, just an _us_ and Jacob needed to understand that.

"Sorry," he answered sarcastically. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course," I said.

_You might have her now Cullen, but don't get too comfortable._

His jaw flexed along with his biceps. The students walking around might have been intimidated by the body builder show, but I knew what I brought to the fight and he had nothing on me.

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school," he snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

He was such a child and I found it incredibly difficult to deal with such immaturity. I only dealt with him for Bella's sake.

_I came here to deliver a message to you Cullen. I think you need to be reminded of the promises you made and the consequences of breaking those promises._

I scanned the crowd and squeezed Bella's hand. I could tell the students of Forks wanted nothing more than to see Jacob Black and me getting in to a fight, believing, falsely, that he would wipe the floor with me. I heard Newton's thoughts on that. I needed to diffuse the situation. All Jacob needed was a little encouragement and he would lose control, exposing both of us to the human population.

"I already know what you came to say," I growled lowly. "Message delivered. Consider us warned."

I looked back at Bella briefly, hoping she had reconsidered my plea with her to stay in the car. Perhaps she would go on to class and leave Jacob and me to our business.

"Warned?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" she asked Jacob, shooting a glance at me.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob sneered, full of himself. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please, drop it Jacob," I said in an even tone, careful not to show my temper because that would only incite his own temper.

_Afraid she will know you're a liar?_

"Why?" Jacob challenged.

Bella pulled on my hand to make me look at her again. "What don't I know? Edward?"

I shot my head around at Jacob and glared at him. He was crossing the line. If he would just be a man about it and discuss his issues with me. Bella had enough to worry about without his ego getting in the way.

"Jake?" she asked.

Jacob diverted his eyes from me and looked directly at Bella. "He didn't tell you that his…big brother crossed the line Saturday night?" he asked, full of sarcasm and self-righteousness. Then he turned his eyes back to me. "Paul was totally justified in –"

"It was no-man's land!" I hissed, pulling against Bella, trying hard not to wrap my hands around his neck and crush his windpipe.

"Was not!" he shot back.

Jacob was shaking. I had to get my temper under control in order to get his under control before something happened we would all regret.

"Emmett and Paul?" she whispered. She knew both Paul and Emmett were both fighters and she probably thought it was much worse than it actually was. "What happened? Were they fighting?" she began to panic, tugging harder on my hand. "Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

I turned to her and whispered in an effort to calm her. "No one fought," I said. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

Jacob looked at both of us, amazed that Bella was not running to take his side. "You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that -?"

"Leave now," I snapped, cutting him off mid sentence. The venom was flowing in my mouth and rage was overcoming me. If he didn't leave soon I knew I might not be able to control myself, then I was no better than a dog.

"Why haven't you told her?" Jake asked.

A crowd was forming and I heard mutterings.

_I've got money on the Indian. _

_No way, I put my money on Cullen – if looks could kill right now._

While I stared Jacob down, I felt Bella's hand pulling on mine almost as if she were losing her footing. Suddenly she was gasping for air, almost hyperventilating.

"She came back for me," she gasped. She understood. She knew what I had tried so hard to protect her from, that Victoria had come for her.

I pulled her tight against me and held her close, hoping my touch would soothe her. She was shaking. I bent down and took her face in my hands, brushing my lips against her forehead. "It's fine," I whispered. "It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you, it's fine."

_It's not fine. Quit lying to her Cullen. This whole situation is your fault, you and your fellow bloodsuckers._

"Does that answer your question, mongrel?" I growled lowly at Jacob.

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" Jacob challenged. "It's her life."

"Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?" I demanded.

"Better frightened than lied to," Jacob retorted.

I could feel the dampness from Bella's face through my shirt and reached to wipe her tears away. Jacob played dirty. He could have had the conversation with me alone, but he intentionally brought Bella into it to turn her against me. All he accomplished was scaring her.

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" I murmured.

"She's tougher than you think," Jacob said. "And she's been through worse."

Suddenly Jacob's thoughts were filled with memories – memories of Bella from when I was gone.

I saw Charlie carrying her, weak and incoherent from Sam's arms as he brought her from the forest. I could see Bella curled into a fetal position so many times, with her arms wrapped around her legs, other times, with her arms wrapped around her waist as if she were struggling to hold herself together, to keep from breaking. I saw her face, absent of all color, except for deep purple bags under her eyes. I saw her eyes. Her eyes were dark and dull, empty. There was no light in them, no happiness. I saw Jacob touching her scar, the one from James – a reminder of the dangers of my world.

Suddenly Jacob had his arm around Bella, at a movie theater. _"I know you're unhappy a lot. And maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down – I promise that you can always count on me. I would never, never, ever hurt you?"_ And her voice, a Bella I hadn't known, voice cracking and weak, _"Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know."_ His thoughts, showing me her pain, showing me that he had been there for her when I failed her hit me harder than I had ever been hit physically. The emotional pain wracked my body and I fought to hide the pain from showing on my face. I knew I hurt her, but seeing it was more difficult than I ever imagined. I was more certain than ever that I would never walk away from Bella again.

Just for good measure, Jacob threw out a few more memories, of a happier Bella. He showed me the two of them walking on the beach, holding hands, he showed me Bella, laughing while he taught her to ride the motorcycle, then he showed me the most difficult memory of all. Bella was lying on the beach in LaPush, blue in the face, soaking wet, not breathing. Jacob was over her, pumping her chest, breathing in her mouth, begging her to respond. It must have been when she dove off the cliff in an effort to hear my voice. Because of me she had died and Jacob had brought her back to life. He returned her to me and knowing I had failed her so completely was devastating.

Jacob was well aware of the pain he was causing me and smiled with pleasure.

"That's funny," he chuckled.

Bella looked, wide-eyed at my face and back at Jacob's. As hard as I was trying to hide the pain, I knew she could see it. And she could see Jacob gloating.

"What are you doing to him?" she demanded of Jacob, holding on tight to me.

"It's nothing, Bella," I said quietly, careful not to let my voice give away my pain. "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."

Then I saw his memory of holding her face in his hands, lowering his lips towards hers and she wasn't struggling.

I looked at Jacob, hoping he would stop, hoping he understood he had punished me enough. He grinned and I cringed at the thought of Jacob having any intimate knowledge at all of my Bella.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing," Bella demanded at him.

"Sure, if you want," he shrugged. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though."

Bella glared at Jacob, like a mother scolding her child. He shrugged and acted as though it had been no big deal, he meant no harm. But that was hardly the case. He meant a great deal of harm.

"The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property," I murmured to Bella. "Let's get to English, Bella, so you're not involved."

"Overprotective, isn't he?" Jacob asked Bella, as though I were not right there to hear him, talking right past me. "A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"

I clenched my jaw and showed my teeth to Jacob. I had just about enough of his sabotage.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella said.

Jacob laughed, disrespectfully. "That sounds like a no. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."

Bella stopped and shot him a look of bewilderment. "You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would." How could he have kept that bike after so thoroughly ensuring she would never get to ride hers again?

"Yeah, right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold on to it until you want it back," Jacob promised.

"Jake…" Bella started. He had some kind of hold on her. She couldn't just walk away from him, as much as I wanted her to do just that.

He then had the nerve to lean forward, close to Bella's ear. "I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me."

_And there is nothing you can do about it Cullen. If she wants me, and she does, she will come to me and you can't be there to tell her what to do._

I held on tight to Bella, not moving. I wanted nothing more than for Jake to get on his bike, ride away and become the victim of an unfortunate accident.

"I, err, don't know about that, Jake," she muttered.

The sarcasm and angry demeanor left his body and he became different, like a puppy.

"I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you," he said.

"I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just…"

Bella was doing a fine job of bringing him down a few notches. There was no need for physical violence. He used emotion against me and she was doing the same with him. Rejection was a very painful thing to endure.

"I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" He grimaced, as though he didn't care. But he did. He cared as much as I did and he felt as much pain as I did. The thing was, I didn't care.

I pulled Bella as Mr. Greene pushed his way through the crowd, towards us.

"Okay, get to class," Mr. Greene demanded. "Move along, Mr. Crowley."

"Go to school, Jake," Bella whispered a warning to him as the principal made his way towards us.

I let go of her, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd, away from Jacob.

"I mean it," Mr. Greene threatened. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again."

The crowd quickly dispersed, realizing there would be no physical confrontation.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Do we have a problem here?" Mr. Greene asked as he met up with us.

"Not at all, Mr. Greene," I assured him. "We were just on our way to class."

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognize your friend," Mr. Greene said, turning his glare at Jacob. "Are you a new student here?"

"Nope," Jacob said with a cocky grin.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police."

Bella smiled and so did Jacob. Charlie was the police and there was nothing he would do to punish Jacob. He would certainly be quite pleased Jacob was fighting for his daughter.

"Yes, sir," Jacob said, snapping his heels together and saluting Mr. Greene. He then climbed onto his motorcycle and peeled out of the parking lot. Jacob was gone. Now I had to do damage control.

"Mr. Cullen, I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again," Mr. Greene said.

"He's no friend of mine, Mr. Greene, but I'll pass along the warning," I promised. And I would. I would warn Jacob against ever stepping foot near us at the high school again.

"I see. If you're worried about any trouble, I'd be happy to -," Mr. Greene began to grovel to me. That was always how those things ended. I was such a good student and never caused any trouble.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Greene," I promised him, squeezing Bella's hand. "There won't be any trouble."

"I hope that's correct. Well, then. On to class. You, too, Ms. Swan."

I nodded at Mr. Greene, in appreciation of his offer to look out for me and pulled Bella along towards the English building for our first class.

"Do you feel well enough to go to class?" I whispered to her. As much as Jacob had hurt me, I wondered if Bella was hurting as well.

"Yes," she whispered back, patting my back reassuredly.

We got to class a few minutes late and Mr. Berty was already reciting _The Road Less Taken_ by Robert Frost.

"_T__WO__ roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference.__"_

Bella immediately sat down and ripped a sheet of paper out of her notebook and began to write a note to me while I attempted to make Mr. Berty believe we were paying attention to him.

_**What happened? Tell me everything. And screw the protecting me crap, please.**_

Her handwriting was more illegible than normal and I knew she was angry that I had kept things from her. She had a right to be angry but I still wouldn't have told her a thing if Jacob had kept his mouth shut. I knew what I was doing and I did it much better without Bella knowing what was going on.

_Alice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution – there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary line as if she were reading it from a map. It didn't help that Alice's abilities were nullified by the Quileutes involvement. To be fair, the Quileutes might have had her, to, if we hadn't gotten in the way. The big gray one thought Emmett was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Carlisle and Jasper got things calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then, Victoria had slipped away. That's everything._

She read it carefully; a couple of times over, it appeared and frowned. I knew her well enough to know what she was thinking. She didn't think she was worth it, worth everyone risking their lives.

_**What about Charlie? She could have been after him**__._

I shook my head at her, before she ever finished writing her sentence. I might not have been able to read her mind but she was quite predictable and I knew she would be worried about her dad. I held my hand out, to take the note from her and respond, reassuring her Charlie was never in danger but she kept it and continued writing.

_**You can't know that she wasn't thinking that, because you weren't here. Florida was a bad idea**_**.**

I pulled the paper from underneath her hand before she could continue on.

_I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive._

My attempt at humor seemed to have ignited a fire in her because she began to write furiously, shoving another note at me.

_**So, let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were **__**you**__** going to do about it?**_

_Why is the plane crashing?_

I fought back a smile. I had managed to distract her from the unfortunate incident with Jacob.

_**The pilots are passed out drunk.**_

_Easy. I'd fly the plane._

This was like playing chess and I was clearly winning. She pursed her lips and wrote again, with more determination.

_**Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth.**_

_I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history._

She stared at me, dumbfounded.

"What?" I whispered, pretending not to know she was at a loss.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she mouthed.

She had one more thing to write though.

_**You **__**will**__** tell me next time**_.

I looked at her, her eyes still moist from the tears, her face still white from the cool air. I might have distracted her for a moment, but she never forgot and I knew lying to her, no matter how good my intentions, was not the way I should have done things and wasn't the way I could do things in the future, not if we were to have a future. I nodded.

_**Thanks**_.

I quickly slipped the note away from her before she noticed; knowing Mr. Berty was making his way down the aisle towards us.

"Is that something you'd like to share there, Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"My notes?" I asked innocently, hiding our note under my book before he noticed and showing him my complete notes, with the entire poem written out.

He scanned my notes and had nothing further to say since I covered everything he had gone over in class. I was very good at multi-tasking.

Mr. Berty turned and walked back to the front of the class in frustration. I turned to Bella and winked. She smiled slightly. I hoped, soon enough, this morning's incident with Jacob would be forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	5. NURTURE

**Disclaimer: **_**Shroud**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

A/N: I just want to really thank my pre-reader DreamsOfEdward for coming up with the perfect poem from Edward, to my fabulous beta ForksPixie for making sure I don't mis-fire the cannon and to all of my faithful readers. ForksPixie has been encouraging me to write some canon lemons for a while so I dipped my toe into the water in this chapter and added a lime. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_NURTURE_

Bella had been pre-occupied since we returned from Florida and she had found out about Victoria's visit to Forks, thanks to Jacob Black. But I didn't think it was just Victoria. I think she was worried about the Volturi, even though Alice was watching their decisions. It was more than graduation even though that was swiftly approaching. Bella was determined that she would be changed shortly after graduation and I knew that was first and foremost on her mind. I knew Bella well enough to know that she thought being changed into a vampire would solve all of her problems. But I also knew the reality; it would only bring to the surface new problems. She was 18. She was giving up so much and that was foremost on _my_ mind. She was determined to be changed and I was determined to squeeze in every human experience I could give her before that happened, so I kept trying to buy time.

During her home incarceration we had spent plenty of quality time with Charlie. Now that he had given her freedom back I thought she could use some more quality time with my family, mostly because, with Victoria was still on the hunt, I could not let Bella out of my sight and there was no place safer for her than in a houseful of over-protective vampires.

"Bella, dear, I am so pleased you were able to spend the evening with us," Esme said, hugging Bella as we came in the front door from school Wednesday afternoon.

"Well, I told Charlie I was studying for finals with Alice, so he really couldn't say no," Bella smiled, hugging Esme. Carlisle was still at the hospital and Emmett and Rosalie had gone on a hunting trip in the event we needed to take shifts watching out for Bella.

Alice came bounding in the room, towing Jasper behind her.

"Oh goody," she exclaimed, hugging Bella a little more tightly than necessary, making her cringe. "I can play with your hair. We can see how you want to wear it for graduation." Alice ran her fingers through Bella's loose curls and tugged and tossed at it as Bella turned her eyes to me, pleading for an escape.

"Maybe another time Alice," I smiled, taking Bella's hand in mine. "I think we are going to go upstairs and work on English."

Alice frowned and let go of Bella's hair, instead wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist and laying her head on his shoulder in defeat.

"Well, if English gets too boring," Alice chirped. "You know where to find me, Bella."

"Yes, I do Alice," Bella smiled as I led her to the stairs.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of fruit. "Edward mentioned you would be coming by and I wanted to make sure I had something for you. I got some fresh fruit. I wasn't sure what you liked."

Bella looked at the bowl and reached for a lime. "Thank you, Esme. You don't have to do anything special for me."

"You know better than that Bella," Esme said as she went back into the kitchen.

"Come on," I whispered, pulling her behind me up the stairs to my room. "I don't want to waste one minute I have with you."

"We have forever, Edward," she muttered.

Without a word I took Bella's back-pack along with mine and sat them down in front of the couch. She followed behind me, slowly, hoping for a response I was sure – a response she wasn't going to get.

She walked over to the bookshelves above my desk and pulled down one of my journals. I knew by the aged leather it was one of my first journals, just after the change and it was not something I was quite ready for Bella to read. I swiftly moved to her side and gently took it from her hands. I placed it back on the shelf and replaced it with a book of poetry by Sara Teasdale.

"This is much more interesting," I said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch.

"Why don't you want me to read your journals?" she asked, sinking down into the leather sofa next to me, snuggling against my chest.

"Eventually," I answered hesitantly. "Just not now."

"But I can know you better by reading them," she said softly, laying her hand between her face and my chest as a barrier against the cold.

I reached around her shoulders and moved an errant strand of hair from her forehead before kissing it.

"Anything you want to know about me I will tell you, Bella," I answered. "There are lots of ways to know me." I opened the book of poetry by Teasdale that I had purchased shortly after her untimely death in the 1930's. She was born almost twenty years before me and had also lived in Chicago. Her poetry spoke to me, beckoned me. I always thought poetry chose its readers, its readers didn't choose it. "For instance, I think you can learn a lot about someone by what they read. Teasdale's words reach into your soul. She was a woman in great emotional turmoil and when I discovered her work it spoke to me. I still relate to her."

"Will you read your favorite poem to me?" Bella asked.

I turned the pages that I had dog-eared and memorized through years of use to find my favorite passage. I then leaned down to whisper the words in Bella's ear.

"Shall we, too, rise forgetful from our sleep,  
And shall my soul that lies within your hand  
Remember nothing, as the blowing sand  
Forgets the palm where long blue shadows creep  
When winds along the darkened desert sweep?

Or would it still remember, tho' it spanned  
A thousand heavens, while the planets fanned  
The vacant ether with their voices deep?  
Soul of my soul, no word shall be forgot,  
Nor yet alone, beloved, shall we see

The desolation of extinguished suns,  
Nor fear the void wherethro' our planet runs,  
For still together shall we go and not  
Fare forth alone to front eternity.'"

"That is beautiful, Edward," Bella whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "Hearing you say the words is almost like you wrote it yourself. I can hear you in her words."

"See, Bella, there are other ways to know me and my truth and all the secrets that lie within me," I grinned, squeezing her close to me.

I laid the book down on the arm of the couch and took her chin in my hand, raising her lips to mine. She turned her body sideways and wrapped her arms around my neck. As my lips brushed hers, she parted her lips and pressed her mouth against mine. I backed off somewhat, knowing I had boundaries to maintain for her safety, but every day I spent with her I wanted her physically, more and more. I had her emotionally, there was no question about that, but I longed to be tied to her physically, to know her completely. Again, I had my morals to live by and to maintain her virtue, but the fact of the matter was, I was a man and she was a woman and the surge of electricity that traveled between us only grew with each passing embrace or stolen kiss. I wasn't sure how long I could resist her. I wasn't sure how strong my will was as Bella tested it every chance she got.

As I pulled back she came forward, wrapping her hands around my neck, pulling my lips to hers. "Edward," she moaned.

I gently pushed her back on the couch, away from me. "Bella, please do not make things harder on me than they already are."

"They don't have to be Edward," she said. "You want me to have human experiences. Give me this one."

"No Bella," I said, shaking my head. "It is too dangerous. You know I have conditions. I will change you, if that is what you want, but only if you marry me first and I will not take your virginity from you until you are my wife. I am not saying no, I am just saying wait."

She let out an exasperated sigh and went over to my desk, sitting at the laptop.

"Bella, don't be angry," I said, walking behind her, resting my hands on her shoulders and my chin on her head as she googled Avery Robertson.

"I like poetry too, Edward," she said with a harsh edge to her voice. "Maybe when you hear one of my favorites you will know my truth."

"Bella," I sighed. "I don't want to fight about this."

"**Born At Last** by Avery Robertson," she began.

"I am your journey's end,

my name is "destiny fulfilled"

you are the fire that ignites my own

a love, a passion so deeply thrilled.

Come to me... let me reach out

and touch your flesh, so hot

you are my lust, my love;

feast on me- in you I am caught.

Whirling winds of passion flow,

between our worlds that are apart,

I travel in the mists of time...

to hold your mind and heart.

My blood is mingled in your veins,

of me you can never be free,

Colors burst behind closed eyes,

for only your soul to see.

Your voice whispers to me,

in dreams you come and take all-

from my very life you feed

O how I heed your call.

You carry me to a bed of roses,

removing all the thorns,

and I will forever belong to you,

in this love, I am born."

"Bella, you are constantly trying to seduce me, with your blood, your body, and your words. You have no idea how much I want you. You really don't. I don't deny you or myself for that matter as a punishment. I think of it as the ultimate reward for both of to wait until the time is right," I sighed, pulling her up from the seat. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brushed her lips softly, gently with my own several times.

"I'm ready now," she said.

I laughed and stood her back on her own two feet. "Bella, you are always ready right now - to be changed, to make love, just not to give me what I want. You know my conditions."

"You hardly play fair," she fumed.

"That's because this is not a game to me, Bella," I replied.

She plopped down back on the couch and pulled out her books. "So, are we going to study or not?"

I pulled out my own books and sat silently beside her on the couch as we studied for our English finals.

Bella sucked on her lime and studied silently. I didn't say a word either, but I couldn't help but to occasionally look up at her, feeling pangs of guilt for being so demanding of her. But I knew what I had to do and that it was the right thing.

After a couple of hours the putrid smell of human food began to waft into my bedroom.

"Mmmmmm," Bella purred, shutting her book and returning it to the backpack.

Just then, Alice appeared at my door. "Come on down guys," she smiled. "Esme made dinner for Bella."

Bella bit her lip and blushed in embarrassment. "Why does she do that?" she asked.

"Because she loves you, Bella and she knows you have to eat," Alice said, grabbing Bella's backpack in one hand and linking elbows with Bella with the other.

I shook my head and followed them down to the dining room where the whole family had gathered around the table. Carlisle had gotten home from the hospital and my guess was, Alice or Esme called Emmett and Rosalie and encouraged them to come home as well.

"Esme, it smells so good," Bella said as I pulled out her chair for her before sitting down next to her.

"Well, it's hard to know if I am doing it right or not since it all smells awful to us," my mother offered apologetically. "But Edward mentioned you liked cheeseburgers, so I gave it a shot."

She certainly did. There was a plate full of at least a dozen hamburgers along with a plate with sliced tomatoes, onions, lettuce, and pickles and little dishes with catsup, mayonnaise and mustard. She had also made baked beans and French fries – all for Bella.

"Thank you so much," Bella said as she dressed her cheeseburger. "I have really missed getting to sit down with all of you and this is really nice."

"So, Bella," Carlisle began. "Edward has been a little worried – worried that you are fretting about things you needn't worry about. Talk to us. Tell us your concerns so we can reassure you."

Bella took a bite out of her cheeseburger, chewed and swallowed at an excruciatingly slow human speed before sitting it down and answering Carlisle.

"Well, there's the Volturi," Bella began. "They said they would be checking to see if I was still human and they were quite insistent that they did not offer second chances. I don't want the Volturi to show up in Forks and punish every one of you because Edward is being difficult about the timing of my change. Then there's Victoria. Edward couldn't catch her when he followed her for months, the wolf pack has been unable to catch her and she eluded everyone last weekend. I worry that she will, at the very least, get to Charlie and hurt him. I just feel I can be of more help if Edward would go ahead and change me so I can have the power of a newborn vampire."

Emmett chuckled at the sheer frantic pace of Bella's words. I don't believe she took the tame to take a breath through her whole speech.

"I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you," Emmett said, reaching across the table to pat her on the hand. "Everything's so much more fun with you around."

Esme came around the table to give Bella a comforting hug and kiss on the forehead before touching her cheek in a way only a mother can bring comfort. "We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart. You know that. Please don't be anxious."

I reached over and put my hand on Bella's back, rubbing up and down. I was hopeful, as a family, we could calm her fears.

"There are seven of us, Bella. And with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria's going to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake that we stick with the original plan."

Thank goodness Carlisle was voicing the same opinion I held, well nearly. I preferred she not get changed at all, but I still held out hope she would wait to marry me first. But if she at least calmed down and waited for graduation that would be a small victory.

Alice reached across the table to take Bella's hand in hers.

"I'm offended. You're not honestly worried about this, are you?"

I could tell Bella was choking back tears, wiggling in her seat.

"If it's not a big deal, then why did Edward drag me to Florida?" she demanded.

"Haven't you noticed yet, Bella that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?"

I glared at her. I was not overprotective. I was just protective enough. She had spent enough time with Bella that she should realize everyday life experiences posed a threat to her.

"I know," Bella said. "I know you all will protect me, but I don't want to put any of you in danger, for me."

"Bella," Jasper said slowly. "You are our sister, we love you. And we are never in danger. We're bulletproof. Remember?"

Rosalie sat silently, shooting glares at each of us. But she never said a word. I hoped she had learned her lesson in March and would more often than not, keep her mouth shut.

I could feel Bella's body relax beneath my touch and I was grateful Jasper was working his magic on her.

After that Bella went on to finish two cheeseburgers plus a helping of fries of baked beans which seemed to please Esme immensely.

"Thank you all so much for dinner," Bella said, standing up from the table. "I guess I had better head home for the night before Charlie sends out a search party."

Esme walked over and wrapped her arms around Bella, holding her extra tight.

"Please, come by more often, Bella," she said softly in her ear. "You are good for the family."

"I will," Bella smiled. "I promise."

I carried her backpack out to the Volvo and held the door open for her.

She got in without a word, the worry seeping back in.

"Why won't you let me go ahead and make the change?" she asked.

"That's between you and Carlisle," I grinned. "Of course, you know that I'm willing to make it between you and me at any time that you wish. You know my condition."

She let out a deep sigh and bit on her bottom lip.

"You just don't play fair," she said.

The rest of the week I spent my evenings at Bella's house after she got off from work at Newton's Outfitters. She was restless to go further than I would let her, but I kept my eye on her. She was stubborn and would do something completely dangerous, just to prove me wrong.

I was thirsty. I had gone longer in between hunts ever since returning from Italy, hesitant to spend even one moment away from Bella. I needed to hunt and I certainly couldn't take her with me, but I wanted her to feel safe.

Emmett and Jasper begged me to go hunting with them the following weekend and Bella strongly encouraged me.

"Edward, you need to hunt," Bella pleaded with me as I lay with her in her bed Friday night. "You need to be strong to protect me."

"Yes, I need to hunt, but you are safe. You have more than me, but it would make me feel so much better if I knew that you would not recklessly put yourself in harm's way, forcing me to protect you more than necessary."

I softly kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, trying to temper my words with loving actions. I didn't want her going anywhere near Jacob Black or the reservation and I was worried that she would go the minute I left to hunt.

"Edward, I am smart enough to know that Alice would see any risks I might take and she would tell you," she said. "Clearly, she hasn't seen a thing or you wouldn't consider going away. You need to do this, Edward."

I sighed, knowing she was right. Although I had my doubts, I knew Alice's visions rarely failed me. I had to trust them and I had to trust Bella.

"Okay, I will go hunt this weekend with Jasper and Emmett," I said. "I'll make sure Alice is close by in case you need anything."

"I'll be fine, Edward. You aren't the only vampire I know."

I hummed her lullaby and held her a little longer than I usually did after she had fallen asleep. Then I wrote her a note and lay it on top of the journal I had kept while I was hunting Victoria. I could let her read that. I needed to let her read that. I needed her to know how painful it was for me to be away from her.

_I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me._

_Look after my heart – I've left it with you._

_ E_


	6. ORIGINS

**Disclaimer: **_**Shroud**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

**_**A huge thank you to my beta ForksPixie and my pre-reader DreamsOfEdward.**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Please take note of the M rating. Although nothing has been changed from canon, there are topics of discussion and future leg hitches that may not be suitable for younger readers. **

**

* * *

**

**ORIGINS**

_Journal Entry - May 13, 1936_

_Today, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I went hunting in the area surrounding our new home of Hoquiam, Washington. The area is so different from Rochester. Here it rains almost constantly and the sky is hidden from overgrowth of, everything. There are trees larger than any I have ever seen or imagined and moss and ferns grow everywhere. The abundant overgrowth is ideal feeding grounds for animals like the red-tailed deer and cougars. There is plenty to eat, even for a coven as large as ours._

_We have been here for three months and haven't encountered any problems, acclimating nicely to the local area. We have even begun to attend a local school – Rosalie and I. Emmett is still too new to this life to risk being in such close proximity to so many humans on a daily basis. I am anxious for the day when he can attend school with us so I have a break from Rosalie. She hates going to school, mostly because it keeps her from Emmett. The two of them cannot keep their hands off one another. Carlisle and Esme have great love for one another and I know they have physical relations, but Emmett and Rosalie are without scruples. They have broken much of the furniture we brought with us from Rochester and Esme is constantly re-decorating because of that. The torture of never being able to sleep is that I must occupy my time, with my books and the arts all the while being serenaded by their cries of love and passion. I admit I am a bit jealous, lonely even. We are now a family of five and I am frequently the odd one out, though Carlisle and Esme try to re-assure me that that is not the case. I am certain it is because they both fear my leaving again. Compared to the life I led on my own, the one I have with my family is one of luxury and I have no desire to leave again. However, I wish I had someone to share things with – music, literature, the beauty of the Olympic Peninsula. I wish I had a mate._

_Today, while we were hunting in the forest near the coastline north of Hoquiam we came across a tribe of Native Americans – the Quileutes. _

_While we were distracted by feeding on several deer, members of the tribe came upon us. Communication was not easy since none of us spoke their tribal language and they spoke very little English. However, Carlisle managed to keep the situation calm and managed to communicate through hand signals, gestures and simple English words._

_The tribal elder, Ephraim Black indicated that we were hunting on their tribal lands and they knew we were different than other white men. Carlisle assured them we meant them no harm and were only interested in the wildlife. However, Ephraim was not comfortable with our presence and asked that we stay away from the area near the coastline and their village, drawing a line in the sand to show Carlisle where we should hunt._

_Ephraim Black also told Carlisle, and the rest of us, that we were free to hunt, on our side of the line. If we crossed into their lands again, they would have no choice, but to defend their territory. Also, if we worked our magic on any of their tribe or nearby humans the Quileutes would have no choice, but to destroy us. We said we understood and would agree to a treaty. _

_Carlisle was such a good example for each of us to try to live by. He was peaceful and wanted only to try to live in the human world that was unceremoniously ripped from each of us._

_After shaking hands with the members of the tribe, their sweltering body heat against our ice cold skin, the forces of fire and ice came together for a brief moment, to agree to co-exist._

_ EC_

"Come on, Edward!" Emmett yelled from outside my bedroom door. "Stop reminiscing and get your ass moving. We need to hunt and, maybe, we will run in to the red head."

We would never get so lucky. Emmett clearly had no idea just how evasive Victoria could be. She would not cross our paths unless that is precisely what she wanted to happen. None the less, we needed to hunt and I hadn't really spent much quality time with my brothers since I came back from Italy. Since then, Bella had absolutely been my priority and every moment I could spend with her I did and I truly hated leaving her this weekend, but I would make it as quick as possible. As much as I hated the idea of Carlisle changing her after graduation I really did want her with me, always, and I would probably end up giving in to her if I couldn't get her to meet my compromise soon. I needed her. The day I stepped in to the sun in Italy and she jumped into my arms to save my life, I was reborn and just having her near me was as vital to me as the blood I needed to drink to survive. Before Bella, before I thought she died, I took for granted every day and merely existed. Now I lived, as much as that was possible. She breathed life into me.

I closed the journal and put it back on the shelf. I realized that if you lived forever, everything came full circle. That day we met with Ephraim Black led me right back to the Pacific Northwest and to Bella.

"Don't worry, Edward," Alice smiled as I came down the stairs. "I will stay close and I will watch out for Bella. She is safe."

"I wouldn't go away if I didn't trust you, little sister," I said, hugging her before I ran out the back door with Jasper and Emmett, off to the east, past the river.

We hunted fairly close to home, spending our day in the Hoh Rainforest where the Roosevelt Elk were abundant. Being a nature preserve the elk were thick and made a quick and easy meal. Emmett bagged an eight point buck. Jasper and I each got a six pointer. We drained them quickly and hid the bodies beneath some massive downed cedars where the moss and ferns and overgrowth that blanketed the area would quickly overtake them.

We ran deeper into the thickness of the rain-forest and sat on the ground beneath the towering canopy. I looked up to the slivers of sky that peeked through and could see it was raining, but no drops ever made it to the ground, being absorbed by the rain-forest.

"I can't wait for Victoria to come back around," Emmett said, punching a tree with his fist. The tree was so massive it didn't fall over, but it now had a significant hole in it. "I want to rip her to pieces just like James."

"Emmett, the time will come," Jasper said calmly. "But right now we need to focus on protecting Bella. If we focus on Bella, Victoria will show up eventually. If we focus on Victoria, she can slip through our fingers and get to Bella."

Emmett relaxed and sat down, leaning against a downed tree covered in moss, as though it were a pillow.

We sat quietly for a couple of hours, just thinking and enjoying the rain-forest. Emmett kept thinking about a fight and, as usual, Rosalie. Jasper was more determined, plotting and planning strategies.

"Can I talk to you guys, in all seriousness?" I asked.

Emmett sat up immediately with a wide grin on his face. He was anxious to give me a hard time without even knowing what I was asking for.

"I mean it Emmett, serious," I reiterated.

"Sure, Edward," Jasper said. "That's what we are here for. We are brothers."

"I really don't want Bella to have Carlisle change her after graduation," I started. "I would prefer she wait, but if she won't I have to convince her that marrying me is the right thing to do. I will do it for her, against my better judgment, because I love her more than anything and want to make her happy and keep her in my life. But I will not do it if we are not married. There are so many things I have done wrong in this life and this is within my power to get it right, to do the right thing by her. I need her to understand that I am not trying to be difficult, but trying to show her how deep my love and commitment is for her. I honestly don't know enough about the way a woman's mind work and I don't know how to go about this. So I need your advice."

Both of my brothers chuckled. Here I was, the brother who was well-versed in so many areas and, arguably, the most learned of the group, with the exception of Carlisle. Of course that came from decades of having no one to spend all of my free time with. I spent my time with books. Emmett and Jasper spent their time exploring love.

"First of all, Edward," Jasper said. "I don't think that you can know the way a woman's mind works, whether you can read it or not. I mean, you read Rosalie and Alice's minds and if that doesn't give you a better understanding, I doubt that you will ever have one."

"Fair enough," I said. "But how do I convince her that marriage is not something to be fearful of? How do I convince her that when I say forever, I mean forever, for eternity?"

"I would suggest down on one knee, with a ring," Emmett laughed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Why did I ever think these two would be of any help to me?

"Seriously, Edward," Jasper said, placing his hand on my back for support. "Just speak with your heart. Don't try to convince her or tell her what is right or that she is wrong. You want her to make this decision on her own. Just open up and be honest. Tell her what is in your heart, not in your head. She loves you. I have no doubt about that. Had she not loved you she wouldn't have jumped on a plane and rushed to Italy to save you. And remember, she _is_ just eighteen. To an eighteen year old who has not had the experiences each of us has had, marriage has to be a frightening prospect -."

I interrupted him. "More frightening than becoming a vampire?"

"Certainly," Jasper said. "Being a vampire is easy. You are thirsty and you hunt. Being a husband or a wife is so much more complicated. You have to make every decision with the other person in mind and you are taking care of them as well as yourself. It's a lot Edward."

"What you need, is some alone time, if you know what I mean," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I glared at him and let out a low growl.

"Unless of course, you already have," he taunted.

"Of course I haven't," I asserted. "I respect her and I respect her virginity. I also respect mine. I have been a virgin for 109 years. I plan to make it special and monumental when I do give that away. I want to give that to Bella, as a gift -."

Emmett interrupted me with raucous laughter. "Seriously, Edward. You need to get laid."

"Emmett, please respect where he is coming from," Jasper said.

"You had Rosalie from the start," I said. "I have waited forever for Bella and something has brought us together. I think when we give ourselves completely to each other, it should be very special and, to me, that means our wedding night."

"Do you even know what to do?" Emmett chided me.

"I think listening to the six of you for decades has given me a pretty good idea," I answered.

"It's not always like that Edward," Jasper said. "It's not always wild and animalistic. Actually, when it is slow and romantic and you take the time to touch and feel and kiss every inch of her body and she returns that favor to you is the most sensual thing."

I guess I was getting my payback for not warning Bella of the sex-talk she got from Charlie. Now my brother's were schooling me.

"Yeah, Edward. It's not just about getting in her pants and making her cum."

"Emmett!" I said, appalled to hear his words.

"Just shut up and listen brother. You will thank me later," he said.

"Especially the first time, take your time with her. Ask her what feels good or bad and do things accordingly. You don't even have to…have 'intercourse'. Use your mouth. Use your hands. Explore her body. If you think she smells good now, wait until you go down on her."

"Seriously, Emmett, there are better ways to say these things," Jasper said. "You are embarrassing him."

"Well, better he is embarrassed now than when Bella expects him to make love to her the first time."

"I think I get the idea guys," I sighed, hanging my head in embarrassment, wanting the moment to end.

"Okay, well, you know where we are if you need us," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, making love to my sisters," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Ew," Jasper said. "That just doesn't sound right."

He paused for a moment and we all eyed another herd of Elk. If we got one more kill in we could be done for the day and I could get back to Bella. I was sure she was bored out of her mind with Charlie fishing and me hunting.

"The most important thing to remember Edward is to do everything with love," Jasper said. "Talk to her with love. Listen with love. Touch with love."

"Thank you, Jasper. I think that is the best advice of the day," I smiled then looked at Emmett. "No offense."

Just as we were about to go in for our second kill of the day my phone began to vibrate. It was Alice. If Alice was calling me while I was hunting I knew it was important. I stopped in my tracks and took my phone out to answer.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"She disappeared," she said breathlessly.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" I asked frantically.

"It means I can't see her," she answered.

"Why weren't you watching her more closely?" I demanded. "Is it Victoria? The Volturi? Tell me now!"

"She went to work Edward and when I knew she made it there I went hunting nearby then I didn't see her go to Angela's. I saw her driving towards…La Push."

Alice sounded sincerely apologetic, but that did not change what had happened and I had, once again, failed Bella. I promised to keep her safe and keep my eye on her. It seemed as though she had made a last minute decision to go to the reservation and I knew being with the werewolves was not a safe place to be.

"Damnit!" I yelled, slamming the phone shut.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, but my rage was too intense. I wanted to get to her right away. I had to. I ran off, back towards Forks and for the house, to get the Volvo and go get Bella.

Alice met me at the front of the house, standing in front of the Volvo.

"Edward, please don't, do anything crazy," Alice pleaded, grasping my forearms with her hands.

"Crazy? Like let Bella out of my sight?" I asked harshly. I know she didn't mean for Bella to go to the reservation, but I was angry that she hadn't taken her responsibilities more seriously.

_That's not fair, Edward_, she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, if you don't mind, keep an eye on her house and Charlie," I said sternly. "I am going to get her back."

As I said that and reached for the door of the Volvo, Carlisle was at my side, with his hand on my shoulder.

"Son, think first," he pleaded. "You cannot cross the boundary into La Push or we will be in violation of the treaty we created. You cannot endanger us all on a whim."

"A whim?" I asked in frustration. "Bella is in danger and I have no choice."

"You always have a choice, Edward," he replied. "As does Bella. She is aware of the dangers and she made the choice to go. You know she is in no real danger. Despite what you think, she is a strong woman – strong enough to manage without you looking after her twenty four hours a day."

His words calmed me if only slightly. Alice's eyes were pleading with me and by that time, Esme and Rosalie were on the porch and Emmett and Jasper had caught up with me.

There wasn't a thought to be heard among any of them, not even Rosalie.

I looked at each of them and saw the pain in their eyes. They were fearful our lives would be turned upside down again, once again by my knee-jerk reactions. I had to think. I had to think of them and I had to think about Bella.

"I promise to try not to cross the treaty line," I said, opening the Volvo door.

"Edward, you must promise us you will not cross the treaty line or we all have to go with you," Carlisle said. "If you insist on going after Bella then we will go after you both."

After what seemed like an extended period of silence Alice spoke.

"He won't cross the treaty line," she said softly, almost as if to reassure me as much as anyone else.

"Well, thank God for that," Rosalie said, turning to go back in to the house, slamming the door behind her, causing the windows on the front of the house to shake.

"I am going to go after her, but I will not cross the treaty line unless I am absolutely certain she is in eminent danger," I promised.

With that, each of them backed away from the Volvo and I peeled out down the gravel driveway, back to the main road and headed for La Push.

I truly wished Jacob Black was a non-issue. I had enough things to protect Bella from without having to worry about a love-sick pup that didn't know when to walk away. It was coming to the point that I was going to have to make Jacob understand that Bella was not his to do with as he chose.

I drove straight to the treaty line and slammed on the brakes, inches from crossing the line. I made a promise to my family and I had to do everything in my power to keep my word, to them as well as Bella. I backed up and parked on a gravel access road near the line and watched intently, waiting for her to come back to me.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity and saw nothing so I got out of the car and ran the tree line, trying, hoping to see something, but I saw nothing and worried I would miss her back at the road if I lingered any longer.

As I sat in the car, waiting impatiently for her, I realized I had my journal in the car. I had been writing in it at Bella's house after she fell asleep. I had to get my feelings out or I was going to explode and make a choice I might regret.

_May 25, 2006_

_I am seething with anger and rage, all formed out of love. I have never before understood how closely the two emotions were tied. It seems the harder I try to protect Bella, the harder she tries to undermine me. Perhaps I need to try reverse psychology, because this girl has wrapped me so tightly around her heart that I feel as though I might snap like a rubber band at anytime. I am at a total loss as to how to convince her that everything I do is for her and out of love, out of concern for her. The harder I push, the harder she pushes. The more she pushes, the more I love her and I feel I am in a desperate cycle that has to end one way or another._

_It was simple. I had been reasonable enough with her and clearly reason did not work on Bella so I would make demands instead of compromises. There would be no more visiting Jacob Black. Period._

_ EC_

Just as I placed the journal back in my console I heard her ancient truck, chugging its way up the road from the reservation.

She passed the gravel road without a care in the world. I pulled out quickly and drove within inches of her bumper, asserting my presence. She never looked into the rearview mirror where I fixed my eyes, hoping to meet hers and see if there was a hint of remorse or regret in them. She never looked into the mirror, but I know she knew I was there. She brake-checked a few times going around the curve. Certainly she knew I was a better driver than that and regardless of how many careless maneuvers she made I would not falter.

I stayed on her tail until she pulled up in front of Angela Weber's house and I sped right past her, never stopping to say a word. I figured my silence spoke more than my angry words ever could. I needed the time to calm down to tell her my rules in a way she would clearly understand.

I parked the Volvo back at the house and ran back to the woods across from the Weber's and waited there. I was too far to hear their conversation so I was reduced to listening to Angela's thoughts. I knew it was wrong, but Bella crossed a line and if she refused to communicate properly with me I had to find alternate ways to get inside her head.

_Thank goodness Bella finally came. I didn't want to go see the stupid movie._

_I am so glad Edward and Bella are back together. She is like the old Bella again, happy. I was so worried she would never be the same again._

_Bella is hiding something. She is smiling, but she is fidgety. She gets like this at school sometimes, when Edward isn't with her. I wonder if she wishes she were with him instead of me._

_Jealous? I can't imagine Edward Cullen having to be jealous of anyone. If he only knew how she pined for him while he was away, how she was nothing without him. He would understand. _

_Oh, Jacob Black. Well, that makes sense. Maybe Edward is just now seeing how close he and Bella became while he was away._

_Alaska? Oh no. How can Bella go so far away? I know it is for Edward, but I just got her back and she will be gone again._

I had heard enough, more than enough. Between Angela and Jacob's thoughts I was beginning to realize how deeply I had hurt Bella when I left. It was clear it had affected her more than I had thought, than just a school girl crush. I wondered if I could ever forgive myself.

* * *

**Closing A/N: I have had so many hits and so few reviews. Please give me some feed back. It is the only way I can know if you are enjoying my writing & wish me to continue. Thank you. **


	7. NEGOTIATIONS

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and loving the saga from EPOV. I promise you I am with it until I finish Breaking Dawn from his POV. I normally update faster but I got called back to work unexpectedly and had other things going on but updates will be faster. I promise and love you all, especially the ones who put up with my ADD ass like my lovely beta ForksPixie and the long-suffering DreamsOfEdward who tolerates me everyday.

* * *

**_Negotiations_**

I left the Volvo at home. There was no need for it tonight. Charlie would not know I was visiting and if the night went like I anticipated, I would probably be spending it in the woods outside her window instead of holding her soft, warm body against mine.

I climbed through her window, as I did every night and stood, waiting for her to return from Angela's house, to give me answers. I wanted to know why she continually took chances going to see her canine friend when I thought I made it perfectly clear that it was not prudent, nor allowed. Some might accuse me of being controlling, but I had years of experience and was only asking her to follow my requests in her best interest.

"I'm going to go study," I heard Bella call to Charlie as she ascended the steps to her bedroom. I knew she had to know I was there. She noticed me following her very closely after she left the reservation and if she knew me as well as I believed she did, she would know I would not let things go.

Her door slowly opened and she backed into her room. I was waiting against the wall across from her, arms crossed, ready for a battle of wills with her.

She shut the door and slowly turned to face me.

"Hi," she said softly. It did not, however, shake my resolve. I was angry. I was disappointed and I wanted to drive those points home to her.

"Err…so, I'm still alive," she continued nervously. I glared at her, in an effort to make my disdain for her actions perfectly clear without ever saying a word.

"No harm done," she said, shrugging her shoulders. A low growl escaped my chest. Was she serious? No harm done? I finally moved, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers, as I did when I was completely frustrated.

"Bella," I whispered, trying to control the rage that was building inside of me. "Do you have any idea how close I came to crossing the line today? To breaking the treaty and coming after you? Do you know what that would have meant?"

I slowly opened my eyes, staring directly into hers, hoping she would see something deep within me that would make her understand that by choosing to go to La Push she had not only put her life at risk, but the lives of Jacob and his tribe.

"You can't!" she protested loudly, taking an angry step towards me. "Edward, they'd use any excuse for a fight. They'd love that. You can't ever break the rules!"

Me? Break the rules? She was lecturing me on breaking the rules. She broke the rules, my rules, every time she crossed the treaty line.

"Maybe they aren't the only ones who would enjoy a fight," I replied. Truth be told, I would love the opportunity to get a swipe at the arrogant Jacob Black. I was tolerant of him only out of respect and love for Bella.

"Don't you start," she snapped, moving closer to me yet again. "You made the treaty – you stick to it."

"If he'd hurt you –" I began to remind her, clenching my fists into balls, trying to contain my rage.

"Enough!" she cut me off. "There's nothing to worry about. Jacob isn't dangerous."

She was delusional. For whatever reason, she had convinced herself Jacob was not a dangerous animal at the root of it all. After all, she had seen Emily. Why didn't she understand the risks?

"Bella," I said, rolling my eyes. "You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous."

"I know I don't have to worry about Jake. And neither do you."

I clenched my teeth together, angry at yet another impasse between Bella and I. I accepted we would disagree on many things. After all, she was a teenage girl and I was a worldly vampire, with far more experience than she had. I clenched my fists at my side, trying not to take my anger out on Bella. Mostly, it was Jacob I was angry with.

I was still with my back against the wall, trying to control my rage when Bella took a tentative step towards me. She closed the gap between us and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head against my chest.

"I'm sorry I made you anxious," she muttered and my marble body figuratively melted into a puddle of goo at her feet.

Her touch had a way of erasing most of my anger. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her touch. The feel of Bella in my arms was the most soothing thing in the world.

"_Anxious_ is a bit of an understatement," I answered. "It was a very long day."

"You weren't supposed to know about it," she answered. "I thought you'd be hunting longer."

There were so many ways that Bella was wise beyond her years and mature enough to handle the situation we found ourselves in, a vampire and a human negotiating the gap between our two worlds. But she was still a teenage girl who thought she could overcome anything and control everything. Most of all, I hated that honesty was not important to her – that she thought it was okay to hide things from me.

"When Alice saw you disappear, I came back," I answered, the thirst more evident as I breathed in the scent of Bella's blood, pulsing rapidly from the adrenaline coursing through her, undoubtedly worried about my response.

"You shouldn't have done that," she scolded with a frown on her face. "Now you'll have to go away again."

"I can wait."

"That's ridiculous. I mean, I know she couldn't see me with Jacob, but you should have known –,"

"But I didn't," I interrupted her. "And you can't expect me to let you -,"

"Oh, yes, I can," she cut me off. "That's exactly what I expect."

"This won't happen again."

"That's right! Because you're not going to overreact next time."

"Because there isn't going to be a next time."

"I understand when you leave, even if I don't like it -,"

"That's not the same. I'm not risking my life."

"Neither am I."

"Werewolves constitute a risk."

"I disagree."

"I'm not negotiating this, Bella."

"Neither am I."

I clenched my hands in to fists again although I kept them around her waist. I knew Bella was prone to arguing with me, Charlie, Renee – anyone that tried to give her guidance. She thought she was old enough and experienced enough to make those decisions for herself. On this particular subject I was not willing to back down and let her find the proper course to take. She was just going to have to stop disagreeing and accept that I had far more knowledge on this subject.

"Is this really just about my safety?" she asked.

I put my hands on her shoulders and moved her back so I could look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"You aren't…" she stumbled over her words. I knew exactly where she was going with this since I had heard Angela's thoughts earlier. "I mean, you know better than to be jealous, right?"

I raised one eyebrow and pursed my lips. "Do I?"

"Be serious."

"Easily – there's nothing remotely humorous about this."

Bella frowned and looked at me with suspicion. "Or…is this something else altogether? Some vampires-and-werewolves-are-always-enemies nonsense? Is this just a testosterone-fueled—,"

I was angry that she would make such an assertion. "This is only about you. All I care is that you're safe."

"Okay," she sighed. "I believe that. But I want you to know something – when it comes down to all this enemies' non-sense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythological creatures. Jacob is family. You are… well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too."

I stared at her, knowing she was serious and all she wanted was peace but I wasn't sure how I could give that to her and protect her as well.

"Switzerland," she reiterated to me.

I frowned and sighed, "Bella…," I began, before a horrible odor overtook me. It was a familiar scent and probably one of the most disgusting to our kind.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well…don't be offended, but you smell like a dog," I told her, smiling. I hoped it would break the tension.

She smiled back and headed off for a human moment that I hoped would eliminate the odor.

I had another hunting trip planned with Carlisle and my brothers for the end of the week, but there was other business to take care of in the interim.

I followed Bella to Newton's Outfitters and went home to pick up Esme. I had an errand to run in Port Angeles and I wanted my mother's opinion. I asked Alice and Jasper to drive back to Forks and keep an eye on Bella, in case she decided to make a side trip

"Where are we going?" Esme asked.

"Port Angeles," I answered. "I need to buy a bed."

"Oh?" Esme asked suspiciously.

"Not for the reason you are thinking," I explained as I negotiated the curves around Crescent Lake.

"While I am hunting this weekend I plan to have you all host a sleep over for Bella so I can be assured she is safe. Therefore, she will need somewhere to sleep and I believe she deserves something more comfortable than the couch. I wanted your opinion on the bed. I will never use it. I want something beautiful; something that makes her feel it is hers."

"Oh, Edward, one day you will get to use the bed, dear. Be patient. These things take time. I think you are being quite a gentleman and giving Bella time and space."

"It's just a bed," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Darling, it is so much more than that," she said, laying her hand on shoulder. "You are doing something special for Bella, to make her feel safe and welcome. It's not just a place to sleep. It is a sanctuary."

"I just don't want her to feel deprived of anything although I am making her stay away from Jacob," I explained.

"Edward, Bella is the best thing that ever happened to you and I have no doubt you will do everything in your power to make her safe and comfortable. She is lucky to have you and you are lucky to have her."

"Am I sending mixed signals getting the bed? I mean, there is nothing sexual about it. I just want her to be comfortable. I want her to understand I have no expectations by buying the bed."

Esme chuckled. "Edward, you have made it very clear where you stand on the issue of intimacy with Bella and how you are looking out for her safety. She won't think it is anything more than a gift of comfort."

We arrived at Angeles Furniture in record time. After all, we had to get there, pick out a bed and get back to Forks before Bella got off work. Luckily the only human in the store was a middle-aged man who smelled of garlic and sweat, easy to ignore. Esme thoughtfully walked through the store until she reached the bedroom displays, running her hand along one headboard and footboard after another.

"Esme, what do you think of this one?" I asked, making my way towards a bed with a black tufted leather headboard. "I really like this one."

Esme made her way towards me and crossed her arms, looking long at the bed.

"I am not feeling it, Edward," I chuckled. "I think that is much too modern and not feminine enough. There is a happy balance between masculine enough for you, but pretty enough for Bella."

"That's why I have you, mom," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

She wrapped her arm around my waste and leaned her head against my chest.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so sweet, Edward," she teased. "You love her so much. You at least try to make sure she is comfortable while you have us hold her captive."

I pulled my arm from hers and made my way to another bed that caught my eye.

"You are not going to be holding her captive, Esme. You all are just giving her something to do so she doesn't get bored."

"No pressure there, Edward," Esme laughed.

"But mostly, this is on Alice. Plus, I am rewarding Alice for protecting the reason for my existence," I winked.

"Oh?"

"You'll know when she knows. I don't need Alice foreseeing this and ruining her surprise."

"So, how about this one?" I asked as I moved in front of a king-sized wrought iron canopy bed with intricate metal roses winding up the bed posts and across the canopy. "I think this is feminine, in a manly way."

Esme walked over to the bed and ran her hand along the posts. "Yes, in a manly way, of course," she then lay back on the mattress and looked at the vines over her head. "And the view is lovely."

I laughed and motioned for the sales man, who came waddling over. He was earning a decent commission and had to exert little to no effort to get the sale.

"I'll take this one," I said. "And I will need the best mattress and box springs you have available. I need it delivered to Forks by Thursday."

"Yes sir," the salesman said, scribbling down the order on a ticket. "Would you like to look at mattress sets?"

"No," I answered. "Like I said, I want the best you have that can be delivered by Thursday."

I handed the man my credit card and signed all the paperwork, insuring the bed would be delivered to our house by Thursday. Now, when I got home I would have to let Alice go online and find bedding. Then she would feel involved and vested in the process.

I got back to Forks before Bella got off work and dropped Esme off at the house. Carlisle's car was in the garage so I knew he was home from work and was probably wondering where my mother had gone. I headed towards Newton's Outfitters to relieve Alice and Jasper from their watch and Bella was none the wiser. As far as she was concerned I was doing whatever it is that she thought I normally did every day after school.

Bella was missing Jacob. I could tell, but she didn't complain. The next few days passed as normal for us, hanging out at Charlie's or my house before she fell asleep each night in her bed, in my arms. Since my talk with Emmett and Jasper in the woods, every time I held her close and breathed in her scent I could not erase what Emmett had said to me, no matter how hard tried.

As much of a gentleman as I was, I was a man at heart and had desires of a man. The one thing that kept me from sliding my hands down the waistband of her pajama bottoms was the knowledge that I could easily get out of control with my desire and kill her. The only thing that made me safer for her than Jacob when it came down to it was my ability to control my emotions and urges. The sooner she agreed to my conditions, the better for both of us.

"Alice, can you move your piece of shit car out the driveway?" Emmett yelled up the stairs Thursday morning before Alice and I left for school.

"Why are you yelling at me, Emmett? I don't have a car!" She responded, bounding down the stairs with her book bag.

"Well, it isn't Edward's uptight dad mobile or Rosalie's hot little number, so I figured it was yours," Emmett shrugged, heading for the front door. "So, if the little yellow Porsche isn't yours I guess I will just move it out of my way with the Jeep."

Alice grabbed on to the stair railing to right herself and looked at me, with her mouth hanging open. Jasper stood next to Emmett, trying not to smile. Everyone knew my little secret, except for Alice. After all, it was a surprise for her.

"You didn't?" she asked in disbelief.

"I didn't what?" I played coy.

Alice ran to the front door and dropped her bag on Emmett's feet the moment she saw the sports car from the front porch. "I love you, Edward!" she screamed as she ran to the car.

"There are conditions," I said, raising my eyebrow as I leaned in the front window. Alice immediately stopped gawking over the bells and whistles of the car and turned to me with disdain on her face.

"That's not fair, Edward," she complained.

"Now, Alice. Something for nothing? You know better than that."

"Okay, lay it out," she said. "What do I have to do?"

"Remember the slumber party you are hosting for Bella this weekend?" I reminded her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well, you have to insure her safety and that she stays with you until I return…," I began.

"That's all?" she asked sarcastically.

I dangled the keys through the window at her. "Every single time I go away to hunt Bella's life is in your hands and if you slip or fail and cause me to lose the thing I love the most, you will lose the car you love the most."

"Like I don't have a life, Edward," she said, reaching for the keys which I abruptly pulled from her.

"Then perhaps the car was not the bargaining tool I hoped it would be," I said, turning to walk away.

Mere seconds past and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all stood, focused on the car and what Alice's response would be.

"Fine," she muttered. "Thank you for the gift, Edward. It was very…thoughtful."

I turned back to the car and reached through the window, putting the keys in the ignition. "I knew I could count on you little sister," I quipped, kissing her on the cheek.

"So," she started. "You want a ride to school?"

I laughed at her. "Hardly, Alice. This car is much too flashy to be driving around Forks on a daily basis. It would bring too much attention to us. Keep it to special occasions and out of town trips, please."

"Hmph," she pouted, stepping out the car to make her way to the Volvo so we could head to school.


	8. FORGIVENESS

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

A/N: This is such an important chapter. Sorry for the delay in getting it to you. Surgery got in the way. HOWEVER, it was a very special chapter to me and I hope the wait was worth it. I tried to make it special and tossed in a canon lemon to boot for the leg hitch. The next chapter will come faster because I am in a writing mood.  
Now, for my thanks. As always, but especially with this chapter, I want to thank my beta ForksPixie. She has been with me since the very beginning with Continuation of Midnight Sun and none of it would be what it is without her. She puts up with me and she makes sure I get it right for you all. I love her to bits and if it weren't for her, I would never attempt this. In between reading my Saga, take the time to read her story, Visions of Our Destiny.

* * *

8. Forgiveness

Thanks to Bella's little side-trip to see Jacob, I had to head back out to finish hunting at the end of the week. I hated leaving Bella once again, but I hoped with the added incentive of the bright yellow Porsche, Alice would be more diligent in her babysitting duties.

Besides, I had more to do than hunt. I had more shopping to do. It was amazing how much shopping I had done lately, all for Bella; the bed, the Porsche and now a motorcycle.

Jasper agreed to take a detour with me on our hunting trip. We headed to 9th Avenue in Seattle, near several boat building yards on Lake Union. I know it was infantile of me, but I had to do what I could to compete with Jacob Black. While Bella began riding motorcycles with Jacob to get the adrenaline rush that allowed her to connect with me in some way, I knew it was still a hobby she enjoyed. And since I had been keeping her from spending time at the reservation and since becoming strictly grounded after Jacob showed Charlie her secret motorcycle, she really hadn't had a chance to ride. I was already the reason she was willing to give up so many human experiences and pleasures and I despised that. I wanted Bella to be happy and get the chance to experience more things. So I found myself on 9th Avenue North, standing across the street from Ducati Seattle with the aromas of Italian cooking from the Buca de Beppo next door, wafting through the air. It was a good thing garlic wasn't truly a deterrent to my kind.

"Edward, why are you doing this?" Jasper asked, stuffing his hands into his jean's pockets.

"Why am I doing what?" I shrugged, waiting for the cars to pass before we made our way across the street to the dealership.

"Outwardly, why are you getting a motorcycle? And deep down, emotionally, why are you getting a motorcycle?"

"I have just been thinking, the Volvo is too safe," I started. "You know me; I have a need for speed."

"Oh," Jasper said, reaching for the door. "I'm glad you cleared that up, because I thought maybe it had something to do with Jacob Black."

His words and insight surprised me. I stopped in my tracks, half way through the entrance. I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought of a good response before I decided that sharing my true feelings was the best way to go.

"It's something she likes doing with him," I admitted. "I can't let a 'dog' make her happier than I do. I can keep her safe. He can't. So if she wants the adrenaline rush of riding a motorcycle, I want to share that with her. She can ride her own motorcycle, but I can be close enough to keep her safe."

"He hasn't hurt her, Edward," Jasper reminded me. "Do you really think he would?"

"The point is, he could," I snapped. "With the Volturi watching and Victoria looking for her, in addition to these new developments here in Seattle, Bella does not need to take any other unnecessary risks. I only want her to have fun and be carefree when she can."

Jasper sighed and suddenly my deep-seeded resentment towards Jacob Black seemed to melt away. Damn him for controlling my moods.

"Ride with her because you want to share that with her, not because you don't want her to share it with Jacob. If you really love her Edward, you have to loosen up a bit and trust her. As clumsy and accident prone as she may be, she lived just fine before you and will do fine without you there to constantly catch her before she falls. Sometimes love means picking someone up after they fall instead of preventing it from happening."

"Why do I take you shopping with me? Emmett would be so much easier," I complained.

"Because Emmett says what you want to hear," Jasper smiled. "I say what you need to hear."

I let out a deep sigh and stepped in to the showroom, with Jasper following closely behind. "Yeah, well, I have a bike to buy."

We had barely stepped inside the front door when a middle-aged man in a fire engine red Ducati dress shirt and khaki pants made his way towards us. Jasper and I both quickly put our hands into our pockets, in an effort to keep from having to shake hands with the salesman.

"Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" He asked, rolling a brochure in his hand.

I made my way towards the center of the showroom where a sleek silver bike was rotating slowly on a display stage several feet off the showroom floor. Spotlights from the floor and ceiling focused on the stealthy machine, making the light bounce off the sparkling body.

"Is that the Ducati 848?" I asked.

The salesman cleared his throat and answered hesitantly. "Why, yes it is. Right now it is still early in the design phase. It is only special order. We were just lucky enough to get a floor model to get some feedback on customer response."

Jasper walked around the display, carefully scanning the motorcycle up and down, back and forth, as if he were reviewing the newest piece of military equipment.

"Have you had a chance to take it for a spin?" I asked.

"I have," he grinned. "The 848 was a wet clutch system instead of the typical dry and you feel more in tune with the bike. It also creates less noise so you are more aware of your environment, being one with the wind."

I nearly laughed. No matter how fast, how smooth or how quiet the Ducati was, I would never be 'one with the wind' more than when I ran through the forest from my house to Bella's and back. Of course, the salesman had a pitch to make and had no way of knowing the thrill I got without the need of 134 horsepower. I had done my research. I knew this Ducati was knew and not widely advertised. It was just what I wanted. Besides the fact that it cost nearly $14,000 and was way out of his price range, there was no way Jacob Black would ever find himself hugging the curves of the roads that wound through Forks on the seat of a piece of machinery like this. This was a high performance machine disguised as a piece of art. It wasn't Jacob's scene.

"I'll take it," I said coolly. Jasper had his head down, eyeing the transmission when I made my order. He only raised his eyebrow and managed a cocky grin. I rarely put on such a public display, but the machine in front of me brought out the daredevil in me and I imagined Jacob's eyes when he saw Bella and me riding together.

The salesman let out an audible gasp. "Um…well, I can write it up and get it on order." He turned towards the desk in the back of the showroom, expecting me to follow along obediently.

"No," I said calmly. "I want this one. I want to take it today."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me in utter shock. "But it is just display. I am sure you want a brand new 848 so you can break it in yourself."

"I am certain I want this one, already broken in," I grinned, pulling out my wallet.

"If you're sure," he said, pausing long enough for me to change my mind. When I didn't he turned back to the desk. "I'll write it up for you right now."

I sat down with the salesman and handed him my credit card, adding a couple more items to the tab. There were also riding accessories for sale in the showroom and I bought a Ducati red helmet for Bella and a leather riding jacket that I knew would fit her like a glove. If I was going to indulge her riding I was going to insure it was done safely.

Two burly mechanics came from the service area to take the 848 from the display stand and prep it for me to head out of Seattle on. The moment the paperwork was signed, I headed outside with Jasper and we headed north on Interstate 5 to meet up with Carlisle and Emmett on our hunting trip.

_May 31__st__, 2006_

_I'm sitting here beneath a towering pine tree, watching my father and brothers discussing the mechanics of my new toy. Jasper and I just finished off two feisty mountain lines while Carlisle and Emmett shared three Elk. I am not part of the discussion and I am not sure they really notice. Ever since I came back from Italy my mind has only been in one place, with Bella. I hate to spend one single moment away from her, constantly worried that something dreadful will happen when I am not at her side. I constantly worry that I will lose her. After all, she is only human and humans…die. Of course, that is easily remedied by changing her into a monster like me and that is something I struggle with constantly as well. I want nothing more than to spend eternity with Bella by my side. In truth, the day Bella dies is the day my eternity ends. After thinking I lost her back in March I realized how much her very existence dictated my own. She would be a vampire. Alice had seen it. I had fought it. Bella had fought it as well, on a different front. Soon, she would get her way. But I still struggle with the reality of that, of taking her away from everyone she loves and who loves her. I am decidedly indecisive and for my sake and Bella's, I need to be more firm in what I believe._

_The reality was we tried to exist in this relationship tango of human and vampire. It was a dynamic that would not work long term and, the fact was, I would never be a human no matter how much I desired that. If I could have any wish in the entire world, it would be to not be the monster I had been for nearly one hundred years. I would want to be a teenage boy who could court Bella the way a boy should court a girl. I would steal kisses and never have to worry that a kiss could lead to her demise. I could simply love her without fear or guilt. I would wrap my fingers in hers and we would share the warmth of our embrace. I wouldn't have to pull away out of fear of sending her into hypothermia. In my perfect world, I would drive with Bella to the trail head and we would hike laboriously to our meadow, carrying a picnic basket filled with French bread and fruit and cheese and sit on a blanket beneath the sun, which would warm our bodies. We would talk and laugh and hug and kiss and I would not have to worry I would be so overcome by the toxicity of her scent that I would kill her out of a love I could not control. Then I would get down on one knee and present her with an engagement ring, my mother's engagement ring, and ask her to grow old with me. _

_But the only way we could be together was for me to give her what she wanted, eternity and immortality. We would never grow old together, or see or children grown and raise children of their own. We would never taste the fruits from the trees or the wine from the vines. The only thing we would ever taste would be blood. But we would have passion, unbridled passion. Our existence would be filled with it because it is all we would have. From the moment she entered into my world, it would be me and Bella. We would have my family, but most importantly, we would have each other and that was all that mattered. I, for a brief time, felt what it would be like to be without her and it was not something I was willing to do. So, despite the fact that I knew carrying on with a human life was what was best for Bella, I knew what was the best for us was for me to change her. But first, she would have to marry me. I would be steadfast in that. While there were many things I had come to realize I could not control, there were a few key things I could and making her my wife was at the top of my list._

_While we have laughed and joked and unofficially dedicated ourselves to each other I would make it official and propose to her as a gentleman should and present her with one of the most treasured things I had, my mother's engagement ring, the one my father had slipped on her finger over a century ago. He had gone with her and her cousin to a nearby park and found a gazebo overlooking the waters of Lake Michigan. There, my father knelt down before her, took her delicate hand in his and asked her to be his wife. She smiled bashfully and said yes, allowing him to slip the diamond ring on her finger and rewarding him with a kiss upon his cheek. My mother and father both regaled me with that story over and over, hoping I would find a love like theirs and lose my desire to become a soldier on the front lines against the German Army. Also, the Spanish Influenza changed everything and neither one of those things was an option for me. Now I had to deal with the cards I was dealt and felt grateful that everything bad that had happened to me had been for a reason and had led me to Bella and the hope of a happy future._

_EC_

"A Volvo, a Vanquish and now a Ducati!" Emmett bellowed with a laugh. "If I didn't know you better, brother, I would think you're making up for a shortcoming."

Little did he realize I was; just not the way he thought. My short coming was that I was not a human and never could be. I had to indulge a few human desires.

Just as I tucked my journal into my back pocket my phone began to vibrate. I quickly pulled it from my front pocket, knowing that Bella would never call me while I was on a hunting trip and if it was Alice, something was wrong.

I looked at the display and sure enough, it was my little sister. I should have known.

"Yes?" I asked quickly.

"I did my best, Edward," she muttered.

"But?" I snapped.

"But she has a mind of her own Edward and she knows how to work around my visions. She went to see Jacob."

"Is she back? Is she safe? Did he hurt her?" The questions shot off like bullets from an automatic weapon. Why did Bella work so hard to keep me from protecting her? My next plan of attack was reverse psychology. If she thought I wasn't hovering perhaps she would quit taking chances.

"Yes, Edward. She is back. She is sleeping in your room. You don't have to come home. I just wanted you to know before you came home and found out and made a scene…I'll leave the keys to the Porsche on your desk."

I took a deep breath, realizing that Alice had only tried to help me, at every turn and I had been unfairly harsh with her.

"Alice, the Porsche is yours. It was a gift, not a bargaining tool as I alluded to. If it weren't for you, well…there would be no Bella and Edward. I love you."

Silence.

More silence.

"Are you there?" I asked.

"You aren't…mad?" she squeaked.

"No, Alice. I am not mad."

"Umm…Okay. Did I get the wrong number? Is this Edward? Edward Cullen?"

I laughed at my sister's attempt at humor, although I knew she was partially serious.

"I am done hunting. I am heading home now. Just keep an eye on her until I get back. It won't be long."

"Okay," she answered and I could practically hear her smile. "Will you tell Jazz to come home with you? I really miss him and want to take him for a spin in the Porsche."

"Will do," I answered, grateful that for whatever reason, I was lucky enough to get Alice as a sister.

"Oh, Edward," Alice said.

"Yes?"

"You might want to check your messages before you come home."

I hung up and immediately checked my voice messages. Sure enough, there was an angry one from Bella.

"You…are…in…trouble," she enunciated. I could imagine her gritting her teeth as she spoke. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."

I smiled. Home.

I walked over to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper and picked up my back pack, heading to the back of the 848 to tie it down.

"Come on guys. It's time to head home," I grinned. "Apparently a slumber party just isn't all it is cracked up to be without the Cullen men."

I pulled the Ducati into the garage, hiding it in the corner until I decided to share my new passion with Bella. For now, I wanted to see her. I wanted to smell her. I wanted to hold her. I know Alice said she was safe, but I had to see it for myself, to know that she was safe in bed, sleeping peacefully.

I climbed the stairs quietly to my room on the third floor. Alice and Jazz, Rose and Emmett and even Carlisle and Esme reunited quietly when we came in. No one wanted to wake Bella.

I gently pushed my door open and sat my back pack on the floor next to my desk. I leaned against the door frame and stood, watching her sleeping on my couch. I turned to my right and there was the big, beautiful bed I bought just for her, empty. It was beautiful with the gold duvet and silk pillows Alice had purchased to accessorize it and balance the harshness of the wrought iron. But, it was…empty and to my left there was Bella, curled into the fetal position on the leather couch, covered in a thin blanket and sleeping on a throw pillow. She needed to be in the bed, laying in a mass of silk and cotton with her head resting peacefully on the best feather pillow money could buy. All of it was for her. I did it all for her, so she would feel comfortable and welcome, yet she slept on the old leather sofa.

I glided over to her and scooped her gently in my arms, closing my eyes and pressing my nose into her neck, breathing in her scent. As much as it still burned to take her scent in, there was no greater feeling in the world. When I breathed her in, she safely became a part of me.

I turned and lay her in the middle of the king-sized bed and reveled at how tiny she was in the mass of bedding. She was so beautiful and delicate laying there, her eyes fluttering in her sleep. Was she dreaming? And was it of me? I wished I could dream. I was certain if I could it would always be about Bella. She was fragile. She was human. She was my human.

I gently climbed into the bed beside her and moved to press my body against hers. I nuzzled my head against the top of hers and wrapped my arms across hers, pressing my hand to her stomach, holding her against me. Her soft, robust bottom warm against my middle. I tucked my legs up behind hers and became one with her. Laying there with her in my arms I could not be angry that she snuck off to the reservation to see Jacob. I could not be angry at her for anything. I could only love her and love her devotion to her friend. Bella would risk her life to be there for her friend. I had to find a way to be there for her the same way, so she didn't feel the need to take chances.

I spent several minutes just feeling her warmth against me and breathing in the sweet strawberry smell of her hair before she began to stir. I had forgotten to place a blanket between us to keep the cold from her and now it was interrupting her slumber. I moved my arm away from hers as she stretched and rolled over towards me, letting out a peaceful sigh, her sweet breath blowing across my face.

"Sorry," I whispered, brushing my fingers against her hair. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She opened her eyes and looked deeply into mine, searching for something. Perhaps she was expecting a fight and anger from me. After all, that is what she had gotten from me in the past when it came to Jacob, but things would be different. She loved him. I had to deal with that. I just hoped she loved me more, as much as I loved her. I looked deep into her eyes and ran my fingertips from her hair down her cheek to her shoulder. I hoped she could see there was no anger or resentment in my eyes, only love – love for her. All that mattered to me, at that moment, was that she was laying there with me, in my house, in my bed, in my arms. It didn't matter where she had been. It only mattered where she was and that was with me.

There was peace and acceptance in the silence and Bella reached out for me, taking my hands in hers, our fingers intertwining. She pulled herself close against me her face centimeters from mine, both of our breaths meeting in the space between us, like two storm fronts coming together. I unraveled my fingers from hers and wrapped them around her, pulling her tight against my chest. Her warmth filled me as though my heart were once again beating, blood pulsing through my veins. She was reigniting the human in me in so many ways. I was feeling sensations I didn't know were possible.

Her lips traced my throat to my chin and finished at my mouth. I parted my lips to meet her hungry kisses and I didn't think about safety or stopping. I was only aware of the tingling sensation her moist kisses were sending through my body, causing me to strain against my pants. I kissed her softly and continued to hold her close to me, but was careful to keep that part of my body from coming into contact with hers. It was something I could not control, but it was ungentlemanly and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"You amaze me Bella," I laughed. "I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often."

"Give me a minute to work up to it," she teased, kissing my lips once again and I found it difficult to push her away.

I ran my fingers up her back and knotted my fingers in her hair, pressing my lips against hers, the taste sweeter than I remembered. There was something extraordinarily special about this moment. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt different. "I'll wait as long as you want," I whispered against her mouth. At that moment, her body shuddered and it brushed against me, against my groin and I shuddered as well.

"Maybe in the morning," she panted.

"Whatever you prefer," I moaned, spreading soft kisses along her jaw line, pressing my hands against her back and in her hair, holding her against me.

"Welcome home," she purred as I continued to pepper her skin with kisses. "I'm glad you came back."

"That's a very good thing," I said. In that moment only Bella and I existed. There was no Victoria, no Jacob and no newborn vampire. There. Was. Love.

"Mmmmm," she agreed, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing my cheeks and lips and jaw in return.

I was having great difficulty resisting Bella and the truth was I didn't want to. I wanted her. I wanted to give in to her and I wanted to indulge my own manly desires. No matter how strong my mind was, my body was not as open to resistance.

I moved my hand from her back, under her elbow and brushed it down her arm, over her ribs, which I could feel under her delicate skin, over her waist and down her hip to her leg. That is when the man in me took over and all reason went out the window. I hooked my hand behind her thigh and pulled it up over my own legs, bringing her center to mine.

Bella was as surprised by my sudden fervor as I was, and for a moment, stopped breathing. I wanted her to know I wanted her, desired her and wanted to be nowhere else in the world at that moment than there with her in my bed, our bed. I pressed my cold lips against her throat with less care, wanting her carnally even though I knew that was not appropriate.

"Not to bring on the ire prematurely," I whispered, "but do you mind telling me what it is about this bed that you object to?"

I didn't give her time to answer. My body responded instead and I pulled Bella on top of me. Her small frame, looking down at me with surprise and passion was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. She wasn't delicate, fragile Bella who needed me to save her. She was a fearless, independent woman who needed no one but wanted me and that was erotic to me.

I ran my hands up her hips and brushed the sides of her breasts before taking her face in my hands, stretching her neck as I moved my mouth in to kiss the part of her throat that was the most enticing to me, where her scent was strongest. She remained speechless.

"The bed?" I smiled. "I think it's nice."

"It's unnecessary," she gasped, tilting her head to the side to bring her throat closer to my lips.

I pulled her face back to mine and wrapped my lips around hers, sucking on the plump sweetness of her bottom lip. In return she nipped at my upper lip and reached for my face. I quickly flipped her over so I was on top of her, looking down at her beautiful face, her cheeks flushed pink with excitement, her soft brown curls spread across the pillow. Although I held my weight off of her, my body was touching hers, the hot and cold meeting to create a warm middle ground and I laughed lightly, knowing I was giving her exactly what she wanted and wondering why I had been fighting these urges for so long.

"That's debatable," I teased as I ran my fingers under the hem of her shirt, laying my hand against her stomach, which was heaving up and down with breathlessness. "This would be difficult on a couch."

I lowered my mouth to hers and ran my tongue along her lips, teasing her, causing her back to arch and raise her chest to me.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked breathlessly. No. I had not changed my mind. I was resolute, but I also was beginning to realize I didn't have to be so careful and cautious. There could be a happy, middle ground in which both of our needs were met. But I could not do this forever, lay like this in this bed with my body pressed against hers, watching her breasts heave up and down in excitement. Every single day I wanted her body, as much as I wanted her blood and I could not resist her on two fronts.

I rolled to my side, facing her, exhaling in frustration. I wanted her. There was no doubt about that, but I had a moral code I intended to uphold.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," I said disapprovingly. "I was just trying to illustrate the benefits of the bed you don't seem to like. Don't get carried away."

"Too late," she muttered. "And I like the bed," she added.

I turned and left a chaste kiss on her forehead. That was what mattered. I wanted her to like the bed. It was for her, after all.

I chuckled. "You have no idea, Bella. It doesn't help that you are so eager to undermine my self-control, either."

"I'm not going to apologize for that," she said defiantly. That was my Bella.

"Can I apologize?" I asked.

She wrinkled her eyebrows and looked at me in confusion. "For what?"

"You were angry with me, remember?" I asked.

"Oh, that," she said, turning her eyes downward.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong," I admitted. "It's much easier to have the proper perspective when I have you safely here." I wrapped my arms tightly around her to drive the point home. "I go a little berserk when I try to leave you. I don't think I'll go so far again. It's not worth it."

She raised her hand and pressed it against my chest and I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in the warmth of her touch. "Didn't you find any mountain lions?"

"Yes, I did actually," I grinned, running my finger down the bridge of her nose. "Still not worth the anxiety. I'm sorry I had Alice hold you hostage, though. That was a bad idea."

"Yes," she agreed, almost too readily.

"I won't do it again," I promised and I meant it.

"Okay," she said agreeably and I knew I was forgiven. There would be no epic wrath I would have to incur tonight. "But slumber parties do have their advantages…" She curled her body in closer to mine, brushing soft kisses against my collarbone. Although I rolled away to keep myself from acting on my impulses I still wanted her desperately. "You can hold me hostage any time you want."

"Mmm," I sighed, bending forward to take a deep breath in of her hair. "I may take you up on that." I ran my hand down the curve of her back and ran my fingertips along the waist of her jeans, feeling the top edge of her bottom.

"So is it my turn now?" she asked and I was instantly confused.

"Your turn?" I asked.

"To apologize."

"What do you have to apologize for?" I had an idea, but the point was mute. I had to accept Jacob in her life and perhaps the less I fought his presence, the less she would fight to have it in her life.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked, expecting me to be angry.

"No." I was sincere and the sincerity came through in my voice.

She seemed confused, pulling her eyebrows together. "Didn't you see Alice when you got home?"

"Yes – why?"

"Are you going to take her Porsche back?" she asked. I thought for a second after she asked that question, and knowing Alice thought I would as well, was I really such an ass that they thought I would do such a thing?

"Of course not. It was a gift."

"Don't you know what I did?" she asked. She was practically begging me to be angry with her, to punish her. She was really bringing down the moment. I had already let things go and forgiven her. Honestly, it really wasn't my place to do any forgiving. It just wasn't my place. A monster was not who someone went to when seeking forgiveness.

I shrugged my shoulders. I had to let her know it didn't matter. I loved her regardless of what she had done. Instead of prying information from her I wanted her to give it willingly. "I'm always interested in everything you do – but you don't have to tell me unless you want to."

"But I went to La Push." The word cut right through me, but I maintained my patience and tried hard to really emulate my words to her.

"I know."

"And I ditched school."

"So did I," I said sarcastically.

Bella reached through the night to touch my face, running her fingers along my jaw and over my lips, and then her fingers ran across my eyebrows. "Where did all this tolerance come from?" she demanded.

I sighed. I didn't want to explain it to her. I just wanted it to be. If I had to explain it perhaps I would not believe the reasoning behind it and realize it was much healthier to hate Jacob Black.

"I decided that you were right. My problem before was more about my… prejudice against werewolves than anything else. I'm going to try to be more reasonable and trust your judgment. If you say it's safe, then I'll believe you."

"Wow," was all she could manage. Honestly that was exactly how I felt. Wow. What the hell was I thinking?

"And… most importantly… I'm not willing to let this drive a wedge between us." I meant it. If I let Jacob Black come between us then he won. He was a boy. I was a man and I was better than petty jealousy. She may sneak down to the reservation to hang out with Jacob, but it was my bed she was laying in, not his.

Bella snuggled against my chest and told me about her day with Jacob and how they had disagreement that ended with him saying he wished she were dead. Even I knew that was not true. He was hurting and was lashing out at her in return. Still, it hurt me to know it hurt her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I lay there in silence, holding her, trying not to let my anger get the better of me.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"You can tell me."

I sighed and considered it for a second. Since she had been so forthcoming with me I felt she deserved the same consideration, but was unsure how to go about telling her. "It might make you angry."

"I still want to know," she pleaded, pressing her hand against my cheek.

"I could quite literally kill him for saying that to you. I want to."

Her reaction was somewhat unexpected. She laughed. "I guess it's a good thing you've got so much self-control."

"I could slip," I admitted, giving her a stepping off point to ask me, if that is what she wanted.

"If you're going to have a lapse in control, I can think of a better place for it," she said seductively, pulling my face towards her. I resisted, holding her tighter in an effort to keep from giving in to her taste, her smell… her allure.

I sighed again. She had no idea how much work it was to keep from ripping her clothes off and ravishing her body the way I had imagined many times, my mouth moving from her lips, down her neck, until my tongue made soft, wet circles around her nipples, making them stand erect for me. "Must I always be the responsible one?" I asked.

I could see the grin that formed across her lips. "No. Let me be in charge of responsibility for a few minutes… or hours."

I closed my eyes and visualized the things I was forcing myself to resist. Yes. Hours. Hours with Bella. I would kiss down her chest to her bellybutton. Then I would move my hands to slip her panties down her hips and pull her towards me, moving my kisses to the wetness between her legs. Stop.

"Goodnight, Bella," I moaned, tucking her head into my neck.

"Wait – there was something else I wanted to ask you about," she said. She had to fall asleep soon. My mind was running wild and I was thinking things I was embarrassed to imagine. I needed her to fall asleep before I gave in to the impure thoughts.

"What's that?" I asked.

She went on to tell me how she had talked to Rosalie, which I had decided, was never a good idea. Much to Rosalie's credit though, she told Bella about how she had come into this life in an effort to convince her it was not a path she wanted to choose. But as it was with most things with Rosalie, she also talked about the Denali's – Tanya in particular. Bella was insecure about her, worrying that I had once been in love with her and she with me, concerned that she could not compete with Tanya's otherworldly beauty. I tried to convince her it was nothing to worry about and that the only person I had ever felt love for was her.

I put my lips right to her ear, so she could hear the reassurance I was going to whisper in her ear. "I prefer brunettes."

"She's a blonde. That figures," Bella said snarkily.

"Strawberry blonde," I added. "Not at all my type." Then, to drive the point home that she was the only woman I ever desired I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her jaw and her throat – making the rounds three times before I had to stop myself. In convincing her, I was getting lost in her toxicity and would soon lose all willpower.

"I guess that's okay then," she finally conceded.

"Hmm," I whispered against her skin, pulling the duvet up over her to keep her warm. "You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable."

She didn't respond, but I saw her scowl. I had won and she didn't like it when I won.

"It's late," I reminded her. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

I tucked the blanket between us and pulled her as close as possible, humming her lullaby as she drifted back into a peaceful slumber. I was where I always wanted to be, holding Bella safely in my arms and I never wanted to leave that bed. Ever.

* * *

_Please leave me some love, thank you. _


	9. ALLEGIANCE

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

A/N: Thank you to my beta, ForksPixie.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Allegiance

_Can I come in, Edward? I have something for Bella._

My sister stood outside my bedroom door, hoping I would respond to her thoughts. But Bella was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. I held her, wrapped in the duvet, breathing the strawberry scent of her hair as it tickled my nose. I was not leaving her, ever – not unless she asked me too and at that moment, she seemed as content to be sleeping in my arms as I was to hold her there.

The sun had begun to rise and stream through the window-wall that looked out over the Solduc River. At that moment, I was in Heaven and I didn't want Alice to interrupt.

Seconds later there was a tap, tap, tap at the door. I guess Alice didn't think I heard her. Bella began to stir and reached her arms, wrapping them around my neck, pulling me down to kiss her. I pressed my lips to hers and let my fingers run up her spine, pressing her to me.

"Good morning," I whispered, ignoring the knock at the door. A smile formed across Bella's lips and her eyes slowly opened, like a newborn kitten.

"Good morning," she smiled, kissing me again as she ran her fingers up my neck and into my hair. "That was the best night's rest I have ever had."

"I can't imagine spending another night without you in my arms," I admitted. "You give me such peace."

"I hear you," the pixie chirped from outside the door.

"Come in Alice," Bella called to her, propping herself up into a sitting position in the bed. I followed suit and propped pillows up behind our backs and reclined next to her as Alice danced into the room with a breakfast tray she sat across Bella's lap.

"There's fresh fruit, a Danish, a bagel and oatmeal," Alice pointed out each item as she announced them. "And orange juice and milk. Oh…Do you want coffee?"

Bella laughed. "This is great, Alice. Everything is great. There is so much. I can't possibly eat it all, but this is enough. I don't need anything else."

As Bella began to pick at the Danish, we all fell silent, not knowing exactly what to say or do. Bella had never spent the night with me before, and in my bed nonetheless. Alice was beside herself with excitement, but was trying to contain it.

"Have a seat Alice," I grinned, patting the bed.

"Yay!" She clapped, bouncing onto the bed. She forgot her own strength and I had to quickly grab a hold of Bella's breakfast tray before it was bounced off the bed. "Sorry, Bella."

"It's okay, Alice," Bella said after washing down a bite with some orange juice. "I really need to head home soon. You know Charlie will miss me." She then looked at me and smiled. "Besides, you will be over at the house soon, arriving back from your 'hunting trip'."

"You two are so cute," Alice gushed. "I can't wait until Bella becomes part of the family. I can plan the wedding and do your hair," she smiled, pulling Bella's hair up and dropping it again.

"Um…," Bella hesitated. "Alice, it's all good. The change will be soon, but no big wedding or anything. That's just not my thing."

My heart sank. I wished it were her thing. It was my thing. For 109 years I had been alone and although I had grown as a man and as a vampire over the past century there were still parts of my human life that never disappeared and one of those things was wanting an old-fashioned traditional wedding. I wanted to put on a tuxedo and be surprised to see Bella as she walked down the aisle to take my hand as her husband, seeing her in her beautiful, flowing, white wedding gown for the first time. I wanted that first kiss in front of everyone we loved as we began our lives as husband and wife. I wanted the fairytale and she just wanted to leap blindly into the nightmare that was immortality.

"Okay," Alice said dejectedly and my heart was with hers at that moment.

_Maybe she will change her mind, Edward. I'll work on her._

"Well, Alice, let Bella have a human moment, then get her home so Charlie doesn't worry," I said, climbing off the bed so I could leave the room and let Bella change her clothes.

Alice extended her hand to me and I took it as she slipped off the bed as well. She then turned and took Bella's tray.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said with a hint of sadness. She knew how much marriage and a wedding meant to Alice and to me, but she was a tough cookie to break.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Alice said as she stepped into the hallway.

I stood at the doorway and turned to look at Bella. I could never get enough of her and I wanted to imagine her, there in my bed, for the rest of eternity.

"You can stay," Bella teased.

"I would love to," I smiled. "But I monopolize enough of your time. Enjoy your human moment. I will see you in a little while."

As I turned to step into the hall and pull the door closed behind me she whispered. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"I love you, Bella, no matter what," I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me.

While Alice took Bella home I showered and conjured up a new hunting trip story in my head in case Charlie asked for details. The truth was I knew he wouldn't. I was not Charlie's favorite person and the less he had to interact with me the better.

"Home, safe and sound," Alice announced, bounding through the front door where Jasper greeted her with a passionate kiss and embrace.

"Now we can have a little one on one time darlin'," Jasper smirked to my sister. "I missed you while I was away."

"Me too," she whispered in his ear before they headed up the stairs hand in hand, never taking their eyes off of one another. That was the kind of eternal love I wanted.

I headed out the front door and ran through the woods back towards Forks and Bella's house. When I got within two blocks of her house I smelled something disturbing. It smelled like the scent of another vampire. I had committed Victoria's scent to memory throughout the entire time I was hunting her and I was certain the scent did not belong to her and it wasn't the scent of one of my family. I sped up, worried that in the brief period of time from when Alice dropped Bella off to now that something terrible had happened.

If Charlie hadn't been home I would have stormed right through the front door. I had to see her. I had to know she was safe and I had to know what the source of the scent was.

"Door!" Charlie yelled from inside the house as I rang the doorbell, pacing back and forth, waiting on Bella to open it.

"Don't strain yourself, Dad," Bella said cheerfully from inside. She was safe. I could breathe a sigh of relief, for now. But something was still off and I was certain Bella was in danger.

She pulled the door open and greeted me with wide smile, one that was clueless as to the danger she was in. To Bella, all that was on her mind was the memory of having just left my bed. To me, that memory was ages ago.

I couldn't hide my terror. The venom was flowing in my mouth and my lips strained against my teeth as I took in deep breaths, trying to pinpoint the scent.

"Edward?" Bella asked, knowing something was amiss. I hadn't been able to hide my fear for her. The truth was Bella needed a good dose of fear. She needed to understand the parts of our lives that were wrought with danger. It wasn't only being discovered by humans that we feared. There were vampires that wished us ill will and we always had to stay sharp. "What-?"

I stepped across the threshold of the doorway and tuned in all of my senses, focusing in on where the intruder had been. I knew right away they had been in the house.

Bella opened her mouth to say something and I pressed my finger to her lips to quiet her. "Give me two seconds," I whispered so Charlie couldn't hear. "Don't move." With that I took off through the house, following the scent past Charlie and up the stairs to Bella's room before I returned to Bella. I was so quick, Bella didn't have time to protest and Charlie never noticed my brief absence.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in to my chest, placing the other hand on the back of her head, protectively shielding her while I decided what I needed to do. I had to get her out of the house, fast and I wasn't sure when or how she could return. After the debacle in Phoenix I knew she would put up a fight. Charlie would be her first thought, her priority and I had to think how to protect him as well. Although, the intruder wasn't interested in Charlie and that perplexed me. If it were a nomad that stumbled upon the house, having smelled my scent, they would have killed Charlie and moved on. This vampire has other motives, namely the one I was holding in my arms.

"Someone's been here," I murmured in her ear after I pulled her into the kitchen, safely out of Charlie's earshot.

"I swear no werewolves –," she began before I cut her off. I knew werewolves had nothing to do with this. It was far worse.

"Not one of them," I interrupted her. "One of us." I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth as I acknowledged another vampire had been here, in our territory.

Bella grabbed my hand with both of hers, clutching it tightly, looking at me with fearful eyes. "Victoria?"

"No," I said. "I know her scent. It's not one I recognize."

"One of the Volturi," she guessed. To Bella, that was all she knew - James' coven and the Italians. Little did she know there were many, many more; more than she could ever fathom.

"Probably," I answered. Who else would it be? They said they would come to check on Bella's 'progress'. If it was them, it was far sooner than I had anticipated, but that should not have surprised me. They would show up when least expected. Regardless, whoever was here was not coming for a friendly visit or they would have made themselves known to us. They would have known there was a coven nearby.

"When?" Bella asked.

"That's why I think it must have been them – it wasn't long ago, early this morning while Charlie was sleeping. And whoever it was didn't touch him, so there must have been another purpose."

Bella was silent for several seconds, looking towards the ground, before slowly raising her eyes to mine in revelation. "Looking for me."

I didn't answer her. I stood frozen, in fear that was precisely the case. I had no idea what to do. I had not anticipated having to deal with this so soon. And Alice, she hadn't mentioned seeing anything. How did they get past her visions?

"What are you two whispering about?" Charlie asked, rounding the corner into the kitchen with an empty bowl of popcorn. There was a game on the t.v. so he must have just heard us as he took a commercial break.

Bella swallowed hard, the pink that was in her cheeks when I arrived has disappeared. She was as white as me and her lips quivered. She was scared and she was looking at me in terror. There was nothing I could do or say to comfort or reassure her at that moment. Uselessly I stood there, silent.

_Ahh, a lover's spat. _

Charlie grinned and looked back and forth between the two of us. There was nothing he would like more than for us to have a disagreement. He was still clearly Team Jacob.

"If you two are having a fight…well, don't let me interrupt."

Neither of us responded. Charlie was merely a distraction. At that moment, we both were focused on who had come into the house and only saw each other. She looked to me for answers. And I looked to her in guilt, having failed to keep the dangers of our world at bay, yet again. He dropped his bowl loudly into the sink and walked back to the living room before the commercials had ended.

I grabbed tightly onto her waist and pulled her towards the hallway. "Let's go," I said sternly. I had to get her out of the house while I came up with a game plan.

"But Charlie!" he voice cracked in panic as she tried to keep her fearful plea to a whisper.

She was right. What about Charlie? Bella was my primary concern, but Charlie was hers and he was her father. As much as I was committed to Bella, I was committed to her family as well. I couldn't leave him unprotected and I couldn't leave her in the house, ripe for the picking. I pulled my phone from my pocket and hit speed dial.

"Emmett," I muttered into the phone so Charlie couldn't hear me. "There's been an intruder in Bella's house, sometime in the last twenty-four hours, while she was at our house. Charlie was unharmed and has no idea but she has things missing. It isn't Victoria. I don't recognize the scent. It could be the Volturi. We have to make her safe, and Charlie too." I spoke in such a frenzy I knew Bella didn't have an idea of anything I had said.

"Get her out of there, Jasper and I are on our way. We will keep an eye on the house and Charlie, until you talk to Alice and Carlisle and we figure out what the hell is going on," Emmett responded. We both snapped our phones shut at the same time and I pulled Bella towards the front door. She drug her feet, not having the answers I knew she wanted. I could force her to go, go caveman on her and throw her over my shoulder, but I understood her concern for her father and respected it.

"Emmett and Jasper are on their way," I whispered near her ear, to appease her, still tugging her towards the front door. "They'll sweep the woods and keep an eye on Charlie. He _will_ be safe."

That answer was enough to suffice for her and she quit dragging her feet. I pulled her along, past Charlie and out the front door before he had time to ask where we were going.

I quickly opened the passenger door of the Volvo and helped her in before climbing in and speeding off towards our family home. It was all happening so fast I don't think Bella had time to process it all.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"We're going to talk to Alice," I answered. I was frightened because I had no answers, no clue what to do or where to go. I liked control and this was a surprise I was not prepared for that caught me off guard. I tried to hide my fear but I sensed that Bella knew.

"You think maybe she saw something?" she asked hopefully. The truth was I hoped she had, so we would know how to act, but I knew there was a strong possibility she saw nothing. If Alice saw anything, she would have told me at once and if she saw it while I was hunting, she would have called me there.

"Maybe," I answered flatly, never turning my eyes to hers. If she saw my eyes she would not just question my fear, she would know it for certain.

Seconds later we were at the house. I hurriedly helped Bella from the car, scanning the area around me as I drug her up the front steps and through the door into the living room, where every member of my family was waiting anxiously.

As soon as I saw Alice, I clinched my fists in anger. How did she miss this? She was supposed to be keeping an eye on Victoria and on the Volturi. She was making so many careless mistakes lately.

"What happened?" I demanded of my little sister.

She had her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. She might have been tiny, but she didn't take shit from anyone, not even me.

"I have no idea," she answered. "I didn't see anything." Her eyes twinkled, but with fear, the same fear in my eyes and in the eyes of every other vampire in the room.

"How is that possible?" I hissed at her. I counted on Alice more than any other and she had failed me and failed Bella.

"Edward," Bella chided me quietly, grabbing onto my arm before taking my hand in hers.

I was fearful which made me angry and at that moment, Alice was the only person I could blame – fairly or unfairly.

"It's not an exact science, Edward," Carlisle said calmly, stepping between Alice and me to diffuse the situation.

_This is precisely what I feared. Now we are at risk._

Rosalie was not doing me or anyone else favors by adding fuel to the fire.

"He was in her room, Alice," I growled, peeking over my father's shoulder at her. "He could have still been there – waiting for her."

"I would have seen that," Alice retorted.

I jerked my hand out of Bella's and threw my arms up in the air in total frustration. Really? She was using that as her defense. She had missed so much lately. "Really? You're sure?"

"You've already got me watching the Volturis' decisions, watching for Victoria's return, watching Bella's every step. You want to add another? Do I just have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

Alice was cold and biting with her words. I could tell her patience with me was running out. But someone had to take the blame for what happened and Alice was the only one who could have seen whoever it was and she missed it.

"It looks like they already are," I snapped.

If Jasper were there, he would have worked his magic and calmed us down, but I was scared, Alice was scared, Rosalie was smug and Carlisle and Esme looked heartbroken that Alice and I were going at each other.

"She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see," Alice said.

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them send -?"

"I don't think it's them," Alice insisted. "I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?" That was the most perplexing point of it all to me. Whoever it was didn't touch Charlie. Victoria would have killed him. I was certain of that. Only the Volturi would leave him unharmed because they wanted me and they wanted Alice and killing Charlie would not help them achieve that goal.

"I don't know," Alice answered.

"Helpful."

"Stop it, Edward," Bella whispered.

Anger was eating me alive. It didn't matter who spoke, whoever it was, was going to be the victim of my rage. I quickly turned to Bella with my teeth clenched, jaw taught, glaring at her. Then I quickly remembered it was Bella. None of this was her fault. None of this was any of our faults. It was true. I had asked Alice to do too much. Bella was my responsibility, not hers. When I saw the fear in Bella's face, I instantly relaxed.

"Edward, you are scaring Bella," Esme said, moving to wrap her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"You're right, Esme. I'm sorry," I apologized to my mother. Then I turned to Bella. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you. It will be okay."

Then I turned to my sister, the target of my rage. "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

"I understand," my sweet sister said, no longer on guard against my barbs. "I'm not happy about it, either."

Instantly the mood in the room changed to one of quiet determination instead of blind rage.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed to focus. I knew if I focused on the why, the who would become clear to me. "Okay, let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?"

Esme moved to the sofa in front of Alice and Carlisle. Rosalie didn't move. She stared out the window, her back to us. I took Bella's hand and led her to the couch where she sat next to Esme. Esme put her arm around Bella's shoulders and I held her hand. Now we needed to come up with a plan, and to comfort Bella and make her feel safe in the process.

"Victoria?" my father asked.

I shook my head. That had crossed my mind several times and as much as I wanted it to be her, so I had yet another reason to kill her, I knew it wasn't her. "No. I didn't know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I've never met…"

Alice shook her head. That was an avenue she had given much thought to. "Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet. I will see that. I'm waiting for it."

That's when it occurred to me who they could have gotten past her visions. "You're watching for an official command."

Everyone turned their eyes to me for an answer, for insight into what I was thinking.

"Caius's idea," I said, clenching my teeth. It would be like Caius to go around Aro without disobeying him. He wanted us dead that day in Volterra and he reminded me they did not give second chances.

"Or Jane's…," Alice suggested. "They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face."

She had a very good point and the thought of one of them sending someone after Bella so soon disturbed me. Why did they let us leave if they had no intent of giving us time to change her? "And the motivation."

"It doesn't make sense, though," Esme said. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He – or she—had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter."

A shudder went through Bella when my mother mentioned Charlie. Bella had been tricked by James because she thought her mother was in danger and now she believed her father was. I didn't need her taking unnecessary risks.

"It's going to be fine, Bella," Esme reassured her, smoothing her hair. It was a shame she lost her only child. She would have been a great mother. She _was_ a great mother. To her, Bella was no different than Rosalie or Alice – she was hers. And Rosalie and Alice, and Jasper, Emmett and I were no different than the son she lost. She loved us all as though she had given birth to us. I was grateful for her calming presence.

Carlisle brought his hand to his chin and pondered the suggestion of the Volturi. "But what is the point then?"

"Checking to see if I'm still human?" Bella asked.

"Possible," Carlisle said. But I could tell by the tone and the hesitation in his voice that he did not think that was a likely answer.

_I wanted to go away. I wanted to get away with Emmett, away from all this madness. But, no. Now we are on babysitting duty and there is no way Em will leave if he thinks there is a fight to be had. Besides, I can't leave my family when they need me most. Damnit. Why doesn't Edward just turn her and get it over with so we can all go on with our lives?_ Rosalie let out an audible sigh and walked towards the kitchen.

Just then, Emmett and Jasper burst through the kitchen door, making their way quickly to the living room.

"Long gone, hours ago," Emmett announced with disappointment. I knew Emmett was hoping for a fight, for a confrontation. "The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That's bad luck." I muttered thinking of the good Jacob's pack actually could have done. "If he'd gone west…well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful."

Bella winced at the thought. I could not understand why she still cared so much what happened to Jacob. Esme rubbed her shoulders and comforted her.

Jasper directed his observations at Carlisle. "Neither of us recognized him. But here." He held out a crumpled, green object for Carlisle to investigate. My father took it and held it to his face. It was a broken fern frond. Jasper must have detected the scent on it. "Maybe you know the scent."

"No," Carlisle answered. "Not familiar. No one I've ever met."

That meant it wasn't one of the Volturi. Carlisle had met them all. For that matter, Carlisle had met covens all over the world. This vampire had to be new… a newborn.

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence…," Esme began, suddenly stopping when she saw the disbelief on everyone's faces. "I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn't he just come here then? If he was curious?" Emmett demanded.

"You would," Esme said with a sudden, fond smile. "The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large – he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

I was not convinced, in the least, that it was anyone other than an enemy. James, Laurent and Victoria had been curious and were of course, enemies. Anyone that threatened our way of life or our existence were enemies in our book. We needed to find out who it was and why they were here. Then they needed to be dealt with, swiftly.

My sister seemed to share my doubt of Esme's theory. "I don't think so. The timing of it was too perfect… This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see…"

"He could have other reasons for not making contact," Esme reminded Alice.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Bella asked in a panic. "Just the chance that someone was looking for me… isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

_Definitely. Come on, Edward. Do it already. _Emmett was practically lunging at her to make it all happen right then.

_This is such a load of crap. This never ends. It is always about Bella. All. The. Time. _Rosalie was, no surprise, more worried about herself than the situation at hand.

More fuel for Bella's fire. Panic set in for me. I knew she had a valid argument, but it didn't matter to me. There were ways around that. There were always ways around that. I was just fearful that the point she just made would resonate with one of my siblings that was all too anxious for her to become one of us. I had to nip it in the bud.

"No, Bella," I said quickly, before anyone else had a chance to give their input. "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger we'll know."

"Think of Charlie," Carlisle interjected. "Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

Thank goodness. My father was a voice of reason for me.

"I am thinking of Charlie! He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!"

Bella was frantic. Charlie was her priority and she was mine. How many options had I tried to protect her and make her life easy without changing her? I was running out of options and that was making _me_ frantic.

_Darling Bella. Edward, this is so hard on her. We have to do something._ My mother's concern for Bella hung thick in the air even though she didn't express her concerns out loud. Knowing it was hurting her was almost too much to bear and nearly enough to convince me to just give in to Bella's wish. Nearly.

"Hardly, Bella," my mother said, patting Bella's head again to comfort her. "And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

"_More_ careful?" Bella asked in disbelief. She had no idea how much more could be done. If she thought I was over-protective already she hadn't seen anything yet.

Alice shot me a glance. It was quick, but there was no doubt in my mind it was to chastise me.

"It's all going to be fine, Bella," Alice promised her. I squeezed Bella's hand as though that gesture would offer her any of the reassurances my family had. I was grateful they were there. I may have been good at many things, but certainly not creating a safe world for Bella. That was my greatest failure.

_Edward, we respect your wishes and understand why you are not changing her yet, but we are running out of options and soon we may have to act accordingly. In the meantime, we will make her safe and find a way to solve this problem. _Carlisle was even running out of patience with me. It seemed as though I was fighting a losing battle and needed to come up with a new battle plan.

The discussion had gone on long enough and I needed to get her back home. She needed to see Charlie and know he was safe and I needed to be there, to protect them both.

"Bella, don't you worry about a thing," my mother reassured her, hugging her as I opened the door of the Volvo for her. "You go home and rest and know that you don't have to fear a thing."

_It will be okay, Edward. Take her home and take care of her and we will come up with a plan._ I could always count on Jasper to stay on task. This was something in his control. He could devise the battle plan I needed.

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about," I said softly as I reached over to squeeze her hand. "Someone will always be there. Emmett, Alice, Jasper…"

She was looking out the window, fighting back tears. I hated seeing her in pain. She had taken on James and Laurent and did it fearlessly, but now she was worried about her father and she felt helpless. So did I. I wanted to be everything she needed in this world and couldn't be. I had no idea how to be just a boyfriend. When it came down to it, I was a vampire first and foremost and that negating nearly everything else I was trying to be.

She sighed in frustration and anger. "This is ridiculous. They'll get so bored; they'll have to kill me themselves, just for something to do."

"Hilarious, Bella," I said sarcastically. It constantly amazed me that despite the most dire or happy of circumstances, Bella always managed to work her mortality into the discussion.

She was angry and upset and worried and it showed on her face. As much as I tried to act as though everything was fine, I was unable to hide my concern and Charlie picked up on it like a tick on a dog.

_Ah, the quarrel continues_, he thought as I followed Bella into the kitchen where she commenced to fix him dinner, without so much as a word to either of us. I sat at the kitchen table, watching her, wishing more than anything I could read her thoughts. I would much rather hear her's than Charlie's although I was certain she was still plotting her change.

As she put their meals together I walked over to her, squeezing her shoulder as I whispered in her ear.

"I am going to do a quick sweep of the house and the woods outside. Don't you worry about a thing. I won't be far and I won't be gone long."

She continued to push the stroganoff from the skillet on to the plates and shrugged her shoulders in understanding. She didn't say a word, but her body language spoke volumes. She was angry with me.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her neck as I turned to walk out.

"You leaving, Edward?" Charlie asked almost hopefully as I walked past his recliner.

"No sir," I replied. "I just need to go out to the car for a few minutes."

"Oh, okay then," he said dejectedly.

"Dinner's ready, Dad," Bella called from the kitchen, setting the plates on the table a little louder than usual.

I returned just as Bella was setting down another plateful in front of Charlie. Her Stroganoff was his favorite meal and he always had extra helpings. I was certain Bella was a wonderful cook, but to me, all human food was utterly repulsive and I did my best to hold my breath.

"Jacob called again," Charlie said to Bella, raising his eyes just enough to make sure I was there to hear it.

"Is that a fact?" Bella asked, plopping down in a seat at the table across from her father. The sarcasm in her voice was clear and that made me happy. I hated that she missed Jacob, and she did. She could pretend all she wanted, but his words hurt her deeply. She was torn, torn between three worlds - her human world and the two worlds of fairy tales and horror stories.

"Don't be petty, Bella. He sounded really low," Charlie said in his defense.

"Is Jacob paying you for all the P.R., or are you a volunteer?"

_It wouldn't hurt to call him. He was here for you when Edward wasn't_, Charlie thought as he grumbled and dug back in to dinner. His thoughts cut me deep. He was right. I hated Jacob, but I respected him. He was successful at the one thing I had failed miserably at, protecting Bella.

Charlie finished off dinner and went back to the living room to watch whatever game was on the television. There was always a game on t.v. I stayed with Bella and helped her wash the dishes, in silence. I knew she had a lot on her mind. Truth was, so did I. I didn't know how to comfort her. Nothing seemed to be the right thing to say.

When it was time for me to officially leave for the evening, Bella walked out to the front porch with me to say our brief goodbyes. I would be back in her room, holding her safely in my arms within an hour. In the meantime, Rosalie and Esme were on watch in the woods.

_Go home, Edward. Talk to the boys. Jasper has some ideas. The sooner this is taken care of, the better. _

_We won't take our eyes off the house, sweetheart. No need to worry._

I reached up and lay my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close to me so I could kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, Bella. I promise, I will make you safe. I never want you to fear anything," I admitted.

"I love you too," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm not worried about me, Edward. I'm worried about Charlie. This is too much to put on your family. I just want to be able to help."

"I know you do, darling, but the answer is not to change you right now," I said. "As a newborn, there are too many chances of something going wrong to make it worth the risk."

"I'll see you in a little while," she muttered, reaching for the doorknob. "Take your time. I know someone is watching over me."

I returned home where Alice was deep in thought, trying to see something, anything that would give us a clue as to whom the intruder was. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were discussing various plans of action, not convinced one was more right than another. I couldn't stay and talk. I had to leave strategy up to my family. My mind was with Bella and that is where I needed to be, with her. Besides, I felt guilty leaving the girls to protective duty.

"Thanks Esme, Rosalie," I said, hugging each of them from their position in the woods across the street from Bella's house. "I've got it for tonight and tomorrow. I'll call when I need to be spelled."

"Well, it's someone else's turn next," Rosalie said snidely before turning to run back to the house.

Esme shook her head and rubbed her hand up and down my back. The look of frustration on my face must have given me away.

"She loves you, Edward and she loves Bella. Rosalie just expresses things differently," my mother tried to reassure me.

"Well, thank you for looking after Bella. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

Esme turned to follow Rosalie and paused, turning to speak to me again. "I do and that is why we will not let anything happen to her. I won't lose you again."

XXX

I climbed in through the window and Bella was already settled in bed, turned to face her door, with her back to me. She was going to play hard ball.

I took my place beside her, carefully tucking the comforter around her to keep her warm. I then wrapped my arm over her waist and pulled her into me, placing kisses on her hair and neck.

"I missed you," I admitted.

"Edward, can we just do this already and get it over with?" she asked, still not making eye contact with me.

I reached for her chin and turned her face towards me.

"Bella, I will not have this discussion with you now," I said sternly. "Right now we all need to focus on finding the intruder and keeping you, Charlie and the city of Forks safe. I cannot be side-tracked with having to deal with your change. Regardless of what you think, it is not the prudent choice and you just have to trust me on that. Can you just focus on your safety and listening to me, for once?"

A soft frown formed on her lips and she turned her face away from me again.

"Fine," was all she said.

I resumed holding her close and sang her lullaby softly in her ear until she fell peacefully asleep. Regardless of how incompetent I felt, I must have made her feel safe because she slept nightmare free.

Charlie got up before sunrise to head out on a fishing trip with one of his deputies. I hid in the closet when he came in to check on Bella, who was still fast asleep.

Once he saw she was sleeping peacefully in her bed, he crept down the stairs, gathered his fishing gear and headed off to the lake.

I climbed back in to bed with Bella and she continued to sleep until just after the sun came up, turning to face me.

"Good morning, my love," I said, taking her face in my hands, softly kissing her forehead and lips.

"Good morning," she smiled. "I need a human moment. Will you meet me downstairs?"

"I will be outside the bathroom door until you are done and then I will go downstairs with you," I grinned. "You are not leaving my sight."

Bella was in and out of the shower in record time. I could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo as I was sure she was lathering her hair. I leaned against the wall in the hallway, breathing it in. I just couldn't get enough of Bella.

She came out of the bathroom with her wet hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, bounding past me down the stairs where she made herself a bowl of warm oatmeal, sitting down on the couch to eat as she watched the latest news on CNN. I followed her everywhere, like a puppy dog, but still said very little. She was sticking to her guns and I still couldn't think of something safe to say.

"I'm going to let Jacob off the hook," she said matter-of-factly as she rinsed her bowl in the sink.

I grinned. I knew her. I knew how she felt about Jacob. He was important to her. My Bella would never walk away from someone she loved, and like it or not, she loved him. I smiled, knowing I had been right about her.

"I knew you'd forgive him," I teased.

"Did you now?" she grinned, rolling her eyes. She sat her cup of coffee down and made her way to the phone on the wall.

Maybe if she talked to Jake, it would distract her from the things I needed to worry about.

I let her and Jake make small talk and I wasn't too concerned because I could hear Jake.

"I'm not mad. You're forgiven," she said casually. It was too casual. She was making an effort to be blasé for me.

Then Jake asked Bella to come down and see him, promising to do anything she wanted, even cliff diving. I cringed at the thought.

"I'll keep you safe," he promised. "No matter what you want to do."

His words cut more harshly than Charlie's had the night before. Despite all the warning I gave to Bella about how unstable werewolves were, Jacob had never hurt her or posed a danger to her. I knew he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. If he hadn't been there when she dove off the cliff in March, we wouldn't be here today.

It was time I cut Jacob some slack too, and let him do what he wanted to do, protect Bella. I could use the help.

I held my hand out for the phone and Bella looked at me in surprise. She didn't speak and Jacob was confused by her silence. I reached closer yet again, sighing.

"Do you mind speaking to Edward?" she asked him with trepidation. "He wants to talk to you."

Silence.

More silence.

"Okay," Jacob finally answered. "This should be interesting."

Bella raised her eyebrows and glared at me as if to warn me to behave, like I wouldn't.

"Hello, Jacob," I said in a most respectable tone.

"Umm…hello, Edward. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Someone was here – not a scent I know," I began to explain. "Has your pack come across anything new?"

"No, just the same old vampire stink as usual, but we haven't been expecting anything new. Should we be concerned?" Jacob asked.

"Here's the crux, Jacob. I won't be letting Bella out of my sight till I get this taken care of. It's nothing personal –."

Jacob cut me off.

"Listen, Edward. Whatever this scent is, it's another vampire, not a werewolf. We have never posed a risk to Bella and you know it. The only time she has been in danger, has been from your kind. The safest place for her right now is not with you. It's with me and the pack. No vampire will dare come onto our land without paying for it with their, well, life isn't the right word, but you get the gist." He was excitable. This was an opportunity he had been looking for, to get closer to Bella and to get me to relent on allowing her to spend time with him.

"You might be right -." I began to agree when Jacob cut me off, still continuing on his defense tactic.

"You know I'm right. We took care of that Laurent character without one of your kind assisting us. We can handle ourselves and keep her safe while you focus on the intruder. Of course, there are enough of us that we can also help track the scent. I need to familiarize myself with it though."

"That's an interesting suggestion. We're quite willing to renegotiate. If Sam is amenable."

"I'll see what I can do, but no matter what, I am in," Jacob promised. "I can't promise what Sam or the pack will say, but I will keep Bella safe."

"Thank you," I said and I meant it. It was difficult asking for and accepting help from Jacob, but the most important thing was Bella's safety, not my ego.

"Well, while you track this bloodsucker, why don't you let Bella come to the res, with me. She will be safe and you and your family can focus on finding out who this is."

"I'd planned to go alone, actually," I said, surprised by the fact that his idea wasn't half bad. "And leave her with the others."

"You know you stand a better chance of tracking this vampire with several of you going at once. Trust me, Edward."

"I'll try to consider it objectively," I promised, and I would. I was. "As objectively as I'm capable of."

"Okay, well how about you let me come up there and try to catch on to the scent of this intruder so I can keep a nose to the ground, if you will. That way, if whoever it is comes close while she is with me, I will know."

"That's not a half-bad idea. When?"

"No time like the present. Does that work for you or did you two have plans?" Jake laughed.

"No, that's fine. I'd like a chance to follow the trail personally, anyway. Ten minutes."

"Of course, I need you to be out of the house, so I don't get the vampire scents confused," he added. It was possible, but I knew he was just trying to get more time with Bella.

"Certainly." I then held the phone out for Bella, who was standing in front of me with her mouth agape, wondering what had transpired between the two of us. "Bella?"

She took the phone and Jacob filled her in on what was happening. She seemed surprised, but happily so.

"Umm…thank you," she said, hugging me after she hung up the phone.

"I would do _anything_ to protect you," I replied, holding her close.


	10. TERRITORY

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. That stupid writing block got in my way, along with a Sam Bradley concert and bronchitis. But I am in the groove and am going to work on the next chapter tomorrow. It is getting good - more passion from Edward and now you get to hear what goes on in Jake's head where Mr. Cullen is concerned.

And if you missed it, I posted a O/S called Love Waits that came in second place in the voter's choice for the Love, Actually contest. It is the canon story of how Jasper and Alice met. I want you to know, this is the first of many. I plan to tell the story of each of the couples and how they met as well as each of their individual stories. Please leave me some love for it and for this chapter of Shroud.

As always, I want to thank my fantastic Beta, ForksPixie, without whom I would never write. She keeps me going and keeps me on track. On top of that, she is a great friend.

And I want to share a little love for UNF4Rob who was the pinch hitter as beta for Love Waits because I was under the gun and my Pix was sick. She also made the beautiful banner for the story which you can see on my blog.

* * *

10. TERRITORY

"Edward, you don't have to leave," Bella said, taking my hand in hers, her eyes pleading with me. "You two are acting like five year olds. We can all co-exist."

I smirked. Of course Bella would have that type of optimistic outlook. We _could_ co-exist. We had for decades, but existing in the same area and spending quality time together in the same room were two totally different things.

"It's not that I feel any personal antagonism toward him, Bella, it's just easier for both of us," I told her as I moved to the front door, towing her along because she refused to let go. "I won't be far away. You'll be safe."

"I'm not worried about that," she responded with a hint of sarcasm. Of course she wasn't worried about that. Bella still had very little sense of self-preservation.

She would be safe because I would make sure Jacob Black knew Bella was my girl. And just in case he was likely to forget that, I was going to leave behind something he could not ignore or avoid – my scent.

I smiled a knowing smile. Aware that while Bella thought I was just be saying goodbye, I was marking my territory, too. The bonus was I did get to be close to her. It was still very difficult at times. I still had urges to kill her but my mind kicked in and negated instinct.

I pulled her close and buried my face in her hair, nuzzling her neck. I let out a cool breath that sent a shiver through her body. For that I was sorry, but it was an extra effort to leave my scent so Jacob knew exactly where I stood and where his place was when he came into the house.

"I'll be right back," I assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead, disentangling my fingers from hers. I couldn't help but to laugh just a little, knowing what I had just done. I only wished I could be there to see Jacob Black's expression.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, scrunching her forehead.

"Inside joke," I smiled. "Be back soon," I re-assured her as I made my way to the tree-line.

_It took you long enough_.

I could hear Jacob's thoughts. He was close. He was waiting.

I stayed far enough away that I couldn't hear his precise thoughts but close enough that I would know if something went wrong.

His pulse sped up and words became frantic. I moved closer to the house so I could hear what was happening. I certainly didn't want Bella to think I didn't trust her judgment, but I would not take chances when it came to her. If I believed, for one moment, that Jake was putting her in danger I would be in that house quicker than she could ever imagine.

_It's cute how Bella worries about me. I am human enough that she worries about me being hurt. It must be nice for her to get to be maternal. Edward never gets hurt. Edward doesn't need her. I need her._

I needed her more than he could ever know. And while I was practically bullet-proof on the outside, I hurt on the inside. He had no idea the pain I suffered worrying about what affect my life had on hers or if I was keeping her from enjoying a fully satisfying life. He was a child. He could not possibly understand matters of unselfish love…who was I kidding? My love was far from unselfish. I tried to convince myself it was, that I was giving up things for Bella, to make her happy, to give her what she wanted, but my love was very selfish. Unselfish would have kept me away when I left her last year. But selfish brought me back to her, unable to walk away. She pulled me in. Her scent, her love, everything about her was intoxicating to me and I could not live without it. It was just that simple. Then it occurred to me, maybe Jake felt he couldn't live without her either.

I moved closer to the house. I stopped at the mailbox, knowing there should be acceptance letters pouring in soon. I ensured that Bella would have plenty of options to consider when it came right down to it. Sure enough, when I reached into the mailbox there was an envelope from Dartmouth.

Although I was outside the house I was close enough to feel the burning sensation in my nostrils and my throat from the bleach. It was a familiar scent at Bella's house, especially since the incident with Jasper at her birthday party. Bella said she did it for me. She said what I had to go through was difficult enough without having to resist blood spilled. But whose blood was spilled? I rushed to the front porch and had my hand on the door knob when I heard Jacob offer to help clean up.

"Let me clean up," I could hear Jacob say.

_It's the least I could do since it is my blood._

Of course he would offer to help her clean up. Again, that was something I could not do easily.

Bella gave him instructions for throwing the towel in the wash while she continued cleaning with the bleach.

"Do you have obsessive-compulsive disorder?" he teased her.

"We're a bit sensitive to blood around here. I'm sure you can understand," she scolded him.

Her words agitated him. I could sense the adrenaline pulsing through him, but not so much I felt I needed to rush in to save her.

_Of course it's about him. It's always about him._

"What's it like having a werewolf for a best friend?"

"When the werewolf is being nice, it's not so bad," she laughed.

I wished I could hear what she was thinking, what she wouldn't say to him. That was still one of the most frustrating things about my relationship with Bella. I wanted to know what she thought and felt, about me, about many things, but mostly about Jacob. Did she love him the way she loved me? What about him made her love him?

I didn't get to ponder those questions for long. My tactic had worked and his reaction brought a wide smile to my face.

_What a horrible stench. How can she stand to be near them? I can't even hug her._

I moved from the porch and sat on the steps, waiting impatiently for Jacob to leave. He was there to catch the scent, not hang out with Bella.

"See you around, Bells," he said.

Bella asked him if he really had to leave, much as she told me I didn't have to leave for him to come over. It was a fine line the werewolves and vampires walked.

"He's waiting for me to go. I can hear him outside," Jake responded.

Good. Leaving my scent and staying close reminded him that I was always near

"Hold up a sec," I heard Jacob say from the back door. I could hear his hand turning the knob. "Hey, do you think you can come to La Push tonight? We're having a bonfire party. Emily will be…"

Nice. A werewolf soiree. I wonder if Jacob would mind me attending with Bella?

"Yeah, Jake, I don't know about that. See, it's a little tense right now…"

I knew the inflections of her voice well enough to know that she really did want to go, but was worried.

"Do you really think anyone will get past all six of us?" he laughed.

He had a good point. As a coven we would have no problem with his pack, but whoever was looking for Bella was only one person and I had faith they could keep her safe. As much as I wanted to hate Jacob, and believe me, I tried; I knew he would always keep Bella safe.

"I'll ask," Bella said.

"Is he your warden now, too? You know, I saw this story on the news last week about controlling, abusive teenage relationships and –."

My hand was back on the knob of the front door. Knowing it would hurt Bella immensely if I killed Jacob was the only thing keeping me from putting him in his place right then and there. How dare he even allude to the idea that I would ever harm Bella in any way?

"Bye, Bells," I could hear his smirk through his voice. He knew I could hear him. He was saying it more to get under my skin than to make Bella contemplate the idea. "Be sure you ask permission."

He shut the back door and I opened the front at the same time, shaking the rain droplets off my head.

"Did you two get into a fight?" I asked, noting the knife sitting on the kitchen counter. He left peacefully so the likelihood was they did not, but a guy could hope.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, running and jumping in my arms as though I was returning from a weekend hunt as opposed to a trip to the mailbox.

"Hi, there," I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I could hear her heart rate increase. "Are you trying to distract me? It's working."

She snuggled in to my chest and I stroked her hair for a moment, breathing her scent in deeply, trying to get rid of the horrid dog stench.

She asked why I thought they were fighting and I noted the knife sitting on the counter. That caused her to rush to the sink and soak it in bleach, apologizing for the smell of blood, explaining what I already knew, that she had stabbed the dog.

"Bella, it's okay, really," I reassured her.

I tried to distract her by pulling the envelope from Dartmouth out of my jacket for her to see.

"Dartmouth? Is this a joke?" she asked, taking the envelope in her hands, her fingers gliding over the return address. I saw a glint of joy in her eyes, before she realized it. She then turned on her defensive nature again.

"I'm sure it's an acceptance, it looks exactly like mine," I smiled.

I knew it was an acceptance. I had made a significant donation to their building fund to ensure she was accepted, despite the late submittance. I had to give her options. I had to give her every option.

"Good grief, Edward – what did you do?" she asked, tapping me against the chest with the envelope.

"I sent in your application, that's all," I lied. It was for her benefit. She already suspected I did more. If I told her I made a donation she would never consider Dartmouth and I really wanted her to consider it.

We went on to argue about how she would pay for Dartmouth. I, of course, was more than willing to invest in her education if she were willing to embark upon it. Bella, on the other hand, was as stubborn as Bella was. She insisted no one would pay for her education other than her and she was mailing the contents of her bank account to Alaska tomorrow. I didn't care where she went to college. If she was willing to experience one more human thing, I would go anywhere – even to Alaska and penguins.

She continued to convince me that making everyone think she was going to Alaska was the solution. She believed it would keep anyone from asking questions or expecting a visit until she hoped to get her newborn tendencies under control. The deceit weighed heavily on her mind.

"It gets easier. After a few decades, everyone you know is dead. Problem solved." Perhaps I was too crass when I said it, but sugar coating things got Bella nowhere.

She flinched at my words.

"Sorry, that was harsh."

She diverted her eyes from me to the envelope. "But still true."

"If I get this resolved, whatever it is we're dealing with, will you please consider waiting?"

"Nope," she answered quickly, with a bite to her tone

"Always so stubborn."

"Yep," she answered defiantly.

Suddenly she was distracted by the washing machine, thumping to a halt. It was antiquated. I would have bought her a new washing machine too, but she would never accept it and I am sure Charlie would not appreciate Bella's boyfriend swooping in to save the day.

"That reminds me," she said, balancing the load in the washer out again and re-starting it. "Could you ask Alice what she did with my stuff when she cleaned my room? I can't find it anywhere."

Alice cleaned her room? When? Alice would do things like that at home, but I could not imagine her stepping in to Bella's house and taking it upon herself to clean her room. Alice did know boundaries.

"Alice cleaned your room?" I asked her in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess that's what she was doing when she came to get my pajamas and pillow and stuff to hold me hostage."

Hostage? Really? So dramatic. It was just a sleepover.

"She picked up everything that was lying around, my shirts, my socks, and I don't even know where she put them."

Why would Alice do that? I was running it through my mind. Then it hit me. She wouldn't do it. Alice would never do that. I stiffened in realization.

"When did you notice your things were missing?" I asked.

"When I got back from the fake slumber party. Why?"

"I don't think Alice took anything. Not your clothes or your pillow. The things that were taken, these were things you'd worn…and touched…and slept on?" I had my suspicions and I needed her answers to confirm those suspicions.

"Yes. What is it, Edward?"

It was her visitor. He wasn't just coming to the house to pick up her scent. He was taking her scent back to someone else. He was proving to someone he had found her.

"I don't know why, but he was getting your scent and taking it to someone. But I swear I will find out why. I will."

"I know you will," she said, laying her head against me chest.

Suddenly the weight of the world was on me. Yet again, Bella was in danger because of her association with me and I had to save her. I had failed her in the past. I didn't save her. Jacob did. Bella was my responsibility, my commitment, my existence. I could not fail her again.

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the display and saw that it was my father.

"Just the person I need to talk to," I murmured before hitting the answer button. "Carlisle, I –,"

"Edward, things are escalating in Seattle. I think there are several newborns. We need to investigate. We need to find out what is going on before we have unwelcome visitors in Forks. You should look at today's paper," Carlisle said.

"I'll check it out. Listen…Bella just discovered several of her personal items have disappeared. We cannot find them anywhere in the house. My only explanation is her visitor took the items. But why?"

"I don't know Edward. None of this makes any sense. There are so many things going on right now and with Alice seeing clearly, I just don't know. We need to talk. Her visitor meant her no harm. That is clear so right now we need to focus on Seattle."

Then I could hear Emmett interject in the background.

"I'll go to Seattle. Let's go get some newborns now," he boomed. I could practically see him jumping up and down, punching his fists in the air.

"Maybe I'll go…," I said, hoping Bella didn't hear me. When I realized she did, I knew I needed to change my tone. "Maybe not. Don't let Emmett go alone, you know how he gets. At least ask Alice to keep an eye on things. We'll figure this out later."

I snapped the phone shut and scanned the room for the newspaper.

"Where's the paper?" I asked Bella, reaching out to take her by the arm.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. She had to be confused, with everything that was happening and only hearing my end of the conversation with my father.

"I need to see something," I said, searching frantically, pulling Bella along. I didn't want her out of arm's reach of me. "Did Charlie already throw it out?"

"Maybe…" she said quietly.

I let go of her arm, realizing that the more questions I asked, the further I confused Bella and the more it slowed up the process of determining what was going on. I quickly darted out the back door to the Marks' house. They were gone and their newspaper was still in its box and slightly damp from the rain. I took it out quickly and made my way back into Bella's house, spreading the paper out on the dining room table.

It didn't take long for me to find the headline I was looking for:

"**Murder Epidemic Continues – Police Have No New Leads**."

Fortunately, it was page three. Only in the Seattle Times would a story about a murder epidemic be relegated to page three. After all this was the home of Ted Bundy and Gary Ridegeway, but what Seattle didn't know, was that this was a different kind of serial killer, a far more dangerous one. These murders were the work of a vampire, or vampires and there was no rhyme or reason to their feeding frenzy.

"It's getting worse," Bella murmured. I could hear the concern in her voice, tinged with fear, but she was typical Bella – trying to be defiant and strong and act as though she could take it on herself.

I frowned. She was right. It was not only getting worse, but bordering on out of control and we had to do something quick, something before the Volturi got involved.

This was utterly frustrating to me. I was unable to figure out the reasoning behind any of this and it was driving me insane.

"Altogether out of control. This can't be the work of just one newborn vampire. It's as if they have never heard of the Volturi before and that is possible. But who is creating them, and why?"

"The Volturi," Bella said hesitantly.

"This is exactly the kind of thing they routinely wipe out – immortals who threaten to expose us. You remember how important it is to keep our secret. They just cleaned up a mess like this a few years ago in Atlanta, and it hadn't gotten nearly this bad. They will intervene soon, very soon, unless we can find some way to calm the situation. I'd really rather they didn't come to Seattle just now. As long as they're this close…they might decide to check on you."

I remembered Caius's words as we were allowed to leave Volterra, intact. _"We do not give second chances."_

I knew he meant it. I had counted on Alice's visions alerting us to their impending visit so we would prepare and deflect. If the Volturi were coming, we had no time to prepare along with dealing with the newborn situation and trying to figure out who visited Bella's room and why. Most importantly, in it all was Bella. I had to protect her. I knew I could, but I had never considered having to worry about her on so many fronts. This would take the entire Coven clan to work on these issues and protect her.

The last thing I wanted was for the fear of their visit to encourage Bella to further push her agenda of getting changed soon. I still was hopeful I could bargain with her and get more time.

"What can we do?" Bella asked.

"We need to know more before we can decide that. Perhaps if we can talk to these young ones, explain the rules, it can be resolved peacefully." It was a long shot, but right now it was the only chance I thought we had. "We'll wait until Alice has an idea of what's going on…we don't want to step in until it's absolutely necessary. After all, it's not our responsibility. But it's good we have Jasper," I added, hinting to my newest brother's history. "If we are dealing with newborns, he'll be helpful."

"Jasper? Why?" she asked, confused and intrigued.

"Jasper is sort of an expert on young vampires," I smiled darkly.

"What do you mean an expert?" she asked.

These were questions that were not my place to answer. "You'll have to ask him – the story is involved."

"What a mess," she mumbled.

"It does feel that way, doesn't it? Like it's coming at us from all sides these days," I sighed, gently squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. "Do you ever think that your life might be easier if you weren't in love with me?"

It was a question I asked myself thousands of times a day. I just knew Bella's life would be easier and more carefree without me in it, but I needed her more than I had needed anything ever in my life and as long as she lived, I would as well. I would always look out for Bella, even if she wasn't mine to look out for. But I promised her when we came back from Italy that I would never leave her again until she specifically told me to and I was a man of my word. That being said, I also never stopped offering her outs, opportunities to live a normal human life. I didn't want her believing she owed me her life. That was the last thing in the world I wanted. I wanted her love. That was a fact, but I did not want her to give up her soul for me to have that love. Loving Bella was one of the most painful, yet pleasurable things in my century of life. I constantly worried about the price she had to pay for me and I certainly never felt worthy of it. However, I was grateful – grateful that Bella Swan walked into that classroom and stirred something within me - grateful that she loved me.

"Maybe," she said quietly before raising her eyes to meet mine, taking my hand in hers. "But it wouldn't be much of a life though."

"For me," I added. "And now, I suppose you have something you want to ask me?" I said with a wry smile, figuring I had to prod her to ask me about going to Jacob's event.

"I do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I teased her for a bit about the fact that she had promised Jacob to ask my permission to go to the werewolf soiree and she chided me for eavesdropping. It was impossible not to eavesdrop. There were times I certainly did my best to distract myself from hearing other people's thoughts, to give them privacy, but sometimes, especially when it came to Bella, I couldn't help myself. That was the case when it came to Jacob. I couldn't read her mind, but reading his gave me some insight into what she thought and felt.

"You don't have to ask my permission, Bella. I'm not your father – thank heaven for that. Perhaps you should ask Charlie, though."

"But you know Charlie will say yes," she said.

"I do have a bit more insight into his probable answer than most people would, it's true," I grinned.

Bella stood there, staring at me for several moments, and then looking to the ground and around the room. She was searching for something inside her, but I had no idea what it was. Knowing Bella, she probably wanted to go to La Push and felt guilty for wanting that. I never wanted that. I just wanted her happy. She had enough on her mind with graduation, the visitor, the newborns and now the threat of a visit by the Volturi. I could not deny her the opportunity to go and do something that would take her mind off of all of those things and the truth was, as long as she was with me that would be all that would be on her mind.

"Bella, I told you that I was going to be reasonable and trust your judgment. I meant that. If you trust werewolves, then I'm not going to worry about them."

Her eyes lit up and a smile formed after she closed her gaping mouth. "Wow," was all she said.

"And Jacob's right – about one thing, anyway – a pack of werewolves ought to be enough to protect even you for one evening."

"Are you sure?" she asked, not believing I would be so willing to send her to the wolves.

"Of course. Only…"

And this was the kicker. I was being more reasonable and giving her more freedom, but I was still extremely protective of Bella and had rules that had to be followed, to insure her safety and to offer me peace of mind.

She planted her feet firmly and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. She was dreading what was coming, which was good. My demands were small so she should take it as a relief to whatever was going through her mind.

"I hope you don't mind taking a few precautions? Allowing me to drive you to the boundary line, for one. And then taking a cell phone, so that I'll know when to pick you up?"

She took it just the way I had hoped.

"That sounds…very reasonable."

"Excellent," I smiled, pleased that I had figured out a way to negotiate my needs with Bella's desires.

"Hey Dad," Bella said into the phone, calling her father at work. "Jacob invited me to a bonfire at the reservation tonight. Is it okay if I go? I might be late."

"Sure, Bells," I could hear Charlie smiling through the phone, happy Bella was doing something with Jake. "Is Edward busy?"

"Um…no. Why?" Bella asked.

"I just figured if he were around, you would rather spend your evening with him."

"I have friends, Dad. Edward and I don't do everything together."

"Alright then," he said, wrapping the conversation up. "Be safe and have a good time."

Bella hung up the phone and turned to me. "Sorry Charlie is that way. He just can't let the whole Italy thing go."

"I get it Bella," I shrugged. "Charlie will come around. What matters to me is that you are happy and you want me around."

"Of course I want you around, always," She said, wrapping her arms around me.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't you have another phone call to make?" I asked, handing her the receiver.

"I could wait until you weren't around if you want," she said, taking the receiver.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I have nothing to hide from you and I would hope you have nothing to hide from me."

With that she dialed Jacob's number.

"This is Jake."

"Hey Jake, it's Bella."

"I know that Bella. I could see that on the caller ID," he laughed.

"Is the invitation still open for me to come to the bonfire tonight?"

"Hell yeah it is!" Jacob yelled. Even if I didn't have super sensitive hearing I would have heard him through the phone. He didn't bother trying to contain his excitement. "Edward agreed to let you go?"

Bella looked at me to gauge my reaction. She knew I could hear him. I never indicated anything other than my happiness that she was getting to do something she wanted.

"Of course, Jake," Bella said. "He isn't my dad."

Jacob chuckled. "Well, he acts like it sometimes and goodness knows he is old enough."

"Very funny Jake," Bella smirked. "But he wants me to take a few precautions."

"Like?" Jake asked with trepidation.

"He wants me to take a cell phone and call him when I am ready for him to pick me up-."

"He can't pick you up. He isn't allowed on the reservation," Jake reminded her.

"If you would let me finish," Bella scolded. "He will drop me off at the treaty line and you can pick me up, then you can take me back for him to pick me up when we are done."

There was a short pause.

"Sounds reasonable," Jacob said.

"I thought so too," she smiled. "So what time do I need to meet you at the treaty line?"

"Is six okay?" he asked.

"Yep, see you then."

"So, we have a little while before I have to get you to the treaty line," I said. "I need to give you the cell phone. It's back at my house. Do you mind going over there? I am sure Esme would love to see you."

"Sure," she agreed. "But I am going to drive separate. Then you can drive me to the treaty line in the truck."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I decided that I want to take my motorcycle back to Jacob. He did a lot of work on it and I want him to enjoy it or sell it and make some money for all that work."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. She had no idea I had purchased the Ducati.

"It's just, Charlie isn't going to let me ride and certainly, you wouldn't let me ride. I do have a propensity and right now I don't need to be taking any chances until I am bulletproof like you. And when that happens I am sure a ravenous newborn vampire tearing the town up on a motorcycle would not be the best idea."

"No problem, Bella," I said. "But I don't mind."

She just looked at me with questioning eyes and picked up her keys as we walked out the door. I hopped in the Volvo and headed towards the Cullen house, hoping to get there well before Bella and hide the Ducati, so she didn't feel any guilt. But traffic slowed me down and Bella drove faster than usual and she pulled into the driveway as I lifted the garage door.

I stood in front of the Ducati and Bella's bike, like a deer caught in headlights.

"What is that?" she asked as she climbed from the Chevy truck, slamming the door behind her.

"Nothing," I murmured, hoping she would just think it was a new toy for one of my brothers.

"It doesn't look like nothing," she scolded, trying to move around me to get a better look.

"Well, I didn't know if you were going to forgive your friend, or he you, and I wondered if you would still want to ride your bike anyway. It sounded like it was something you enjoyed. I thought I could go with you, if you wished," I shrugged. I hoped if I acted like it was no big deal, she wouldn't make a big deal of it.

The truth was I really had hoped to go riding with her. Running through the forest with the wind in my hair was one thing, but I longed to do human things, to share human experiences with Bella. She wouldn't have to ride on my back. We could ride, side by side through the mountain roads of the Olympic Mountain Range and find new meadows to explore. Bella wouldn't be my passenger. She would be my partner.

She walked over to the Ducati and ran her hand along the leather seat. It was sexy seeing her touch the machine with such tenderness; this perfect, sleek machine next to my tiny, fragile, beautiful Bella. Perhaps she would reconsider. Even if she didn't want to ride her motorcycle again, perhaps she would ride with me, slinging her leg over the Ducati, sliding up behind me, her chest pressed against my back, her arms wrapped tightly around me, tendrils of her hair blowing out from under her helmet, stirring her scent as I pushed the machine to its max. The vision of it was intoxicating. One thing was for sure, resisting Bella and trying to do the right thing was getting harder all the time. The desire to feel her naked body beneath mine, to move in and out of her as she climaxed from my soft touch was something I wanted to know desperately.

"I wouldn't be able to keep up with you," she whispered.

I stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eyes. With the other hand, I took a finger and tried to push her mouth into a smile.

"I'd keep pace with you, Bella," I admitted. To her, I was discussing motorcycles, but to me, it was so much more. I would give anything to be able to give Bella the things she needed and wanted – things I desired as well, but it wasn't safe or prudent.

"That wouldn't be much fun for you," she said.

"Of course it would, if we were together."

She paused for a moment and bit her bottom lip, which I knew meant she was hesitating before saying something.

"Edward, if you thought I was going too fast or losing control of the bike or something, what would you do?"

She knew what I would do. She knew I would find some way to save her before she could crash. She knew that I would worry that she would get hurt.

"This is something you do with Jacob. I see that now."

She reached for my hand and squeezed it, rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand.

"It's just that, well, I don't slow him down so much, you know, I could try, I guess…"

No. She didn't need to try. I had to accept that this was one of the long-lasting effects of the time I left her. She sought solace with Jacob and the motorcycles were something that brought them joy and her peace and I couldn't take that from them. There were many things Jacob had with her or could have with her, that I never would or could, but I had to remind myself the same could be said for me. He might have the motorcycles. But I had the meadow and I wouldn't trade that for any piece of machinery.

She looked at the Ducati again and I saw in her eyes that she was willing to try, for me, but there wasn't a spark, an excitement about it.

"Don't worry about it," I said, laughing it off. "Jasper was with me when I bought it and he really liked it. Perhaps it's time he discovered a new way to travel. After all, Alice has her Porsche now."

"Edward, I-,"

I quickly leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I wanted her to know that she was what was important, not the motorcycle. "I said not to worry. But would you do something for me?"

"Whatever you need," she promised quickly.

I released her chin and leaned over the motorcycle to retrieve the two gifts I picked up for her at the dealership.

When she saw the red helmet and the jacket draped over my arm she looked at me and shook her head slightly.

"Please?" I asked, lowering my eyes to get the most out of my plea.

She took the helmet into her hands and tossed it around. "I'll look stupid."

"No, you'll look smart," I said. "Smart enough not to get yourself hurt." I reached forward and took her face in my hands and pressed my forehead to hers. "There are things between my hands right now that I can't live without. You could take care of them."

"Okay, fine. What's that other thing?" she asked, reaching for the jacket hanging on my arm.

I laughed and shook it out for her to see it. "It's a riding jacket. I hear road rash is quite uncomfortable, not that I would know myself."

I held it out for her to try on. I was not going to let this one go.

She tossed her head back and pulled the helmet on to her head, then slid her arms into the jacket as I held it for her. I reached for her shoulders and gently turned her to me before zipping her up.

I had to smile. She was hot. Very hot. Wow. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth – her scent combined with the smell of the leather was erotic. I could feel my body react to the sight of her, in tight blue jeans and a snug leather jacket. I had to get a grip. She couldn't see the effect she was having on me or she would take total advantage of it, and me.

I stepped back, took a deep breath and eyed her from head to toe. She tugged on the jacket and wiggled her head from side to side, in discomfort.

"Be honest, how hideous do I look?" she asked in a voice muffled by the face shield.

I still couldn't find the words to describe my beautiful Bella, transformed into a sexy woman with one piece of clothing.

"That bad, huh?" she asked. I could even see her pouting lips through the visor.

"No, no, Bella. Actually," I was stammering over my words. She had me struggling to find the right words. I didn't want to be rude or condescending. I was at a loss. "You look…sexy." Yes. Sexy. That was the right word. I wish there was a more proper word, but she was damn sexy and sexy was the word that described her.

She laughed out loud and grabbed her stomach. She didn't believe me and I couldn't blame her. That word, and words like it, was not part of my vernacular outside of the discussions I had with my brothers.

"Very sexy, really." I was on a roll. Why stop? I needed her to believe I thought of her that way and I wanted her to see herself that way.

"You are just saying that so that I'll wear it," she negated. "But that's okay. You're right, it's smarter."

I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. I had gotten a grip on the physical affectations at the sight of her so she wouldn't feel me pressing against her. "You're silly. I suppose that's part of your charm. Though, I'll admit it, this helmet does have its drawbacks."

I slide fingertips up her side, to her shoulders and slide the helmet off, laying it on the seat of the Ducati. I took her back in my arms and kissed her with as much passion as I felt I could do safely. Slowly, my limits were increasing.

I slid the collar of her shirt to the side and placed soft kisses on her collarbone, then up her neck and gently sucked on her neck with my lips, causing her to moan and go weak in my arms. I moved my lips to her ear and sucked on her earlobe before leaving a trail of kisses to her mouth. I pressed my lips as hard as I dared to hers and pressed her body just as hard against mine. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with as much excitement.

We kissed like that for minutes until I knew I was about to cross a line I could never uncross. I pulled myself away from her and she let out an exasperated sigh. I couldn't wait for the day when there would be not stopping once we passed go.

"Okay, let's get you to your party," I said, opening the hatch of the Volvo so I could load her motorcycle in it.

"Wow," Bella said as I easily slid the motorcycle in and closed the hatch.

"What?" I asked.

"That's why I drove the truck. I didn't think it would fit."

"Give me some credit, Bella. Where there is a will, there is a way," I chuckled, moving to open her door for her.

She was mostly silent as I drove her towards La Push, looking out the window at the clouds.

"You know what this reminds me of?" she asked.

"No. What?"

"It's like when I was a kid and Renee would pass me off to Charlie for the summer. I feel like I am seven years old," she said, resigning herself to the fact that this is the way things would be for some time.

"Well, you don't look seven," I laughed.

I knew we were close to the treaty line. I could smell all the wet dogs, but I could smell Jake stronger than any other. That meant he was around the curve, waiting for me to deliver his package.

As soon as I came around the curve I could see Jacob, standing against his piece of shit car. The moment Bella waved and a smile came to his face – the smile of a child that just got what they wanted on Christmas morning.

I stopped the car thirty yards away from Jacob, so when I did a U-turn to head back to Forks there was no chance of me crossing the treaty line.

"Call me whenever you're ready to come home," I said, handing her the cell phone. "And I'll be here." Home. I liked saying that. I wanted Bella to know that wherever I was, was her home and she was mine.

"I won't be out late," she promised as we both climbed out of the car. I went around to the back to take the motorcycle and gear out.

_I'll take good care of her, bloodsucker. As a matter of fact, she is probably safer here than anywhere else._

He was trying to get in my head and I wasn't going to let it happen. I wasn't going to break my promise to trust Bella and her judgment. Jacob wouldn't make me break that deal.

I handed her the helmet and she tucked it under her arm and tossed the jacket across the seat of her motorcycle.

"Do you have it all?" I asked.

"No problem," she assured me.

I sighed, not wanting her to go but knowing I had to. I wanted to make sure she remembered what was waiting at home for her and I wanted to remind Jacob where her home was.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her as hard as I had back at the house. I made sure to pepper her forehead with departing kisses and run my fingers in her hair, knowing that Jacob would have my scent with him all night.

_Yeah, I get the point, Edward. One day she will kiss me too and I can do better than that._

I just laughed and released her to take the bike to his side of the treaty line. I got in his head and that was what was important. And that was just one of the advantages I had over Jacob Black – years of experience.

"Goodbye," I said to her. "I really do like the jacket." That was my insurance policy. It didn't matter how he entertained her tonight, she would smell me, remember I called her sexy and taste my kiss on her lips.

I climbed in to the Volvo and watched as she crossed the treaty line. The moment she stepped foot onto his territory he took the bike and propped it on its kickstand, grabbing her tightly in her arms, shooting me a smirk from over her shoulder as he moved his hand a little closer to her back side than I liked. But I had to be a bigger man and trust Bella.

I grabbed tightly on to the steering wheel, put it in to gear and did a sharp U-turn, heading back to Forks. The less I saw the better.


	11. GOOD vs EVIL

**Disclaimer: **_**Shroud**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting once again but I swear I am trying to get better about that. I am horrible at replying to reviews but each and every one of them means so much to me. I write this for you.

In case you wonder what keeps me so busy, check out these authors who I beta for. They have great stories you might want to check out.

Visions of Our Destiny by my fab beta ForksPixie  
Lost and Broken by shadowed by passion  
Jasper's Wanted Needs and Torn by jaydogrut  
Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85  
Still of the Night by StAngelS  
Eternal Midnight by MsTipene

As always, I have so much love for my beta ForksPixie. She always drops everything for me when I finally get a chapter written and she makes sure it goes out just right. And I want to thank UNF4Rob who continues to make pretty things to go with my stories.

* * *

11. Good vs. Evil

"I'm really glad you let her go to the reservation," Alice said excitedly, grabbing my hand as I walked in the front door. She was pulling me towards the living room.

"You are?" I asked.

"Well, I wish there were somewhere else she could go, but if she's not with us that is the safest place she can be," Alice said.

"But why are you glad? You love Bella. You are always telling me I take too much of her time and that you wish you had more," I reminded her.

We stepped into the living room and there were large boxes all over the room. Jasper was on the couch, pulling out strings of lights from one of the boxes.

_Don't look at me. I have no control over her._

"Because, silly," she giggled. "I decided we are throwing a graduation party and most of the decorations came in today." She gestured to the boxes and plopped down on the couch next to Jasper.

"A party, Alice? Really?" I asked, trying to remind her how badly the last party went.

"Yes, really. Just because one went bad doesn't mean the next will. Bella will only get to graduate once as a human and it needs to be special. This may be the last big thing she gets to celebrate in this life and I want to make it memorable. I want to throw a party the people of Forks will talk about for decades."

I walked to the armchair nearest the window and sat down, twiddling the chess pieces from the board next to me in between my fingers.

"Have you asked her, Alice? Do you think Bella wants a party?"

Jasper looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked, but was careful for Alice not to catch him.

"Of course she doesn't," Alice answered, pulling a string of lights out of the box as well. "But she will."

"And who do you plan to invite to this party?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone," she chirped.

"Seriously, Alice. What if something happens to one of them, like Bella and the paper cut at her birthday party?"

Jasper cringed at my words and stopped what he was doing. "I am really sorry about that, Edward. I wish I could take that back. I wish that had never happened. That one mistake, that one lapse of control nearly destroyed all of our worlds."

"Jasper, I know you didn't mean for that to happen and you would never do anything like that on purpose, but it could happen to any of us. Why push the limits of our self-control when it is not necessary?" I asked.

Alice shoved a box in my direction and scowled at me.

"Edward, you want her to have every human experience she can have. Bella is not the type to go out and find those opportunities, but she needs them nonetheless. Help me nudge her in to this one, like with prom. She will enjoy it later and this will be the last time she will ever see these people again—."

"_May_ be the last time she ever sees these people again," I suggested. "I still hold out hope Bella will come to her senses and decide she does not want our life for her own."

"Whatever, Edward. _Jasper_ knows it will happen. _I_ know it will happen," she fumed. "Hell, _everyone_ knows it will happen except for you and I know you better than that. You really are not that stupid."

_Let it go, Edward. Just say yes to the party since you know it will happen anyway and start helping with the lights._

Poor Jasper. He was truly in the middle. I was certain a party was not what he wanted. He didn't want to slip again, but he wanted nothing more than to make Alice happy.

"Just because you see it now, does not mean things can't change," I reminded her.

"You just continue in that canoe up the river of denial, Edward," she shot at me. "But the party is happening and as talented as I am, I have big plans and I need help so start stretching lights out."

"If you want this party to happen, then you are going to have to keep it a surprise from her," I said, reaching in to the box and pulling out a strand of lights. "So what are all of these lights for?"

"Since you asked," she smiled. "We are going to light up the trees coming up the drive, like an enchanted forest."

Jasper smirked and I laughed out loud. I don't think she realized how amusing her statement was.

"Enchanted… or something like that," I said.

"Anyway….," Alice re-directed us. "This party is for Bella, even though everyone will think it is for us, so tell me what you want… what you think she would want."

"Honestly, I don't think she would want a party," I admitted.

"Not an option," Alice chided me.

"She would not want anything formal," I relented. "She would want something hip and fun, something the kids her age just don't get to see a lot of. Maybe a disc jockey from Seattle or something. Something different than cake and burgers."

Alice ran through different possibilities in her head, quickly un-stringing strand after strand of lights.

_Dance Party_

_Luau themed_

_Catered_

_DJ_

_Gifts_

_Invitations_

_Group invite_

_Parents _

_Hot Tub_

_Band_

_Rave_

"That's it, Edward, it will be like a rave," she giggled.

"No, Alice," I asserted, dropping the strand I was working on and standing defiantly in front of her. "Raves have drugs and alcohol. No. For goodness sake Alice, Bella's father is the police chief."

"Edward, please pull that stick out of your ass long enough to listen to my plans," Alice smiled.

Jasper chuckled, but never took his eyes off the lights he was working on.

"Stick out of my ass?" I asked. "I am only trying to be practical."

"That's the problem, Edward," Alice said. "You are always so practical. I am throwing the rave so I make the rules. There will be no drugs or alcohol, but lots and lots of music and lights and dancing and food."

I sat back down and began working on the lights again, glaring questioningly at Alice. "How do you know you can handle this? A party of that type is a lot of work, Alice and you still have to go to school."

_Edward, are you trying to pick a fight? Just let her be._

"Yes, Edward, I can handle it," Alice snapped. _God, I wish you would lighten up, Edward. Just, for once, stop worrying and trust._

Alice was angry and it wasn't often she got angry. Jasper sensed her escalating mood along with my defensiveness and he began to work his magic. It wasn't so much that I gave in to Alice as Jasper made me not care to argue about it.

"Hey bro'," Emmett greeted me, barging in the front door, dropping shopping bags in the entry way as he made his way over to wrap me in a bear hug.

Rosalie came in behind him, quietly shutting the door and picking up the bags, carrying them up the stairs to their bedroom. She briefly acknowledged me in her retreat. "Hey, Edward. Where's Bella? Dog sitting?"

"You know she can't help herself," Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I hope he learns because he needs to be nicer where Bella is concerned," I said, patting him on the back.

"Definitely, because Bella is going to be one tough little newborn," Emmett laughed. "She will kick all of our asses."

I didn't say anything. I didn't argue. I didn't have to. It was the same argument I had with Bella a million times and a million times more with my siblings. It was wearing me down. I still held out hope she would change her mind and chose to remain human but I was running out of time and that was more and more evident every day. I couldn't make anyone understand that I wanted to be with her forever; that she was the one true love of my existence, but I despised myself for ever walking in to her life and making it an issue. I couldn't walk out now, no matter what, aside from being permanently eliminated from this world. I had tried to walk away, but I couldn't. I could never walk far away from Bella. She had a pull over me and I would always be two steps in front of her, or behind her or next her, protecting her. I also knew that while I wish I had never entered in to her life for her sake, something greater than anything I had ever known or considered brought us together. She was my savior and I wanted to be hers. It wasn't a matter of me not wanting to commit myself to Bella forever because that was already a foregone conclusion. The fact was I had to do everything in my power to save her soul. Bella was special and it was selfish of me to want to keep that all to myself and not let her go on to do great things in her human world. If I changed her, she would never be a mother, never be a grandmother, and never be President or whatever she wanted to be. Once she was changed she would cease to be anything other than a vampire, a monster like me. I loved her so deeply and so passionately I wanted to fight for her, to fight for her to live, not against her to die.

"Our challenge will be keeping her _urges_ under control," Jasper smirked.

"I bet she kills at least ten people in her first year, with that temper of hers," Emmett laughed.

"I really am not finding the humor in this," I interjected.

"I think the numbers will be higher," Jasper added as though he were a General calculating casualties before a battle. "I think she will certainly try her best to please Edward and kill as few as possible, but the newborn tendencies will be too powerful to overcome. I think the numbers will be closer to fifty."

I saw a twinkle in Emmett's eyes and he focused his attention on Jasper.

"Wanna place a bet?"

Jasper smirked and raised his eyebrow. He always loved a good challenge.

"I wouldn't take the bet, Jasper. It's not fair to Bella to pre-judge her."

"I am confident enough in the fact that IF she gets changed she will surprise you both and I am willing to offer something up for your bet," I added.

Each of my siblings turned and looked at me in shock.

_Edward, what are you doing?_ Alice thought.

"I have a brand new Ducati sitting in the garage that would probably love someone to call it their own," I offered.

"The Ducati?" Jasper asked, perplexed. "You bought that to ride with Bella."

"Yeah, well… I don't think riding motorcycles is our thing."

"Are you sure about that, Edward?" Emmett asked. "That is a pretty big bargaining tool and you have nothing to lose or gain."

"If the numbers are lower than you predicted Emmett, then I keep the Ducati and do with it as I please. Sound fair?"

"Deal," Emmett and Jasper chimed in together, bumping fists with me as our version of a handshake.

"Now, can we get these lights up?" Alice asked, handing us each a box.

With all of my brothers and sisters doing the lights we made quick work of it, each taking a strand or two and weaving it throughout the branches of one of the trees that lined the long driveway from the turn-off to our house. Alice would go and connect them to a power source later.

"So, Alice what else do you have planned for the party? I know you have more," I smiled, trying to let everyone know the dark subject of Bella's impending change had not overwhelmed me.

"Since you asked," she giggled. "I got great rave supplies. Glow sticks for everyone, purses for me, Rosalie and Bella that have light strings in them. Super cool. I got gloves that have lighted fingertips and strips across the wrist for all the boys who come to the party and I got glow in the dark hair gel for all the girls, along with glow in the dark fingernail polish. So I will set up a little instant rave beauty station when they come in."

"Wow, Alice. You are completely going overboard," I laughed.

"Is there any other way?" she laughed, launching up my back into one of the trees.

"Not when it comes to you."

"I also ordered the invitations and got back a preliminary sample. I will show you before you leave," she promised.

I reached up to be a gentleman and help her from the tree, although she was fine without any help from me.

"Thank you, Alice," I said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For doing so much for Bella," I said. "For giving her unforgettable human experiences like the sleep over and now the graduation. You are the best sister ever."

She stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss on my cheek and pat my arm. "I love you, Edward and I love Bella. I am happy to do these things for both of you."

There were so many trees and so many lights. Although we were fast, it still took hours because Alice wanted it just perfect. About an hour into the job Rosalie stormed out of the house, reminding us how terrible parties had gone in the past.

Just as I was taking in the last empty box into the garage my phone vibrated. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled it out. It was well before her midnight curfew Charlie had imposed. I hoped nothing had gone wrong while she was in the company of the wolves.

"Hey, baby," I answered the phone.

"Dear Lord, I am not your baby." It was Jake. "Bella fell asleep and I figured I would call so you could come and pick her up and get her in bed for the night."

I was in shock. That behavior was not typical of Jake.

"Um… thank you," I said. "Did she have a good time?" I asked, not really knowing if I wanted to hear the answer. I wanted her to have a good time for her sake, and because there were things she needed to get off her mind, but I also worried that if she had too good of a time with Jacob she would see him as a viable option and I would be left alone.

"She had a great time," Jake bragged. "We had a cook out around the campfire and she sat and listened to tribal lore my Dad was teaching us. It's important for her to understand it all, our history as well, since she is a part of this."

"Well, I am glad she had a good time and since she was well fed I can just take her home and get her into bed," I hoped my words stabbed at him, like his did at me. She might have spent the evening with Jacob and his pack, but she would spend the night with me in her bed. "I'll meet you at the treaty line in five minutes."

"Can I get a few more minutes? She is dead on her feet and I have to get her in the Rabbit and get to the treaty line," Jacob asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes anyway," I said, jumping in to the Volvo and speeding out of the driveway and down the gravel road from our house. "No more than ten minutes, Jake."

"No more than ten minutes," he said deflated.

"Oh, and Jake," I said.

"Yes, Edward," he replied.

"Thanks for inviting her tonight, she needed to get away and get her mind off things," I answered.

"Any time. See you in ten," he said, snapping Bella's phone shut.

Sure enough I reached the treaty line within five minutes and there was no Jacob. But he was slowed down by his homemade Rabbit and a sleepy Bella. I got out of the car and paced the woods just next to the treaty line, anxious to see her; anxious to see that she was, in fact, safe.

Right at ten minutes I could hear the engine of the Rabbit coming around the bend. Jake stopped it feet from the invisible treaty line.

_Keep your pants on, bloodsucker. I told you I would have her here in ten minutes and I did. Although, she could have just spent the night at my house. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind._

Jacob made it very hard to do what Bella wanted, which was for us to get along. He constantly over-stepped his boundaries and had a total disregard for the fact that she was my girlfriend, not his.

I stepped from the woods and placed my feet firmly on the invisible line while Bella slowly got out of the Rabbit. A real gentleman would have opened the door for her and carried her. But Jacob was not a gentleman at all. He was still just a boy in a man's body.

"Sleep tight, Bells. Don't worry about anything – I'll be watching out for you tonight," Jacob said. It was more a stab at me than reassurance to her. He knew I spent every night with her and he knew he wasn't needed.

"Night Jake, Thanks," Bella mumbled, barley managing to keep her eyes open as she stumbled groggily towards me.

"Night, Bella," Jake called back as he turned to get in the Rabbit and head back to where he belonged. Although I knew as soon as he got the car home he was going to return to the woods near Bella's house to spell Esme from her watch.

As soon as Bella stepped over the treaty line, I wrapped my arms around her waist and took the weight off of her.

"Bella," I said, letting her know I was worried that she stayed out longer than she should have; longer than she could. She had so much on her mind with finals and graduation coming up along with the mysterious visitor and graduation. She was trying to be so much to so many and it was taking its toll on her.

"Hi," she smiled, wrapping her arm around my waist as well. "Sorry I'm so late. I fell asleep and –."

"I know. Jacob explained," I said as I lead her to the car. She staggered and I worried more. "Are you tired? I could carry you." And I should. Jacob didn't. But I was a man and I was a gentleman. However, I knew Bella and she was pretty independent. She would not be pleased with me carrying her the short distance to the car as though she were an invalid.

"Jake explained?" she asked as she yawned.

"Yeah, he called me. How do you think I knew to be here?" I chuckled.

"Oh, right," she said. "I'm fine." She removed her arm from around my waist and took my hand, indicating she was fine to walk on her own volition.

"Let's get you home and get you in bed," I said, intertwining my fingers with hers. Truth was, I missed her even the short time she was at the reservation and I longed to get her back home, into her bed. I could lay there with her while she slept peacefully, knowing Jake would be in the cold night, keeping his watch in the woods. My job was much more pleasurable than his.

"Yeah – it was amazing," she said, perking up. "Edward, I wish you could have come. I can't even explain it. Jake's dad told us the old legends and it was like… magic."

No matter what, I would never be invited to a pack meeting and be let in on their lore and stories. It would be like inviting them to our house to tell them all about the Volturi. They didn't care about our history and I didn't care about theirs. What mattered was Bella had a good time.

"You'll have to tell me about it. After you've slept."

"I won't get it right," she yawned, making her words barely understandable. I opened the passenger door of the Volvo for her and helped her in, fastening the seatbelt.

Jake waited until I got her in the car to rev his engine and turn to head back to La Push. Bella raised her hand to wave goodnight as his lights hit the windshield of the Volvo, blinding her.

I flipped the switch to turn on her seat warmer. I thought that would make her more comfortable, especially as I turned the vent on to shoot cold air in her face. Her truck was still at my house and I had to take her back there so she could drive it home and I didn't need her falling asleep. I flipped open my phone and dialed Alice.

"I'm already on it, Edward," Alice chuckled. I called her to ask her to drive Bella home. I knew she could get her home quickly and safely and Charlie would never think twice about it or notice she was there. Bella wasn't in the shape to drive.

"Thanks little sis," I laughed, snapping the phone shut.

Soon, we were driving up the gravel driveway to our house and I pulled the Volvo alongside the truck, where Alice was already waiting, with the engine running to warm the interior for Bella.

I reached over and touched her cheek. She was slipping in and out of sleep.

"Hey, sweetheart. We're back at your truck. Alice is going to drive you home. You can't keep your eyes open," I said softly, running the backs of my fingers on her cheek.

Her eyes popped open and she quickly unfastened her seatbelt. "I was just resting my eyes. I'm fine."

I quickly exited the car and made my way to the passenger side, opening the door for her and offering my hand to help her out of the car. "Regardless, I will feel better if you let Alice drive you."

"Well, okay," she smiled, yawning. "If it makes you feel better."

I walked her around to the passenger side of her truck and turned her around to face me. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"I love you and I missed you tonight, but I'm glad you had a good time." I was glad she had a good time. I just hated that it was with Jacob.

"Thanks for letting me go," she said, resting her head against my chest as she wrapped her arms around my back, rubbing circles against my shirt with her fingers.

"I didn't let you do anything, Bella," I reminded her. "You are an adult and you are capable of making decisions on your own."

"Anyway," she shrugged, moving her head back to look at me. "Thank you."

I reached up and cupped my hands around her face, lowering mine to hers. "I am just glad you had a good time and are happy," I said as I pressed my lips to hers. She quickly moved her hands from my back to my neck, tugging at my hair, pulling me closer to her, pressing her lips harder than normal against mine.

I didn't want to pull away. I wanted her last memory of that night to be of me, not of Jacob and the bonfire. I wanted all of her memories to be of me. Besides, her lips against mine were one of the best feelings in the world to me; it was something that reminded me there were still human experiences for me. When I kissed her or touched her, electricity ran through my body, more often than not right to my manhood and I was grateful to Bella for re-igniting that fire in me.

I kissed her longer than usual before pulling away from her, leaving her panting, her eyes wide awake.

"Will you come to my room tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," I chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? Spending the nights in your bedroom is the way I keep track of each day. It begins with the sun rising and shining through your window, the rays of light bouncing off the highlights of your hair and it ends with me holding you safely in my arms, singing your lullaby as you drift to sleep."

_Dear God. Seriously, Edward. There are limits for me,_ Alice thought.

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighed. "You always say the loveliest things."

I opened the truck door and took her hand to help her in, shutting the door as she fastened her seatbelt. "I mean every word. You are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You make this life worth living, if you will."

_Okay, Edward. Let me get her home, and then you can climb in her window and whisper sweet nothings all night long_.

"See you in a little while," she said as Alice put the truck into reverse and backed down the driveway to a turnabout.

After Alice returned to the house, I took off and headed for Bella's, stopping in the woods nearby. I got there just as Jacob arrived to spell my mother.

"Nothing happened tonight," Esme informed me. "It was all quiet. Charlie appeared to have fallen asleep in his recliner while watching a game."

I reached out to give her a hug and leave a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Esme. For everything."

"You don't even have to ask, Edward," she smiled, patting me on the back. "We are all responsible for her and her family."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen," Jake said, taking his place under the shelter of a towering pine. Icy rain droplets began to fall. I noticed as they hit Jacob's head and exposed arms, steam rose from him. That was the one thing he could offer Bella that I never could, warmth.

"Thank you, Jacob and your friends as well," my mother said graciously. "We all care about Bella and soon enough this will be resolved."

Esme took off, deeper into the woods, taking a short cut back to our house.

Suddenly I could smell Bella's scent more strongly than I had since she left with Alice earlier. I turned to my left and saw her in the distance, raising her window for me. She turned away to climb in to her bed and I turned to make my way to her.

"I've got this," Jacob said. "You can go home and spend time with your 'family. As long as I am on watch nothing will happen to Bella. It is pointless for you to be here."

I turned to him sharply and stood close enough to him that my cold breath rose off him in steam. "I am here for her, not you, dog. As long as she is alive and wants me around I will be here and while you stand in the woods, taking your turn at guarding her and Charlie, which I appreciate, I will take my place where I am meant to be; holding her in her bed as she sleeps peacefully _knowing_ I am right there."

"Yeah, well, she knows I am here, too," he retorted.

"It's not the same and you know it," I reminded him. "If you could switch places with me I know you would do it in a heartbeat."

"At least I have a heartbeat," he mocked.

I ignored him and dashed across the street and made my way in through her window, where she lay in the bed, under a pile of blankets, waiting for me.

"Is Jacob out there?" she asked, shivering as I crawled under the covers next to her, tucking one blanket against her.

"Yes… somewhere," I said, knowing he was probably close enough to see our outlines from the soft light of her bedside lamp. "And Esme's on her way home."

She sighed, hating every bit of the protective duty we had all agreed to share. "It's so cold and wet. This is silly," she said, shivering more.

I laughed. "It's only cold to you, Bella."

"I still think it is ridiculous," she muttered as I pulled her blanket sheeted body against me, holding her in my arms, breathing in the scent of her hair.

I began to hum her lullaby and the excitement of the day facilitated her drifting off to sleep in record time.

Within an hour though, she became restless, occasionally shaking her head and hitting me gently with her fist.

"No, Rosalie, stop!" she muttered. "He is good."

I only wish I knew what she was dreaming of and why she was begging Rosalie to stop. I had no doubt the nightmare involved Jacob. He was always on her mind.

Soon she became quiet and I reached for her nightstand and picked up the book she was so obsessed with, Wuthering Heights. It had been some time since I had read it and I wanted to have something else that brought her and me closer. I was fairly certain that Jacob Black would not take the time to familiarize himself with Emily Bronte in order to relate better to Bella. I was surprised I was reading it again. I had decades under my belt with plenty of free time on my hands and I had taken the time to read Bronte, but Tolstoy was more my thing. But it didn't matter. I would do anything for Bella, to get closer to her, to understand her inner turmoil more.

_And there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired this. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drank his blood! But, till then – if you don't believe me, you don't know me – till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a dingle hair of his head!_

Did she realize how much the relationship between Heathcliff and Edgar, and thus, Catherine paralleled my relationship with Jacob and her? I was keenly aware of the similarities, but surely she wasn't. The book was well worn, which meant it was one she loved and had read many times over, times before I, and Jacob had come into her world.

I would like nothing more than to spill Jacob Black's blood and end him forever, removing him from her world and removing him as competition for her affections. But I couldn't. She loved him and if she loved him as well, there had to be something about him worth keeping alive; maintaining him for her sanity and mine. I had to fight the urge to kill him and, instead, learn to coexist. The more time I bought in regards to Bella's change, the more time I guaranteed he was in her life and I needed to make the best of it.

I had read several pages before coming to that passage, over analyzing every single word, interjecting our thoughts, feelings and situations into those of nineteenth century England. So much was the same, yet so very different. I liked to think I had a better chance at happiness than Heathcliff.

Bella began to rustle again, punching me several times in the chest, as though she were stabbing me. I tried not to touch her so that I didn't wake her. I wanted to comfort her, but I had to let her work through whatever she was experiencing. What was important was that I was next to her, ready to rescue her from the evils of her nightmares the moment she needed me. And just like that, her eyes flew open.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered, dropping the book onto the floor beside me as I stroked her hair, wrapping my other arm around her, pulling her close to me.

"No," she mumbled. "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked quietly. I don't know why I bothered asking. Her answer would be the same as it always was, no. She never told me of her nightmares, but I imagined they involved the conflicting worlds of the vampires and werewolves, with fragile humans caught in epic battles of good vs. evil. The only thing was, the more time I spent with Jacob Black, I realized he wasn't so much the evil villain I had made him out to be.

She shook her head, like I knew she would. "Too tired. Maybe in the morning, if I remember."

I laughed silently. I needed to start keeping track of all the things she had to share with me when she was awake. I wish I had the ability to sleep as she did, to hide from the difficulties in my world, even if only for a few hours.

"In the morning," I agreed, knowing she would not remember, or would avoid sharing with me, under the guise of forgetting.

"What were you reading?" she muttered, eyes closing as she began to drift back into the world of nightmares.

"_Wuthering Heights_," I replied.

She snuggled closer to me, draping her arm over my chest. "I thought you didn't like that book," she frowned.

"You left it out," I replied honestly. "Besides… the more time I spend with you, the more human emotions seem comprehensible to me. I'm discovering that I can sympathize with Heathcliff in ways I didn't think possible before."

"Mmm," she sighed and I knew she would most likely forget our conversation about the book when the sun came up.

She slept peacefully the rest of the night, her nightmares staying at bay for a few hours. Before I knew it the sun began to rise on a new day and as her alarm went off, she stirred.

"Good morning," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," she responded, pressing her face against my chest.

"Tell me about your dream," I encouraged.

"I can't remember," she replied, as she slipped out of the bed and into her house shoes. I honestly wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, but deep down, I hoped she had forgotten whatever had terrorized her in the night.

I climbed out of the bed and pulled her close for one last kiss as I ran back to the house to change for school and to allow her the human moments she had so few left of.


	12. THAT BOY

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

A/N: This is a big chapter. It is big, in fact, that I have decided to split it in comparison to Chapter 12 in the book. There was so much going on in this chapter so I focused on what I thought this chapter was about and will continue the rest with Chapter 13 when Jasper tells his story. I have to say, out of all the chapters I have written in my three fics, this is quite possibly my favorite, right next to the meadow in Continuation of Midnight Sun. I hope I give you a ton of insight into Edward in this chapter. The way he thinks and feels is so beautiful, genuine and raw and I really hope I convey that. For Bella, and for all of us, Edward is and will always be THAT boy and that is what this chapter is about.

So you know what I am working on, I am right into the next chapter but I have three one-shots I am working on. I am contributing one-shots to Fandom Against Domestic Violence, Fandom For Floods and Fandom Fights Autism. If you want them as soon as possible, consider donating to each of those causes and getting my one-shots, along with stories from hundreds of other authors I am flattered to be included with. Right now I have two Rosalie stories to tell, much like Love Waits told Jasper and Alice's story. And the third, I think I might jump into Esme's world.

As always, I have to express how much I love my beta and buddy ForksPixie. RL is a bitch to her sometimes, but she still makes time for me and Edward. If it weren't for her and her dedication to Edward's point of view you would never hear what makes him tick.

* * *

12. That Boy

"You'd better tell her, Alice," I advised my sister as we waited in the hallway outside Bella's classroom at the end of the day. "She does not like surprises and if you want this to work, you have a better chance by telling her."

"Fine," Alice relented, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. "But I think getting to see everything when I have it all together will blow her away."

"In reality, Alice, she would see the party and all the people and run into hiding," I added. "Would you trust that I know her well enough to say that telling her in advance is the easiest option?"

Just then Bella came out of her classroom, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey, guys," she greeted us, reaching for my hand and placing a quick kiss on my cheek.

"How was class, Bella?" Alice asked trying to work her way up to telling her about the party, which I was certain she did not want to do.

"At least there is only a week left," Bella said as Alice followed behind us out of the school towards the parking lot. "I have so much studying to do for finals, but the end is near."

Alice looked at me from the corner of her eye as I draped my arm over Bella's shoulders, pulling her close to me. The three of us made our way down the crowded hallways of the school towards the doors to the parking lot that signaled freedom at the end of each day.

"I could help you study if you want," Alice offered, smiling at me. She was trying to get out of telling Bella about the party, but I wasn't about to let that happen. If the party was just sprung on Bella, I would take the brunt of the blame for not telling her.

"Thanks, Alice, but I consider myself her personal tutor," I said. "Besides, I am sure you have other things to work on with graduation just around the corner."

As we made our way down the steps to the parking lot, Alice skipped ahead to my side, just a step ahead of me, turning to talk to Bella over her shoulder.

"I have foreseen…," Alice began, moving her hands as though she had an invisible crystal ball.

Bella smiled, always in awe of Alice and the tales she would tell, weaving in her true visions with stories she created on her own. I tried to elbow her in the ribs so she would get right to the point, but she dodged me. She needed to tell Bella about the party immediately. Soon, the invitations would be out and Bella would know.

"Fine," Alice said, pursing her lips. "Edward is making me do this. But I _did_ foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you."

The smile quickly disappeared from Bella's face and she looked up at me as if I had done something underhandedly.

"In English?" Bella urged.

"Don't be a baby about this. No tantrums." Alice smiled as she turned to face Bella, walking backwards down the hallway.

"Now I'm scared," Bella said, tugging on my jacket.

"So, you're – I mean _we're_ – having a graduation party. It's no big thing. Nothing to freak out over. But I saw that you would freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party," she spewed so fast Bella had no time to object, only shoot me a dirty look. Alice wasn't telling the whole truth. I told her Bella would freak and forced her to fess up. I reached out and messed her hair up which made Bella laugh. "And Edward said I had to tell you. But it's nothing. Promise."

Yeah, nothing. It was something. All the lights were strung in the trees and the numerous other boxes of party decorations and supplies that were flooding in to the house indicated the party was anything other than nothing.

Bella sighed and playfully slapped me on the back. "Is there any point in arguing?" she asked Alice, biting her lip nervously.

"None at all," Alice reassured Bella, moving to her side and pulling her into a hug.

"It will be okay, I promise," I whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent which was more fragrant as the wind gusts coming in from the open door blew through her tresses.

"Okay, Alice. I'll be there. And I'll hate every minute of it. Promise." she smirked.

Bella actually put up less of a fight than I had expected.

"That's the spirit! By the way, I love my gift. You shouldn't have." Alice smiled, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders to hug her as we continued to move through the stream of students filtering out of the school to the parking lot.

"Alice, I didn't!" Bella's voice was laced with panic and her eyes grew wide. I would have to tell her later about the Kings of Leon concert in Tacoma so she could get the tickets. It was one more thing Bella certainly shouldn't have to worry about with everything on her mind. As much as I hated having to hear everyone's thoughts all the time, there were occasions when it came in handy. Alice saw the tickets; I heard her thoughts and I'd convey it to Bella so she could pick up the perfect gift.

I reached behind Bella and slapped Alice in the back of the head. She was incredibly annoying sometimes.

"Couldn't you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this?" Bella asked. "Now I'll just be stressed that much longer."

Alice frowned and looked at Bella, then shot me a quick glance.

_Is she okay, Edward? Why would I wait until AFTER graduation to tell her about the gift? Humans confound me sometimes._

"Bella," Alice said slowly. The thoughts in her head were going a mile a minute though.

_She doesn't know what day it is._

_She forgot graduation is so close._

_But if I told her sooner she would worry even more._

_She is going to flip._

_Maybe a party was a bad idea. Oh no._

"Do you know what day it is?" Alice asked.

"Monday?" Bella asked as though Alice had lost her mind. She was right. It was Monday. It just didn't appear she knew _which_ Monday it was.

Alice rolled her eyes and I chuckled lowly. "Yes. It is Monday… the fourth," she pointed out, grabbing Bella by her elbow and spinning her around to see the oversized yellow poster covering the gym doors. There in big black letters was the date of graduation – one week away.

_It's not like she needs time to plan the party or pick out an outfit, or do _anything_ for that matter. She should know she only has to show up._

Bella looked at the poster and gasped. I thought she took the news of the party as well as could be expected at first, but it seemed panic was setting in.

"It's the fourth? _Of June_? Are you sure?" Bella asked, breathlessly as we exited the building, the cool rain and wind pelting us.

Alice was right; Bella didn't have any work to do for the party and had she known earlier she just would have worried more and she had enough on her mind. Maybe she was having flashbacks; remembering the outcome of the last party.

Jasper had expressed to me on several occasions that if there was one thing he could change since he had become a vampire it would be what happened with Bella. He felt incredible guilt over the depression she fell into, even though we didn't know until later. He regretted my departure and my near death.

The way he reacted to her blood was something that was natural. I could not blame him for his reaction. I hadn't done my job in making sure Bella was always safe. I let her down – not him. I knew part of Alice's inspiration for the party was to make everyone forget the last.

"It can't be! How did that happen?" she asked, the panic evident in her voice. I looked down and saw her fingers making slight, furious movements. She was counting.

_How do humans lose track of time? They go to sleep every night and wake up every morning. DUH._

Alice went on and on about what she planned to wear for graduation, spilling small details about the party décor, talking about taking a trip to Alaska with Jasper as soon as possible and about how crappy the weather was, despite the fact it was already June (after all, it _was_ Forks, one of the wettest places on earth). But Bella was numb. I could tell although Alice seemed oblivious. Every now and then Bella would nod or say "sounds great." But she wasn't there. Her mind was somewhere else. It wasn't like Bella to worry so very much. She was all about standing strong in the face of fear. I knew she couldn't be pleased about the party, but she loved Alice, and she loved me. She wanted to make us happy and would go to the party with very little fight. So I couldn't imagine why it was stressing her out so much. Perhaps she was worried about the teenage population of Forks, attending a vampire soirée.

I opened the car door for her and took her backpack, slinging it into the backseat before Alice climbed in. I turned on a radio station that played 80's music, hoping the pointless, cheerful lyrics of Madonna and Culture Club would distract Bella from the dark place she had clearly gone. Nothing made a difference. Alice continued to yammer on and eventually even I wasn't sure what she was saying. I was worried about Bella. She just stared out the window although I don't think she saw a thing.

I drove faster than I normally did and dropped Alice at the entrance to the driveway of our house. Maybe when Bella was away from Alice's incessant party excitement she would quit worrying about it. I knew I could distract her.

"Bye, Bella." Alice frowned as she shut the car door. She knew Bella hadn't heard a word she said.

Bella didn't respond. She was biting on her quivering bottom lip and nervously tapping her foot against the floor board. She was clearly turning things over in her mind and trying to hide it from me. I might not be able to read her thoughts, but her body language was unmistakable.

"See you later, Alice," I said, waving. I turned and headed back to Bella's house. I reached over and lightly squeezed her thigh, to try to comfort her. She slid her hand over mine and wrapped her fingers through mine. She even turned and smiled nervously at me before turning back to look out the window.

It was a very quick drive back to her house and she never said a word. I didn't either because I wasn't sure what to say. There was very little I could do to offer her reassurances in the car. First I had to know what she was most frightened of.

"We're home already?" she asked as I pulled her backpack from the back seat and opened her door for her after I parked in front of her house.

"We sure are," I muttered. Her gloomy mood was affecting my own and I needed to fix that.

I took her by the hand and led her up the steps and through the front door, dropping her backpack next to stairs.

"Let me take your mind off things, baby," I whispered into her ear, brushing my fingers along her neck, moving her hair off her shoulders.

I led her to the couch and pulled her down beside me, running my fingers up and down her arm, looking deeply into her eyes. The only thing was that she wasn't looking back. It was clear her thoughts were still elsewhere as she stared blankly out the window. Finally I had enough and knew I was going to have to do some prodding. I reached up and placed my hands on the sides of her face. She shivered under my cool touch and brought her focus back to me.

"Would you please tell me what you are thinking? _Before_ I get mad?"

She was looking me right in the eyes, but her expression was still flat. If I had any idea the graduation party would upset her this much, I would have told Alice it was completely out of the question. I could still tell her the invitations should be rescinded.

"Your lips are white, Bella," I said as I brushed my thumb across her bottom lip, sliding across its silky smooth skin. "Talk, Bella."

Finally she exhaled a huge breath and I felt hopeful that she was finally joining the real world again.

"The date took me off guard," she whispered. "That's all."

It seemed like quite a drastic reaction to the date. There was more to her fear. I was certain of that, but not being able to read her mind made it impossible to know what more there was.

She reached up and placed her hands on mine, lowering them into her lap. "I'm not sure what to do… what to tell Charlie… what to say… how to…." She was making no sense. I was fairly certain Charlie would not give two shakes about the party. She was giving me no insight. She was not giving me something to fix. I needed to fix what was wrong.

"This isn't about the party?" I asked, confused.

She frowned and looked at me in displeasure. "No. But thanks for reminding me."

Suddenly I had a moment of clarity. It was definitely the date that had her worried, but not the date of the party. She was worried because her date with immortality was suddenly upon her and she was not prepared. I hoped she would agree to continue with things the way they were since she had not told me of any plans to explain her impending departure.

"You're not ready," I whispered as a statement of fact.

"I am," she lied unconvincingly, taking in a deep breath. She seemed as though she were on the threshold of a panic attack. "I have to be."

"You don't have to be anything," I reminded her. "I am not forcing you into anything, certainly not this. I will love you regardless of your mortality or immortality."

I could hear the thrumming of her heart, suddenly thrumming like a hummingbird. Her breaths were speeding up. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. "Victoria, Jane, Caius, whoever was in my room…!"

"All the more reason to wait," I reminded her. She certainly should not have to be making a decision with a gun pointed at her head. She needed time to think, to process, to decide. If she took that time perhaps she would make the right decision.

"That doesn't make any sense, Edward," she said, pulling her hands away from me. I raised my hands back to hold the most precious thing in my world in my grasp.

"Bella. Not one of us had a choice. You've seen what it's done… to Rosalie especially. We've all struggled, trying to reconcile ourselves with something we had no control over. I won't let it be that way for you. You _will_ have a choice."

"I've already made my choice," she asserted. It seemed as though she believed that the more she said the things she said the more real it made them.

"You aren't going through with this because a sword is hanging over your head. We will take care of the problems, and I will take care of you," I vowed. After believing I lost her forever only months earlier I knew that the one thing I would never do again was fail her. "When we're through it, and there is nothing forcing your hand, then you can decide to join me, if you still want to. But not because you're afraid. You won't be forced into this."

"Carlisle promised," she argued. She brought this point up so much I couldn't believe she didn't repeat it in her sleep as a mantra. "After graduation."

"Not until you're ready," I asserted. It didn't matter what my father had promised her. He was a man of his word, but as with the Volturi, there were ways around it. After graduation could be days, weeks, months or years. I knew Carlisle better than almost anyone and I know he would not agree to change Bella under these circumstances. He had enough regret over Rosalie's change and it affected the way he looked at things. It would not be a casual decision when or if he did that again. "And definitely not while you feel threatened."

Nothing.

Bella had no response. She was confusing the hell out of me. One minute I think she is overly worked up over a party and suddenly she is so easily agreeable. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, taking in a deep breath so I could feel the burn of her in my throat. I was holding off the change for now, but I knew I couldn't forever; she was far too stubborn for that. I wanted to breathe her in, taste her, feel her, and smell her for as long as I could. When she changed she would still be my Bella, but the things that both challenged and encouraged me about her would be different and I never wanted to forget it.

"There. Nothing to worry about."

She laughed weakly. I should have known it would not be that easy. "Nothing but impending doom."

"Trust me," I pleaded. Two words. I needed her to trust me so much. But I also knew she had no real reason to trust me. She trusted me before and I left her, broken.

"I do," she said and it felt like when she said she had to be ready. She wanted to believe what she said but it didn't make it so.

I looked at her, hoping to pick up on slight changes in her expression, hoping an easy solution would occur to me through her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything," I said with conviction.

She didn't ask me quickly like I expected. She bit her lip and looked down, then back at me and smiled.

"What am I getting Alice for graduation?"

I snickered. I knew she would ask eventually, especially since Alice was so pleased with her gift. How could I not tell her and give her the opportunity to make my sister, who she loved as her own, so happy?

"It looked like you were getting us both concert tickets to Kings of Leon –."

"That's right!" she exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. "The concert in Tacoma. I saw an ad in the paper last week, and I thought it would be something you'd like, since you said it was a good CD."

"It's a great idea," I encouraged her. She never felt like she did enough for me, or for my family. She didn't realize that _she_ was the greatest gift we would ever have – material things meant little to nothing to us. We outlasted everything anyway. "Thank you." Alice never mentioned that the gift was for both of us, but I should have known.

I was still looking intently into Bella's eyes and I knew there was more.

"There's something else you meant to ask," I prodded.

Bella let out a sigh; her breathing finally slowing.

"You're good." she frowned. She hated it when I knew things; when I figured out things. She did love that I couldn't read her mind, but when one sense is taken away another is heightened. I had become very good at reading her body language.

"I have lots of practice reading your face. Ask me."

Another sigh and she leaned forward, against my chest so I could no longer see her face. It didn't matter. She was close enough for me to feel her heartbeat against my chest. I closed my eyes for a moment and imagined my heart beating against hers.

"You don't want me to be a vampire," she muttered, her voice full of defeat.

"No, I don't," I answered honestly. "That's not a question," I encouraged her to continue.

"Well… I was worrying about… why you feel that way."

"Worrying?" That was an odd word to describe the situation. Why on earth would she worry about why I felt a certain way? Why did it really matter?

She ran her hand up my chest and placed it against my collarbone, holding herself against me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Would you tell me why? The whole truth, not sparing my feelings?"

How to respond?

"If I answer your question, will you then _explain_ your question?" I asked. That was how it worked with me and Bella; tit for tat.

I could feel her nod her head, still tucked safely under my chin.

I took a deep breath, inhaling invisible courage to say what I believed; what I knew. "You could do so much better, Bella. I know that you believe I have a soul, but I'm not entirely convinced on that point, and to risk yours…" I shook my head; trying to shake the fear aside. She had no idea how strongly I felt about this point. To her, the word soul was just that – a word. To me, the soul was her essence, her being, her ticket to Heaven. How could I take that away from her? I was not God. I had no right to do such a thing. "For me to allow this – to let you become what I am just so that I'll never have to lose you – is the most selfish act I can imagine. I want it more than anything, for myself. But for you, I want so much more. Giving in – it feels criminal. It's the most selfish thing I'll ever do, even if I live forever."

I had taken many people's lives. I was a murderer. But it didn't matter if I was the worst serial killer ever known, I didn't want to be responsible for her life ending. If there was one life that was ever worth saving, protecting, preserving, it was Bella's. All of my life I was driven to kill. When I met Bella, I wanted nothing more than to drink her blood. But things changed. Now I existed to protect her. If I had to kill 100 men to save her life, I would. What was done was done. I was already going to Hell. I might as well do it thoroughly, but that was one place I did not want her to join me.

"Bella, if there were any way for me to become human for you – no matter what the price was, I would pay it." I had never meant anything more in all of my existence. As much control as I liked to think I had, I had very little control over this situation. In my perfect world, I could become a man with a beating heart and live a human life with my beautiful Bella. I would share a life with her. We would raise children together and grow old with one another. Then one day, one of us would die and the other would soon follow and we would once again be reunited in Heaven. But my perfect world was far from perfect. This was the point I was trying to drive home to Bella – once you entered my world, there were no do-over, no going back. I didn't want her to have the regrets that we all shared. It was an exclusive club she didn't want to enter.

She tilted her head back so she could look up at me and a beautiful smile spread across her face. Why was she smiling? Alice was right – Bella was confounding at times.

"So… it's not that you're afraid you won't… like me as much when I'm different – when I'm not soft and warm and I don't smell the same? You really do want to keep me, no matter how I turn out?"

I exhaled sharply in disbelief. How could she ever think that? She wasn't a product that I could return. The day she walked into that classroom, she became my world. Without her, I would cease to exist. I didn't want to exist without it. I never wanted to go back to the way my life was before her.

"You were worried I wouldn't like you?" I demanded. Suddenly laughter began to spill from me. "Bella, for a fairly intuitive person, you can be so obtuse!"

She smiled again, like the cat that ate the canary and I knew that she felt a certain victory in what I had admitted.

"I don't think you realize how much easier it will be for me, Bella," I explained further, since I was already on a roll. "When I don't have to concentrate all the time on not killing you. Certainly there are things I'll miss. This for one…."

I looked deeply into her eyes and brushed my cool fingers across her cheek. There was desire in my eyes and I was certain she knew it when the pink flush I so adored filled her cheeks, the warmth touching my fingers.

"And the sound of your heart," I said, slowly moving my hand very deliberately down her cheek, along her neck and placed it above her breast where I could feel the soothing thump of her heart against my hand. "It's the most significant sound in my world. I'm so attuned to it now; I swear I could pick it out from miles away. But neither of these things matter. _This_," I said, moving my hands back up to take her face in them. "_You_. That's what I'm keeping. You'll always be my Bella; you'll just be a little more durable."

It was true. There would be things I would miss about her, but the fact that I would still have her was what mattered most. Bella would always be Bella.

She sighed and relaxed her body, allowing the weight of her world to rest in my hands, allowing me to take care of her for once.

I answered her question. Now it was her turn. Tit for tat.

"Now will you answer a question for me? The whole truth, not sparing my feelings?" I asked, imitating her plea to me.

"Of course," she answered quickly, her eyes opening wide. I would miss her chocolate eyes. I would miss looking deep into them and disappearing into my sanctuary, her soul.

"You don't want to be my wife," I said slowly. It was difficult to say it aloud. I wanted nothing more than to tie myself to her in front of a God I would never know. To her, marriage was a piece of paper; a formality. To me, marriage was the joining of two hearts, two souls, even one heart that no longer beat and a soul that would only roam in the darkest recesses of the world. It was becoming one being and through her I had gotten to experience things I never did in my human life; things I never imagined getting to experience in my immortal life.

Her heartbeat, that I had become so attuned to, stopped for a brief moment then rapidly began beating, seemingly to escape the confines of her chest. Perspiration quickly covered her face and she rubbed her neck nervously. I was seeing fight or flight in action. Bella wanted to run away. I could not understand why a word as beautiful as marriage would send her running for the hills.

"That's not a question," she finally whispered.

Semantics. I lowered my hands from her face to take her hand in mine, playing with each finger as I prepared to take my stand.

"I was worrying about why you felt that way," I said, once again reflecting her words back on her. But with mine, I understood the word worry. Where Bella was involved, there was so much to worry about.

She swallowed deeply, the sound louder than the rapid beating of her heart. "That's not a question, either," she whispered.

"Please, Bella?" I prodded. I answered her question, as much as I didn't want to. I _needed_ her to answer mine. I needed to be put at ease.

"The truth?" she mouthed, no sound escaping her lips.

"Of course. I can take it, whatever it is." I said those words, trying to convince myself I believed them, but I knew I didn't. I was truly worried what her reasons were. One thing hadn't changed in my mind – I was still a monster. As much as I loved her, desired her and coveted her, I was no good for her. I wanted her to run from the monster, but I was afraid of what that would do to me when she did run.

"You're going to laugh at me," she laughed nervously.

Laugh? Well, that certainly was not the word I imagined in the whole scheme of things. I wasn't the kind of man to laugh at many things, certainly not whatever motivated my girl. "Laugh? I cannot imagine that."

"You'll see," she began begrudgingly, her ghost white expression rapidly changing to the lovely pink and flaming crimson of abject embarrassment. "Okay, fine! I'm sure this will sound like some big joke to you, but really! It's just so… so… so embarrassing!" she admitted, burying her face in my chest again. She knew if she hid her face from me I could no longer read her expressions, putting me at a disadvantage.

"I'm not following you."

She leaned her head back at me and glared at me. She was angry I wasn't getting it. I knew her that well. She didn't want to say whatever it was because it would make it a reality.

"I'm not that girl, Edward. The one who gets married right out of high school like some small-town hick who got knocked up by her boyfriend! Do you know what people would think? Do you realize what century this is? People don't just get married at eighteen! Not smart people, not responsible, mature people! I wasn't going to be that girl! That's not who I am…." she trailed off. I could tell she had so much to say and was passionate about why she felt the way she did, but felt defeated.

Why did she care what anyone thought? I could care less. I only cared about what she thought. It was times like that when the differences between us became glaringly obvious. She was a child of the 90's and I was a man from the turn of the century. When I heard her reasons I knew that was a perception of the modern day, but found it utterly absurd. Despite that realization though, it also reminded me why I was not the best choice for her, no matter what she believed. As much as I wanted to hate Jacob Black I couldn't escape the reality that he would, on the surface, be a much better choice for her than me.

"That's all?" I asked. I expected far worse.

"Isn't that enough?" she asked.

I was still shocked and confused. "It's not that you were… more eager for immortality itself than just for me?"

"Edward!" she exclaimed, slapping me in the chest to chide me, laughing nearly hysterically. "And here… I always… thought that… you were… so much… _smarter_ than me!"

It was amazing how the most serious of all discussions could turn on a dime where Bella and I were concerned. I pulled her in my arms and laughed along with her. We had both fed unfounded beliefs by our silence when merely speaking to each other about our concerns would have solved that.

"Well, that's a relief," I reassured her.

"Still… it doesn't change anything," she asserted.

"It's nice to understand though," I admitted. I could see her side. I didn't like it. I didn't buy it, but I could see it. I hoped she could do the same for me. "And I do understand your perspective. Bella, truly I do. But I'd like it very much if you'd try to consider mine."

She tilted her head back once again and smiled, but her eyes told me she was still confused or stubborn. Getting her to understand my truth, my beliefs would be far more difficult. When it came down to it, she was far more stubborn than I was.

"You say you are not _that_ girl, Bella – the girl who finds and marries the love of her life at such a young age. And why? Because of perceptions. What is in your heart?" I asked, placing the palm of my hand above her breast, feeling the rapid thumping of her heart. "Because I want you to know I am _that_ boy. I am that boy from 1918 that was ready to go to fight the forces of evil, regardless of what my parents or anyone thought. And had I known you then, I would have been _that_ boy – the boy that would have courted you, brought you fresh cut flowers and shared lemonade with you and your mother in your sunroom. Then you would come to my house and enjoy iced tea on my back porch while my mother supervised us, sitting in the corner, knitting yet another scarf. I want you so badly. I will be almost any boy you want me to be if it means I get my girl, but I will not comprise your morals and break the one rule I have not broken. You may not understand, but my Catholic upbringing still resonates with me and the beliefs I was raised with have stuck with me on many levels."

"How would you court me?" she asked with a slight smile, reaching out to touch my hand.

"I imagine one Sunday I would be at Mass with my parents, sitting at our regular seats in the middle of the sanctuary. The door to the church would open just as the homilies have begun and I would turn to see who would step into the church at such an awkward time, and it would be you. You chestnut hair would be pulled back in barrette and the sun would shine on you from behind, illuminating your beautiful white skin and the pink in your cheeks, from the mortification of having every eye in church turn towards you. And, of course, I would notice the deep brown eyes that were so distinct against your fair skin. My mother would nudge me to turn back towards the priest and I could hear the door shut behind me. For a few brief seconds I worried you might have left until I heard the clicking of your heels, and those of your mothers as you made your way down the aisle, taking a seat on the pew to my right. I couldn't be obvious and look up at you, as bad as I might have wanted to, but I couldn't fight the smile on my face. You would have been the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life and I would have known after church I would have to meet up with you at the potluck, to find out about the beautiful mystery girl who came into my sanctuary. Throughout the service I could hear your voice singing the homilies and I swear I could breathe in your scent as the wind traveling through the open windows brought it to me like a gift. You would smell like honeysuckle and I could imagine taking you for a walk in a park nearby my home where I could show you the joy of eating honeysuckle."

"Eating honeysuckle?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Yes. There is so much I could have shown you. After services we would join the rest of the congregation in the fellowship hall for a potluck brunch. After I helped my mother carry in her dishes of deviled eggs and baked beans, I made my way to you; to help you with the desert you were carrying in. 'May I help you?' I would ask. You would blush and look down before answering bashfully. 'Yes, thank you.' And you would hand me the cake pan.

"'I'm Edward Masen,' I would introduce myself. And you are? 'Isabella Swan,' you would say bashfully. 'My family just moved here from California.'

"'Well, welcome to Chicago,' I would greet you as I sat down the cake pan on dessert table. 'Thank you,' you would say softly as my mother approached. 'Mother, this is Isabella Swan. Her family just moved here from California,' I would introduce her to you. 'Well, Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you,' my mother would say, extending her hand to you. 'My name is Elizabeth Masen. I would love to have you and your family over for dinner this week and perhaps we can get you introduced to other members of the community.'

"'Thank you Mrs. Masen,' you would say with a smile crossing your face. 'That would be wonderful.'

"'Sorry to run, but I need to organize some of these dishes coming in,' my mother would apologize. 'Please bring your mother and father by to introduce them to us before you leave.'

"'Thank you ma'am,' you would smile. 'I will do that.' You and your parents would come for dinner during the week and my mother would undoubtedly make her famous pot roast for everyone. For three days I would anxiously anticipate your arrival because when I met you, I felt a spark – something I had not felt with another girl. I had a feeling you were the one and I couldn't wait to see you again. Just as my mother sat the dishes on the table there was a soft knock at the door and I rushed to answer, knowing it was you. 'Welcome to our home, Mr. and Mrs. Swan and Isabella,' I greeted as the three of you stepped into the foyer and I took everyone's coats. 'Something smells wonderful,' your mother would say. 'Pot Roast,' my mother would answer, entering the hallway, wiping her hands on her apron before she shook your parents' hands. 'I am a horrible cook,' your mother admits. 'My name is Renee, by the way.' 'Well, Renee, perhaps we could take some cooking classes together,' my mother laughs. 'My name is Elizabeth and I am so happy to have you in our home.'

"'Mom, this is Mr. Charles Swan, Bella's father,' I introduced our parents as they shook hands. 'He is working for the Chicago Police Department.' 'Oh my,' my mother gushed. 'You have a lot of work ahead of you to battle the mafia's hold on this city. You and Anthony, my husband, will have much to talk about. He is a lawyer.' Just then my father walks in the room and joins us all, encouraging us to have a seat in the lounge room, where my mother has a fresh pot of tea. 'So good to see you again, Isabella,' my father says, hugging you around your shoulders. 'How are you finding school here in Chicago?' 'It's different than in California,' you answer bashfully. 'But, for the most part, all the girls are nice.'''

"You see, you would be going to an all-girl school in that time," I explain to her.

Bella laughs and encourages me to go on with the story.

"I would see you at every church service and function and would look forward to the next time I would get to see the beautiful girl with the dark chocolate eyes, porcelain skin and thick brunette hair that would fall in loose curls around your shoulders. Word of the First World War would come around, but it wouldn't peak my interest. You are all I would want. I talk about you on end to my parents, especially my mother. 'Mother, I think Isabella is the girl I want to marry,' I would reveal to her one Saturday over afternoon tea. 'But what about college, Edward? You have to be able to provide for this girl, and for your family,' my mother would gently remind me. 'Well, I will start college in the fall and the wedding wouldn't be until next summer," I would explain. 'I would continue with my studies and work in father's office in my down time to provide for our lives, as a married couple. I have never been surer of anything in my life,' I say to her convincingly. 'Have you discussed your plan with your father?" she asks me. 'Of course I have,' I answer. 'He understands that she is my destiny. She came to Chicago for me.'

"'Oh, Edward, you have such romantic ideas,' she would smile, sipping on her tea. 'Have you discussed your plans with Isabella? Does she feel the same?' 'I know she feels the same,' I reassure her. 'We have discussed our adoration for each other on many occasions, but I have not told her of my plans to marry her. That would not be proper. First, I must ask her father for her hand in marriage.' 'Then I suggest you put on something more presentable and make your way to the Swan residence to have that talk with Charles,' my mother would encourage. 'Oh, and you will need a ring.' I would put on my best Sunday suit and check in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. My mother would meet me in the hallway with a small box. 'Open it,' she would encourage. After slowly opening the lid to the box I would realize it was the ring my father had given my mother when they married 20 years earlier. 'But, this is your ring, mother,' I would say, trying to hand the box back to her. 'I have many rings now, Edward,' she would smile, tucking the box into my hand and closing my fingers around it with hers. 'I do not have a daughter and this is something that should be handed down. Please, offer Isabella the ring when you ask for her hand in marriage. It would be an honor.' I would kiss my mother and thank her, tucking the ring away in my inside jacket pocket as I made my way out to the Model T we had recently purchased. I wasn't the best driver in the world, but fortunately many people still used the horse and buggy so I had some leeway. I would park the car in front of your house, having broken out in a sweat on my way to your house. Your father would meet me on the front porch. Knowing my mother, I had no doubt she had my father call ahead to inform Mr. Swan of my intentions.

"'Good afternoon, Edward,' Mr. Swan would say, motioning for me to join him in the wicker chairs on the wrap around porch. There was a pitcher of iced tea sitting on the table between us, so I was certain he knew I was coming. 'Good afternoon, Mr. Swan,' I would say, nervously making my way to sit next to him. Your father would pour me a glass of tea, then pour one for him and take a long, slow sip. 'What has you out this fine Saturday afternoon? Is there a church event we didn't know about?' he would ask, eyeing my suit. I would tug on my jacket lapel and smile. 'No, sir. I came to pay you a visit.' 'Why would you have to dress up in your finest to pay me a casual visit?'

"'Well, Mr. Swan,' I would clear my throat, shaking, trying to gain the courage to tell him of my intentions. 'I am very fond of Isabella and, well… I plan to work at my father's office while I finish my education. I plan to become a lawyer like my father… anyway… I would like to share my life with Isabella. I am here to ask your permission to ask Isabella to become my wife.' Your father would chuckle, undoubtedly at my nervousness. I would pull out a handkerchief you had given me with your initial on it and dab the sweat from my brow, taking a large gulp of tea. 'You are a fine young man, Edward,' your father would start. 'You come from a fine family and you are a good Catholic boy. I couldn't ask for Isabella to have a more perfect mate than you.' I would smile, feeling I had achieved a small victory, but your father would not be done. 'What about children? Will you be able to manage a job, a wife and a strenuous college education along with raising children?' 'Well, sir, I have not discussed any of this with Isabella, but I am sure God will bless us with children when he sees fit and I am confident I can provide a comfortable, loving life for Isabella and as many children as we are blessed with.' 'Hmm,' your father would mutter, drinking his tea, looking off at the park across the street. I would wait for what seemed like an eternity before he finally turned to me and spoke. 'Do you have a ring?' he would ask. 'Yes, sir, I do,' I would say, fumbling in my jacket pocket to remove to box my mother had given to me. I would open it and show it to him. 'It was the ring my father gave to my mother when he asked for her hand in marriage. My mother would like Bella to have the ring.' Your father would look closely at the ring before closing it, smiling and handing it back to me. 'Well, Edward, it seems as though you have given this a great deal of thought and I have no doubt you love Isabella as much as anyone could. You have my permission to ask for her hand in marriage. When do you plan to do this?' 'Honestly, sir, I would like to do it today, if possible,' I say, placing the box back in my pocket. 'I cannot wait to hear what Isabella thinks and to know if she wants to spend the rest of her life with me.'"

I grinned as I stopped the story, Bella looking at me longingly.

"What next? Tell me the rest of the story."

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, barely brushing her cheek with my hand.

"That, my dear, is to be continued," I teased.

"When?" she pouted.

"The rest of the story is only appropriate to be shared between a husband and wife."

"You play dirty, Edward," Bella offered as a parting shot on her way to the kitchen.


	13. PAST IS PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

A/N: You all have waited patiently for me to update and I appreciate that more than you know. I have had some family stuff to deal with the past weeks, but I am making lemonade out of lemons and already have the next chapter written and am trying to get ahead of the game so you get an update every two weeks (after all we are getting to the good stuff).

Along with this huge chapter to hopefully satisfy you, I also wrote and donated a O/S that took off from Edward's 'That Boy' speech in the last chapter of Shroud. It is nearly 12,000 words and tells the story of Bella and Edward had they met in 1918. You can check out Fandoms4Floods and donate throughout the month of March to get your copy of it, along with compilations from many more authors from several fandoms. So far, they have raised over $10,000 to help the victims of last month's flooding in Queensland, Australia.

And much love to my beta, ForksPixie for betaing this huge chapter AND the one shot already this week, with a sick little one. Thanks to UNF4Rob for making the pretty banner for the one-shot and thank you to cutecanukgirl for helping me with research for both ventures. I also want to thank each of the authors I beta for, for giving me a few days off to write.

* * *

13. Past is Prologue

All the talk of courting and conditions must have distracted Bella from the worry that had plagued her sleep as of late. She slept peacefully, tucked into my chest, nestled in blankets to keep the chill away. While she slept I continued my covert reading of 'Wuthering Heights'. In lieu of being able to read her mind I hoped that I could gain a better understanding of her reasoning and thought processes any way I could and all I had to go by was what Bella was reading. At first I saw a lot of Bella and Jacob in Catherine and Heathcliff's relationship and I imagine Jake taking Bella's rejection much the same way Heathcliff took Catherine's. Then, as I do with most things, I thought more about the characters and tried to think how Bella would be thinking. I questioned why she would want me more than Jacob, when he was logically the best choice for her. In many ways I was Heathcliff in my stubbornness and selfishness, but I also saw Bella in Heathcliff. When he wandered the moors, talking to Catherine's ghost, longing to have her in his world again, I imagined how my departure late last year must have affected Bella. Had she been in that amount of emotional pain and torment? Heathcliff wasn't one person. Heathcliff was all of us and that only served to confuse me that much more.

I finished the book and placed it back on her nightstand, with the book mark just where she left it. She nearly caught me reading it once before and I couldn't risk that again. She would surely believe I had lost my mind. I lay there with her in my arms, breathing in her scent, grateful for each and every moment I had with her after having come so close to losing her once before. I hoped the story I had told her earlier would stick with her and she might understand that, although I had become a monster, there was still a part of me that was the human Edward I once had been. Perhaps she would understand that side of me and see why her soul was so very important to me.

Before I knew it the sun had begun to peak in through the window and it was time for me to return to my house, to go about my daily routine of showering, changing clothes and driving back to Bella's house to pick her up for school. Another graduation was fast approaching for me, and for Bella. Going by her time line, she had very little time left to adhere to the human routine we had established. I wasn't sure what the future held for us, but I knew it would be spent together, no matter what.

"Morning Edward," Esme welcomed me as I came in the front door of our house. The family was all mingling in the living room. It looked like they were talking about something in the newspaper that Carlisle had laid out on the ottoman in front of him.

"Good morning, Esme," I said, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "What's going on?"

"Do you have a few minutes?" Carlisle asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

I began walking towards the couch and answered, "Sure." I was wondering what had happened to get them all together this early in the morning, although the constraints of time meant nothing to us.

"We were going over this morning's newspaper," Jasper chimed in as I took a seat across from Carlisle. "Whatever has been going on there is escalating and we need to decide what to do."

"How bad has it gotten?" I asked.

"They are comparing the killings to Ridgway and Bundy and even Jack the Ripper," Emmett chimed in. "But Ridgway killed 48 women over 21 years. They know this is different. There have been thirty-nine murders and disappearances that have similarities, all within the last three months."

"That seems like a much larger number than the last time we talked about this," I said, prodding for more information.

"It is," Carlisle said solemnly. "Twenty-one of the murders have occurred in the last ten days alone."

"It's becoming very obvious that a newborn is responsible," Rosalie said as if bothered by having to deal with the whole matter. "All of the victims have disappeared at night and they are all burned so severely that dental records were needed to identify the bodies. That points right to the work of newborn vampires and if I see it, it means the Volturi likely see it."

The Volturi. The thought brought back fearful memories of my short time in Italy and the promise they made to follow up on Bella's 'progress' when they let us leave. We needed to keep them away from the area. Seattle was uncomfortably close. If the Volturi got involved, it would be nothing for them to make their way down to Forks.

I looked to my sister, hoping she had some insight she had not shared. "Alice, have you seen anything?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out an exasperated sigh. "No, Edward. Nothing. I am trying so hard, but I don't know exactly what I am trying to see. I am trying to see the visitor into Bella's room and I am trying to see who is behind the murders in Seattle and I am trying to see any possible moves by the Volturi. I think there is just so much; that my mind is so muddled, I am missing it all."

Jasper squeezed into the chair with her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, darlin'," he said softly against her ear. "No one doubts that you are trying."

"What should we do?" Carlisle asked looking at me and Alice, hoping one of us would have the answer.

"I would say wait; wait until things become more clear-," I said before Alice cut me off.

"What if it _never_ becomes more clear, Edward? What if I never see what it is we are to do?" She was frustrated; far from her jovial self.

"Perhaps we need to make a trip to Seattle, soon; to check things out," Carlisle suggested.

My father's response elicited a range of reactions in the room;

Esme patted him on the shoulder and turned to go upstairs. _I just can't think about this right now, think about another battle. _

Rosalie was fuming with anger, gritting her teeth to keep from saying a word. _I just want some dammed peace and quiet. I have done nothing to have to worry about something happening to me or Emmett when it comes to the Volturi. I didn't break their rules._

Emmett was clearly excited, jumping up from his seat, throwing air punches; ready for a fight. _Bring it on. I couldn't be in Volterra or I would have kicked their asses there, on their turf. Now they are on mine and I will show them the Cullens control this part of the world._

Then there was Jasper and Alice. Alice looked as though she could cry, if it were possible. She was used to having the control that came with seeing the future but what was happening was out of her hands. Jasper hugged my sister tightly and raised his eyes to meet mine.

_We will do what we have to do, Edward, to keep Bella safe, to keep Forks safe. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,_ is all she could think.

I stood up to leave. Bella would be expecting me back at the house soon.

"I'll be back later and we can come up with some sort of game plan. Perhaps Alice can rest and something will come to her." I patted my sister on the shoulder to reassure her. I didn't want her to think I was pressuring her.

"See you later, Edward," they all chimed.

I grabbed my back pack that sat near the front door and made my way down the front steps to the Volvo. A light mist was falling, dampening my hair, setting the mood for the day.

As I made the short drive to Bella's house I hoped that she had not seen the news and chances were, she hadn't. She usually woke up in a rush to get ready before I arrived. I would try to get to the house and make the paper 'disappear' before she or Charlie got it.

When I pulled up in front of the house I noticed the newspaper was not in its slot just under the mailbox as it usually was and Charlie's cruiser was already gone. Perhaps he got the paper on his way into the station and took it in the car with him. It didn't matter if Charlie read it. He was as police officer. He would surely know about the killings anyway and be worried no matter what. I also knew that most likely, he would not discuss the killings in detail with Bella, trying to shield her from the things that went bump in the night. The only problem with that was, she not only knew about the things that went bump in the night, she slept beside the very monsters he would protect her from.

It was still early and I knew Bella was probably still getting ready for school. I tapped lightly on the door, in case anyone nearby was watching. I didn't want them thinking I walked in and out of the house whenever I felt like it, with no respect for the man of the house. No one answered – not that I expected them to, so I quickly slipped the key down from the eave, unlocked the door and slipped it back. The house was quiet but Bella's scent was strong and I knew that meant she was freshly showered, her strawberry shampoo hanging heavily in the air.

"Bella?" I asked, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, my eyebrows pulled together in concern when I saw her pouring over the very newspaper I hoped to hide from her.

She must have been deeply involved in the story because she gasped and spun around in her seat to where I stood. She never heard me come in.

I quickly made my way to her side, taking her hand, trying to calm her; perhaps dazzle her and distract her from the newspaper article.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I did knock…."

"No, no," she said quickly. "Have you seen this?" she asked, pointing to the paper.

I hadn't been able to distract her from the headline and the sensationalism of the murders; a frown creasing my forehead.

"I hadn't seen today's news yet," I said. I wasn't lying. I was told about the news and I had seen the newspaper, but not the story, so my conscious was clean. "But I knew it was getting worse. We're going to have to do something . . . quickly."

Bella scrunched for forehead. She didn't want us to put ourselves in harm's way, ever again, for anyone, especially not her. "What does Alice say?"

"That's the problem." I frowned, unable to hide the frustration we all felt over the situation. "She can't see anything . . . though we've made up our minds half a dozen times to check it out. She's starting to lose confidence. She feels like she's missing too much these days, that something's wrong. That maybe her vision is slipping away."

Bella's eyes widened. "Can that happen?"

"Who knows? No one's ever done a study . . . but I really doubt it. These things tend to intensify over time. Look at Aro and Jane."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked and I was frustrated; frustrated that I couldn't give her hard and fast answers to make her feel better, feel safer.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy, I think. We keep waiting for Alice to see something so we can go... and she doesn't see anything because we won't really go until she does. So she can't see us there. Maybe we'll have to do it blind."

Bella shuddered and stood to wrap her arms around me. "No. I don't want you to go, none of you."

Bella was worried and I was worried. Alice was worried, therefore Jasper was worried. Carlisle and Esme were both concerned, mainly for Bella I believed. They knew we could handle ourselves. Emmett was anxious for a battle and Rosalie was just irritated with the whole matter. We needed to have a family meeting, to discuss everyone's thoughts and fears and, together, come up with a game plan. As much as I wanted Bella to want to remain human, I had to acknowledge the fact that she was a member of our family whether human or immortal. While I wanted to protect her from all the dangers I also realized that the time had come for her to be more well-informed. If she knew better what we were all facing, she would be a stronger asset.

"Did you have a strong desire to attend class today?" I asked, sure she would be surprised at the notion of me encouraging her to miss a day of school, especially with finals approaching. "We're only a couple of days from finals; they won't be giving us anything new."

She released me from her hug and looked at me in bewilderment before a smile crossed her lips. "I think I can live without school for a day. What are we doing?"

"I want to talk to Jasper."

"Why do you want me there?" she asked.

"There are things you need to hear; stories I have not told you," I answered. That was a part of the reason she needed to go, but the other reason was I couldn't have her out of my sight. I needed to keep a protective eye on her. Charlie kept tight reins on her in the evening and she needed her sleep for finals so this was the best time to get together with my family to talk.

While Bella ran upstairs to change her clothes and get her books I called Alice.

"Hey, little sister," I greeted her.

"I am one step ahead of you, Edward," she smiled. "The moment you left the house I knew you were going to skip school, which means I am skipping, too. I already told Jasper so he is anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Believe it or not I never doubt you, Alice," I reminded her. "Thanks for everything, especially for being my sister."

"Jeez, Edward," she chided me. "Stop it with the mushy stuff. War is being declared on us and we have battle plans to put in place."

"See you soon," I said, ending my call just as Bella came bounding down the stairs with her hair pulled back in a lose ponytail.

It didn't take us long to get to the house. I was anxious to speak with Jasper and I didn't bother taking the time to drive at human speed when no other cars were around.

"Hey, Edward. Ditching, Bella?" Emmett grinned at Bella as he moved in from the kitchen, handing Bella a Coke.

"We both are," I reminded him.

_Yeah, I know little bro', just giving her shit._

Emmett laughed. "Yes, but it's_ her _first time through high school. She might miss something."

I rolled my eyes. He knew better. Bella was a good student and even if she did miss anything she had me to tutor her. It wasn't as though I hadn't taken Calculus at least twenty times over.

I nodded to the television they were all so focused on. The volume was so low Bella couldn't hear it, but I could and I knew they could, too. CNN was covering the story and their specialists were debating the possibility of a serial killer at work. They were right. It was a serial killer, just one far more prolific and humanly unstoppable than any they had ever experienced before.

"Let's go now," Emmett said with sudden enthusiasm. "I'm dead bored."

A hiss echoed down the stairway from upstairs. It was Rosalie, clearly as irritated as she was when I left the house to pick Bella up.

"She's such a pessimist," Emmett muttered to himself.

"We'll have to go sometime," I muttered to Emmett, hoping Rosalie didn't hear me. When she appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly began her descent to the living room, her face expressionless, I knew she heard me. She was quietly trying to intimidate me, but her thoughts were loud.

_Can't you just take Bella and run away if you are so dead set on being with her? You continue to put us in danger and now you want to get Emmett directly involved in this, yet have no idea who you are dealing with. Your selfishness knows no bounds._

Carlisle was shaking his head. "I'm concerned. We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi."

My father was torn. He knew someone had to deal with the problem in Seattle and not one of us wanted it to be the Volturi. Carlisle had dealt with them long enough that he knew second chances were a rarity and we weren't likely to get a third.

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," I said. "It gives us so much less reaction time."

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme murmured. "It's not right to let them die this way."

Carlisle didn't like to have Esme worry, about any of us or anyone else for that matter and the fact that she was fretting didn't sit well with him. He wanted the situation taken care of and alleviated as soon as possible for all of our sakes but he didn't like the thoughts of stepping on the Volturi's toes by exacting the justice and punishment that was reserved exclusively for their handling.

"I know," Carlisle sighed.

_It's not just one newborn. It is an army of newborns. Perhaps the Volturi are doing nothing because they want them to come to Forks, to deal with us so they don't have to._ Jasper's eyes were bright and wide with the sudden possibility that what we were dealing with was something he had dealt with many times before.

"Oh," I said sharply, turning my head to look at Jasper. "I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything."

I could hear Jasper's thoughts and because no one else could they all looked at him in confusion, wondering what revelation he had. Bella looked especially frustrated. She always felt two steps behind when it came to the way my family communicated. But it was time we let her in.

"I think you'd better explain to the others," I said to Jasper. "What could be the purpose of this?"

I began to pace, lost in thought. Why would they do such a thing? What had we done to them? Was it because Bella was still human and knew our secret or was it because Alice and I had not agreed to join their coven? Or was it the fact that, if Bella was changed, our fringe coven would be that much bigger, threatening their authority.

"You're confused," I heard Jasper say, looking up to see him addressing Bella. Alice was by her side with her arm around her shoulders.

"We're all confused," Emmett grumbled.

"You can afford the time to be patient," Jasper told Emmett. "Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now."

Bella inhaled deeply, shocked at having heard what she wanted to hear so desperately. She didn't have to say that to me, but I knew. She now knew what Alice had always predicted and I had known for some time. She was a part of our family.

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" Jasper asked.

Emmett sighed theatrically, and plopped down on the couch with Rosalie, who was rolling her eyes. Carlisle and Esme has gotten comfortable on the couch. Everyone had heard Jasper's story before and it was full of drama and intrigue and they were prepared to hear him tell it again, this time to Bella.

"Not much," Bella admitted. Jasper should have known that telling his story was not something I would do. I hadn't told her Rosalie's story and Jasper's was nearly as tragic as hers. His just involved more suffering, drawn out over a longer period of time.

_How much have you told her about my past? Have you told her about my change?_ Jasper asked silently. I shook my head, indicating I had not told her about his entrance into this world and the hard row he had to hoe to get where he was today.

"No," I answered his thought. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now."

_I will be as thoughtful as possible when I tell her my story, Edward, but I will not lie and I will not glorify anything. She needs to see the dark side as well._

Jasper slowly rolled up the sleeve of his sweater and held his wrist under the edge of the lamp shade next to the couch. Bella looked at his wrist, not seeing at first what he was showing her. She then looked at Alice and me in confusion, then back to his wrist. Moving his arm closer to the bulb, he ran his finger along the outline of scars similar to the one Bella received from James. It was then she realized.

"Oh," she breathed as realization hit. "Jasper, you have a scar exactly like mine," she said, holding her wrist to his, comparing their scars.

Jasper smiled faintly. "I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella."

He pushed his sleeve further up his arm and twisted and turned his arm under the light, trying to show her that the initial scar was but a piece of a great puzzle.

I moved closer to them, wanting to be close if she needed me. I also knew I needed to keep my distance somewhat and let Jasper tell her his story, without any interference from me. He would not let her get upset or scared. He would control her mood if it came to that. More importantly than Bella hearing his story was the fact that Jasper was sharing it with her; the first human he had shared his story with. It was a peace offering if you will. He had done everything he could since we returned from Italy to repair the damage done unintentionally by him at her party.

Bella reached out carefully to run her fingertips along the raised scars on his arm, feeling more than could be seen by the human eye. She gasped, staring up at him. "Jasper, what _happened _to you?"

"The same thing that happened to your hand," Jasper answered in a quiet voice. "Repeated a thousand times." He said as he brushed at his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

_"Why?" _She asked, horrified, staring at his scars like she was witnessing a train wreck.

"I didn't have quite the same . . . upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." His voice turned hard as he finished.

She looked at him, her mouth agape, appalled at the thoughts that he might have suffered mightily. She knew that being born into this life was full of pain for three days. She knew each of us had one bite that changed us, but Jasper was telling her that was not always the case; in fact, it was infrequently the case. Jasper's story was the story of most vampires.

"Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, "you must understand that there are places in _our _world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries."

Knowing the story was about to begin and having heard it before, my family switched their attention. Carlisle and Emmett turned their attention to the TV again, focusing on the reports coming from CNN's reporter in the field. Rosalie picked up a book, her attention long since removed from the conversation at hand. Alice moved to sit at Esme's feet, giving Bella the space to listen intently and ask questions without fear.

I, however, was deeply engrossed. I had heard Jasper's story and was so sorry for the terrible beginning he had and the decades he suffered as a nomadic vampire involved in the southern wars. I hoped to never know the physical and emotional suffering he had gone through. But my focus was on Bella and her reaction to his story. If anything was going to convince her, this life of ours was not for her, it would be Jasper's story.

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy . . . the perpetually thirsty," Jasper continued.

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection," Jasper stepped towards the back window to the globe that stood next to the game table. He looked over at Bella and she followed him and I followed her.

"Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we - well, those who exist this way – can feed without attracting notice," he explained, pointing to the populous southern part of the United States.

"Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."

Bella frowned, shuddering a bit at the mention of the Volturi. I imagined she had difficulty thinking of the Volturi doing anything good. After all, her experience with them and stories she had heard were stories not to forget.

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly - anonymity is important to us all.

"It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside – food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"But what are they fighting for?" Bella asked, completely unaware of the harsh realities of whom we were. Jasper was telling her about the monster we each had inside of us. I expected her, at any moment, to go running and screaming from the house. I don't know why I expected it. Nothing else had frightened her but Jasper's was a unique story, from the front-lines.

Jasper smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?"

He waited until she nodded that she remembered. He was taking great care to go over every detail of his story, to give her the clearest understanding she could get.

"They fight for control of the thickest red. You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition," Jasper explained as Bella looked intently at the map, painting a visual picture of the story he was telling.

I knew it was important for Bella to hear his story - every single detail, but Jasper was so focused on telling it that he wasn't offering me one stray thought as to why his story applied to our current situation, exactly.

"Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others. But the _most _effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."

Alice peeked over her shoulder, to see how Bella was reacting and most importantly, to see how I was reacting. She knew that by allowing Jasper to share his story I was relinquishing some of my control over the amount of knowledge Bella had and was empowering her to make her own informed decisions instead of hoping she would do as I said just because I said.

"How did he win?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost.

"You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers."

Suddenly I knew what Jasper was saying. There was an army at work in Seattle – an army of newborns and one newborn began another newborn. One here or there would be eliminated, but there would always be one or two more to replace them. That was the explanation for the skyrocketing numbers; more vampires were at work than in the beginning. We had to get to Seattle soon. It would not take long for the newborns to outnumber and overpower us, if they hadn't already achieved those numbers.

My anxiety must have been showing because Jasper looked at me out of the corner of his eye while continuing to tell his tale. Suddenly I felt more relaxed, more reassured everything would be okay without any real explanation as to how that would happen.

Jasper continued to explain to her how the southern vampire wars progressed and about the Volturi stepping in. She listened to him with rapt curiosity. She was learning how the Volturi worked and had worked for centuries.

"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán."

For a brief moment I felt my anxiety return as I notice Jasper shudder. Bella had noticed it too, so had Alice. My sister began to rise and make her way towards Jasper when he regained his composure and my anxiety disappeared.

"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life."

He told her how the Volturi, having done their jobs, returned to Italy and soon the survivors of the "cleansing" staked their claims in the south, creating more newborns but with more caution. Newborns were not created and left to their own devices. They were selected for human qualities and characteristics that would benefit them and their creators when they became immortal. They were also trained and looked over. No one wanted newborn vampires on the loose, creating havoc again, thus ensuring the return of the Volturi, who would have, no doubt, been far less amenable the second time around.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue…," Jasper continued, staring out the window, off into space. He had told us his story before and I was sure he had told others before us. Telling Bella was like reciting a Grym's Fairytale.

"That's how you were changed," Bella whispered, reaching out to touch Jasper's arm in consolation.

He continued the story, getting to my favorite part, of how he was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary. I always admired his sense of duty and service to his country. I remembered my desire to serve my country during the First World War, and how the chances of that were void when the Spanish Influenza hit and I became immortal. My career as a military man was over before it ever began. Jasper, on the other hand, had a promising future, quickly rising through the ranks but his career and future were cut short when he was just twenty.

He told Bella about Maria, Nettie and Lucy and how he had encountered them during evacuations during the Battle of Galveston. Jasper was a true southern gentleman and never once thought of hurting them in order to protect himself even though his ability to sense emotion warned him something wasn't quite right.

He left out the painful, gory details of Maria's initial attack on him, only alluding to it as he began again after the third day – the day when we each are aware of our new lives. I was nervous, despite his efforts to calm both Bella and me. I wanted her to know, but I didn't want her frightened. It was a fine line I was walking.

"They hadn't been together long - Maria had rounded up the Nettie and Lucy - all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded…"

I shot him a quick glance and he understood I wanted him to leave out the details of the rewards as well. Bella knew Jasper was new to our vegetarian lifestyle, but she didn't need to hear how blood thirsty he once had been. She also thought the world of Alice, as we all did; as Jasper did and he couldn't change his past with Maria. He had thought he loved her. She convinced him of that. I didn't want Bella thinking there was the possibility of me ever loving another the way I loved her. The fact was, I never had and I never would. I just didn't want any doubt to be planted in her mind.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others. There were ten of us at that stage. It was the same as when I was in the military. I was being promoted and it suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to over around twenty.

"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew quite fond of me - she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed."

He then told her about the first battle the coven embarked upon, down in Monterey. Maria had been from that area and wanted control of it and unleashed Jasper and the others on the smaller, weaker coven, taking over control without one human taking notice; without the Volturi ever having to intervene.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually - but that one we won.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive….

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us - they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did _dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed."

Bella hadn't run out screaming or appear too frightened. She was listening intently to his story, taking in every detail. I watched Jasper. I watched her. I watched Alice watch all of us.

Finally, Jasper got to the part of his story, where his lot changed, where he was able to leave Maria behind, decades later, after forming a friendship with a newborn named Peter and his mate, Charlotte.

"Five years after I let Peter and Charlotte escape into the night, Peter snuck back for me. He told me about his new life with Charlotte; told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

Bella looked at me and tilted her head, as if she were imagining whether or not I was capable of killing Carlisle. She only saw the good, the ease of the relationships in our family; not the reality that most vampires lived. I reached out and held her hand, pulling her closer to me, reminding her of my humanity; of the humanity of my entire family. Jasper continued, nearing the end of his story and Bella's thoughts and perceptions would soon return, once again, to the present.

But hearing his story again, paying closer attention to certain details, given the situation we found ourselves in, I had a much better understanding of the battle we were facing and I believed Jasper was right – it was a newborn army we were facing.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than it was for anyone else, because I could _feel _everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them."

Finally, he was telling her the most important part of his story, as it pertained to her. Hunting humans was who we were and it was extremely difficult to live a life of constant taking of human life. He reminded her that we, and he especially, felt the feelings of our victims and when we took a life, it was not without care of thought.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect _me_. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much. The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline…. challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

I expected Bella to squeeze my hand tighter at that statement, remembering her eighteenth birthday and Jasper's inability to control the most primal of his desires; that for human blood. But she didn't. She didn't even flinch. I looked closely at her face and she had so much compassion and love in her eyes. She felt for Jasper. She saw the good in him, like she saw the good in me. It was amazing after hearing how monstrous we could be that she would stand there feeling nothing more than love for him and all of us.

Finally, Jasper reached Alice's favorite part of the story – the day he met her and they fell in love.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there - expecting me, naturally." He chuckled. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."

Alice had quietly made her way to Bella's side as soon as Jasper uttered the word, 'Philadelphia,' but Bella so involved in the story she wasn't aware of anything going on around her. I was sure Alice would whisk her away to her room as soon as possible and show her their wedding photo, taken on a beach near a lake in the Pocono Mountains.

Jasper was aware of Alice's presence though, smiling widely, his southern accent growing thicker as it did when his amorous nature came to the surface. He reached out to pull my sister to his side and spoke directly to her; his wife.

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"

Alice laughed at the memory.

Jasper smiled down at her. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Alice stepped on to her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Jasper's lips, brushing his cheek with her hand. Even after decades together they looked like they did the day we all first met them.

Alice grinned. "I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up."

I coughed lightly, drawing their attention back to the story. Bella was holding on tight to my hand, smiling. There was so much love between Alice and Jasper that everyone around them felt it, even when Jasper wasn't controlling the emotional atmosphere. Perhaps hearing their story would make Bella more agreeable to my conditions for her change. Perhaps she could more clearly see that, although we were immortal, we were capable of a monogamous commitment.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family," Jasper started again. "I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell out of them, too," I said, rolling my eyes at Jasper before I turned to explain what I meant to Bella. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak," I said, playfully nudging my little sister. "Who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony, soprano and bass.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," I continued. At that point I had grown very accustomed to routine and things being in their place and no one bothering me. When Alice and Jasper entered my world I was forever changed, much the same as I was changed the day Bella walked into Forks High.

Alice shrugged. "Your room had the best view."

We all laughed together, even Rosalie. The day Alice and Jasper joined the family, they brought with them a happiness and joy that we had all been missing. Their love gave me hope that one day I might be so lucky to meet my mate. I never thought she would be a human when I met her, but Bella was that person; my one true love; my destiny.

"That's a nice story," Bella said.

Jasper, Alice and I looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Yes, it was a good ending but it was not a fairy tale.

"I mean the last part," She defended herself. "The happy ending with Alice."

"Alice has made all the difference," Jasper agreed. "This is a climate I enjoy."

While we all laughed and joked and shared in their love story for a brief moment, the reality of the purpose of his story hit us, especially Alice who seemed to be having a moment of clarity; the muddy water she had been wading through suddenly more clear.

"An army," Alice whispered to my brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her words and Jasper's story got the whole family's attention and everyone was looking at Jasper to explain to us in more detail how the armies he had known played a part in the situation in Seattle.

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to _fight _for it; no one to defend it from.

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon."

The smile on Alice's face quickly disappeared and the mood was suddenly tenser in the room. We all knew what it meant. It meant we not only had to go to Seattle, but we had to wage a battle, without garnering the attention of the humans or the Volturi and, as in Jasper's story, lives would be lost.

"I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out," Jasper explained.

"Maybe we won't have to," I said bleakly. It seemed I was the only one who understood the purpose of the army. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is . . . us?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed; Carlisle's widened, shocked.

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly, unwilling to accept my words.

She and Carlisle had worked hard to maintain a reputation as a peaceable clan. Our integrity and desire to live a peaceful co-existence with other vampires and humans as well kept us from ever being a target before. It was difficult for her to believe anyone wanted to attack us now, without cause.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that _we _are the targets," I said sternly.

"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted, and then paused. "Or . . . they don't _know _that they are. Not yet."

"What is that?" I asked, curious and tense. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers," Alice said. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that

I can't get a good view…"

"Indecision?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"I don't know…"

"Not indecision," I growled. "_Knowledge_. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know that?" Alice whispered.

I knew who would know it and so did she and it made me angry. He hadn't gotten what he wanted from us in Italy and he wasn't letting it go. He was now forcing a situation in which Alice and I would be grateful for his offer. "Aro knows you as well as you know yourself."

"But I would see if they'd decided to come…"

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

"A favor," Rosalie suggested, speaking for the first time. "Someone in the South . . . someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance - if they take care of this one small problem. . . . That would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, still shocked. "There's no reason for the Volturi -"

"It was there," I disagreed. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan - he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear: you having . . . not _more _than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found…"

Bella finally had the expression on her face I had expected all throughout Jasper's story. She squeezed my hand tightly and looked at me in horror. I never told Bella about that detail of my encounter with the Volturi. I didn't think it was important that she know. Her knowing would not have changed a thing and it didn't know. Unfortunately, she was in the room when the revelation struck and I had to share with the family.

Carlisle noticed the look on Bella's face and the fear and anger in mine, undoubtedly and stepped in. "They're too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for."

"They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal," I said grimly, unconvinced that Aro or any of the Volturi was that noble. "No harm done."

Jasper leaned forward, shaking his head. "No, Carlisle is right. The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This . . . person, this threat - they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

We all stared at each other, a mixture of stress, anger and realization. There was no stopping the Volturi. It was too late.

"Then let's _go," _Emmett almost roared. "What are we waiting for?"

_You know Emmett is right, _my father thought_. We must be ready for them when they come; ready to battle. Are you still committed to all of this? To staying? If you are, we are behind you one hundred percent._

I nodded once.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle finally said. "How to destroy them." Carlisle's jaw was hard. His words were committed but it pained him to utter the word 'destroy'. My father was the most honorable, compassionate being I had ever known besides my mother and I knew he hated violence. For him to take that step and say those words I knew we were on the threshold of battle. He would not say it or suggest it unless it was absolutely necessary.

"We're going to need help," Jasper said. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing . . . ? Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid."

"We'll ask," Carlisle answered.

Jasper held out a cell phone. "We need to hurry."

Carlisle took the phone and walked towards the back wall, to the windows that overlooked the peaceful Suldac River and the Olympic Mountain Range. Our peaceful home was soon going to be a battle front. I tried to distract Bella and took her hand, pulling her to the white loveseat. I stared at Carlisle, listening closely to his conversation with Kate, although he spoke far too low for Bella to hear. She never took her eyes off of me though. Perhaps she hoped my face would reveal details she didn't need to hear.

"Hello Tanya, this is Carlisle," my father said solemnly.

"Hello, Carlisle," Tanya answered. "I can tell by your voice this is not a call to merely say hello. Something is wrong. What has happened?"

Carlisle quickly ran through the details of the murders and disappearances in Seattle and the visitor to Bella's house. He explained Jasper's theory and told her what we had to do.

"With an army that Jasper believes is double the size of our coven we could use re-enforcements. Perhaps if there are enough of us we can explain the way things work to the newborns and the consequences of not following the rules. If we intimidate them with our numbers perhaps we will not have to kill as many as if we were in a fight or flight situation."

"We have been paying attention to what has been happening in Seattle as well," Tanya said.

"That is not that far away from us and we do not long for the Volturi to pay a visit to this part of the world, either. We know Bella is still human and we know how much she means to you and your family. However…"

It was then I knew we would not be getting help from the Denali coven. Tanya would never say no to Carlisle or to me, for that matter, unless it was for the greater good of her own coven.

"When Laurent was viciously killed by the werewolves who were protecting Bella, it devastated Irina. She truly loved him. You understand that killing another's mate is one of the most serious insults to our kind. Although you and your family did not kill Laurent, you did not punish the wolves for their transgression and she will not do anything to protect the human girl, or the Cullens. She has been insulted and hurt deeply and as her family, we must honor her wishes. Of course, we wish you well and if there is anything we can do from here, without endangering ourselves, please don't hesitate to ask. You have always been a good friend to us."

Carlisle sighed and hung his shoulders dejectedly. The help from Tanya's coven was our best bet at even numbers.

Then something changed in Carlisle's voice.

"Oh," he said, his voice sharp with surprise. "We didn't realize . . . that Irina felt that way."

I groaned, unable to hide my displeasure at the situation and my anger that because of Laurent, who had tried to kill my Bella, we were facing a battle of epic proportions alone. The wolves were not my favorite group but they were protecting Bella and for that I would be eternally grateful. If Tanya's coven could not come to our aide and not bring harm to the werewolves then we would have to fight the battle without them. "Damn it. Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

"Laurent?" Bella whispered, her face void of any color. But I couldn't answer her. I was focused on Carlisle.

"Truly, I am sorry," Tanya said. "I hope you understand our position. Please pass along our hellos to the family, especially Edward – it has been far too long since he has come to visit."

"I will pass that along Tanya, but I am sure Edward would think I was remiss if I did not point out to you and your family that Laurent left Irina's side and returned to our territory, although we were away, to bring harm to Bella. He was not showing loyalty to Irina or you or the peaceful pact we shared. He was coming back to kill Bella as a favor to Victoria, to punish Edward. Surely you can understand his position, in being grateful to the wolves for sparing her life."

"I do understand that Carlisle, but just as Edward took Victoria's mate he must understand that there were consequences for that action. In our world, it is a mate for a mate," Tanya replied.

"Then Laurent should have taken up the issue with Edward," Carlisle said bitingly. "The girl harmed no one."

"Of course Irina might change her mind if you agreed to let us exact our revenge on the wolves," Tanya said. "After all, there is a treaty in Forks between the vampires and the wolves and they crossed the treaty lines when they killed Laurent."

"There's no question of that," Carlisle said in a stern voice. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it and neither will we."

"Then I again, respectfully remind you of Irina's loss and therefore, or inability in helping your coven, unless you agree to do us a favor in return."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carlisle said. "We'll just have to do our best alone."

Carlisle shut the phone without waiting for an answer. He continued to stare out into the fog that still lingered outside.

"What's the problem?" Emmett murmured to me.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants," I paused, looking down at Bella. I didn't want her to know what Tanya wanted.

"Go on," Bella said. I could tell she was gritting her teeth as she urged me on.

I went on, despite the fact I didn't want Bella to know all the details. "She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission."

"No!" Bella gasped.

"Don't worry," I answered flatly. "Carlisle would never agree to it." I hesitated, and then sighed. "Nor would I. Laurent had it coming," I admitted, begrudgingly. "And I still owe the wolves for that."

"This isn't good," Jasper said. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" His eyes flashed to Alice's face and away. He was afraid of losing my sister. He would never be afraid to enter battle himself and he knew Alice could hold her own, but with lopsided numbers we were certain to encounter casualties and when you played the numbers, the odds were not good that Alice and he would both make it out.


	14. FINAL PUSH

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

A/N: I told you I was on a writing spree. Here is chapter 14 where all the great Edward/Jacob banter begins. You get some good insight into Bella and Renee's relationship and how that conversation with Carlisle and Kate really went down.

As always, I offer my thanks and gratitude to my fabulous beta ForksPixie who works hard for me and my readers, even with a sick baby. I need to slow my writing down so she can write but I feel on fire. The chapters are pouring out of me.

And let me thank each and every one of you who read the chapters. Your reviews mean more to me than you will ever know and I take them very seriously. I am just not great at review replying with all the writing and beta work I am doing. I just wanted to say thanks and I love you all.

* * *

**14. FINAL PUSH**

The next few days went by much the same as they always did; I picked Bella up in the mornings to take her to school, and spent the day taking finals I knew by heart. In the afternoons I would tutor Bella in Calculus, helping her prepare for her final that she had worried about nearly as much as what we faced in Seattle.

During the few hours at night I had to leave Bella's house before she went to sleep, one of my family members would keep watch on the house from across the street and the rest of us would plan and strategize. Jasper had a huge map laid out on the dining room table, using the chess pieces and other odds and ends around the house to represent the newborns and us. Looking at it in that perspective made it very clear just how outnumbered we were and how stretched we would be heading to Seattle.

After a strategy meeting I would sneak back in through Bella's window and climb into her bed, holding her close, keeping her safe. If I could sleep I would do so peacefully every night, at her side. She kept me grounded and sane. She kept me from making rash decisions to run immediately to Seattle without a game plan. When I didn't have her soothing presence near I made extremely hazardous decisions, like the one to head to Italy to ask the Volturri for a favor; a choice I was still living with.

Graduation was less than a week away and all of our lives seemed to be surrounded in chaos; graduation, the party, Bella's change and the newborns in Seattle. We all did our best to focus on key areas so nothing got dropped and so Bella didn't have to worry any more than necessary, able to focus on the last days of high school.

It was Wednesday afternoon and a heavy spring downpour was beating against the windows of the cafeteria. For whatever reason, the rest of the crew had other things to get done and it was just Bella, Alice and me at the lunch table.

"How did Calculus go?" I asked, placing my arm around her shoulders, running my fingers up and down her upper arm.

"It's almost over," she sighed, briefly reaching up to touch my hand. "I just have to do well on my final."

"Well, that's one thing we can check off your list of things to do," Alice chirped, undoubtedly knowing Bella would pass with flying colors. "Now you can focus on the graduation party. What are you going to wear?"

"You can't be serious," Bella said, shooting Alice a warning glance. "You've completely lost your mind!"

"Say whatever you like about me," Alice answered. "The party is still on."

Bella had mastered the ability to communicate with each of us with her face. She didn't have to say a word and we knew whether she was happy, sad, frightened or, as the case was, angry.

"Oh, calm down, Bella! There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent."

"But . . . the . . . you . . . I . . . insane!" Bella tried to spit out without screaming and causing a scene.

"You've already bought my present," she reminded her. "You don't have to do anything but show up."

Bella took a sip of her coke, closed her eyes, before taking a deep, calming breath. "With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate."

"Graduation is what's going on right now, and a party is so appropriate it's almost passé."

I was fighting back the urge to break out into a smile. Nothing deterred Alice. If she had a plan, she stuck to it. If she had a vision, she followed it. She saw Jasper and she saw us, as a family, and she waited patiently and resiliently until it happened. She knew as well as I did, Bella had a rough year and needed something to celebrate her human accomplishments and as much as she protested the party, it was just what she needed.

"Alice!" Bella scolded. Alice was as stubborn as me. The difference was Bella was able to sway me on occasion. I was a sucker for her and her feminine whiles. Alice was the Rock of Gibraltar. She could not be swayed.

Alice sighed, and tried to be serious. "There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that's going to take a little time." She reached across the table and took Bella' hand in hers. "As long as we're sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You're only going to graduate from high school - for the first time - once. You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is an once-in-a-lifetime shot."

The near smile on my face quickly disappeared and I shot my sister a warning glance. She might have been whispering, but if Bella could hear her, then certainly others could as well and that was one more problem we did not need to add to her to-do list; eliminate witnesses. She just stuck her tongue out at me and she and Bella continued on, as if I weren't there.

"What few things do we need to get in order?" Bella asked. Alice should have known better to allude to anything. Bella took in every word, every inflection of those words and turned them over and over to get the pulp of the meaning to everything. She wasn't going to let it go so I had to answer her.

"Jasper thinks we could use some help. Tanya's family isn't the only choice we have," I said, letting her in on some of the planning we had been going over when she wasn't around. "Carlisle's trying to track down a few old friends, and Jasper is looking up Peter and Charlotte. He's considering talking to Maria . . . but no one really wants to involve the southerners."

Alice shuddered delicately. She had never much liked the thought of Maria. She hated what she had done to Jasper, how she had scared him both mentally and physically but most of all, she hated that Maria knew Jasper intimately. My brother's love for her was never a question and he would never leave her for another, certainly not Maria, but Alice was still, deep down, a woman with a jealous streak.

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince them to help," I continued. "Nobody wants a visit from Italy."

"But these friends - they're not going to be . . . _vegetarians, _right?" Bella asked with so much seriousness I knew she was worried. Did she think I would allow anyone near her that I didn't trust completely with leaving her alone?

"No," I answered, scrunching my eyebrows, trying to figure out what in particular concerned her.

"Here? In Forks?"

That was it. She was worried an influx of carnivorous vampires would be a threat to her friends and family. Perhaps she thought they would come to Forks and see it is a buffet. Carnivorous or not, they were disciplined and our family was highly respected. Carlisle would make stipulations and leaving the humans alone would be one of them. No one would go against his wishes.

"They're friends," Alice reassured me. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. And then, Jasper has to teach us a few courses on newborn elimination. . . ."

The conversation suddenly interested me. No talk of parties or visitors. It had been a very long time since I had taken another human or vampire life and I was anxious to sharpen my fighting skills. I was anxious to remind everyone that Emmett was not the only one that could fight. I just fought differently. Emmett was more brute force, like a football player. I was fast and anticipating my enemies' moves. I was more like a boxer.

"When are you going?" Bella asked with sad reservation. She knew it had to be done and she knew I would do it, but she didn't like it. She had been begging me to reconsider, to find a way out of battle. But it wasn't just me she worried about; she didn't want anyone taking on the newborns. She saw the map and the chess pieces and she listened to Jasper's story. She was well aware that some of us might not come back and she felt incredibly responsible for that.

"_I could never live with myself, Edward if something happened to Alice and Jasper was left alone, after finally finding peace in his life with her," she said as she fell asleep in my arms the night after Jasper explained his past. "And what if Esme died? You all would be without a mother and I am sure it would just devastate Carlisle."_

"_And Rosalie?" I asked, smiling. I knew Bella did not hold her in the same regard as my other family members._

"_Well, poor Emmett would be lost," she answered. "I'm not sure how much I would miss her, not that I want anything to happen to her, but there is no love lost there."_

"_Please don't worry unnecessarily, Bella," I reassured her, kissing her forehead, pulling her close. "Jasper knows what he is doing and you needn't worry about the 'girls'. Believe me; they are very capable of taking care of themselves."_

"A week," I answered casually, trying not to focus too much on the date. "That ought to give us enough time."

Bella released my hand and grasped at her stomach, her shoulders slightly heaving forward.

"You look kind of green, Bella," Alice commented.

I put my arm around her and pulled her tightly to my side. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head into me. She was holding on more tightly than usual. "It's going to be fine, Bella. Trust me."

She lay against me, holding on tightly, for several minutes. Then suddenly, as though someone flipped a switch, she let go of me and perked back up.

"You're looking for help," she said slowly. I tensed up, having an idea where she was going with her statement.

"Yes." Alice answered, clearly confused by Bella's statement.

Bella knew I had an idea what she was thinking and she refused to look at me, focusing only on my sister. She played us like good-cop, bad-cop and I was the bad-cop most of the time.

"_I _could help," she whispered, leaning on her arms on the table, getting as close to Alice as possible.

I hadn't let go of Bella and I tightened my grasp on her, trying to rein her in. It was absurd of her to think I would even allow that option to be considered. Somehow this turned into yet another way for her to argue her immortality. I would not allow it, not in the situation we were faced with.

_Don't say a word, Edward. _Alice warned through her thoughts._ You will only light the fire. Let me deal with it. She will listen to me._

"That really wouldn't be _helpful," _Alice answered calmly. Although she didn't control moods the way Jasper did, she had learned a thing or two from him in how to say the right things the right way.

"Why not?" Bella argued. She was desperate. She was begging. "Eight is better than seven. There's more than enough time."

"There's not enough time to make you helpful, Bella," Alice disagreed coolly. "Do you remember how Jasper described the young ones? You'd be no good in a fight. You wouldn't be able to control your instincts, and that would make you an easy target. And then Edward would get hurt trying to protect you." Alice folded her arms across her chest, a slight smile on her lips. She was pleased with her logic.

Bella didn't say a word. She slumped in her seat, defeated in her hope of entering my world that much sooner. I relaxed knowing that situation was taken care of.

_See. I told you._

I winked at my sister when Bella wasn't looking; congratulating her for a job well done.

Then it was my opportunity to play the good-cop to Alice's bad-cop. I whispered in Bella's ear, "Not because you're afraid."

Suddenly Alice's expression changed. She saw something.

"I hate last-minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five. . . ."

While I hoped she would soon see the path we needed to take with the Seattle situation, instead of going in blindly, I also didn't want any news to come while we were at school, when Jasper wasn't with us.

Bella sat straight up in her seat, her mouth slightly falling open in shock. Clearly she was unaware at how many guests Alice had invited. But the truth was she should know my sister well enough to know she didn't throw small parties. Everything was over the top with her. But I wondered who had cancelled. The party was the biggest thing Forks had seen since…ever. Who would cancel? What could they possibly have to do?

"Who canceled?" I asked.

"Renée."

"What?" Bella gasped, panicked.

She didn't even know Renee was coming. Alice had been plotting with her and Esme to arrange it.

"She was going to surprise you for your graduation, but something went wrong. You'll have a message when you get home," Alice answered.

I expected Bella to become even more worried, unsure of what would keep her away, but a wave of relief washed over her.

Although she was relieved I knew she was thinking about her mother the rest of the day, rushing through the front door of her house after school to find the red light on the answering machine blinking. Just as Alice promised there was a message.

"_Hey, baby girl. This is mom. I know you weren't expecting me to come for graduation but I made plans to be there, to surprise you – as a present. But Phil had an accident at the ballpark today. He was trying to show the newbies how to do a proper slide and he got tangled up with the catcher and broke his thigh bone. They had to call an ambulance and everything. I am so sorry. I am at the hospital with him right—,"_ Renee's voice was cut off by the answering machine and Bella reached for it as if she could stop it from cutting her off.

"Well, that's one," Bella sighed.

"One what?" I asked.

"One person I don't have to worry about getting killed this week."

I rolled my eyes. She was being a bit dramatic. She usually went the drama route when she was pouting over not getting her way. I had no doubt she was relieved that she would not have to worry about Renee, not that she would anyway. We would keep everyone away from danger. The last thing we wanted or needed was for humans to be involved.

"Why won't you and Alice take this seriously?" she demanded, literally stamping her foot. "This is _serious._"

"Confidence," I said, smiling, which I knew would just irritate her further.

"Wonderful," she grumbled as she picked up the telephone and sat down at the kitchen table for what proved to be a long conversation with Renee.

I waited patiently.

As Bella listened to her mother apologize over and over again, I watched her. I watched her lips when she reassured her mother that everything was okay and it was no big deal, smiling as I anticipated my lips against her. I watched her eyelids as she shut them in frustration that her mother believed she was ruining her graduation, smiling as I imagined the kisses I would place gently on them as she slept later. I watched as she raised her fingers to her hair, running them through her long chestnut strands and I could not help myself. I reached down and ran my fingers through her hair, gently pulling it towards my nose so I could breathe her in. She shivered as I touched her hair and I didn't think it was from the chill, but from the anticipation.

I knew that no matter how hard she tried to convince Renee or me that it was no big deal for her to miss graduation, it was a big deal. If she got her wish, graduation might be one of the last times she would get to see her mother and I wanted that for her, desperately. I wished that I had had just one more moment with my own mother.

"I love you mom," Bella said as she tried to wrap up the conversation after thirty minutes, reaching out to place her hand in my belt loops. "Tell Phil to get better and do as you tell him and I promise I am not mad."

"_I will make it up to you, Bella,"_ Renee promised.

Bella shook her head in frustration. "I know you will, mom. Like I said no big deal. I wouldn't even go to the graduation if Charlie didn't make me." I leaned forward and placed quiet, soft kisses on top of her head, rubbing her arms.

"_Well, you should go, Bella,"_ Renee said dejectedly. _"You worked hard for this day and you deserve to have your time in the spotlight. Besides, I want to hear all of the details since I can't be there."_

"Okay, mom," Bella promised. "I will call you as soon as it ends and tell you everything."

"_Oh, and tell me about the party,"_ Renee said with enthusiasm. _"It sounds like Alice planned a great one."_

"Yeah, that too," Bella said. "Thanks for reminding me…I have another final or two that I need to study for so I need to go."

"_Okay, baby,"_ Renee said. _"I love you, Bella and I'm really sorry."_

"I love you too, mom," Bella said, hanging up the phone and letting out a deep breath, as if she had just run a marathon and crossed the finish line.

The moment she placed the phone back on the receiver she stood up on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around my neck. I instinctively grabbed her waist and pulled her to me, bending down to get the kiss I had patiently been waiting on.

Bella held on tight around my neck, moaning as she pulled me hard to her mouth. She had been getting more forceful with me lately. I wanted her so badly. She really had no idea how difficult it was for me to stick to my guns and not give in to pure lust and carry her up to her bedroom and make love to her right away.

I picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter so she wouldn't have to strain so hard to reach my lips. I placed my hands on the counter on either side of her so I wouldn't give her a chill. Just as I was getting lost in our kiss, she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me hard against the counter.

That was when I knew it would get out of hand fast and I pulled away. Every single day, every hour I wanted her more than the last. I wanted her to agree to marry me because I wanted to give that type of commitment to her, but I also longed to make love to her and it was the only way possible. There was a natural, or unnatural, depending on the perspective order to things; marriage, her change and becoming intimate with each other. I wanted her so desperately I was certain I would not be able to control myself the first night I got to feel her skin against mine, our bodies becoming one. I had to make sure she was strong enough to endure the physicality of vampire sex. I had seen enough broken furniture in my house to know that much.

Bella dropped her head in a pout, even sticking her bottom lip out just a bit. She was not doing well at getting her way that day.

I laughed at her unintentionally and leaned against the counter next to her, draping my arm across her shoulders.

"I know you think that I have some kind of perfect, unyielding self-control, but that's not actually the case."

"I wish," She sighed. She was a very headstrong woman and she had a way of ultimately getting what she wanted and I knew it was just a matter of time before she got what she wanted from me. I just needed to come up with a game plan to buy as much time as I could.

"After school tomorrow," I said, changing the subject, "I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Just for a few hours - we'll stay close. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett should be able to keep you safe."

"Ugh," she grumbled, pulling her head slightly away from me in protest. "I hate being babysat."

"It's temporary," I promised. "And I really wish you wouldn't look at it that way. Babysat has connotations that you are a child. You are far from a child."

"Then why do I have to be looked after?"

"Because I love you, darling and I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you," I said, kissing her temple. "No matter how tough you are you cannot take on a vampire. It's no different than a bodyguard. I am just providing a bodyguard that fits the situation."

"Jasper will be bored. Emmett will make fun of me," she protested.

"They'll be on their best behavior," I laughed.

"Right," she said sarcastically.

Suddenly she straightened her posture and perked up with a smile. "You know . . . I haven't been to La Push since the bonfire."

My first instinct was to say "absolutely not" but I quelled that before she caught on to that reaction. Jacob had kept her safe at the bonfire and the wolves would eliminate any threat for sure. If she went to the reservation it would give us more time, as a coven, to get our game plan together.

"I'd be safe enough there," she said in a tell-tale voice, trying to reassure me.

Perhaps if I showed her I trusted her she would quit pestering me so much about the change and hopefully a visit to Jacob would distract her from everything else that was going on.

"You're probably right," I said, careful not to hint at the slightest hesitation I had to agreeing to it.

She turned her head slightly towards me and carefully judged my expression. She was as unsure of my answer as I was.

"Are you thirsty already?" Bella asked, reaching up to stroke the dark circles forming beneath my eyes. She was very good at picking up on the signs I needed to feed, but I had fed recently and I knew my eyes were still the golden hue of a well fed vegetarian.

"Not really," I began; hesitant to explain why I needed to hunt. "We want to be as strong as possible," I explained, still reluctant. "We'll probably hunt again on the way, looking for big game."

"That makes you stronger?" she asked as if she were studying for another final.

"Yes," I answered. "Human blood makes us the strongest, though only fractionally. Jasper's been thinking about cheating - adverse as he is to the idea, he's nothing if not practical - but he won't suggest it. He knows what Carlisle will say."

"Would that help?" she asked softly. She always asked the questions even if she feared the answers.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't going to change who we are."

After an awkward moment of silence as she thought about what I had said I decided it was time to change the subject once again. "That's why they're so strong, of course. The newborns are full of human blood - their own blood, reacting to the change. It lingers in the tissues and strengthens them. Their bodies use it up slowly, like Jasper said, the strength starting to wane after about a year."

"How strong will _I _be?" she asked knowing her immortality was a foregone conclusion.

I grinned. "Stronger than I am."

I had to admit to myself that the thought of Bella, no longer fragile, was pretty erotic. I imagined the carefree way I could handle her, never thinking twice if what I was doing was going to harm her. I could focus solely on pleasure.

"Stronger than Emmett?" she smiled, arching her eyebrows.

My smile grew even bigger. Yes. She would be stronger than Emmett and I had never seen anyone really give him an honest run for his money when it came to power vs. power. The thought of her pinning him to the ground was absolutely arousing. "Yes. Do me a favor and challenge him to an arm-wrestling match. It would be a good experience for him."

I laughed, knowing that she probably didn't think I was serious.

We both sat down at the table and she opened her Calculus book. I handed her a sheet of paper with a problem on either side and told her to work it out. She made it half-way through one and three-quarters of the way through the other before she got stuck.

I could tell she was upset that she wasn't getting it and nervous. I spoke softly and took the pencil, working out one piece while explaining it before I handed back the pencil for her to fill in the next part.

It didn't matter if she got an A or not. It only mattered that she passed, hopefully with at least a C.

"I need a break," she pleaded, flipping the Calculus book shut.

I reached out to touch her face and ran my hands through her hair. I couldn't keep my hands off her. I had no idea what was wrong with me. "Okay. What kind of break would you like?" I asked seductively, regretting my words almost as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"Don't tease me when you are unwilling to give me what I want," she scolded, slapping me on the lap as she got up from her chair, stretching her arms over her head.

"That's fair," I sighed. "So do you want me to take you to get some fast food?"

She looked at me like I had a third eye. "Umm…No. I could cook something but I'm not hungry. I kind of wanted to call Jake."

"_Hello?"_ I could hear Jacob answer the phone. Bella looked at me to gage my reaction and I remained calm, cool and collected, playing with her hair while she talked to him. I was close enough to hear every word he said so I had nothing to be concerned about.

"Hey Jake," Bella greeted, sitting down on my lap. "Did I wake you up?"

"_Um..yeah,"_ he said. _"What time is it?"_

"Four in the afternoon, Jake. Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"_Yeah, school's already out here and I have been staying up late. That's all,"_ he said.

He was telling a half-truth and I knew it. Yes, he was staying up late, but he didn't tell Bella why. He had been on patrol in the woods around her house, despite the fact that each of us was taking shifts making sure she and Charlie stayed safe. Sam didn't trust us to keep her safe and none of the rest of his pack was willing to do the patrol, so Jake was pulling double duty.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if I could come by your place for a visit tomorrow," Bella said.

"_Of course you can, but don't you still have class?"_ he asked, his voice edged with excitement.

"I have a Calculus and History final tomorrow. After that I can leave," she smiled. She seemed happy to know she could spend the day with Jacob.

"_I will be waiting on you,"_ he said. _"Come as early as you can."_

I quickly jotted down a note on a piece of notebook paper on the table.

**Ask him to pick you up at the treaty line. I want to make sure you make it there safely.**

She rolled her eyes and pushed wadded the paper into a ball.

"Hey, Jake…"

"_Yeah?"_

"Would it be too much trouble for you to pick me up at the treaty line? Edward offered to drive me since I will probably be worn out from studying all night."

I mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

"_No, no trouble at all,"_ Jacob answered. _"At least he is letting you come to see me."_

"He isn't letting me do anything, Jacob," she scolded him, causing me to smile. "He is going hunting and I wanted to come see you."

"_But he isn't going hunting until after he drops you off?"_ he asked sarcastically.

"You are missing the point, Jake. I am coming because I want to come, but if you are going to be so difficult about it I will just hang out with Emmett and Jasper."

"_Sorry, Bella,"_ Jake apologized. _"No more crap from me. Just give me a call when you are on your way and I will meet you there."_

"See you then," she said, standing up to hang up the phone. "Really?" she asked sarcastically, throwing the paper wad at me.

"Bella, it's for your own safety. That's all," I said, tossing it into the trash can in one seamless motion.

"If you say so, Edward but I have a feeling it has to do with you wanting Jake to see you as often as possible so he is reminded you are _always_ here."

Bella stayed up late, studying. Charlie urged me to go home around ten o'clock so Bella could get some sleep. She stayed awake, studying at the kitchen table until nearly one a.m., with Charlie dozing in and out of sleep on the couch. As soon as they both went to bed and I was sure he was asleep I slipped in to her bedroom, but she was already asleep, exhausted.

I tucked an extra blanket around her and pulled her close, nuzzling her hair. Her eyes fluttered and her body responded to my touch, turning slightly towards me. I looked at her eyelids fluttering in her sleep and I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on each, before placing a goodnight kiss on her lips. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, taking me by surprise. But her eyes never opened and she never said another word. She was talking in her sleep.

The next day Alice, Bella and I went in to take our first half of finals. The rest would be Friday. Bella's first final was History and I thought about her all through my Chemistry final, knowing she was dreading the Calculus final. But she studied hard and I tutored her well. I had confidence she would do fine.

As soon as she got in the car she dialed Jacob.

"Hey Jake, we just left school so meet us at the treaty line in ten…" she turned to look at me and rolled her eyes. "five minutes."

"_I'll be there,"_ he said before she closed the phone.

"So how do you feel you did on your exams?" I asked her on the way towards La Push, trying not to think too much about leaving her at the reservation.

"History was easy, but I don't know about the Calculus. It seemed like it was making sense, so that probably means I failed."

I laughed. "I'm sure you did fine. Or, if you're really worried, I could bribe Mr. Varner to give you an A."

"Er, thanks, but no thanks."

I laughed again. I loved getting under her skin and nothing got her more riled up than when I offered to do things for her.

As soon as I made my way around the bend that stopped at the treaty line I saw Jacob's red car and he had a lot to say to me before I left.

_Oh good, the Knight in Shining Volvo armor has delivered his fair princess._

I frowned, concentrating on his thoughts as they were all directed at me. I sighed, knowing I was going to have to keep it to myself and still let her go, and without saying what I wanted to say to him. I had to be a gentleman.

_Know THIS, Edward Cullen. I know graduation is fast approaching and this might be my last chance to change her mind and I am going to do my damndest. I am going to tell her I love her, more than she knows and that I can give her a good life, a happy life. I may not be able to give her all the luxuries and immortality you can offer, but I can offer her a life that won't keep her from her family. I can offer her children. You can't offer her that. Can you? I am done sitting by quietly while you control this situation. I am not going down without a fight!_

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with her hand on the door.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I glared through the windshield towards Jacob, who was sitting behind the wheel of his car, grinning.

"You're not _listening _to Jacob, are you?" Bella asked accusingly. She wouldn't be talking to me that way if she knew what he was saying.

"It's not easy to ignore someone when he's shouting," I said calmly. He was going to profess his love to her and she was going to shoot him down. Of that I was sure and that was the one thing that kept me from crossing the invisible treaty line and showing him the respect I deserved.

"Oh." She said quietly. "What's he shouting?" I whispered.

"I'm absolutely certain he'll mention it himself," I answered wryly, making sure Jacob saw me looking at him.

He saw me all right and didn't like the delay at all, hitting his horn with two quick taps.

"That's impolite," I growled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"That's Jacob," Bella sighed, hurrying out of the car towards him to keep the situation from escalating.

He reached across to the passenger side and opened her car door for her. She held on to the door frame with her hand and waved at me, frowning slightly. I knew she was happy to see Jacob, but she was just as disappointed to leave me. At least I hoped she was. I was betting on that.

"Hey, Bells," he grinned towards me as he kissed her on the cheek.

She recoiled out of surprise and looked towards the Volvo to see if I had seen it. I had seen it all right, just as Jacob had intended. She closed her car door and I threw the Volvo into gear and peeled out, doing a quick U-Turn and headed back to the house where I would meet the family for the hunt.


	15. DEATH WISH

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

A/N: We are nearing the end of my epic month-log BIG 4-0 celebration. Thank you to everyone who has made this so special. Now that the drunkenness is leveling off I am ready to bring you more Edward. Special hugs and kisses to my beta ForksPixie who has done a whole lot of beta work for me lately. I just turned in Emmett and Rosalie's story for Fandom4Autism so donate to that cause and get that one-shot. Next up, along with the regular bi-weekly Shroud updates will be a submission for Fandom4Tsunami. That cause is particularly special to me as I have a Japanese Exchange Student Teacher. We were in Chicago when the horrible events transpired in Japan and it took two days to learn her family is fine but we have a fairly large Japanese community where we live and this tragedy has not ended. Please consider making a donation to that cause.

Much love to everyone. Please enjoy Edward as much as I do.

* * *

**15. DEATH WISH**

I floored the car, heading back to the house to park the Volvo. I was going to head out to one of our favorite hunting spots in the Olympic Mountain Range near Forks to meet Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. The faster I got there and got my hunting done, the faster I could get back to the treaty line and pick Bella up.

As I took one turn especially fast something slid out of the front passenger seat and hit the floor. I glanced over and realized it was Bella's phone. There was no way I could get it to her. Jacob probably already had her back to his house at that point and had begun pouring his heart out to her.

I wished I could have been there when he professed his 'undying love' for her. I knew what he was going to do. He made sure I heard it all. He was going to lay it all out for Bella to choose and he was certain that when she realized the depth of his love and devotion towards her that she would realize she loved him just as much, and dump me.

I kind of felt sorry for Jacob. He was so naïve. He clearly had no comprehension of the bond between me and Bella. I had to give him credit though. He loved her enough to take the real chance of being killed by her vampire boyfriend. But I wouldn't kill him for loving her. That actually worked in my favor. His love for her ensured another person was devoted to keeping her safe and alive. He kept her alive when I was away and I could and would never deny that.

Still, I was perturbed that he shared his plans with me today. That was bold and clearly he did not have as much respect for me as I had for him. Whether he liked it or not, whether he thought she loved him or not, I was her boyfriend and she and I both had made that clear to him more than once. I hated it, but I chalked it up to his age and immaturity. Besides, there was no sense in upsetting Bella. I did my best to be as civil with him as possible because I couldn't yet give her what she really wanted – for Jacob and me to be friends. That was against all common sense as well as nature.

"Hey, Alice!" I yelled as I stepped in the house to change my clothes real quick before I ran off to join the others in the hunt.

"I saw," Alice said, bounding down the stairs. "I will stay here in case she calls. Jasper and Emmett are watching Charlie."

There were times Alice's foresight really helped. Knowing that I wanted her to stick around in case Bella called saved me the time of having to explain. It depended on where I was hunting, but I frequently didn't get cell phone reception. While I felt relatively safe leaving Bella at La Push I still always wanted her to be able to reach one of us.

"Thanks, Alice," I smiled, kissing her on the forehead on my way up the stairs to my room.

I quickly slipped on some hiking boots and a parka to keep from ruining my clothes. I was certain Bella wouldn't be happy if I picked her up wet and covered in mud.

Alice told me the relative direction Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie had headed and I made my way there, picking up on their scents and thoughts within minutes. They were hunting only fifty miles to the north of our house, so we could stay close enough to Forks to keep everyone safe if necessary.

"We need to get more help, Carlisle. We can't go into a battle with just us in the fight. If we do, someone will be killed and I for one am not willing to lose anyone in the family," Rosalie said. I was close enough to hear their conversations.

"I know, Rose. We are still working on that," Carlisle said. "We all have plenty of contacts and friends. Someone will return a favor and help us out. I am confident in that. But Jasper knows how to deal with these newborns and I am confident he will train us properly so we have every advantage possible going in to battle."

Then my mother's words. They made me sad and ashamed; ashamed that it was because of me that violence had seemingly attached itself to our family since I met Bella. "I wish there was some way for you to talk to whoever created these newborns, Esme said to my father. I detest violence. You know that. We live peaceably and I don't want that to change. It is so unfortunate that someone would create these newborns with ill intent and not guide them properly, knowing that it ensured their demise."

I stepped from the woods and into the clearing where they were eyeing a herd of Elk. "I'm sorry for all of this," I apologized quietly.

"Oh, dear Edward this is not your fault," Esme reassured me with a hug. "You have done what you had to do, what any of us would do, to protect the woman you love. I don't blame you at all. I just wish the other side were not so set on violence."

_Well, I blame you_, Rosalie thought. She was careful not to say it out loud because she knew she would be scolded by Esme and Carlisle.

"Let's hunt before we lose the herd," Carlisle suggested. "We can talk after we feed."

Just before Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie moved in to attack the herd I saw a mountain lion watching the herd as well and I quickly moved towards the rock face to take him down. It was an easy hunt that night and we were done quickly.

"I can handle this on my own," I said as I helped hide the carcasses of our kill. "I don't know how, but I will find a way. This is my battle to fight and I don't want to put any of you in harm's way.

"That's enough, Edward," Carlisle scolded me as he rolled a boulder over the remnants of our kill. "We are family. We do everything together and we are united on this. Bella is not yours alone to protect. We don't want any harm to come to her either. Leave the planning to Jasper. He will tell us what to do."

With that, we all ran back to the house and I had time to shower and change back into my Adidas, new jeans and navy sweater. The hunt had gone faster than I anticipated so I headed back towards the treaty line, to wait for Bella since she didn't have a phone to call me. I hoped she would be done early, frustrated by Jacob's never-ending attempts to woo her.

I was nearing La Push when my phone rang. It was Bella, calling from her house.

"Bella?" I answered, smiling. I was relieved she was already home. The fact that she was home earlier than I had even hoped just meant that things hadn't quite gone the way Jacob had hoped.

"You left the phone . . . I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?" I asked. Perhaps she was so angry with him when he confessed his undying love that she had called Charlie, or Jasper to pick her up. But I was sure she let Jacob take her home. She was far too kind to reject him brutally like I would prefer.

"Yes," she grumbled. "Will you come and get me, please?"

There was anger in her voice, tinged with…pain? Surely she wasn't that upset over his revelation. After all, she had to know he loved her. She probably just didn't know that he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm on my way," I said right away. "What's wrong?"

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken."

I made a very quick U-turn back towards town and her house. How on earth had she broken her hand? How did Jacob allow her to get hurt? That just proved my point that wolves were not safe. She would never get hurt with one of us watching her. It just would never happen. Jacob clearly did not take the job of protecting her very seriously.

"What happened?" I demanded, trying very hard not to let the rage building inside of me to escape from my lips. I gripped the steering wheel hard, making finger indentations into the leather.

"I punched Jacob," she said quietly.

"Good," I said. "Though I'm sorry you're hurt." I was sorry she was injured, but I was quite pleased that she physically said 'no' to him since words were not getting through his thick skull. I smiled at the thought of her giving him a right hook but quickly whipped the smile away, not wanting her to hear my pleasure through the phone and misinterpreting. But she was quicker than I was and she laughed as well.

"I wish I'd hurt _him," _she sighed. "I didn't do any damage at all."

"I can fix that," I offered. And I meant it. All she had to do was give me the okay and I would pulverize the dog. I could easily become _that_ boyfriend if she allowed it.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Her reaction took me by surprise and I was at a loss for words. While I hoped she would give me the go-ahead there was no way I ever thought she actually would.

"That doesn't sound like you," I said, wary of the reason for the reaction. "What did he _do_?"

"He kissed me," she growled.

My jaw clenched and venom began to pool in my mouth. I was more certain than ever that I would have to kill him.

"Is the dog still there?" I asked pointedly.

"Yes."

"I'm around the corner," I said as I turned quickly onto her street, screeching the tires to a stop in front of the house.

"How's your hand?" I could hear Charlie ask Bell and, through the window, I saw the three of them in the center of the living room. I slammed the car door shut and was on the porch almost immediately, without giving much consideration to moving at human speed. All that mattered was that Bella was okay and that Jacob was not.

"It's swelling," I heard Bella say.

"Maybe you should pick on people your own size," Charlie suggested. There was an idea. Maybe he could pick on me. That would be fairer, although he had no chance against me. Regardless of how big and bad of a werewolf he was I could easily crush him.

I stood on the porch, my fists and teeth clenched, counting to ten like Jasper had once suggested. I didn't want to kill him right away. First, I needed to check on Bella, and then I could kill him.

Just as I got to nine, Bella opened the door with her good hand and I carefully reached for her injured hand, raising it gently by the wrist.

_Oh, great. Edward is here. Jacob really should have left when I told him to. I wonder if I should get my gun._

"Let me see," I said softly as I looked down at her hand, shooting a warning glance over her shoulder at Jacob. He deserved a head start. I wanted it to be a fair fight – as fair as it could be.

"I think you're right about the break," I said. "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

_Hardly. It is just because I am tough as nails and there was no give when she hit me. You would break your hand, too_, Jacob directed at me, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance.

"As much as I have," she sighed. "Not enough, apparently," Bella said with great sarcasm and anger as she turned to look at Jacob.

I kissed her hand softly, to reassure and comfort her and to remind Jacob who the real winner was, after all. "I'll take care of it," I promised.

"Jacob," I challenged in a calm tone. I had made sure she was all right and it was time to deal with the disrespectful dog. He moved quietly towards me, with no fear.

_Bring it on, bloodsucker. If you were out of the picture none of this would be happening so I am happy to fix that situation._

"Now, now," Charlie said, trying to calm the situation as he quickly moved towards us from the sofa.

"I don't want any fighting, do you understand?" Charlie directed at me. "I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official." Apparently I was not hiding my building rage well.

"That won't be necessary," I said, nearly biting my tongue, trying desperately to keep from crushing Bella's hand as Jake continued to move closer.

_Come on, Edward. Why let Charlie stop you? Fight for your woman's honor. Isn't that what you do?_

"Why don't you arrest me, Dad?" Bella suggested. "I'm the one throwing punches."

_Seriously? Only a few days to graduation and this is the bullshit I have to deal with; my own daughter asking to be arrested for assault and battery._

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to press charges, Jake?"

"No." Jacob grinned, winking at me when Bella and Charlie weren't looking. He was truly trying my level of restraint. "I'll take the trade any day."

The sooner I got out of there with Bella the better, for everyone; especially Jacob. I was very close to spilling his blood on the Swan's hard wood floors and Carlisle would not be very happy with me for that.

"Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell," I urged, putting my arm around her and pulling her towards the door.

"Fine," she said, leaning against me. A new calm had washed over her since she opened the door. Clearly she felt protected and safe with me.

_I'm not done, leech. There is plenty I said to her in La Push that you didn't hear and I think you need to. _Jacob was relentless in taunting me as Bella and I walked down the sidewalk to the Volvo. He knew that if I reacted it would only make me look like the one at fault since no one heard the things he was saying.

_Like how you left her once before and you would probably do it again._

Those thoughts stung. Even if I had centuries I would never be able to take back the fact that I had left her, broken. Of all of the horrendous things I had done since I was transformed, leaving her was the most grievous of my acts and I wished I could go back in time and take that moment in the forest back. I never would have walked away, knowing what it did to her. It seemed as long as Jacob Black was around he would never stop reminding me of that transgression and play it to his full advantage. I had to give him credit for that. He was there when I was not.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Charlie whispered to Jacob.

"Give me a minute, Charlie," Jacob answered. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

I knew the dog was following closely behind. I could smell him and I knew he didn't have the good sense to heed Charlie's advice and leave it alone.

"It's your funeral," I heard Charlie say as Jacob shut the door and loped towards us.

_I have another advantage you don't have, Cullen. Charlie prefers me. He knows I am the right choice for Bella and he knows you are the wrong one. He just doesn't know how wrong._

Bella tried to look over her shoulder, to see what Jacob was up to but I kept my body lined just over her shoulder so she couldn't see him. I didn't need her breaking her other hand. I ignored Jacob and his antagonistic thoughts and lead Bella to the car, helping her in. I took off my jacket and rolled it up and placed it on her lap, helping her gently rest her hand on it for support.

She leaned her head out the open passenger window and I wished I had rolled it up on my way to her house. It would have provided another blockage for the young Jacob Black.

_You can fix her broken bones but you cannot fix her broken heart. You didn't see her when you left and I could never make you feel how helpless Charlie, Renee and the rest of her friends felt as she spiraled into a depression so deep that she was just a shell of a human being. You did that. But you will never understand because you can't feel anything. You think you love her but love is a human emotion and you aren't human. I love her and she knows it. I made sure she knows it and now I am making sure you know it._

I turned my back against Bella's car door, forcing her to move her head back inside the safety of the Volvo. There Jacob stood, mere feet from me, his arms folded across his chest, his jaw muscles tight. He acted casual, like he hadn't a care in the world; like he had just won her heart. I was going to put the fear of his God into him and he would think twice before ever crossing me again.

I spoke calmly, with my teeth clenched and my eyes wild. I needed Bella to think I was the bigger man in all of this; the one who truly had her best interests at heart. "I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella."

She grumbled from her seat, as if the idea didn't bother her but I knew it would devastate her if I killed her best friend. I didn't have to kill Jacob. He was digging his own grave.

I turned to her quickly, brushing my fingers across her cheek and smiling, showing her, once again, how level-headed and in control I was. "It would bother you in the morning," I said before turning my attention and focus back to Jacob.

_Go ahead. Try to kill me. My pack will be on you within seconds and you will die and your family will be run out of town. Then Bella and I can finally have our 'Happily Ever After' with the monster out of the picture._

"But if you ever bring her back damaged again - and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head - if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?"

Jacob rolled his eyes at me out of complete and utter disrespect, not taking my warning seriously._ So you will be letting her come back? Oh yeah. You don't control her. She does what she wants. She has to sneak away from your controlling grasp to see me. She takes that risk because she loves me._

I continued as if I hadn't heard him. "And if you ever kiss her again, I _will _break your jaw for her," I promised gently, my voice laced in velvet, but deadly.

_Worried she enjoyed the kiss? Worried that now she realizes you aren't everything wonderful and perfect and there is someone out there, namely me, who can make her just as, or happier than you? Tonight, when she is sleeping in your arms and, yes, I know you sleep in her bed every night, know that my kiss will still be on her lips and on her mind and when she dreams, she will dream of me._

"What if she wants me to?" Jacob drawled, arrogant.

"Hah!" Bella snorted from inside the car.

Jacob was lucky she was there and that Charlie was eyeing us from the front window. Had we been alone, Jacob wouldn't have ever returned to his pack and everyone would have figured he ran off with his tail between his legs, after having lost the only girl he thought he loved.

"If that's what she wants, then I won't object," I shrugged. I wasn't worried about it. I was fairly certain she did not want him to kiss her ever again and her right hook was my assurance. "You might want to wait for her to _say _it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language - but it's your face." My Bella would never ask him to kiss her.

Jacob grinned.

_Yeah, well, it's not just body language. She only hit me because she couldn't come back and tell you she enjoyed the kiss; that she wanted it. And she did enjoy it when my lips pressed hard against hers and I pulled her close to me, our hearts racing, beating as one. You can't do those things with her. Can you?_

"You wish," Bella grumbled.

"Yes, he does," Edward murmured.

_It must kill you that you can't read her mind. If you could you would know that she loves me, too; that she is conflicted. You would see how much damage you did to her and you would see how much I helped her._

"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head," Jacob said with a thick edge of annoyance, knowing his thoughts would always betray him to me and I would not hesitate for one moment to share with Bella what he was thinking. "Why don't you go take care of her hand?"

_Oh yeah. I told her I would fight for her until she took her last breath; until her heart stopped beating so you had better be prepared for an epic battle that you might well lose. She loves me and I know it and you weren't so controlling of what she did and said and felt she would have already admitted that to me._

"One more thing," I said slowly. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that.

I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

"Good," Jacob growled. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits."

"She _is _mine." My voice was suddenly dark, not as composed as before. "I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I."

If Jacob was smart, he would make sure Bella was always around when I was near because it was only her that was keeping him alive; keeping me from acting on my natural impulses.

"Best of luck."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, may the best _man _win."

"That sounds about right . . . pup."

Jacob grimaced at the pet name I gave him, then composed himself and peaked around my shoulder at Bella, smiling.

"I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt."

Bella didn't respond to Jacob. Instead, she closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"You need not worry about her, Jacob," I informed him as I walked to my side of the car, opening the driver's side door. "You hurt her. I will fix her."

Jacob stood there, waiting for us to leave as Charlie continued to peer out of the front window from behind the drapes, keeping a watchful eye on the situation.

Alice's Porsche and Carlisle's Mercedes were parked in front of the house in my usual spot so I continued around to the garage. As I moved around to open Bella's door for her and help her out I heard the familiar clanking of tools on the garage floor. I quickly turned to see Emmett on his back, holding up the front end of the Jeep and Rosalie's red high heels and gray coveralls next to him.

"Working on the transfer case?" I asked, remembering Rosalie had complained that just because it was 4-WD didn't mean Emmett had to take it so far off-road.

"Yeah," She grumbled from under the Jeep. "How'd you guess?"

Emmett let out a booming laugh. I think he drove the Jeep as hard as he did because he thought there was nothing hotter than Rose in her coveralls working on his cam shaft.

"Oh, hey Bella," Emmett greeted her as we stepped within his field of vision.

"Hey Emmett," Bella grimaced. "Hit another boulder?" she teased him, although the pain she was feeling was evident in her voice.

"Fall down again, Bella?" he asked as he twisted his torso so that his head peeked out from under the side of the Jeep,

"No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face," she said proudly although her intent was sarcasm. She was proud and so was I.

Emmett blinked, and then burst into a roar of laughter. He was proud of her, too. Rosalie banged her wrench loudly against part of the under-carriage.

"Jasper's going to win the bet," she said smugly as she dropped the wrench she was working with, picking up another.

Emmett stopped laughing immediately, realizing he might actually get beat at something. He looked closely at Bella, reappraising his thoughts.

_She is bad ass. I can't wait to see you try to keep her in check when she changes._

"What bet?" Bella demanded, stopping in her footsteps, just past the Jeep.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," I urged her, trying to move her forward as I shook my head at Emmett, hoping he would keep his mouth shut. She didn't need to be encouraged.

"What bet?" she insisted, digging in on her position, turning to face me as she demanded her answer.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I muttered tightening my arm around her waist, pulling her towards the house so Carlisle could take care of her. I would have to remind my siblings later that there were things we discussed when we were together that did not need to be discussed in Bella's presence; not yet anyway.

"Edward . . . ," she complained, pushing against me as I nudged her towards the house.

"It's infantile," I shrugged, hoping she would let it go, although I knew she wouldn't. "Emmett and Jasper like to gamble."

_Yeah, Edward. Like you are beyond reproach. We just don't bet with you because we know you read our thoughts._

"Emmett will tell me," she asserted, turning her body back towards the Jeep. I just kept my firm grasp around her waist and pulled her towards the house. She was right. If I let Emmett near her, he would tell her in a heart-beat, figuring that if she had the knowledge of the bet, she would help him win.

I sighed. "They're betting on how many times you . . . slip up in the first year." I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her thinking about that. There was still so much up in the air regarding her transformation.

"Oh," she gasped, moving her good hand to cover her mouth in shock. "They have a bet about how many people I'll kill?"

I still could not imagine Bella killing one human being, no matter how bad her temper was. Deep down, she had a very kind and forgiving heart and Bella wouldn't just kill at will.

"Yes," he admitted unwillingly. "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favor." I hated having to explain the difference in the bets. I didn't want them to sway her one way or the other or make her think no one had faith in her to move easily into our vegetarian lifestyle. I had that faith. I would stand by her side and make it easy for her.

"Jasper's betting high," she stated as fact and not a question.

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He's tired of being the weakest link."

She cringed with my words, undoubtedly remembering how difficult it was for him to resist her blood at her birthday party and that was after 60 years of living our vegetarian lifestyle.

"Sure. Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?" she babbled nervously.

I squeezed her. "You don't need to worry about it now. In fact, you don't have to worry about it ever, if you don't want to." I hoped with graduation rapidly approaching and her admitting she wasn't quite ready that she might reconsider my life. There was a strong chance she was seeking out human blood and I know that is not something she wanted. She wanted to move easily into our lifestyle, completely unaware of just how much work and patience went into each of us getting there.

She groaned and I knew the pain had to be getting worse so I pulled her along faster to the house, entering through the kitchen door where Alice was awaiting us.

"Oh my goodness, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, reaching out to wrap her arm around her shoulders. "How did you break your hand? What did those wolves do to you? Edward was right. We should have kept an eye on you ourselves."

"The wolves didn't do anything," Bella answered, seemingly exhausted at having to relive the moment.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the kitchen, having heard our entrance.

"Jacob kissed Bella and Bella punched him," I answered to everyone. "That is how she broke her hand. Now we need to get her patched up."

"Well, first let's get an x-ray to see what we are dealing with," Carlisle said to Bella, moving to her other side, nudging me out of the way. "Let Alice help you upstairs to the medical room and we will find out soon enough if it is truly broken or not."

Bella looked over her shoulder as they ushered her towards the stairs. I smiled and shrugged. What else could I do?

Jasper walked in the kitchen from the living room and he patted me on the back, sympathetically, with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to say it, Edward, but I think I am going to win my bet with Emmett," he chuckled. "You have a killer on your hands."

"There's still time to convince her that this is not a life she wants," I said, more to convince myself than Jasper.

"You keep telling yourself that, Edward," he laughed louder. "The moment you met her, her fate and yours became intertwined and her destiny was already determined. The only person that has any trouble accepting that fact is you and you might want to get on board soon."

"What's your point?" I asked pointedly.

"My point is, she will be a newborn vampire very soon and you would much better serve her by guiding her and encouraging her in our vegetarian lifestyle rather than being in denial about who she is becoming and trying to fight it or change it. You cannot change your destiny, Edward. Nothing can stop it. Alice was my destiny and thousands of miles and decades that separated us only put off the inevitable. Stop putting off the inevitable."

"It's only inevitable if I allow it to be," I said. "You and Alice were already changed. No one lost their soul in the deal."

"Listen, Edward," Jasper began to lecture. "I understand how you feel about the soul thing but Bella doesn't and we all don't believe that. It is HER soul. Let her decide. She wants you more than anything and clearly, so do you, or you would have stayed away when you left last year. You are unable to be apart from one another and the only way that can work, without ultimately destroying one of you, is with her becoming an immortal. It is not like you have the option of becoming human-."

I cut him off, angrily pounded my fist on the marble countertop in front of him, forcing the words out through my gritted teeth. "If I _could_ be human, I would do it in a minute to save her from one day of suffering. But I can't. And you, after all you have been through and seen do you really want a newborn life for her?"

Jasper smiled and it irritated me. "It is the life she is choosing, Edward. None of us got to choose. We have told her all of our stories and our histories. She knows what she is getting in to and you need to trust her just a bit. And trust yourself. You will not let her go on a killing rampage. To keep her, and the public at large, safe you would take her to Antarctica for three years. You are worrying about nothing. Right now, quit worrying about her choice and worry about our enemies."

"I have nothing but time, Jasper. I can worry about everything," I said. "And right now, I am worried about her hand so I am going to go upstairs and check on her."

I ascended the stairs, two or three at a time. When I got to the door of the medical room, I lightly tapped on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Edward," Carlisle answered. "X-Rays are done. Come on in."

I walked in and shut the door behind me. Bella was sitting on the exam table while Carlisle fitted her with a splint. Alice was standing beside her, rubbing her back when I stepped in and replaced her.

"How is it?" I asked softly.

"Carlisle says I broke it but it's just a tiny fissure on one knuckle," Bella explained, relaying Carlisle's doctor speak. "No serious damage. I will be back in fighting form soon." Everyone chuckled at her joke, except for me.

"Next time, let me handle it," I added. "I promise he will be the one needing the doctor."

"Stop it, Edward," Bella pleaded softly.

"Well, I think it is awesome that she put that dog in his place," Alice chimed in. I turned and gave her a dirty look. My siblings needed to quit encouraging her. The werewolves were still very unpredictable and I didn't need Bella taking any unnecessary risks.

Bella cringed every now and then when Carlisle tightened the splint but she never cried or complained.

"There," he said as he patted her on the back. "All taken care of. I recommend you don't go throwing any right hooks until you are well-healed."


	16. BATTLE HYMN

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my beta, ForksPixie. I love you.

Also, I will be posting an Emmett/Rose outtake soon, so look out for that. Thank you.

* * *

**Battle Hymn**

"Shake a leg, Edward!" Alice yelled, racing up the stairs, two steps at a time with gift bags up both arms. "I need help putting the final touches on the gift bags for the guests, then I need to run to Bella's house and drop off the skirt and sweater I bought for her, then I have to get back here to ride with Esme and Carlisle."

I chuckled. Even at vampire speed it seemed Alice had too much on her plate. I reached out and slipped my left arm under hers and transferred the bags to my arm then to the bed. Alice followed closely behind and deposited her bags, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie who came into my room in short succession. Emmett and Rosalie were carrying two large boxes each and Alice quickly ripped them open.

"Alice, this is too much," I chided her. "The party alone was enough. These kids are just going to be happy to see the inside of the house. I am certain they are not expecting gifts."

"They are party favors," she quipped, handing me a plastic bag full of yellow and green glow gloves. "Please put one glove in each bag. It will be like Michael Jackson at a Rave."

"The children of Forks, Washington have most likely never even heard of a Rave, let alone know what to do with the favors you are giving them," Rosalie bitched.

"I am certain they have heard of a Rave and what they don't know, I will teach them," Alice chirped. "Someone has to teach them about the outside world."

We quickly formed an assembly line; me stuffing the bags with glow gloves, Jasper adding glow cups in different colors to each bag that also said 'Forks High, Class of 2005', Emmett added neatly folded shirts to the boys' bags that had sound equalizers on the front that would light up to the beat of the music while Rosalie added clear hand bags with neon lights in them to the girls' bags. In each of the girls' bags was a bottle of glow in the dark nail polish and container of glow in the dark colored hair wax.

"Really, Alice? You don't think this is over the top?" I asked again as we all slipped the filled bags over our arms to return them to the tables in the foyer.

"Nothing I do is over the top, dear Edward," she smirked, nudging me along in front of her as we all descended the stairs. "Besides, it is all for Bella. She doesn't realize how much this party is just what she needs."

We all sat our bags down and Alice quickly re-arranged them, boy/girl, boy/girl.

"Can I go upstairs to get dressed now?" I asked with my hand already on the stair rail.

Alice shooed me with her hand. "Of course, Edward. There are just a few finishing touches and I have that under control.

I returned to my room and shut and locked the door behind me to discourage any other visitors. Before I got dressed, I sat down at my desk and took out my journal. I had been spending so much time with Bella, around the clock; that I had hardly any time to add entries lately and felt today was a special day that deserved a special entry.

_**June 3**__**rd**__**, 2005**_

_**Today I graduate from high school – again. I have done it so many times now I have lost count but this graduation would be one I was certain I would never forget. When I walk across the stage of Forks High School today to receive my diploma I will be celebrating my greatest accomplishment; having achieved the love of the most beautiful girl in the world – my human, Bella Swan.**_

_**Just a little over a year ago she walked into my world. She stepped into the Biology classroom with her scent hanging heavy in the air, causing my throat to burn unlike any other time in my one hundred years. At that time my mouth watered for her, for her blood. I had never been so compelled to kill a human in all of my life but something stopped me long enough to change the course that seemed pre-determined when she crossed my path. Soon, death was not only something I did not consider when it came to her, but I absolutely abhorred the thought of it. Keeping and preserving her were my goals. I wanted to spend all of her human days with her. But through my selfishness and being blinded by her love I failed to clearly see the danger I put her in – not only after James attacked her but when my own brother had been unable to control his bloodlust, nearly taking her from me forever on her human birthday. Still clearly blinded by my love and devotion to her, I left her, thinking that was the best thing for her and a punishment I deserved. What happened was be both ended up suffering miserably, both of us nearly dying. The day she rescued me in Italy, when she ran into my arms just as I was about to step into the sunlight, revealing my identity, was the day I was reborn once again. I was reborn as her life partner. I would never, ever leave her side again, not unless and until she directed me to do so.**_

_**So, here we are. She is still in danger from forces known and unknown and I work diligently to protect her from those forces. I have turned over in my mind a million times the possible ways we could be together without her having to risk her pure, beautiful, soul. I was certain when god put her on Earth; it was not to waste all that he had created on a monster like me. But lately I think maybe we were meant to save each other in our own ways. I don't think I have a soul. Bella believes I do. If that is true, perhaps we are what are known as soul mates. I know for a fact I do not want to walk one day on this earth without her in it. I am what I am and I can never change that. I can never be human again. I could be by her side as she grows old alongside me but that is an idea Bella strongly objects to. She already hates it that she is humanly older than I am. So I have given in and agreed to change her into a vampire, to live eternity together, never again hearing the most important and significant sound in my world; her heart beat. What was important is that Bella wanted me more than anything. She chose me over everything and I her. **_

_**For decades I believed I was destined to live without love, not worthy of it for one reason or another; most likely for having murdered so many people during my period of self-enlightenment in the 1930's. Alice and Jasper fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. She was him in her visions and waited for him and he found her. They were meant to be together more than anyone else I had ever known. Carlisle and Esme had a great love for each other that grew out of circumstance and over time and even Rosalie had Emmett. I was looking for love when it had already been pre-destined for me to meet Bella. I never, in my wildest imagination, believed I would fall in love with a human or even that I was capable of such a thing. But here we are. Bella would be changing to a vampire today, the moment she stepped off the graduation stage if she had her way but I assured her that the time was not right, not with a sword hanging over her head. I wanted her to agree to marry me, to give me the wedding and commitment that I never thought I would have. We were meant to be together. Of that I was more certain of than ever before and the only for that to be possible was for her to become a vampire. I have come to terms with that and spend many hours a day imagining my forever with her, our wedding day when she becomes Mrs. Edward Cullen and moving from town to town, high school to college and back again with her. While everything I have known and experienced over the past 100 years had been repetitious and boring I knew that beginning today, when she graduated from high school with me and entered the adult world, my life and hers would never be repetitious or boring ever again.**_

_**The truth is I feel very accomplished getting Bella to this occasion. She had begged to be changed practically since I met her and she was always walking on the edge of danger, tempting death. I kept her safe and now Charlie could see his little girl as a woman and better prepare himself for her departure.**_

_**EC**_

_Be right back. Delivering her graduation outfit to her_, Alice thought as she darted out the front door.

I walked to my closet and opened the doors to find a bag from the fanciest store in Seattle covering my graduation attire.

_Dear, Edward,_

_You didn't think I would let you wear something old, did you? I want you to look just as handsome for Bella, as she will look beautiful for you. Enjoy your day._

_Love, Alice._

I lay the bag across my bed and slipped it up, over the black Armani dress pants and Robin's egg blue Armani button-down dress shirt with a Forks-yellow tie already tied around it. In another plastic bag, dangling from the hanger was a pair of sharp, new patent-leather dress shoes.

I smiled as I got dressed and realized after graduation I would no longer have to listen to the incessant droning thoughts of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Conrad and their crew. And I would no longer have to keep quiet about the improper thoughts running through Mike Newton's mind on a regular basis.

Whether she stayed human long enough to go through college or changed tomorrow all that mattered was I would still be spending my days with Bella. High School wasn't an end to us. It was a new beginning.

As I quickly looped my tie and pulled it tight there was a soft knock at my door.

"Edward," my mother's voice called from the hallway.

I opened the door to see Esme with my ugly yellow graduation gown draped over her arm.

"Today's the big day," she smiled as I took the gown from her and slipped it over my head.

I smiled. She said the same thing every time one of us graduated. "It's just another day, Esme," I chuckled.

"Not to me," she said, patting me gently on the chest with the palm of her hand. "Any time one of my children has a milestone, regardless of how many times they have had it, it is special to me. Besides, this time you are graduating with your love and there is a happiness and contentment I have longed to see in your eyes. Good things are coming your way."

"Good things have already come my way," I smiled as I leaned down to kiss her on her cheek.

She reached down and took my hand in hers, covering it with her other hand. "I love you, Edward. You are such a good son; such a good person."

"I love you too, mom," I said. "Don't go getting sentimental. I am graduating from Forks High School. I am not headed off to Italy."

She gave me a stern look. Apparently she didn't appreciate the dark humor of my reference to my trip to Volterra.

"But things are changing," she said softly. "All of your dreams are coming true and for that, I am so happy, but I can't help but to think it means I will lose you."

I gently released my hand from her grip, kissed her on the forehead and headed to the top of the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her. "Eternity, Esme. Eternity. I am not going anywhere."

She smiled and followed me down the stairs and turned me around to straighten my tie before I headed out the door to Bella's.

"We'll see you soon at the high school," she said as Carlisle stepped out from his office to join us. "We'll be the proud parents in the front row."

I took off on my familiar run through the woods to Bella's house with the thin yellow graduation gown flapping in the wind behind me, the cap tucked safely into the back of my pants.

I stopped about a block from her house and ran my fingers through my hair to get rid of any leaves or twigs that might have ended up there during my run. I pulled the cap from my pants and tucked it under my arm and walked at a human pace around the corner and up to her front door.

Just as I knocked on the front door I could see Bella through the window, descending her staircase in the same yellow robe I was wearing. Somehow, she made the horrid color look absolutely fetching. Perhaps it was the way her dark brown hair fell around her face and down her shoulders, a dark contrast to the gown. From under the top of the gown I could see the top of the blue cardigan Alice told me she had picked up for the big day, assuring me I would love it. It didn't matter to me what Bella wore but when she wore blue it did seem to catch my attention and get me to look away from her warm chocolate eyes that I cherished getting lost in.

Charlie grabbed the doorknob and pulled the front door open; looking over his shoulder to address Bella, walking right passed me. "Come on, Bella, Edward," he grumbled. "I don't want to be late. I want to get a good seat."

"Geesh, dad, it's not like I am graduating with five hundred kids. There will be plenty of seats," she shot back as she grabbed her cap from the hook by the door.

I reached for her hand and she took it without ever looking at me, and stepped onto the porch, pulling the door closed behind her. She seemed to have something on her mind. Perhaps the desire for a quick transformation was weighing heavy on her. It was certainly weighing heavy on me.

"Hi," I smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently.

She looked up at me and let out an audible gasp. "You look…beautiful," she said. "I mean, handsome."

I winked at her and led her down the steps to Chief Swan's cruiser where he had already started the car. "Did I dazzle you again? I promise I wasn't trying."

"You always dazzle me," she whispered as I reached for the front door to open it for her.

Bella climbed in beside her dad, squeezed into the small space left for a front seat passenger with all the computer and radio equipment separating them. I shut the door and she looked out at me apologetically as I reached to open the back door and get into my seat. I could see a hint of a smirk cross Charlie's lips as I got in behind the Plexiglas divider that served, ironically, to separate the good from the bad.

As Charlie pulled out onto the road towards Forks High School he adjusted his rearview mirror, unnecessarily, I might add, locking eyes with me.

_This could, quite frankly, be the highlight of my day – having Cullen in the back of the squad car. Hell, it might be the highlight of my year._

I smiled. To have Bella's love I could tolerate anything, even an over-protective father. I even sympathized a bit with Charlie. Bella was his baby girl; his only child. He had to make up for a lifetime of lost moments in one year. I was a threat to him. I was the one thing that could take her away from him again and he was going to protect her anyway he knew how. My mother had been fiercely protective of me, using every trick she had to keep me from going off to war. I would never have a child of my own. I would never know firsthand the blood ties that bound one human to another. If I had a child of my own, I would probably act even more dramatically then Charlie.

_Graduation day. Maybe Bella will decide Alaska isn't what she wants. Maybe she will decide to stay close and go to the University of Washington. Maybe when she doesn't see Cullen every day she will see her life more clearly._

Bella fidgeted in her seat, once even knocking the radio out of its holder, quickly picking it back up and placing it back in the cradle.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Are you nervous?" Charlie asked.

"Nope," she said as she continued to fidget. "I am ready to get this day over with."

There was something about her body language, about her voice inflection. There was definitely something on her mind and I had a feeling it was much more than her transformation or graduating. I also had a pretty good inclination my sister had some idea what it was. I was anxious to get to the gym so I could ask her what Bella was keeping from me.

_I wonder if it would make us late if I made a few passes up and down Main Street with Cullen in the back seat, just so everyone can see it._

I was glad to know at least Charlie was enjoying the day.

_Maybe my taser could accidentally go off when I go to let him out of the car. That would leave a lasting impression on him._

The only thing that was keeping me from bursting out in laughter was worrying about what was on Bella's mind.

"Dad, do me a favor," Bella plead. "Will you not pull up and park right outside the doors? I really don't want to make a scene."

_A scene is exactly what I want to make. I want everyone going into that gym to see Cullen right where I want him._

"Bells, I have to park close. What if I get a call?" Charlie explained as we neared the school, cars already lining the road.

Bella snapped her head to look at him with chagrin.

"Really, Dad? Really? I am graduating. The whole town is going to be there. What is going to happen and even if something did, would you really walk out of your own daughter's graduation?"

I smirked and lowered my head when I saw Charlie looking up to the rearview mirror. Bella had just done what she did so well. She laid a guilt trip on her dad.

"No, I would never leave," he grumbled. "But I am the Chief of Police. I can park anywhere I want."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

I looked out the window, taking in the beauty of the towering trees and mossy overgrowth. Our time in Forks was limited and, of all the places I had lived, I would miss Forks the most. One day we would have to come back.

Charlie circled the block, looking for a parking space that would meet Bella's request but out of frustration ended up pulling up on the sidewalk right in front of the entrance to the school.

"Oh my God, Dad," Bella complained, quickly exiting the car and opening my door for me, freeing me from my temporary incarceration.

"Are you all right?" I whispered in her ear as Charlie got out of the car.

"Nervous," she answered quickly.

"You are so beautiful," I said, hoping to reassure her and take her mind off whatever it was on. But I wasn't lying. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever lay eyes on and, for some reason, she loved me.

Charlie was right there, wedging himself physically in between Bella and me, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you excited?" Charlie asked her.

"Not really," she admitted.

_Can she do anything but think of Cullen? She probably is sad she won't be seeing him every single day._

"Bella, this is a big deal. You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now.

College. Living on your own. . . . You're not my little girl anymore." Charlie choked up as he spoke to her. I was genuinely sorry for him, especially since I knew Bella's leaving would be a much more permanent situation than he had any inclination of.

"Dad," she moaned, playfully punching him in the chest. "Please don't get all weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" he growled. "Now, why aren't you excited?"

_Cullen. Don't say Cullen._

"I don't know, Dad. I guess it hasn't hit yet or something."

"It's good that Alice is throwing this party. You need something to perk you up."

_I guess Alice is the reward for having to have Edward in Bella's life. Alice is a real God-send, always there for Bella. _

Speaking of my sister, I casually looked around, scanning the crowds of people streaming into the gym. I needed to have a word with her but I didn't see her or hear her anywhere.

"Sure. A party's exactly what I need," Bella quipped.

Charlie laughed and squeezed her shoulders as we paused outside the back doors to the gym.

"Well, kiddo," he said, taking her chin in his grip. "I need to go in and get my seat and you two should probably get yours too."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella said quietly. "For everything."

"Yes, thanks Chief Swan," I chimed in; just to remind him I was still there.

"You're welcome," Charlie replied. "Both of you."

_There. I said it. I acknowledged him and it didn't hurt too bad._

As soon as Bella opened the gym doors it seemed like a thousand voices assaulted me at once. Mr. Varner and Mrs. Cope were trying to herd the students like cattle.

"Alphabetically young people," Mrs. Cope yelled over the crowd. "Please line up alphabetically!"

_Oh great, Cullen has arrived._ Mike Newton was already there.

_I have no idea how I became Valedictorian with two Cullens in our class. I wonder if it was a mistake and Mr. Varner will tell me to sit with everyone else. _Poor Eric Yorkie. Alice and I would have been co-Valedictorians if we hadn't intentionally gotten less then all aces on our report cards and tests. We had both been tops in our class many times before. It was time for someone else.

Still, no Alice. I tried not to be obvious in scanning the room for her but I was beginning to panic. It was unlike Alice to be late for anything.

"Up front, Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Varner ordered me, waving his hand in the air from the front of the line.

"See you after the ceremony," I said, giving her a quick kiss before I headed to the front.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica Stanley yelled, waving her arms in the air, trying to get Bella's attention.

Bella quickly glanced in Jessica's direction and waved at her but she was looking around the room, most likely looking for Alice as well.

"Down here, Bella!" Jessica called again.

_Why is Jessica sucking up to Bella now? She could care less about her. I am Bella's best friend. _

Angela Weber was near the end of the procession but I could hear her thoughts clearly. She was a fragile person. She was so intelligent and pretty but was so unsure of herself. I wished she saw herself more clearly. She _was_ Bella's best friend and been very good for her.

Bella walked down the line, moving in and out of students still taking their places.

". . . so amazing. I mean, it seems like we just met, and now we're graduating together," Jessica gushed. "Can you believe it's over? I feel like screaming!" The greatest part of graduation was being rid of Stanley. She was the shallowest person I had ever known, challenging even my vain sister, Rosalie.

"So do I," Bella muttered and I knew she meant it literally.

"This is all just so incredible. Do you remember your first day here? We were friends, like, right away. From the first time we saw each other. Amazing. And now I'm off to California and you'll be in Alaska and I'm going to miss you so much! You have to promise that we'll get together sometimes! I'm so glad you're having a party. That's perfect. Because we really haven't spent much time together in a while and now we're all leaving. . . ."

I needed to find Alice quickly. I listened to Jessica because I wanted to hear Bella through her but it was tortuous and if Alice showed up I could have distracted myself asking her what had Bella distracted.

Within moments, the chatter quieted down and we made our way in to the gym and into our seats. I left the one next to me open, hoping that Alice would manage to show up before her name was called. I looked over the crowd and Charlie had found his seat, two rows in front of Carlisle and Esme, who looked like they were attending their very first graduation ceremony, proudly looking over the program, noting all the scholarships and awards.

"Yale? Very impressive," I heard Esme say.

She was referring to Yorkie, who had made his way to the stage and begun his address to the student body. I had heard hundreds of commencement speeches but this one rang a little more true to me, hearing him talk about endings and new beginnings. I turned to look at Bella as he spoke and she was hanging on his every word.

Eric finished his speech, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, bowing his head to the auditorium of people clapping in appreciation. Then Principal Greene and Mrs. Cope moved to the podium and began the roll call of the graduating class.

Just as Principal Greene called the last of the A's, Alice quietly bounced in and sat next to me, just as our row stood up. I didn't have time to ask her a thing and she was thinking of anything and everything to distract me.

"Alice Cullen," Principal Greene announced and Alice flitted across the stage, reciting The Battle Hymn of the Republic in Arabic.

Really? In Arabic? She was working hard at blocking me out of something and I was more determined than ever to find out what it was.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Mr. Greene said and I ascended the steps to the stage.

_I wish I was so much younger. If I were, I might sneak a kiss on Mr. Cullen's cheek. What a wonderful student and handsome young man._ Mrs. Cope had always had a bit of a crush on me. I smirked just a little, knowing that she had no choice but to be drawn to me.

I turned to face Esme and Carlisle, who were snapping the obligatory pictures and turned my tassel to the other side of my cap, signifying my accomplishment. I barely made it back to my seat before Principal Greene called Bella's name.

"Woot! Woot!" I heard a familiar bark from the rear of the gym. It was Jacob Black. Of course he wouldn't miss Bella's graduation. He knew her days in his world were numbered. "Way to go Bella!"

I turned to look at him and he glared at me, as if to remind me that Bella no doubt wanted him there.

_Poor Cullen. I'm sure he was counting on me not being here. Oh well._

I quickly turned back around to see Bella receive her diploma, move her tassel and pose for a picture for Esme. Alice had managed to disappear again, without ever having sat back down. I was growing frustrated. She was intentionally keeping things from me and I was not happy about it.

Suddenly it was over. The ceremony was over. High school was over. Bella's childhood was over.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Jessica cry. She had actual tears, though very in genuine. "I can't believe we're done."

"I can't believe it's all over," Bella mumbled. By the tone of her voice I knew she meant so much more than high school.

Jessica hugged Bella, mumbled about what a good two years it had been and she made her way to the equally shallow and self-absorbed Lauren Conrad.

Bella stood alone, in a sea of yellow gowns. She looked around, searching for someone. Was it me? Was it Alice? Was it Charlie? Or was it Jacob Black?

I gently pushed my way through the crowd, reaching Bella before anyone else.

"Congratulations," I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around my waist, pulling her safely against me. I could have waited much longer for graduation day to come and go but I knew it was something Bella had been looking forward to and for that, I was congratulating her. I was also congratulating her on managing to graduate despite looking death in the eyes several times over the past two years.

"Um, thanks."

"You don't look like you're over the nerves yet," I said, gently prodding her to tell me what was going through her mind.

"Not quite yet," she answered

"What's left to worry about? The party? It won't be that horrible." I agreed to let Alice throw the party and convinced Bella to go along with it but had I had any idea it would upset her so much I would have insisted it not go on.

"You're probably right." She was answering me but she wasn't focused on me or her answers. She was very distracted.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked her, trying to follow the line of her eyes to see if I could see what she was looking for but I still didn't know. All I knew is that it wasn't me she was looking for.

"Alice - where is she?" she asked, still scanning the room.

"She ran out as soon as she had her diploma," I said, starting to put the pieces together. The two of them were hiding something from me and it was something big. "I am a bit worried about her."

I hoped the fact that I said I was worried about Alice would draw the truth out of Bella. She would never want me to worry – knowing that worry often led to me making rash decisions.

"Worrying about Alice?" she asked, taking the bait.

"Er . . ." I said, trying to think quickly on my feet, to come up with a logical reason to be worried about my sister. If I let on that I was just pumping Bella for information she would shut down on me.

"What was she thinking about, anyway? To keep you out, I mean." She wasn't guarded. It wouldn't be hard to get the truth out of her it seemed.

I looked down at her suspiciously and answered. "She was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic, actually. When she finished that, she moved on to Korean sign language."

Bella laughed nervously. "I suppose that _would _keep her head busy enough."

"You know what she's hiding from me," I accused her directly. She was off guard so it was time to get right to it.

"Sure," Bella smiled weakly. "I'm the one who came up with it."

Bella came up with it? I was certain it was some scheme Alice had been planning, as she usually did. Bella was usually very direct with me if she wanted to do or say something so I couldn't figure out why she was so evasive, going to my sister instead of me.

Bella looked around me, scanning the room a little differently than before; as if she were making sure no one was near.

"Knowing Alice," she whispered in a rush. "She'll probably try to keep this from you until after the party. But since I'm all for the party being canceled - well, don't go berserk, regardless, okay? It's always better to know as much as possible. It has to help somehow."

"What are you talking about?" I asked defensively. What could possible precipitate the party getting canceled?

_There's my girl. I hope I can get her away from Edward just for a bit, to celebrate together before her party._ Charlie's thoughts were clear in my head. He saw her and was making his way towards us.

"Just stay calm, okay?"

I nodded once, pursing my lips together. If she had to remind me to stay calm it had to be big. It had to be bad.

Quickly, she whispered what she had shared earlier with Alice. "I think you're wrong about things coming at us from all sides. I think it's mostly coming at us from one side . . . and I think it's coming at me, really. It's all connected, it has to be. It's just one person who's messing with Alice's visions. The stranger in my room was a test, to see if someone could get around her.

It's got to be the same one who keeps changing his mind, and the newborns, and stealing my clothes - all of it goes together. My scent is for them."

I felt as though Emmett had hit me square in the chest. How did Bella figure it out and not Alice, or me or Jasper or Carlisle for that matter? How could I protect her if I couldn't see such obvious things?

Bella looked intently at me and her mouth dropped open. She began to panic. I could hear her heart rate increasing.

"But no one's coming for you, don't you see? This is good - Esme and Alice and Carlisle, no one wants to hurt them!"

Did it matter? No one was coming for me? That was her rationalization. It was worse than they were coming for Bella. If they were coming for me I could deal with that and strategize. But now I knew it was about Bella and I panicked, remembering what it felt like before when I thought I had lost her. A million frightening scenarios were running through my mind and suddenly all the voices in the room were just one muted voice. All I could think of was Bella and someone wanting to kill her.

I couldn't speak. I could not form words. Bella's heart rate continued to increase and I couldn't say anything to calm her. She raised her good hand and placed it on my cheek. "Calm," she pleaded.

Just then Charlie pushed his way through the crowd and nudged me out of the way, wrapping his arms around Bella, separating her from me. I was still taking in all she had said to me and reached out for her. I needed to touch her, to hold her, to feel her. I had to keep her close to protect her. I had to make sure I could step in front of her in a moment's notice.

He said something about Jacob being there. I was sure he trying to get at me but it didn't matter. Jacob was very far down on my list of worries. Whoever it was that was threatening her, threatening us had to be found and eliminated.

"So where do you want to go out for dinner?" Charlie asked Bella. "The sky's the limit." I heard him clearly and the many voices in the room were getting clearer. I was returning to the present.

"I can cook," Bella offered Charlie, still looking past him at me.

"Don't be silly. Do you want to go to the Lodge?" he asked with an eager smile.

"Sure, the Lodge, cool," Bella obliged. It was her day and his. It was their day, as father and daughter.

Charlie let out a sigh and turned slightly to me. "You coming, too, Edward?"

"No, thank you," I answered stiffly. I could use the time to get with Alice and the rest of my family and figure out what plan of attack we needed to take on.

_Well, shit. I asked him to join us. The least he could do is say yes. Bella can't accuse me of not trying._

"Do you have plans with your parents?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me. . . ." I shot Bella a quick smile and left her in the relative safety of her father's custody. I quickly made my way through the crowd and out the door, rushing for home. Esme and Carlisle had already left. Surely when Alice was gone for most of the ceremony they knew something was going on.

I don't remember my run home. I just remember bursting through the front door to see all of the party decorations and gift bags sitting out and my family huddled together, with Alice in the center.

"Why on Earth did you keep something like that from me?" I yelled at Alice.

"Because I knew you would react just the way you are right now," she said sarcastically.

The closer I got to the group, the more the anger washed away. Jasper certainly felt very protective of Alice and was calming the situation down.

"Who is it? Who wants Bella? Is it the Volturi? Victoria? A nomad?" I asked frantically.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice and pulled her close to him. She looked as though she would cry at the drop of a hat if she were capable.

"I don't know, Edward," she whispered. "I don't know. Bella figured that out and it all made sense but I am still trying to figure out the specifics. I don't see anything concrete."

"You just keep an eye on Bella and let's get through this party," Carlisle said. "We will figure it out. We just have to be very vigilant in protecting Bella right now."

"Is she in immediate danger?" I asked Alice.

"I don't think so…" she said.

"You don't _think_ so? I need to know what you are certain of, Alice."

"Whoa, now," Jasper interrupted. "She isn't keeping things from you, brother. She just doesn't know right now. Bella will be safe. We are all looking out for her."

"Where is Bella at right now?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"She's eating at The Lodge with her dad," I answered.

"Then let's go," Emmett said. "I will go with you and we will keep an eye on her until she gets to the house. Let the rest of the family strategize."

"You go, Edward," Esme encouraged me, rubbing her hand on my arm. "We have everything under control here. You go keep an eye on Bella."

I pulled off the yellow gown and dropped it on the floor, quickly leaving with Emmett. We made it to the woods just outside the picture window of The Lodge and I could see her sitting there, with her back to me. She had to know I would come; that I would keep her in my sight. There was no doubt in my mind that she sat there so I could see her. At least she was helping me protect her.

"It's not much longer Edward," Emmett said, patting me on the back.

_She will be one of us soon enough and she won't seem so fragile._

"Seriously, Emmett, that is not something I want to think about right now. Right now she is staying human and staying close by. I can't deal with a newborn and take on unknown adversaries."

"Sorry," he said, hanging his head. "I was just trying to reassure you."

I felt guilty for biting Alice's head off and then Emmett. They all loved Bella and wanted her as safe as I did. I had to keep that in mind.

"No, Emmett. I am the one who's sorry," I apologized. "I am just out of my mind with worry."

Emmett and I sat there and watched Bella. I never took my eyes off of her, not for one second. The sun sank quickly over the Cascades and the candles from inside The Lodge twinkled, creating an aura around Bella's face. She was so beautiful and fragile. She was the most special thing in my world and I would do anything to protect that.

I saw Bella glance out the window as Charlie paid the check. I sent Emmett back to the house and made my way through the damp darkness to Charlie's car. Bella managed to get ahead of Charlie and get out of The Lodge while he chatted with a few locals.

She saw me in the mist and smiled. I moved in and pulled her tight against me. I would never let go of her again. With my free hand I raised her chin and pressed my lips to hers. I wanted to kiss her forever, to kiss her and have that kiss transport us to a safe haven where she never had to be in fear and where I could spend my time loving her instead of protecting her.

"How are you?" she asked as soon as I let her breathe.

"Not so great," I admitted. "But I've got a handle on myself. I'm sorry that I lost it back there."

She shook her head at me, lowering her eyes. "My fault. I should have waited to tell you."

"No," I disagreed. "This is something I needed to know. I can't believe I didn't see it!" That was precisely the problem; her and Alice leaving me out of the loop.

"You've got a lot on your mind." She was always thinking of me and how I felt and how things affected me. If she, just once, thought about her own well-being I wouldn't have to worry so much.

"And you don't?" I chuckled before pulling her against me and pressing my lips to hers again. I only wish my love could save her; that my kiss would be a shield for her.

I had to pull away before I wanted. Charlie was making his way towards the car and I didn't want him to see me.

"Charlie's on his way."

"I'll have him drop me at your house."

"I'll follow you there," I promised her as I retreated back to the tree line.


	17. PARTNERING

Disclaimer: _Shroud_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you for being so supportive of this story and patient with my update. I realize it has been two months and I am completely sorry. As this is being posted I am on my last road trip to Alabama for the year for tornado relief and my son is home from the hospital. Now things can calm down and I can pump out some chapters. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and never worry, I will finish the story. I finished my others. I just have to be able to chill out long enough for Edward to talk to me.

A big thanks to the only beta I ever want or need, ForksPixie, whose own story, Visions of our Destiny is nearing 1,000 reviews. If you haven't read her story, get on that. She writes great lemons.

Again, much love to all of you. Update within the month. I promise.

* * *

**17. PARTNERING**

"Bella?" I said softly as I quickly skipped stairs to embrace her on the front porch. I lightly ran my fingers through my hair to calm the wind-blown look down. I then pulled her into my arms and kissed her again, like I had in the parking lot.

Her reaction to the kiss was off. Perhaps she knew I had a deeper discussion with Alice about what she was keeping from me. Knowing Bella she thought things were much direr than I was telling her. The kiss reflected fear and tension, not comfort and pleasure. I looked in her eyes long enough to see her look at me questioningly. But that didn't last for long before she re-focused herself to the task at hand, starting with pulling away from me.

"Let's get this stupid party over with," she mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with me.

I put my hands on either side of her face, reassuring her, waiting until she looked up.

"I won't let anything happen to you," I promised, caressing her cheeks with my fingertips.

She carefully touched my lips with the fingers of her good hand. "I'm not worried about myself so much."

"Why am I not surprised by that?" I muttered.

I took a deep breath and smiled at her, hoping to disarm her and re-focus to the pressing matter at hand. "Ready to celebrate?" I asked.

She groaned, knowing that, for the time being, I had won the fight.

I held the front door for her, keeping my arm securely around her waist to calm her nerves as I felt her body quivering beneath my touch. She stood frozen there for a minute, her eyes growing wide and her mouth slowly falling into an O shape.

"Unbelievable," she said, shaking her head.

I shrugged. What else could I do? One thing I had learned over the decades, with the pixie as my sister, was I had absolutely no control of her whatsoever and especially when it came to Bella. "Alice will be Alice."

Bella seemed a bit overwhelmed by the nightclub atmosphere Alice decorated the house with, with Rave goodies all around, including gift bags filled with glow-in-the-dark items sitting on a table just beyond the rope entrance. Just to the right, Alice had a professional massage chair and manicurist sitting at the ready to paint the girls' nails in an array of glow in the dark polishes. A beautician's chair sat nearby with a stylist prepared to add neon highlights to party-goers' locks.

"Edward!" Alice called from beside a gigantic speaker, glow-in-the dark red streaks throughout her hair, matching her leather pants. "I need your advice." She gestured towards a towering stack of CDs. "Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or…" – she gestured to a different pile - "educate their taste in music?"

I smiled and offered my sage advice. "Keep it comforting," I recommended. "You can only lead the horse to water." Forks was, after all, a small town, tucked in between the Cascade Mountains and the Pacific Ocean. The techno revolution was still decades from arriving.

Alice nodded seriously, and started throwing the educational CDs into a box. I noticed that she had changed into a sequined tank top and red leather pants. Her bare skin reacted oddly to the pulsing red and purple lights.

"I think I'm underdressed," Bella said, gesturing to her graduation outfit. Compared to the over-the-top display by Alice in her silver sequined tank and matching shoes, Bella was what I preferred. She was soft, warm and comforting. She was everything I ever wanted or needed.

"You're perfect," I whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"You'll do," Alice chimed in as she pushed a Muse CD into the deck.

"Thanks." Bella sighed, wrapping her arm around my waist, pulling herself closer to me. "Do you really think people will come?" A small smirk peaked from her lips and I knew, although she was trying to be sincere in her question, she was hoping no one would show up.

"Everyone will come," I said to her dismay. "They're all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullens' mystery house."

"Fabulous," she moaned as I took her hand and led her further into Club Cullen and up the stairs to Carlisle's office where Jasper was sitting, with his hands clasped, his head leaning on them. He was questioning and planning. I had seen him like this many times before. He was in his element. I was certain Alice had let them in on Bella's revelation and there was no time to waste. We needed to come up with a plan of attack.

"Congratulations, Bella," Carlisle said as he stood and walked around the desk to offer Bella a hug, taking her off guard.

"Oh, um. Thanks," she muttered, hugging him with her free arm.

"Charlie looked very proud," he continued as he shook my hand and made his way back to his chair. I motioned for Bella to sit in the chair next to Jasper and I sat in front of her, on the edge of the desk.

"He was," she smiled.

"So," I said after clearing my throat. "What does Alice know?" I asked Jasper.

"The numbers are not on our side," he said matter-of-factly. "There are about twenty of them, give or take a few with the natural attrition associated with newborns."

Bella listened intently as he spoke, her eyes growing wide before her glance fell to her lap as she let out a soft sigh. I had gotten pretty good at getting to understand Bella and her mannerisms since I couldn't read her mind and I was sure what weighed on her was the reality of what being a newborn meant. But she was still so stubborn. As much as I wanted her by my side for all of my days and nights, I still held out hope that she would come to her senses and reconsider her destiny. I would never stop wanting more for her.

"But why?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why so many?"

"It's an Army," Jasper answered. "Plain and simple. Whoever is creating the army is building on numbers. We tried to call some of our…" he drifted off as he looked at Bella, then me. I nodded for him to continue. "…friends. We could only reach Tanya and they just aren't willing to help us out. Irina is still very angry with us for seemingly siding with the wolves instead of punishing them for exacting punishment on Laurent."

I laughed. "That is absurd. As much as I detest the wolves, they were just protecting Bella and I can never fault them for that. I am eternally grateful for that."

Bella looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "I could have handled myself," she said.

None of us acknowledged her statement. It would only lead to an argument. She would continue to convince herself of the truth as she saw it but it wouldn't change the truth as I knew it to be.

"We have to be proactive," Carlisle said. "We have to take the fight to them."

"Fight?" Bella gasped.

"We can't just ask them to leave you alone, Bella," I said. It was her they were after. I wasn't sure why, not that it really mattered. They wanted to harm Bella and if it weren't for me, she never would have been in harm's way. Protecting her, no matter the cost, was imperative.

"I have experience with newborns," Jasper started, his voice still shaky and unconvinced of what lay ahead. Carlisle and I turned our attention to him. "I know how they think, how they fight and what their strengths and weaknesses are. I can teach you all."

"In such a short amount of time?" Carlisle asked.

"We need to begin immediately," he replied. "I think we need to get together after the party and have a strategy meeting. Then I will know how to proceed with the training, utilizing each person's abilities. That is our only hope against their numbers."

"This is your area of expertise, brother," I said, reaching over to give him a fist bump. "On these matters I absolutely defer to you."

Bella reached up and took my hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"I want to go," she said softly, trying to convince me.

"Go where? To Seattle?" I laughed. "Absolutely not. They want you Bella. The plan is to keep them far from you and from Forks."

"I'm serious," she asserted, standing up quickly, looking at Carlisle and Jasper. "I want to go tonight, to the strategy meeting."

"There is no reason…" I began before Carlisle cut me off.

"There is no reason why Bella shouldn't join us. They are after her. She is part of this family and her battles are our battles. There is no reason to leave her in the dark," Carlisle said, focusing his argument towards me, causing Bella to smile smugly.

Suddenly the front door bell rang, breaking our conversation.

"Well, you all have a graduation party to attend," Carlisle said. "We will have a strategy meeting later. Until then, nothing will change. Just enjoy the festivities. After all, Alice has worked so hard to make this perfect. Enjoy your classmates' company and Edward, please be a wonderful host."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her out the office door to the landing of the stairs. "We will party as though everything is fine," I reassured him. "Besides, Bella will be the center of attention. She won't have time to focus on anything else."

"Great," she muttered as we descended the stairs to the party below where red and purple and lights blinked to the music. I held on tightly to her waist, keeping her close, protecting her. There was no telling if one of the newborn scouts would show up at the party to see what obstacles remained. However, if their creator was smart, they would warn them against coming anywhere near one of us. We would smell them immediately and the battle would begin.

Carlisle and Jasper followed us down the stairs, smiles on their faces. They were sure to be the most gracious of hosts of all, at least Alice.

Alice turned the volume of the music up, and then danced on her way to the door.

"_Now we have a party_," she thought gleefully. She would never say it but I know she had doubts that the party would ever happen. Bella could be very stubborn when she set her mind to something and she was not happy about the idea of a party. Thankfully, she loved my sister enough to keep from disappointing her.

Jessica and her posse were the first to arrive, piling out of a very utilitarian Chevy Suburban. It might as well have been a bus.

"Wow!" Jessica gasped as she ascended the steps to the front door. _"Bella is so lucky. If only she hadn't moved here, I could have been here now, standing beside Edward. I was making progress with him,"_ she thought. She never had a chance, ever and she knew that.

Girls only merely existed in my world before Bella stepped into it and changed my life and me, forever. I wrapped my arm tightly around Bella's waist and pulled her to the front door so she could greet her guests.

"_No wonder Bella prefers Cullen,"_ Mike thought bitterly. _"Every girl wants to marry a doctor's son and live a life of class and luxury. I am shocked she is clearly so shallow."_

His words made my skin crawl. He knew nothing about Bella. The last thing in the world she was, was shallow. She didn't like or want any of the trappings of my life. I pushed them on her because I could provide things to make her life easier and safer.

_Sweet house._

_Damn. I wonder how much the artwork in this house is worth._

Ah, the influx of shallow teenage thoughts flooded into my head asTyler, Conner, Austin,

Lee, Samantha, and Lauren followed Mike and Jessica in.

_Alice looks so hot in those leather pants. Maybe Jasper is away and I can make a move._

I smiled and laughed quietly. Good thing Jasper couldn't hear thoughts or there might be a repeat of Bella's birthday party with Tyler Crowley on the menu.

_This is the most awesome theme party, ever. The lights are super cool._

Lauren danced right past Alice towards the dance floor she had set up in the living room, followed closely by the rest of the crowd.

"Mrs. Cullen, the decorations are fantastic," Jessica gushed, bounded over to hug my mother, who was caught off guard. "Your house is beautiful. Thanks for having us here."

Esme patted Jessica on the back and she held her breath, waiting for the embrace to end. "Thank you, dear, but I really didn't do much. This is all Alice. She is the party planner."

"Awesome job, Alice," Jessica shouted as Samantha grabbed her hand and skipped off to the dance floor.

"Thanks," Alice chirped in their direction, rolling her eyes at me.

I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear, breathing in her scent. "And you thought no one would come."

"No," she corrected me, placing her hand on my stomach. "I _hoped_ no one would come."

"Well, they are your guests, so I guess you should welcome them," I encouraged her, leading her to the living room.

"Hey Mike," she said, reaching out to hug him with her free arm. He hugged her back enthusiastically, shooting me an arrogant glance. I was amused by it more than anything, wondering if he would visit the zoo and poke the grizzly bear.

"Congratulations, Bella," he said. "I am so glad you moved to Forks and so glad your year ended much better than it started." Again, with the glance at me. This time, I offered him a warning glance and he immediately took a couple of steps back, releasing Bella from his grasp.

Bella wrapped her arm tightly around me, grasping on to the back of my shirt. "Yeah. I couldn't be happier," she smiled, snuggling her head against me.

Jessica heard Bella and made a bee-line for her, pulling her from my arms and wrapping her in an exuberant hug before Bella found her release and reached for the safety of my grasp.

"Oh my God, Bella," Jessica gushed. "I can't believe this party. I just didn't think you had it in you to come up with something like this."

The lovely pink blush that filled Bella's cheeks made me smile, even though I knew it was due to abject embarrassment.

"It was Alice's idea…" she started before I interjected as Alice moved to my side.

"Alice and Bella planned this together," I said. "Don't let Bella fool you. She has a flair for this kind of thing."

"Yes, she does," Alice smiled, patting me on the back. "The fingernail and hair stations were here idea."

"Fingernail and hair stations?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yes," Alice said as she took Jessica's hand. "Let me show you. It's as you came in. You can get your rave on."

Alice led Jessica back towards the front of the house, followed closely by the rest of the group. The doorbell continued to ring, with nearly every Junior and Senior from Forks High School arriving at the party. Bella never let go of me and I never let go of her, even as she greeted each and every person that walked through the front door. Several times I caught her looking around, absolutely spinning from the whole thing.

Soon enough, the music was pumping and had all the kids bouncing and swaying to the tracks playing. I even saw Lauren bumping and grinding on the likes of Tyler, Mike and Jessica. I understood it was the way people danced but I longed for the fifties and sixties when dancing was an art form and there was a certain level of decorum and just a hint of sexy in the moves.

"What are you thinking?" Bella whispered to me as I stared intently at the crowd. "You aren't having… difficulty. Are you?"

"No, not at all," I reassured her. "I was just reminiscing on the good old days of dance."

"Edward, you have to lighten up just a bit," Alice chimed as she danced by us, pulling Bella with her to greet more guests as she swayed to the music.

Within seconds Emmett made his way next to me, pretending to drink a coke he carried in his hand.

"Great party, bro," he said, patting me hard on the back. "I think it's going well. No bloodshed."

I quickly shot him a disapproving glance over my shoulder. "Not funny, Emmett."

"Just saying." He laughed and made his way towards the dance party where he sat down the coke and grabbed hold of Rosalie.

I watched Bella with Alice and with all of her guests. As much as she didn't want the party, she was genuinely enjoying it. She smiled widely and shared laughs with Alice as they mingled with everyone. I was so happy to see her happy and not worried about the impending newborn battle that lay ahead. She didn't need to worry about such things anyway. That was my job. Seeing her happy was one of the greatest joys for me, but also one of the greatest heartbreaks because I knew she was ready to throw it all away to be with me. Every human experience I saw her have made me want her to have just one more, then just another.

As soon as Alice looked my way, letting me know she had to leave Bella's side, I was there to replace her, never letting go of her hand. I wanted to make it very clear to all the boys in the room that had lewd thoughts running through their minds that she was mine and they would have to go through me if they planned to make any of their dreams come true. I was very confident that would not happen.

_They're coming here. No time for us to go to Seattle. We have to come up with a plan soon_. I could hear the panic in Alice's thoughts. She had been hoping to see more detailed information on the newborns and it seemed the vision had come to her. I looked across the room to see my sister standing in the shadows near the back door, a look of horror on her face. I had to get to her, to learn what she had seen, and to keep our human guests from noticing the change.

I dropped my arm and edged away from Bella.

"Stay here," I murmured in her ear. "I'll be right back."

I passed through the crowd gracefully, avoiding physical contact with any of the guests. I needed to make my way to my sister, who was waiting for me near the back door.

_Edward, it's bad_, I heard her think.

It seemed my journey through the masses of partying teenagers took much longer than it should. Finally, I could see her, standing against the doorway, where the lights were low. She had a look of fear and panic on her face.

"How bad? Tell me quickly, before Bella gets over here," I encouraged her, holding on to the door frame as I faced her.

"There is no time to plan a battle to take to Seattle. They have decided to come here, to Forks. So many people will be in danger and there is nothing we can do. There aren't enough of us Edward. They have a large newborn army. This is a very dangerous situation."

"Okay, well, we need to keep Bella distracted so we can go talk to Carlisle and Jasper," I said.

"You head up to Carlisle and Jasper," Alice said. "I will work on Bella. I will join you as soon as possible."

I leaned forward and touched her cheek as I kissed her on her forehead. "You are the best sister ever. Please don't panic her."

"I will do my best, Edward," she muttered.

I turned to look back at Alice as I made my way to the stairs where we could sneak in to meet in Carlisle's secret office. Alice's face was empty, lost, confused. Bella had made her way to her and was begging to know what she had seen.

"What, Alice? What? What did you see?" she pleaded with Alice. I turned and caught Alice's empty glance before disappearing, unnoticed by the party goers under the stairs.

Carlisle and Jasper were in the room, planning a strategic meeting to determine how we would handle Seattle. I stepped in the door, sat down beside them and all of their plans went out the window.

"Alice just had a vision," I informed them.

"Oh," Jasper said, his voice laced with worry about his beloved.

"There is no time for us to go to Seattle, they are coming here and soon, at least 20 as she had predicted. She still can't pinpoint the leader but she knows they are heading her for the explicit reason of destroying Bella."

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," I said, honestly. "Not sure if she has seen that yet or if she just wasn't thinking about it.

As we continued to discuss possibilities vs. probabilities I heard the doorbell ring. I focused on Alice's thoughts so I knew who it was. It didn't seem there was anyone left to arrive.

_Who invited the wolves?_

As if I needed one more thing to deal with, Jacob Black and his posse were there. According to Jacob's thoughts, he was under the impression he was invited by Bella. I could have gone down to escort him out of the house but we had a more pressing matter to deal with. Bella had Alice and both of them could handle the likes of poor-mannered mongrels.

It was hard to focus on the conversation I was having with my brother and father, and shortly Alice. I could hear not only Jacob's words but his thoughts and I could hear Bella's words. I wanted to run to her side, to defend her, to remind Jake of his place but I hesitated.

"What are you _doing _here? "I heard Bella ask angrily.

"You invited me, remember?" he answered unapologetically, cocky if you will.

"In case my right hook was too subtle for you, let me translate: that was me _un-_inviting you." I smiled. That was my girl. Feisty. I don't know why Jake kept coming back for more punishment.

"Don't be a poor sport. I brought you a graduation present and everything."

A gift. Of course he would bring her a gift. I wasn't allowed to give her anything but she never denied Jacob the chance to do what I would love to do for her.

Bella was distracted. I could tell by her voice that she was searching for Alice and me. Her focus was not on Jake.

"Take it back to the store, Jake. I've got to do something. . . ."

I sensed Jacob's heart rate increasing and it concerned me a bit.

"I can't take it back. I didn't get it from the store - I made it myself. Took a really long time, too." He seemed perturbed with her lack of focus on him and his gift.

No words from Bella but I could feel her heart rate increasing as well.

"Oh, c'mon, Bell. Don't pretend like I'm not here!" Jacob demanded, his words becoming much more forceful.

"I'm not," she said out of frustration. "Look, Jake, I've got a lot on my mind right now."

His heart rate calmed, decreased and his voice softened. "Could I please have just a few seconds of your undivided attention, Miss Swan?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, Jacob," Bella hissed.

He was touching her. I stood up from my seat and reached for the door.

"Calm down, Edward," Carlisle encouraged. "He is in a house full of vampires that, I assure you, have Bella well in their sights. We have business to deal with. She is safe."

"I don't like him touching her. She doesn't like it either. Remember? That's how she broke her hand."

"Edward, Emmett would tear that pup apart before he knew what happened," Jasper said. "You are not the only one who can and will protect Bella. Now sit down and help us with this."

Jacob offered an apology to Bella for his horrendous behavior, which led to her breaking her hand, and begged her to accept it.

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now, if you'll just excuse me for a moment . . ." Bella said, still clearly distracted.

"Okay," he mumbled, his voice so different from before. He seemed dejected, scolded even.

"I guess you'd rather be with your _real _friends," he said in the same defeated tone. "I get it." Clearly Jake had no understanding how everything worked with us. Vampire or Human, Bella was a member of the family. Not a friend. Decisions were made together, with the best interest of everyone in the family taken into consideration.

I could hear Bella groan. "Aw, Jake, you know that's not fair."

He was breaking her down. How did he have so much power over her?

"Do I?"

"You _should,"_ she said softly, trying to appease him, perhaps keep him from phasing in the middle of her graduation party.

"Jake?" He seemed to be distracted since there was a pause in their conversation.

"Hey, you said you made me something, right?" she asked. "Was that just talk? Where's my present?" Whatever had kept him ignoring her earlier disappeared when she pleaded for her gift. He knew it was an upper hand. He knew I wasn't allowed to give her anything and he monopolized on that.

"Hey, that's pretty, Jake. Thanks!" Her enthusiasm sounded genuine and I had to wonder what it was that tickled her fancy.

"Edward, please keep your head in the game," Carlisle said. "We have things to do. She is doing fine. You cannot always worry about her, especially with Jacob."

"What do you mean, 'especially with Jacob'?" I asked angrily.

"Regardless of what you think about the wolves, he adores her. He would protect her with his last breath. He is safe with her, as safe as she is with you," my father responded.

"You can't be serious. As safe as she is with me? Hardly."

"The point is, you are distracted and as long as you are distracted, you do Bella no good," Carlisle added.

"I didn't make the bracelet," Jake admitted. "Just the charm."

Ah, so he gave her jewelry. That was typically a gift that a boyfriend would give a girlfriend. He was still over-stepping his territory and I might have to have a discussion with him without Bella around.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, clearly in awe of his handmade gift. "You _made _this? How?"

"It's something Billy taught me. He's better at it than I am."

"That's hard to believe," She murmured.

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes! It's unbelievable, Jake."

At first he was happy with her answer, and then his mood turned. Perhaps he remembered I was her boyfriend and that would not be changing anytime soon.

Well, I figured that maybe it would make you remember me once in a while. You know how it is, out of sight, out of mind. Here, help me put it on."

"You'll wear it?" he asked.

"Of course I will." Of course she would. She never wanted to disappoint Jacob.

"Why're you so distracted?" Jacob asked her.

"It's nothing," she lied, unconvincingly. "Thanks for the present, really. I love it."

"Bella?" His voice deepened and grew more concerned. "Something's going on, isn't it?"

"Jake, I . . . no, there's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, you suck at lying. You should tell me what's going on. We want to know

these things," he said, slipping into the plural at the end. I could hear Quil and Embry with him, complaining that we were acting braggadocios by putting on this party and angry that they were out of the know. They couldn't stand the fact that I could read their minds and they could read each other's but had no insight into us.

"Jacob, I will tell you. Just let _me _figure out what's happening, okay? I need to talk to Alice."

That is exactly why I should have left the meeting to be with Bella. Now she would share the information on the newborns with the wolves and a whole new pissing match between them and us would begin, instead of us just being able to deal with the situation.

I could practically hear the light bulb go off over his head as he spoke of my sister. "The psychic saw something."

"Yes, just when you showed up."

"Is this about the bloodsucker in your room?" he murmured, pitching his voice below the thrum of the music.

"It's related," Bella admitted, still distracted.

"You know something you're not telling me . . . something _big."_

She paused for a moment but she was going to tell him. She was unable to lie to him. "Yes."

Suddenly, the dynamic changed. Quil and Embry were closer by, as close as Jacob was to Bella. They were going to push her for information she wasn't completely sure about herself. I didn't like it at all and I didn't like that Alice, nor Emmet, had dealt with it.

"Now. Explain," Jacob demanded.

"Jacob, I don't know everything." I could hear panic in her voice. She was uncomfortable.

"Jasper, I need to go out there. She feels threatened," I said, standing up.

"Edward," Jasper said, grabbing my hand. "Alice is out there. So are Esme, Roslaie and Emmett. She is fine."

"What you _do _know, then." Jacobs words were growing much stronger, more threatening and I didn't like it.

"Alice!" I heard Bella squeak in relief. At least someone was with her and Alice did not care for the dogs.

"I need to talk to you," Alice murmured to Bella. She knew that Bella noticed her look, that she had a vision and she had to tell her what it was.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later . . . ," Bella mumbled.

"Hey, not so fast," Jacob said and I could hear his tree trunk of an arm making contact with the wall.

I looked at Jasper and he looked at me. By this point he had begun to sense the mood and he was very in-tune with Alice, who was irritated with Jake's behavior.

"You stay here," Jasper ordered. "I will deal with this. I can calm the situation."

He opened the door from under the stairs and made his way directly to Alice and Bella.

"Excuse me?" I heard Alice ask Jacob, incredulously.

"Tell us what's going on," he demanded in a growl.

I peeked from outside the door and saw Jasper appearing quite literally out of nowhere. One second it was just Alice and Bella against the wall with Jacob blocking their exit, and then Jasper was standing on the other side of Jake's arm, his expression terrifying. He meant business. There was no messing with Alice in any way.

Jacob slowly pulled his arm back, a wise decision on the mongrel's part.

"We have a right to know," Jacob muttered, still glaring at Alice.

Jasper stepped in between them, and the three werewolves braced themselves.

"Hey, hey," Bella said, chuckling hysterically. "This is a party, remember?"

Everyone ignored her. The situation was bigger than her. Jacob and his minions wanted to bully an answer out of Alice and Bella and Jasper was ready to rip their throats out. Jacob glared at Alice while Jasper glowered at Jacob.

Alice's face was suddenly thoughtful. "It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point."

Jasper's body language didn't change. He was still very much in protective mode and I wondered what point Jacob actually could have made.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella begged.

She stared at Jacob for one second, and then turned to Bella. "The decision's been made."

"You're going to Seattle?"

"No."

I could see the color drain out of Bella's face and she quickly grabbed her stomach as though she were going to throw up. "They're coming here," she choked out.

Jacob and his pack listened intentionally. As the conversation unfolded between Alice and Bella.

"Yes."

"To Forks," Bella whispered.

"Yes."

"For?"

Alice nodded, understanding Bella's question. "One carried your red shirt."

Bella was having trouble swallowing. It was all overwhelming her. Jasper's expression was disapproving. I could tell he didn't like discussing this in front of the Werewolves, but he had something he needed to say. "We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"I know," Alice said, her face suddenly desolate. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them.

There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search."

"No!" Bella whispered.

"Edward, your brothers and sisters have whatever is going on out there, under control, shut the door, come back in and we will continue planning strategy," Carlisle said.

I held my finger up to him to encourage him to wait a minute. "Surprisingly, it seems to be getting worked out right now."

I looked around and none of the partygoers seemed to have an idea of what was transpiring before them, a supernatural allegiance to protect their human world.

"Alice," Bella whispered. "I have to go; I have to get away from here." She was panicking. That was exactly what we didn't need.

"That won't help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first."

"Then I have to go to meet them!" I could hear her heart rate beating rapidly, fear setting in. She was in fight or flight mode. "If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"

"Bella!" Alice protested.

"Hold it," Jacob ordered in a low, forceful voice. "_What _is coming?"

Alice turned her icy gaze on him. "Our kind. Lots of them."

"Why?"

"For Bella. That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" he asked.

Jasper corrected Jacob's assumption. "We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight."

"No," Jacob said, a fierce half-smile spreading across his face. "It won't be _eve _."

"Excellent!" Alice hissed.

_Yay. No worries. Now we will outnumber them. The wolves will be on our side._

Bella looked on in shock and disbelief as Jacob and Alice smiled at each other, proud of their silent allegiance.

"Everything just disappeared, of course," Alice told Jacob in a smug voice. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said. "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bella interrupted them.

_Oh, Edward. You are going to have to get Bella on board with this. It was the answer we were looking for all along. This is the perfect solution._

Alice was on her toes, Jacob leaning down toward her, both of their faces lit up with excitement, both of their noses wrinkled against the smell. They looked at Bella impatiently.

"Coordinate?" Bella repeated through my teeth.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked.

"You _are _staying out of this!" Bella demanded, looking around for me. I was sure she thought I would back her up but I wouldn't. As much as I hated to admit it, Alice and Jacob were right.

"Your psychic doesn't think so."

"Alice - tell them no!" Bella insisted. "They'll get killed!"

Jacob, Quil, and Embry all laughed out loud.

"Bella," Alice said, her voice soothing, placating, "separately we all could get killed. Together -"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished her sentence.

Quil laughed again. "How many?" he asked eagerly.

"No!" Bella shouted.

Clearly Jasper was focused on keeping the wolves calm, to discourage phasing and had forgotten to calm Bella.

Alice didn't even look at Bella. "It changes - twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked, curious.

"Long story," Alice said, suddenly looking around the room. "And this isn't the place for it."

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.

"Yes," Jasper answered him. "We were already planning a . . . strategic meeting. If you're

going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."

The wolves all made a disgruntled face at the last part.

"No!" Bella moaned.

"This will be odd," Jasper said thoughtfully. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. "We've got to get back to Sam.

What time?"

"What's too late for you?"

All three rolled their eyes. "What time?" Jacob repeated.

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and

you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there."

They turned to leave and I knew soon I could make my way to Bella and calm her down. After the kissing incident, it was probably best I stayed away from Jake in front of the human populace.

"Wait, Jake!" Bella called after him. "_Please! _Don't do this!"

He paused, turning back to grin at her, while Quil and Embry headed impatiently for the door. "Don't be ridiculous, Bells. You're giving me a much better gift than the one I gave you."

"No!" she shouted again. But her voice was silenced by the sound of an electric guitar.

Jacob didn't respond and hurried to catch up with his friends, who were already gone. I made my way over to Bella from the office and pulled her close to me.

"It will be okay, Bella," I reassured her.

"Where were you?" she asked angrily, punching my chest.

"I was with Carlisle, planning our attack."

"Well, you should have been here, convincing your sister, who has lost her mind, that a joint partnership with the wolves is not a good idea. I thought this whole family had my back. I guess they don't."

Alice looked hurt by Bella's words and Jasper reached for her hand, pulling her close.

"Bella, that is incredibly unfair of you to say. Everyone in this family loves you implicitly and if this is the best solution for the problem at hand, I support them for coming to that conclusion. After all, you wanted Jake and me to get along."

"Not this way," she scolded me. "He will get killed, others will get killed."

"So you would have us reject his offer of help and insure that we die instead?"

"It's ridiculous that anyone has to die over me," she protested. "It's me they want, not the rest of you."

"Please enjoy the rest of your party, Bella, and worry about this later. It will all be fine," I reassured her.

"Yeah, enjoy the party," Alice encouraged. "Let's dance, Jasper," she laughed as she pulled him, cowboy boots and all to the dance floor.

I looked down at her and took her hands in mine. "Would you like to dance Miss. Swan?" I asked her.

"Can we just dance quietly here? Not out on the dance floor?"

"Anything you want," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her close and taking her hand in mine.

"Not anything," she muttered.


	18. LATE NIGHT REVELATIONS

******Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. But this was a big chapter and I decided the best way to tackle it would be in parts. This is the first part, the second will come later tonight and the last part probably later in the week. So you will get three chapters out of the one. It might be the way I handle the rest of Shroud because, from here on out, everywhere Bella is, there is Edward. I also just finished the Twilight 25 Challenge if you want to check that out and on January 1st I will post Victim Zero, a one shot I donated to Fandoms for Texas. I will warn you though, while it is canon, it is graphically violent and not like the rest of my stories. Be forewarned. I don't want to run anyone off but would love to have you read it. I need to thank my long time beta, ForksPixie for all the friendship and support she gives me. She handled all of my Twilight 25 stuff, pretty much at once. She has her own writing to do and her own life. That being said, you guys have waited forever for me to update and I wanted to get this updated before the end of the year, so big thanks to blueeyedcherry, who jumped in and beta'd this chapter for me so ForksPixie could get hers written. Thanks for sticking with me guys. I love you all so much. Enjoy**

** LATE NIGHT REVELATIONS**

Bella was exhausted after the party. All the anticipation and anxiety over it, then the revelation just before the ceremony and Alice's vision at the party, itself was all too much for her. I thought she would pass out in the car on the way back to her house. I actually hoped she would, so she wouldn't want to go to the training session, but I wasn't that lucky. She was a stubborn one.

While I normally would have been quite angry that Jacob Black and part of his pack had decided to show up to the party, I was actually relieved. I thought of the wolf pack as quite useless and a problem to have to deal with, but if their suggestion worked, they were a new ally and that was definitely what we needed; anything to keep Bella alive. That was one thing about Black - . hHe wanted her alive almost more than I did.

As happy as I was to have the wolves in an allegiance with us, Bella was less than thrilled. I was unsure whether she thought we would set them up and hurt them or let them get hurt. Neither of those things was true. Either way, she worried about Jacob and the wolves, not the Cullens so much. She never truly worried about us. She knew we were strong and capable. She didn't feel that about the pack.

"You were a real trooper tonight, Bella," I smiled, gently, reassuringly squeezing her hand as I drove the human speed limit from my house to hers. "You were a wonderful hostess and you managed all the news quite well."

"I did?" she asked, surprised.

"Why of course you did. You didn't pass out or run screaming into the forest. You stood there and strategized with us."

She thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders, realizing she truly had made progress over the months.

"I still am not happy with the plan. I don't want Jacob and the pack involved."

"He'll be fine," I reassured her. "They will all be fine."

"You're taking me with you tonight," she said defiantly. That was what she was – the defiant one.

"Bella, you're worn out," I tried reasoning with her, which I knew would be in vain.

"You think I could sleep?" she chastised me.

I frowned. I didn't like the idea of her being there, with the wolves and vampires. We had never been so close together in such a tense situation and Bella was unpredictable. If she thought for one moment that Jacob was in danger, she might try to mediate or step in, and I was afraid of her getting hurt on accident. It was too much for me to risk. "This is an experiment. I'm not sure if it will be possible for us all to . . . cooperate. I don't want you in the middle of that."

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms overacross her chest. Her cheeks were flushed red, not pink. She wasn't blushing. She was raging. "If you won't take me, then I'll call Jacob."

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath, standing my own ground with her. She only said that to get to me. She didn't truly mean it, but I also knew she would do it in a heartbeat if it meant getting her way. She preferred I give her her way, but if I didn't, she would find a means to an end.

"Charlie left the light on. I am going to park back here, around the corner," I said, turning off the ignition and walking around to her side of the car, opening her door. "I'll walk you to the edge of the yard, and then I'll see you upstairs," I muttered. I was angry at her low blow.

I quietly sprung up to her window, which was cracked open just a few inches, as usual. I slid it open quietly and slipped in. I could hear Charlie grumbling sleepily as she helped him shuffle up the stairs and into hisher room. I sat down in the rocking chair, which was typical for me when I was displeased with her or wanted to talk. I couldn't very well lie in her bed, where I would lay so close to her, intoxicated by her scent, with her dark brown eyes pleading with me to give her whatever she wanted. The chair was my safe zone.

I had to convince her to stay in her room tonight while we worked with the wolves. She had to know how unsafe it was for her. But I knew Bella and I knew she would never, ever put her safety first. First, she would think of Jacob., Tthen she would think of meme, then, Alice, and finallythen, maybe herself. She was going towould insist on going. I wasn't sure whether I was angrier that she wanted to go or that she was worried about Jacob.

I watched her unhappily from the rocking chair as she hung the outfit Alice had given her in her closet. Sometimes, I wished she just saw things my way and cooperated. I wish she trusted my judgment and didn't fight me on everything. I had decades of experience over her and I knew what was best for her. I hated when I had to convince her of that fact.

"Come here," she said, taking my hand and pulling me to her bed.

She pushed me down on to the bed and then curled up against my chest. The chair might have been my safe place, but the bed was my happy place. I loved lying next to her, feeling her warmth, her soft, subtle skin and nuzzling her neck, breathing her scent in deeply. Sometimes, I reached beneath the covers and ran my hand up her inner thighs and rested them just before her private area. It was especially warm and fragrant and felt more like home than anywhere else. I did want to marry her, to make her mine forever, but I also wanted to be able to touch her everywhere, to know her inside and out and to make her feel as beautiful as I knew she was.

"Bella," I moaned against her neck as she reached down and put her hand on mine, trying to push it further north, which I protested.

"Yes?" she moaned back, in between soft kisses against my lips while she tugged on my hair, pulling me towards her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Then stay here tonight," I said softly.

She pushed my hand away and rolled over with her back to me.

"Nice try, Edward," she said, yawning. "But I am not staying here. Where you go, I go."

I tucked her quilt in around her and pulled her close to me, burying my head in her hair.

"Please relax," I quietly urged her.

"Sure."

"This is going to work, Bella. I can feel it."

I could hear her teeth clench together. She was determined to fight me to the bitter end on the issue. My plan changed to one of trying to calm her. I could feel her entire body tense. She felt we were all against her and that was making her fight harder.

"Listen to me, Bella. This is going to be _easy. _The newborns will be completely taken by surprise. They'll have no more idea that werewolves even exist than you did. I've seen how they act in a group, the way Jasper remembers. I truly believe that the wolves' hunting techniques will work flawlessly against them. And with them divided and confused, there won't be enough for the rest of us to do. Someone may have to sit out," Ihe teased.

"Piece of cake," sheI mumbled sarcastically.

"Shhh," I stroked hermy cheek. "You'll see. Don't worry now."

I began to hum her lullaby, in hopes that it would lull her to sleep, but for once, it didn't calm her. She was beyond that.

For over thirty minutes I hummed the lullaby and not one muscle in her body relaxed. She was as tense as when she turned her back on me. She was focused on fighting me, fighting us all, to get what she wanted. She wanted in on the fight. Finally, I pulled us both up into a sitting position, knowing I had to pretty much accept defeat.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and sleep?"

She gave me a sour look, her lips pursued and eyes clenched tight.

I sighed, and scooped Bella up in my arms before I jumped from her window. It was a good thing she had dressed in warm clothing in anticipation of my giving in to her before she came to bed. She couldn't hide the smile of victory on her face. It practically covered her entire body and somewhat emasculated me.

I raced through the black, quiet forest, with Bella holding on to my back like a spider monkey, like the days when we first met. I ran until we reached the clearing where we all played baseball as a family and there was the rest of my family, waiting for us to arrive.

I gently lowered Bella from my back and we walked hand in hand to meet the rest of them. Emmett was laughing and the rest of them were casually talking or joking, knowing that, with the wolves on our side, there was nothing to worry about.

"You know what I think?" Bella asked me.

I laughed. "No." Of course I didn't know. Her question had to be rhetorical because she knew I could not read her mind, as much as I wished I could.

She almost smiled. Of course she got the little joke.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's _all _connected. Not just the two, but all three."

I shook my head. I really wished I could read her mind. Then I would be ahead of the game and not lost in the conversation; an uncomfortable position for me to be in. "You've lost me."

"Three bad things have happened since you came back." She ticked them off on her fingers, like a kindergarten teacher instructing her students.

"The newborns in Seattle. The stranger in my room. And - first of all - Victoria came to look for me."

I thought long and hard about what she said. She was making some very valid points. I had never considered they were all tied together. "Why do you think so?"

"Because I agree with Jasper - the Volturi love their rules. They would probably do a better job anyway. Remember when you were tracking Victoria last year?"

"Yes." I frowned. How could I forget? Not only did I not kill her when I had several chances, but? I totally lost track of her and a newborn she created.? I was awful at tracking. It wasn't one of my vampire abilities. "I wasn't very good at it."

"Alice said you were in Texas. Did you follow her there?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I tried to put together the puzzle pieces she was tossing on the table. "Yes. Hmm . . ."

"See - she could have gotten the idea there. But she doesn't know what she's doing, so the newborns are all out of control."

I started shaking my head. Victoria had no idea how Alice's visions worked. "Only Aro knows exactly how Alice's visions work."

"Aro would know _best, _but wouldn't Tanya and Irina and the rest of your friends in Denali know _enough? _Laurent lived with them for so long. And if he was still friendly enough with Victoria to be doing favors for her, why wouldn't he also tell her everything he knew?"

I frowned. The Denalis would never betray us that way. Although Laurent was welcomed into their coven, they would have made sure he was with them longer before they entrusted them with such knowledge. "It wasn't Victoria in your room."

"She can't make new friends? Think about it, Edward. If it _is _Victoria doing this in Seattle, she's _made _a lot of new friends. She's created them."

Bella had her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk on her face. The family was all looking at her as though everything she said made complete sense. She was quite proud of herself and, again, I felt totally emasculated. I should have already figured everything out. It was my job to see things, to hear things, to know things, to protect Bella. She figured things out, Alice saw things, and Jacob protected her. What did she need me for? I only brought trouble to her.

"Hmm," I finally said, after seeing that every one of my siblings and parents seemed to agree with Bella. Perhaps she had a valid point. "It's possible. I still think the Volturi are most likely… But your theory - there's something there. Victoria's personality. Your theory suits her personality perfectly. She's shown a remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start - maybe it's a talent of hers. In any case, this plot would put her in no danger at all from us; if she sits safely behind and lets the newborns wreak their havoc here. And maybe little danger from the

Volturi, either. Perhaps she's counting on us to win, in the end, though certainly not without

heavy casualties of our own. But no survivors from her little army to bear witness against

her. In fact," I continued, thinking it through as I spoke, "if there were survivors, I'd bet she'd be

planning plan to destroy them herself. . . . Hmm. Still, she'd have to have at least one friend who

was a bit more mature. No fresh-made newborn left your father alive. . . ." I frowned into space for a long moment, and then suddenly smiled at Bella, coming back from my reverie. "Definitely possible. In fact, I think she might have created him in Texas when I was on her trail, to throw me off. Regardless, we've got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You're very perceptive today," I added. "It's impressive." I was very impressed with Bella. She was beginning to think like us, like a vampire, like a warrior.

She sighed. "Maybe I'm just reacting to this place. It makes me feel like she's close by . . . like

she sees me now."

Hearing her vocalize her worries about Victoria made me feel awful, like a failure. Again, I wished I had killed her when I tracked her. If I had, she wouldn't be an issue. Bella wouldn't, once again, be in harm's way. I wouldn't let her get away again. I wouldn't let her be a threat to Bella ever again.

"She'll never touch you, Bella," I promised.

The mood change suddenly. I smelled the wolves; many of them – many more than I anticipated.


	19. THE WOLVES COME OUT AT NIGHT

**Author's Note: I promised another rapid update and thanks to blueeyedcherry stepping in to help beta, here it is. My great friend and regular beta, ForksPixie is still with me but I slammed her this week with Twilight 25 entries and she has a chapter of her own to write. You guys have patiently been waiting for this update and I wanted to get it out before the end of the year. There is lots of wolf and vampire talk/thoughts here so it was a busy chapter and there is another part that is almost totally written that should come next week. Again, thanks for your patience and understanding. You will not have to wait so long for an update again. I am on a writing tear. On January 1st, you can expect my post of Victim Zero, a one shot I donated to Fandoms for Texas.**

**THE WOLVES COME OUT AT NIGHT**

_I told you she would be here. She does what she wants. _It was Jacob, a russet colored wolf that reminded me of his human form. He was referring to Bella, even looking her way.

_If the men wanted their women back home, the women would listen. The men know what is best. _This voice was very commanding and I knew it was Sam, the leader of the pack.

_Give me a break._ It was a female wolf. Her existence was news to me. Bella hadn't told me about a female wolf. I didn't remember hearing of one before. I didn't know they existed. But I guess it made sense. If there were female vampires, there should be female wolves. But, who was it?

_Leah, you are only here because I let you. Just because I am letting you here now doesn't mean you will be allowed in the battle. _Again, it was Sam, getting the pack in line, mostly Leah. From all the pack chatter, it seemed Leah caused quite a bit of tension.

_There was a time when you loved me and wouldn't talk to me that way._ Leah again and it was definitely directed at Sam, but not in a way that it seemed she had control over. I was certain she would not have said it out loud if she had a choice.

_You don't have to talk to her that way, Sam. She has as much right to be here as you do. _ Jacob again. He must have been second in command to challenge Sam the way he did.

_And remember, Sam, you are only the leader of the pack because Jacob didn't want to be, so you might want to get off your high horse. _I had to give it to Leah, she didn't take anything from the male wolves and she didn't back down. Another wolf moved closer to her.

_I got your back, sis. _ Seth. Wow. It seemed like all of La Push had transitioned into wolves.

_She _is_ irritating, Sam, but cut her some slack. She didn't choose this. None of us did, but can you imagine being a chick wolf?_ It sounded like Jacob's friend Quil.

'Chick Wolf'. The wolves definitely held their women in a different regard than we did ours. Maybe it was because we had spent decades or centuries with our partners. That was precisely how we regarded them, as partners, not as anything inferior.

"Yet, what I wouldn't give to have her that close," I murmured to Bella, not alerting the rest of them to the arrival of the pack. "Victoria and anyone else who's ever thought of hurting you. To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands this time."

Jasper was swinging his arms back and forth, warming up to teach us fighting techniques, while Emmett and Rosalie did sprints, racing each other across the clearing. Alice had been timing them, but her face suddenly went sullen.

_I can't wait to show these wolves what we are made of. _Jasper was over the moon with excitement getting to train a whole new group of 'recruits'. It had been so long for him. It had been a long time since he had fought any real battles or trained any other vampire to fight a true enemy. He was in his element and I could see his body seemingly morphing in front of me, from Alice's quiet companion to a strong, in-command leader.

_Maybe I can trick one of these dogs into chasing their own tails. It shouldn't be too hard._ Rosalie could have cared less if the wolves learned one thing about fight training that night, or ever. Sure, she liked having the numbers because it meant Emmett and the rest of us were safer, but she wanted to humiliate them, particularly Jacob, whenever she could and that was what was primarily on her mind.

_I am way more buff than any of those wolves. _Emmett of course, was concerned about Emmett. I loved him to death. He was a great brother and would be the first to step in the line of fire but he was a simple man.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" Bella whispered to me.

I chuckled, feeling more like myself again. "The werewolves are on their way to the clearing, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind."

Alice, though the farthest from us, heard my low voice, looked up and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed again. I could read the wolves minds but she couldn't see them. Again, I had one up on her. I liked that.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett greeted me. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?"

I groaned at my big brother, who encouraged Bella way more than she needed to be. "Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas."

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked me. It was so odd to hear the wolves called "guests" instead of dogs or mutts or wolves. It just didn't seem right to hear them referred to as "guests".

_We will be there in just over a minute, Edward, but the pack doesn't trust you bloodsuckers enough to do this in our human forms, so you will have to translate for us all._ Jacob informed me of the ground rules and I passed the information along to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

It was one of the strangest situations I had ever encountered in all of my years as a vampire. We were natural enemies with the werewolves, even agreeing to a treaty to stay off of each other's lands. Only someone as special as Bella Swan could bring two supernatural factions together in cooperation. I was still having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that what was happening before me was actually occurring. There were werewolves coming to us, to learn how to fight, with us, against our own kind, to save humans.

Bella stared at me, wide-eyed. "They're coming as wolves?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go home Bella? They don't trust us enough to come in their human forms, so perhaps they can't control themselves. This might not be safe for you," I tried one last time to get her to opt out and go home. I would have much preferred her to be asleep, snug in her bed with the comforter tucked in around her, dreaming of whatever it was she dreamed of at night while we dealt with battling the nightmares that were part of her reality.

"Good try, Edward," she murmured. "But I have been around them in their wolf form before and they don't scare me."

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing, at that point, I couldn't do more. So much for my last hope. She was afraid of nothing and that made convincing her of what was good for her that much more difficult. Her personality made me work that much harder to protect her – against herself. Perhaps when she saw the sheer size of the group, she would change her mind.

"Prepare yourselves - they've been holding out on us," I said, grinning, with my arms crossed across my chest. I couldn't wait for the revelation.

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Shh," I cautioned, staring past her into the darkness.

Our informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point. I leaned forward, next to Bella. I wished I was standing beside them. I had never put them in front of me in a battle situation before. I always stood side by side with my family. But my priority was Bella. She tightened her hand around mine.

"_Damn,_" Emmett muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"What is it?" Bella whispered as quietly as she could. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown," I murmured into her ear. She couldn't see with her human eyes but the rest of the coven could and they were as surprised as I was.

_This was unexpected. _Esme was quietly astounded at the large group working their way towards us.

_I must admit, this is a nice surprise. This helps us with the numbers. _Carlisle was quiet pleased with the development, knowing that more wolves meant less chance of casualties on our part.

_Spay or Neuter your pets. Just saying. _I had to give Rosalie credit. That was funny. I nearly burst out laughing but managed to control myself because Bella would want to know what I was laughing at, as would everyone else, and it might cause the situation to move in a direction we didn't want it to.

I could hear Bella counting as she scanned the wolves as they stepped from the forest; one…two…three…four….

There were ten of them. I didn't count eyes. I counted thoughts. There were ten wolves with simultaneous thoughts. They thought together. They thought separately. It was absolutely mind boggling.

"Fascinating," I murmured almost silently.

_Bet you didn't see this coming. _Paul hit it on the head. No. I hadn't seen that coming. None of us had because our mind reader couldn't see them.

Carlisle took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.

"Welcome," he greeted the wolves.

"Thank you," I responded in a flat tone, trying to make a significant difference between my dialect and that of Sam.

_I can't believe Sam expects us to work with these…bloodsuckers._ Quil was less than thrilled to be at the late night training session but he had no choice. Alpha's order had to be obeyed.

"We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control." Again I translated for Sam.

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son, Jasper" - he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready - "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" I asked for Sam. Of course I could have answered but it was important I allowed Carlisle to speak for us as Sam spoke for the tribe. I was merely the translator.

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new - only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you - it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

_This is so freaking cool._ It was a young wolf; Seth from what the others were calling him when they told him to shut up.

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow

managed to sound enthusiastic. They were excited. Even numbers were not a challenge for them. They all wanted to take on more than their fair share. They wanted to prove their worth, that they could handle the heavier of the load.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," I translated, my tone less indifferent now.

Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice

will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

With a sighing sound, the eyes sank closer to the ground one set at a time.

Silent only briefly, Jasper took a step into the empty space between our kind and theirs. His skin was glowing, reflected by the glowing of the wolves' eyes.

He stopped and threw a wary glance in my direction.

_These newborns are going to fight like children. The wolves are going to play right into that, going for the obvious kill. We will have to work diligently to show them the mistakes they cannot make or lives will be lost._

I nodded, understanding.

Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable. "Carlisle's right," Jasper spoke only to us; he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience behind him. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile.

Jasper backed towards the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

_Newborn my ass. _Emmett truly believed he was disciplined and could beat Jasper. In brute strength yes, but it was about far more than that. If we couldn't get the advantage in speed and intelligence, brute strength meant nothing.

Emmett's eyes narrowed. As many times as my brothers had rough housed, Emmett thought he had a chance to one-up Jasper. "I'll _try _not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper grinned, knowing that, no matter what Emmett threw at him, it would not be enough to catch him off guard. "What I meant, is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. "Okay, Emmett - try to catch me."

"You'd better run fast, brother," Emmett taunted Jasper.

Suddenly, Jasper disappeared from sight, turning into a blur as Emmett charged him like a bear,

grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, too, but not like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost - any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. I focused intently on the interaction between my two brothers, knowing they would be bringing their A game since they knew what stakes were on the line.

Suddenly, Emmett froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

"Motherfucker," Emmett cussed, in defeat. He was sure, going into it, that he would be able to physically overpower, or at least trick Jasper.

There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves.

_Nice. I thought for sure the big one had it._

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," I protested. Bella's fingers tensed around me. She did not want me to participate in fighting at all, not even with my family.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first."

Bella released her death grip on me and turned her focus to Jasper as he waved Alice forward.

"I know you worry about her," he explained to Bella as Alice danced blithely into the invisible ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

_This should be good. I want to see what the mind reader can do. _Jacob had it in for Alice, for whatever reason. Those two just rubbed each other wrong. I think they secretly respected each other and I think it came down to jealousy. I think they both wanted to be Bella's best friend and it was a competition between them, though neither one would ever admit it.

They were interactions we all had with each other when we went hunting or just rough housing at home, but it was all new to Bella and the wolves and they needed to see it, to understand, that we were safe for them and for each other.

Jasper sank back into a crouch facing Alice, who stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, and then slinked to her left, like a Cobra on the attack.

Alice closed her eyes, as though she were putting herself in a trance and Bella took in a deep breath in, anticipation.

I could hear Bella's hear thumping erratically, knowing she was panicking and worrying for Alice as Jasper stalked towards where she stood.

Jasper sprang, disappearing and was suddenly on the other side of Alice, who didn't appear to

have moved at all. I grinned and watched Bella out of the corner of my eye. She didn't take her eyes off of them, intent on seeing what the outcome would be. I, of course, had seen it a million times, and knew Alice was fine.

Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the

first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed.

By then, Bella was completely focused on Alice, hardly breathing at all.

"She's moving," Bella whispered in surprise to me. "I thought she was standing still. I was paying attention to what Jasper was doing. She makes little steps at crucial moments."

"You don't need to worry about her, Bella," I reassured her. "She knows exactly what she is doing. We all do. Jasper has trained us before. This is just a refresher course, more in depth."

Jasper closed in on my little sister, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing - spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, and never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed. Bella was in awe, like she had been watching The Nutcracker.

Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat.

_That is just the freakiest form of foreplay I have ever seen. Vampires. _

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."

The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," I murmured, amused. Then I spoke louder. "My turn."

I squeezed Bella's hand before I let it go and shot a glance to Alice who moved over to take my place beside Bella as I went about my fight training. I knew Bella well enough to know she needed to be watched. I couldn't read her mind but I could read her body language and she was antsy. She was nervous, thinking and planning something.

"Cool, huh?" Alice asked Bella smugly.

"Very," she agreed, not looking away from me as I noiselessly made my way towards Jasper, his

movements lithe and watchful as a jungle cat.

I had to admit, even from an insider's standpoint, it was pretty cool. It had to be very cool to watch for Bella and the wolves.

_Excellent. Now I get to see Edward get his ass handed to him._ It was odd that once the fight training started, most of the thoughts I heard were those of Jacob. He was so skeptical and, of course, ready to see me fail. Perhaps that was part of it.

Finally I had closed in on Jasper, and the fight was more even than either of the others.

Jasper had a century of experience but I had the advantage of speed and the ability to read his thoughts a fraction of a second before he made a move which made our battle very fair and equal; neither one of gaining a clear advantage over the other.

After several minutes of each of us trying to one-up the other, Carlisle cleared his throat to end our duel and move on to another lesson. The wolves would learn very little from what Jasper and I were doing. After all, no one was going down.

Jasper laughed, and took a step back and I straightened up and grinned at him.

"Back to work," Jasper consented. "We'll call it a draw." Of course he would call it a draw. He wasn't going to say I won and I wasn't going to say he won. In reality, neither one of us had won and that bothered both of us. Brothers or not, we liked to win.

The wolves stood watch on the sidelines, intently observing every movement as the rest of the family took turns with Jasper; Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again.

I was focused on Bella's reactions, the wolves' physical and emotional reactions as well as their thoughts, along with the thoughts of my family members. On top of that I was trying to pay attention to the lessons Jasper was teaching. If I was human I would have passed out.

It was taking its toll on Bella. As the night wore on, her eyes grew heavy although she fought sleep with every bone in her body. When she felt herself drifting, she would lean against me for support, resisting the urge to give in to sleep. She didn't realize how much she would miss sleep when, one day, like me, she would never know what it was to have a peaceful slumber again.

"We're about finished," I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arm around her waist. I wished she would have stayed at home in the first place, but it hadn't turned out bad and it was actually fun showing off my skills in front of her. Mostly it was fun showing Jacob what I could do in front of Bella. He needed to know how powerful I was. There needed to be no doubt in his mind what I could do to him and that it was for her that I hadn't harmed him.

Jasper confirmed that we were about done, turning toward the wolves for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," I answered in Sam's cool voice. "We'll be here."

"_If we could, Edward. I think it would be helpful for us, as a pack, if we could familiarize ourselves with your scents, so we don't make any mistakes later, when other vampires are involved," _Sam asked me_. _ I had never considered that side of things, never thinking like a wolf but was grateful Sam asked for that and passed the request along to my family.

"… If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them," I explained. Rosalie, of course, turned her nose up, but Esme quietly encouraged her with her hand on her shoulder.

"Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need."

_Great. I am not going to be able to get this smell out of my nose for days_, one of the wolves complained.

_Just shut up and do it. This is for your benefit, and ours. They are our allies in this and we need to know who to fight against and who to fight with_, Sam reminded them.

There was a gloomy, throaty grumble from the wolf pack as they all rose to their feet.

Bella's eyes grew wide again, anxious to see how the interaction would go.

She stood safely off to the side as I stood in line with my family, as still as the statues we could be mistaken for. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes, to gauge her reactions and to make sure she didn't make any sudden moves that I needed to protect her from.

The wolves followed Sam down the line, beginning with Carlisle. None of them enjoyed our scent, as none of us particularly enjoyed them, but we all handled it respectfully. Emmett chuckled just a bit, trying to seem as though he wasn't bothered by it one bit.

After listening to the wolves thoughts and translating, I was certain I knew which ones were which, but I could see Bella was paying extra attention to each of them, trying to figure out which ones of them were which in their human forms. There were a lot of wolves to evaluate. I knew she would know Jacob. After all, she had seen him before, just not interacted so closely with him. I secretly hoped she would be disgusted by him or fear him but she wasn't afraid of anything that happened that night. Bella was a fearless warrior.

When Jacob reached me, he seemed to grin, then look over his shoulder at Bella and smile at her. She locked eyes with him and she knew. She knew it was him, without question and she giggled. He turned to look back at me.

_Sorry things didn't go as planned, Edward. She isn't afraid of the big, bad wolf._

_Asshole_ was all I could think. Jacob was an arrogant asshole.

I stood completely still, focused on Bella and her reaction. I still had to make sure any sudden movement she made didn't illicit any sort of reaction from the other wolves.

Then Jacob pulled a downward facing dog and lowered his front paws so his face was equal with hers, eye to eye.

"Jacob?" she breathed. She was happy. She was less afraid than before. She was relieved, if anything and I hated it.

He answered with a big purr, like a cat. And he called himself a wolf. He couldn't even scare a human girl.

She reached her hand out, her fingers trembling slightly, and touched the red-brown fur on the

side of his face.

_Edward. _Alice was just a bit panicked in her thoughts. She didn't like her being so close to him in his wolf form any more than I did but I couldn't react until I knew there was a definite danger or there would be serious repercussions with so many wolves and vampires together. Jacob knew it too and was taking advantage, putting it in my face.

"I know Alice," I muttered quietly, low enough only for her to hear.

Jacob laid his head against her hand and she ran her fingers through his fur, petting him. I would have given anything to hear her thoughts, instead of his.

_Oh yeah. That feels so good. I bet it feels so good to her too, my warmth; warmth. Something you don't have, bloodsucker. I know she doesn't touch you like this. I give her comfort._

Then he raised his head and licked her face, causing me to snarl and clench my fists.

"Nasty", Alice said, shivering in disgust.

"Ew! Gross, Jake!" Bella complained, jumping back and smacking at him. He dodged out of the way, and the coughing bark that came through his teeth was obviously laughter. He thought it was funny and I thought it was in very bad taste and disrespectful to not only Bella, but me as well, and I would have put him in his place if the situation were different.

She wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt and laughed right along with him. Now I would smell his dog smell all the way back to her house. He probably did it for that reason alone; marking his territory, if you will.

Everyone was watching them. None of my family and none of the wolves seemed to be nearly as amused as the two of them. Sam seemed to be as unhappy as I was.

_Jacob. You need to behave yourself. This is about training and learning and teamwork. Whatever your personal issues are you need to deal with them on your own. Don't bring the pack into it. And it is disrespectful of the Cullens and we are their guests._

Jacob seemed to blow Sam off and all the wolves slowly moved into the woods, leaving the clearing. Two waited on the edge of the tree line for Jacob as I made my way over to Bella, my Bella, taking her hand. Jacob had four paws. He couldn't take her hand in his. He needed to remember that.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

_So what's the plan? How is this all going to work? If we are all in battle who is going to protect Bella? Have you thought of that?_ Jacob assaulted me with his questioning thoughts before Bella had a chance to answer me.

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet," I said, answering Jacob's thoughts.

_Well, I would have thought protecting her would have been your priority. Protect her first. Plan the battle second. Should be easy._

"It's more complicated than that," I said. "Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe."


	20. STRATEGY

**A/N: Now that I am writing more frequently, as promised, I am breaking the chapters up to be more manageable and they are no longer matching up exactly with the chapters in Eclipse. This is actually the end of Chapter 18 in Eclipse. It feels good writing this way, like I get to spend more quality time with Edward and his thoughts and feelings. I hope you are enjoying the end product a bit more. Thanks to blueeyedcherry for helping out with beta duties for the last two chapters and welcome back to my lovely ForksPixie who updated her Visions of our Destiny. Run to read it if you haven't (awesome chapter. I am dying to see what happens next). I finished the Twilight 25 Challenge if you haven't read those and Victim Zero has also posted. Happy Reading.**

XXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about?" Bella demanded. She didn't like Jake in his wolf form when I was around because she knew we could communicate without her having any idea of what was being said. For me, it was an advantage. It didn't allow her the opportunity to manipulate either one of us to do what she wanted us to do.

"Just discussing strategy," I said.

Jacob's head swiveled back and forth, looking at our faces. Then, suddenly, he bolted for the

forest. As much as he liked the attention he got from her as a wolf, he didn't like the disadvantage he was at on four legs.

"Wait," Bella called, one hand stretching out automatically to reach after him. But he disappeared into the trees in seconds, the other two wolves following.

"Why did he leave?" she asked, despondent, believing he was gone for the night.

"He's coming back," I reassured her, as much as it displeased me. I sighed. "He wants to be able to talk for himself."

She leaned into my side, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. She watched the edge of the forest with anticipation, anxious for his return. I wanted nothing more than to take her back to her house, tuck her into bed and get her to sleep but I knew, as long as Jacob was around, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Bella, baby," I softly urged her, gently squeezing her side. "Please let me take you home and get you into bed. Jake can wait. We can talk tomorrow."

She shook her head in protest in an effort to wake herself up. "Mmm, no. He's coming back. I'll wait."

It didn't take long before he re-emerged from the woods, bare-chested, covered only in a pair of black sweat pants. I could see Rosalie roll her eyes. He didn't walk near any of us but made his way to Bella like he owned the forest. His hair was un-kept and feet bare. He looked like a homeless dog.

"Okay, bloodsucker," Jacob said when he was a few feet from us, continuing the conversation he and I had shared through his thoughts before he disappeared into the woods. "What's so complicated about it?"

"I have to consider every possibility," I answered, unruffled. "What if someone gets by you?"

Jacob wanted to protect Bella and leave us to the battle. I couldn't believe he thought, in any world, that I would leave her health and well-being, to him. She was my responsibility and mine alone. I might enlist help, but never hand her over to him completely. He had lost his mind.

Jacob arrogantly snorted at the idea that could even happen. He thought he was bulletproof. "Okay, so leave her on the reservation. We're making Collin and Brady stay behind anyway. She'll be safe there."

Bella caught on and was not happy that she had been left out of the decision making when it came to what to do with her when it came to the battle. "Are you talking about me?" Her disdain and displeasure were directed at me, not Jacob. It was funny how, when she was mad, it was generally always directed at me.

"I just want to know what he plans to do with you during the fight," Jacob explained.

"_Do _with me?"

"You can't stay in Forks, Bella." I explained, trying to pacify her. It was bad enough Jacob seemed to be trying to ruffle her feathers. I had to calm her down to get her to see things my way. "They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us?"

Suddenly her mouth dropped open and the color drained from her face. Panic had set in. "Charlie?" she gasped.

"He'll be with Billy," Jacob assured her quickly. Of course he had to let her know that he already had a game plan. "If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably it won't take that much. It's this Saturday, right? There's a game."

"This Saturday?" Bella asked, confused. She looked at me, frowning. "Well, crap! There goes your graduation present."

I had to laugh, and off in the distance, so did Alice, having overhead the conversation. "It's the thought that counts," I reminded her. "You can give the tickets to someone else." Her life was on the line and so were the lives of those she loved and cared about and she was concerned about concert tickets.

It didn't take her long to come up with a solution. Her wheels were spinning. Exhaustion worked in mysterious ways with humans, especially Bella. "Angela and Ben," she rattled off. "At least that will get them out of town." So, she thought she was protecting the human population. That was how her mind worked.

I reached out and gently touched her cheek, moved by her gesture to protect the human population. She was just a human girl who thought she was mighty. She stood in the face of danger and shook her fist and said, 'bring it on.' I loved that about her. It scared the shit out of me but I love that about her. "You can't evacuate everyone," I said softly. "Hiding you is just a precaution. I told you - we'll have no problem now. There won't be enough of them to keep us entertained."

"But what about keeping her in La Push?" Jacob interjected, impatient. For five minutes it had not been about him swooping in to rescue Princess Bella and he had to remind us he was there, waiting to save her. Instead of coming in on his white horse, he was the russet wolf.

"She's been back and forth too much," I said. "She's left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young vampires coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them. There is someone more experienced behind this. Whoever he-," I paused, looking at Bella, taking in her theory that Victoria could be behind it all, "or she is, this _could _all be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to look himself, but we could be very busy at the time that decision is made. Maybe someone is counting on that. I can't leave her somewhere she's been frequently. She _has _to be hard to find, just in case. It's a very long shot, but I'm not taking chances."

Bella stared at me as I explained my thought process. I was sure she thought I had lost my mind, thinking so in depth about it all, but I couldn't leave anything to chance. She was all that I had and I wasn't taking a single chance. I patted her arm to reassure her that while it sounded dire, I had all the bases covered, in my mind, at least.

"Just being overcautious," I promised her.

"So hide her here," Jacob suggested, gesturing to the deep forest of the Olympic Mountains to the east of us. "There's a million possibilities - places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there's a need."

Absolutely not. I shook my head. There was no way she would be left anywhere alone; no matter how close either of us were. "Her scent is too strong and, combined with mine, especially distinct. Even if I carried her, it would leave a trail. _Our _trace is all over the range, but in conjunction with Bella's scent, it would catch their attention. We're not sure exactly which path they'll take, because _they _don't know yet. If they crossed her scent before they found us..."

To Jacob, Bella had no scent. She was merely a human. He had no idea how absolutely intoxicating she was to our kind. Besides, it was her they were after and it was her scent the intruder had taken back to familiarize the others with. As close as she and I, and my family, were, there was no separating our scents. We were all tied together and even if we had Bella away from us, they would assume where one was, so was the other.

_This is an impossible situation you have gotten her into. How on earth do we properly protect her?_

Jacob and I both grimaced in utter frustration. The battle was practically on our doorstep and we were running out of time to figure out how to protect our most important commodity, the most fallible of us all, Bella.

"You see the difficulties," I said.

"There has to be a way to make it work," Jacob muttered. He glared toward the forest, pursing his lips. He wasn't about to give up. He wanted, more than anything, to be Bella's Knight and Shining Armor. He had to come to her rescue and save her from the evil vampire. Only, in Jacob's world, that was every vampire, including me.

Bella's eyes drooped and she swayed on her feet like a flag in the wind. I pulled her closer to me to support her weight. No matter how much fight she had in her, she was about to pass out from utter exhaustion, right into a pile in front of us all.

"I need to get you home - you're exhausted. And Charlie will be waking up soon. . . ."

"Wait a sec," Jacob said, excitedly moving back in to us. "My scent disgusts you, right?"

_What if we somehow tricked them by disguising her scent with my own? If they smelled mine perhaps they wouldn't notice hers? I could carry her for a while and see if your brother notices her scent, since you obviously would._

"Hmm, not bad." I said. I had to give it to him. It sounded like a good idea, not just a whimsical Knight in Shining Armor plan. It had promise written all over it... "It's possible." I turned towards the family to see what they thought of the plan.

"Jasper?" I called out to get the Major's attention.

Jasper looked up curiously, surely noticing my mood had elevated to one of more hope. Alice followed him, a half step behind. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a scowl across her face. She was frustrated again, blinded by an uncertain future.

I nodded. "Okay, Jacob."

Jacob turned towards Bella, excited to get to try out his plan, but wary to have to work hand in hand with us. I think he feared humiliation if his plan didn't work. All he wanted was to look good to Bella, especially in front of us because he thought, in her eyes, I could do no wrong. Little did he know, I felt I could do very little right.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he smiled, reaching out for her.

She looked confused, looking at him, then at me. I took a deep breath. I knew his plan could work and, quite frankly, I didn't have a plan. I hated putting her fate in his paws, but I had to trust him. She did.

"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail," Jacob explained to her.

She stared at his open arms suspiciously.

"You're going to have to let him carry you, Bella," I told her. I tried to sound calm, although it was something I preferred not to have to encourage her to do. If she heard me encourage her, she would have no fear, no hesitation and she would do it willingly and that was what I needed. I didn't need Bella fearing anything.

She frowned but obliged.

Jacob rolled his eyes, impatient, and reached down to yank her up into his arms.

"Don't be such a baby," he muttered to her.

But his eyes flickered to me, just like Bella's did.

_Don't worry. It will be a smooth ride for her. I won't drop her._

I maintained my composure all though I wanted nothing more than to strangle Jacob. I had to let him try. It was the best – the only – chance, we had.

"Bella's scent is so much more potent to me - I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried," I said to Jasper, hoping he would try to see if he could trace her scent. Like Jacob pointed out, I would know it anywhere. If he had any ideas of running off with her, never to return, he had no chance.

_See you later, bloodsucker. Don't wait up._

With that, Jacob, with Bella in his arms, ran swiftly into the woods, disappearing into the darkness. She was out of my sight, out of my grasp, out of my control. I had handed her over to the enemy for safe keeping. It was a feeling I didn't like at all. It felt much like the day I left her alone in the woods. This time though, I stood as she left me and I could hardly bare it. Jacob needed to hurry and bring her back to me immediately.

Jasper and Alice waited for Jacob and Bella to disappear from sight and followed, to see if they could trace Bella's scent. The rest of the family was off in the distance and I stood there, alone in the clearing, with only my thoughts. I had to think of Bella being held, protectively, in Jacob's arms, enveloped in his warmth.

Was he going to try to kiss her again? Would she hit him again? Or would she kiss him back?

Would she be comforted by the fact that he was allying himself with us?

Dammit, they needed to get back faster. My thoughts were eating away at me. I could not stand for her to be with him when I was not around to hear his thoughts and gauge her reaction.

Finally they emerged from the woods and made their way towards me, Jacob still carrying Bella, all though she was wiggling to get free from his arms.

"You can put me down now," she protested softly.

"I don't want to take a chance of messing up the experiment." He began to walk slower, clearly not wanting to put her down. I could see his muscles flex, tightening his grip around her. I wondered if I should take a step towards them and expedite her release.

"You are _so _annoying," Bella muttered and I stayed where I was, knowing she could handle Jacob just fine, all though I wanted desperately to handle him my way.

"Thanks," he said with a cocky grin.

Suddenly, Jasper and Alice were at my side and Jacob decided to set Bella down a few feet from me, anxious to hear the results of his little experiment. Without even looking over her shoulder, she made her way straight to me and took my hand. The relief of feeling her warm touch, her fingers intertwined in mine was overwhelming and nearly made me forget we were there for another purpose. All I knew was she was back with me.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't _imagine _someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent," Jasper said, grimacing. "It was almost completely

obscured."

I half-grinned, trying hard not to laugh. Jasper and Alice were as repulsed by Jacob's scent as I was. Surely the newborns would be thrown off the trail, never expecting a wolf.

"A definite success," Alice agreed, wrinkling her nose.

"And it gave me an idea."

"Which will work," Alice added confidently.

"Clever," Edward agreed.

"How do you _stand _that?" Jacob muttered to Bella.

Edward ignored Jacob and looked at me while he explained. "We're - well, _you're _- going to leave a false trail to the clearing, Bella. The newborns are hunting, your scent will excite them, and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch _our _scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears. .. ."

"Yes!" Jacob hissed.

I smiled at Jacob. Just a few minutes earlier I had been completely upset with him for having taken my Bella into the woods, where I couldn't hear her or see her; worried that he would try to run away with her for good. But suddenly, we were allies, partners, nonetheless. He was thinking the way I needed him to think. Still, it was odd to imagine we would be brothers in battle together.

_How about putting Bella in the clearing? Protected, of course. They would be so focused on her they would never see any of the attacks coming at them and it would mark a mighty defeat for them. It would almost insure no casualties on our end. Talk about an upper hand._

"Not a chance," I replied to Jasper, disgusted that he would even consider it, no matter how good it made our prospects of winning.

"I know, I know," Jasper said quickly. "I didn't even consider it, not really."

Alice stepped on my foot and shot me a look to make sure I acknowledged her while chiding Jasper.

_I told you I would let you know if she was making sudden moves. She is not happy about all of this, Edward. She is not happy about you and Jacob both being so eager to go into battle and she is figuring out a way to keep you both from fighting. _

"If Bella was actually there in the clearing," Jasper explained to Alice, "it would drive them insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy. . . ."

Clearly, Jasper was not catching my drift and I shot him a more menacing glare, letting a slight growl roll out from my chest. He slowly turned his eyes up to acknowledge me and began to backpedal.

"Of course it's too dangerous for her. It was just an errant thought," he said quickly. But he looked at Bella from the corner of his eyes, and the look was hopeful.

"No," I said with determination. There was no changing my mind or going against my wishes. What involved Bella was my decision and I would not have her put in harm's way for no reason.

"You're right," Jasper said. He took Alice's hand and started back to the others. "Best two out of three?" I heard him ask her as they went to practice again.

Jacob stared after Jasper in disgust. I had to give him credit for that. When it came to Bella and her safety, he saw things the way I did and he didn't want her in that clearing any more than I did. At least I knew if I died in battle and Jacob was still standing he would protect her.

"Jasper looks at things from a military perspective," I said, responding to his look. All though I appreciated Jacob's support, I still had to defend my brother. Blood may not run through our veins and we were not brothers by birth but we were family and family came first, above all.

"He looks at all the options - its thoroughness, not callousness."

_Whatever. He just wants to see a good fight._

"Listen, Jacob. I appreciate your support and your help but you will respect Jasper and his expertise and guidance. He knows what he is doing and when it comes to Bella, well, you will respect me. My decisions are final on her well-being. If you don't like either of our decision making processes, feel free to run on back to La Push where you are safe," I scolded him. Bella tugged on my hand, possibly reminding me I did not have control over her, possibly reminding me I needed Jacob.

Jacob edged closer unconsciously. He stood only a few feet from me now, and the tension hung heavy in the air. I could hear Bella's heart rate increase. I moved my hand to her back and pulled her close to me, to reassure her that everything was fine, rubbing her back. It also served as a reminder to Jacob that what I said was the way things were.

"I'll bring her here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail," I told Jacob. "You can meet us afterward and carry her to a place I know, completely out of the way and easily defensible. Not that it will come to that. I'll take another route there."

"And then what? Leave her with a cell phone?" Jacob asked critically.

It was best that he leave soon. I was getting quite irritated with his constant second-guessing and questioning of me and my ideas and motives. I had lived more lifetimes than he or any of his living ancestors and he needed to remember that.

"You have a better idea?"

Jacob was smug, grinning and crossing his arms across his muscular chest. "Actually, I do."

_Leave Seth with her. He is the newest member of the pack so I am not anxious to take him into battle. I would rather not have to baby sit him. This way he can communicate with us and hear what is going on. If anything changes, we can tell him and he can move her to safety. He can also reassure her that you are okay. I'm happy, you're happy, she's happy. It's all good._

"Oh. . . Again, dog, not bad at all."

Jacob turned to Bella, to explain before I had a chance. "We tried to talk Seth into staying behind but he is determined to come along. I just thought of a new assignment for him – cell phone."

Bella nodded her head and smiled as though she understood and I grinned because I knew she didn't have a clue.

"As long as Seth Clearwater is in his wolf form, he'll be connected to the pack," I explained to her. "Distance isn't a problem?" I asked Jacob.

"Nope."

"Three hundred miles?" I asked. "That's impressive."

Jacob was back on my good side and pleased with himself. "That's the farthest we've ever gone to experiment," he told Bella. "Still clear as a bell."

"It's a good idea." I admitted, reluctantly. "I'll feel better with Seth there, even without the instantaneous communication. I don't know if I'd be able to leave Bella there alone. To think it's come to this, though! Trusting werewolves!"

"Fighting _with _vampires instead of against them!" Jacob added, just as disgusted as I was.

Bella chuckled, exhausted. She thought we were joking. It was good she thought we were.

"Well, you still get to fight against some of them," I said.

Jacob smiled. "That's the reason we're here."


End file.
